Finding Love The Hard Way
by LunaParvulus
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry and Severus were forced to stay together in the same house! Harry had one year's time to melt Snape's frozen heart, can he do it? Add Draco into the mix, and what do you get?
1. Chapter 1: An Unforgettable Proposal

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot… no matter how bad it is lolz **

A/N: since some of you wanted me to post it, I'll do it. It probably won't be as easy as writing a Draco/Harry one, but I'll try my best. Well enjoy:D Please review

**Chapter 1: An Unforgettable Proposal**

Severus Snape was in a foul mood. He had just come back from Dumbledore's office. Not only that, Potter was there as well. To make matters worse was the idea that manipulative old coot proposed to both Harry and himself.

(Flashback)

_Severus walked in to the Headmaster's office; his black cloak billowing behind him. Dumbledore looked up at Severus through his half-moon spectacles._

"_Ah Severus you're here." Dumbledore waved his hand at a chair in front of his desk. "Sit, make yourself comfortable."_

_Severus nodded curtly and sat; he crossed his arms and looked at Dumbledore. _

"_Lemon drop?" Dumbledore held out a small glass bowl that held and small candies. _

_Severus shook his head and declined the offer. He crossed his legs and fixed his dark robes._

"_Why did you call me Headmaster? Is something the matter?" Severus arched his eyebrows and waited for the old man's answer._

"_I'll tell you once he arrives." Dumbledore replied and sat back on his chair and folded his hands under his chin, all the while his blue eyes twinkling madly._

'That damn eye of his'_ Severus thought as he waited for whoever else the Headmaster was expecting. _

_Five minutes later someone knocked on the door. Dumbledore looked and smiled._

"_Come in."_

_The door opened to reveal a very out of breath Harry Potter. Harry closed the door behind him and sat down next to Severus, without noticing that the Potions Master was there of course._

"_You called for me Headmaster?" Harry huffed; he swiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "I came here as fast as I could; I ran here from Hagrid's. We were just having a chat that's all."_

"_Don't you have an exciting life?" Severus drawled. Harry stopped breathing for a second and turned to where the voice came from._

"_Professor Snape?! I-I didn't see you there!" Harry flustered. _

_Severus rolled his eyes. "Aren't you observant? You've been sitting there for how long?"_

_Harry blushed. "I was…was… Sorry." Harry finished lamely._

_All the while Dumbledore just sat there looking at the men before him. Finally to make his presence known, Dumbledore coughed lightly and both Harry and Severus turned to look at him._

"_Well gentlemen, I called you both here because I have a proposal to make." Dumbledore looked at Harry then at Severus. _

"_What kind of a proposal Professor Dumbledore?" Harry reached for a lemon drop, tore open the wrapper, and popped the candy into his mouth. Then Harry made a face as the sourness took its toll. _

_Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's facial expressions. _

"_Well Harry, seeing how this is your last year at Hogwarts, I noticed your aptitude for potions all of a sudden." Dumbledore paused. _

_Severus smirked when he heard Dumbledore said that Potter had an 'aptitude' for Potions. Sure, the green eyed boy was doing much better in his class than previous years, but Severus wouldn't say that the boy had an aptitude for it. Potter need years of training in order to be actually skillful at Potions._

"_Anyways, Harry tell me if I'm wrong, but are you beginning to like Potions?" Dumbledore looked at the teen with piercing blue eyes. _

_Harry sank into his chair and nodded. "Yes sir… I… Er… Actually found Potions interesting." Harry turned his gaze to the glass bowl holding the lemon drops. _

"_Potter… Did you land on your head over the summer when you were playing Quidditch?" Severus asked skeptically. Dark eyes wandered over to the younger man beside him; he found a pair of green eyes looking right at him. _

"_I did not land on my head!" Harry yelled then calmed himself down a bit before continuing. "If you must know _Professor_ I find Potions interesting."_

"_Really Potter?" Severus curled his lips into a sneer. "If it is so interesting as you say, then why can't you answer a single question in class?" _

"_You never gave me a chance Snape!" Harry said angrily._

"_Harry control your voice." _

_Harry suddenly remembered that he was in the Headmaster's office and turned to give Dumbledore an apologetic look. Dumbledore merely chuckled._

"_As I was saying before the heated conversation started," Both Severus and Harry looked away from each other. "Since Harry is doing better in Potions I want to propose for Harry to stay with you, Severus, for this school year."_

"_Oh I guess that's—YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" Harry leapt off his chair so fast that it toppled over. "Sir I must've heard you wrong…" Harry shook his head in disbelief. _

"_You didn't my boy. I want you to stay with Professor Snape this year and let him teach you all there is in the art of potion making."_

_Severus tried to keep his cool but finally he couldn't contain his anger anymore. _

"_Albus you can't just dump Potter on me! I have classes to teach! I won't agree to this!" Severus barked._

"_It's final; I already found another potions mistress to take your place for the year Severus."_

_All Snape did was growl and wrap his robes tighter around himself. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from a rude outburst._

_Dumbledore continued on. "Harry I already arranged for you to stay over at Snape Manor for the year. You'll find your belongings all packed up." _

_Harry picked up the toppled over chair and sat down with a defeated sigh. _

"_So… When do I move my things?" Harry asked while looking at the floor. He didn't want to see the look on Snape's face at the moment. _

"_I think it would be best if you move your things tonight so that you can take your leave tomorrow morning."_

_Once again Severus couldn't help but yell out. "Tonight!? You want the boy to stay in my private quarters tonight? That's absurd!"_

"_I think it's a good idea for Harry to move tonight."_

"_Whatever… Can I leave now so I can get my things ready?" Harry said dejectedly._

"_Yes you may go Harry." Dumbledore waved his hand at Harry._

_Harry stood up, walked around his chair, and was halfway to the door when he stopped and turned around. _

"_Professor if we're to be in each other's company I suggest that we get along better."_

_Severus grunted but kept silent. Harry continued on._

"_You might not like this predicament and hate me for reasons I know not… But to me it's a good experience, I guess. I can know you better in one year's time; maybe by the end of all this… Something would change." _

_Harry turned and walked out the door. Dumbledore smiled at what Harry had said; he looked at Snape and the looks on the Potions Master's face was totally unreadable. _

"_Severus my boy you should head back to the dungeons and make accommodations for Harry to sleep for the night."_

"_Potter can sleep on the floor for all I care!" Severus snarled. Dumbledore gave Snape a small smile. _

"_You will not have Harry sleep on the floor. Now go Severus." _

_Snape stood up. "You owe me Albus. I have to suffer though all this… ONE YEAR! Having that insufferable brat under the roof of my house for one damn year!" Severus whisked away; his robes flowing behind him. _

"_I rather be poisoned or choked to death…" Severus muttered under his breath. He walked out of the Headmaster's office and made his way to the dungeons._

(End of flashback)

Severus now sat in his armchair that faced the fireplace in his private quarters. He picked up a glass, filled with whiskey, from a small table next to the armchair. He swirled the liquid around before downing it in one swallow. Severus placed the glass down and rubbed at his temples; a headache was forming from the thought of having to live with Potter for one night. He didn't even want to think about how it would be like to live with the brat for one whole year. Severus Snape was a anti-social man; he prefered to live on his own and wanted to keep it that way. But now because of Dumbledore's meddling, Severus found himself in the company of another person. And it had to be Potter no less. Severus wanted to scream out in frustration when somebody knocked on the doors.

"Come in Potter!" Severus all but yelled.

The door creaked opened and Harry stepped in with a huge trunk.

"Good evening Professor…" Harry said softly.

Harry looked around and at once concluded that Snape liked his darkness. There were no windows in the living room; candles were the only source of light. Harry then saw what seem to be a small kitchen then a hallway leading down to someplace deeper.

Severus watched Potter looking around his living quarters; he pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up from his armchair.

"Are you going to stand there all night Potter? Not that I mind of course. I don't want you to touch _anything._"

Harry stopped observing when he heard Snape's voice.

"Sorry Professor… So… Uh… Where do I leave my things?"

Severus grinded his teeth and took a step forward to the boy. He pointed at a corner near the doorway.

"Just leave it there Potter; we're leaving early tomorrow morning."

When Severus walked Harry noticed his professor wasn't wearing his teaching robes. He couldn't help but point that out.

"Sir you… You're not wearing your teaching robes."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes Potter I'm not wearing my teaching robes. They're not my skin, I can take them off." Severus pulled at his bed robes to emphasize the point.

Harry blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"Where am I going to sleep tonight?" Harry asked wanting to get rid of the awkwardness for saying something so stupid.

"You're lucky Potter that the Headmaster made sure I give you a place to sleep. If he hadn't said anything I would have made you sleep on the couch." Severus sneered.

Harry looked at the snarky bastard in front of him. It took all his self control not to lash out at the man. So instead Harry took a breath and walked closer to the older man.

"Can you at least tell me where to go?"

Severus smirked and just pointed down the hall.

"Thank you." Harry grounded out and stomped past his professor.

"… Git." Harry muttered when he walked by.

"I heard that Potter."

Harry continued walking until he reached the door where Severus pointed at. He went in and slammed the door shut.

Severus then made his way to his own bedroom. He can feel his head pound and it was barely the first night with the insolent brat.

"This is going to be one hell of a year…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: First chapter done! So what do you think? I laughed at a few parts while writing this chapter… but that's just me cuz I'm weird :D Anyways, tell me what you think so far! Please Review:)

_**Harry: One whole year with the snarky bastard… How wonderful.**_

_**Severus: Shut up brat. I don't like this any more than you do.**_

_**Gio: Don't worry you'll get use to each other :D**_

_**Harry/Sev: Get out Gio!**_

_**Gio: That's not very nice! T-T**_


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving at Snape Manor

**Disclaimer: they're not mine :(**

A/N: Now that I've started with the story I think this will get easier. Well, anyway here's the second chapter :D It might take awhile for me to post up a new chapter though. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Arriving at Snape Manor**

Harry woke up to the sound of pounding on the door. He rolled over and grabbed his glasses and placed them on. Slowly his eyes began to focus and Harry looked at the grandfather clock that was in the bedroom.

6:30 a.m.

'_Bloody hell.'_

"Mr. Potter you wake up this instant! I told you we're leaving early! Get your sorry behind off the bed and be ready in ten minutes!" Snape's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"Alright I'm up!" Harry yelled back. This is not a good start; so early in the morning and they were already at each other's heads. Harry faintly heard Severus grumble and footsteps fading away.

Harry sat up and stretched his back. He looked down at the bed he slept on and jabbed a finger at it.

"This bed is as hard as if I was sleeping on a rock! How can Snape get such a bed?" Harry muttered to himself.

Throwing the thin duvet aside, Harry sat on the edge of the bed and slipped his feet into a pair of black slippers.

'_At least Snape was nice enough to give me slippers…'_

Reaching under his shirt, Harry scratched his abdomen lazily. Pulling his shirt down, Harry suddenly realized that there wasn't a bathroom in the room.

'_Damnit I have to go out and ask the greasy git where it is.'_

Harry walked to the door and opened it; he looked around the hallway and there were no signs of Snape anywhere. Harry stepped out and closed the door behind him and walked back to the living room of Snape's quarters.

"Professor? Professor Snape where are you?" Harry peeked into the kitchen and found the said professor leaning against the counter drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning to you too Potter." Snape said boringly; he took another sip of the hot coffee.

"Oh… Good morning sir." Harry muttered then promptly shivered. "Oh Merlin it's cold!"

"Yes Mr. Potter… If you haven't noticed I live in a dungeon. We're underground so of course it's cold." Severus turned away from Harry and began washing his cup.

"I know we're in a damn dungeon!" Snape waved his wand and his cup zoomed to a cupboard. Harry continued to rant. "I was wondering _sir_ where the bathroom is. I need to freshen up before we leave."

Severus turned back to face the younger man. He eyed Harry skeptically.

"Did you get lost Potter? Or you just didn't see the bathroom right across your room?" Snape replied sarcastically.

"No Professor," Harry gritted his teeth. "I didn't have to time to search for it since you banged on my door and told me to hurry!"

"Whatever Potter. The bathroom is right in front of the room where you slept. Be quick, we're leaving in five minutes."

Harry turned on his heels and walked back to his room. True enough, the bathroom was right across the bedroom.

"I should really look at my surroundings more closely…" Harry mumbled to himself as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

Five minutes later, Harry emerged from the bathroom clearly freshened up. He trudged back to the living to find Snape sitting on the couch glaring at him with his arms crossed on his chest. He stood up when he saw Harry walking down the hall.

"Let's go Potter. I want to get to my manor early; I haven't been there for quite some time so I think we might need to clean things up a bit."

'_Cleaning… Great. Bloody terrific.'_ Harry thought as he followed behind Severus to the door.

Just as he was reaching for his trunk, Harry's stomach gave a huge rumble. Harry's hand flew to the top of his tummy and rubbed it. Apparently Snape heard the sound as well.

"For goodness sake Potter!" Severus walked to his kitchen, scavenged around the pantry, and took out a blueberry muffin. He walked back to where Harry was standing, gaping at Severus the whole time. Snape shoved the muffin under Harry's nose.

"Take it." Harry took the muffin away from Severus' hand carefully; Snape rolled his eyes. "It's not poisoned Potter I assure you."

"I wasn't thinking that!" Harry retorted then took a bite from the soft muffin. "Thank you Professor." Harry looked away and continued eating.

Severus took out his wand and pointed it at Harry's trunk. Immediately it shrunk and Severus picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"Shall we get going?" Severus turned his onyx orbs at Harry; he was still munching away on the muffin happily. Snape let out a sigh.

"Huh? Oh sure. Yes… We can go." Harry said through a mouthful of muffin. "Do you want me to carry my own trunk?" 

"No!" Severus was getting annoyed at the boy's slow reaction.

Harry popped the last bit of muffin into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. He then looked up to his professor. Severus Snape was at least a good five inches taller than him. Harry found himself being stared at by his professor.

"Er… How are we going to get to your manor?" Harry somewhat shrank away from the piercing gaze of the black eyes.

"We're apparating there. Seeing how you've just learned how to do so, I would have to apparate us both. I don't want you to lose an arm or leg and have Dumbledore blame me for it." Snape said in an uncaring tone.

"Both of us? But-but that means I have to be--"

"Yes Mr. Potter you have to _touch_ me so that I can get us both there in one piece." Severus turned to face the smaller man. Severus opened his arms as to tell Harry to come to him.

Harry gulped and walked over to the man slowly. Severus watched how slow Harry was moving and lost his patience.

"Hurry up Potter we don't have all day!" Snape barked.

Harry jumped a little and walked into Snape's opened arms. Severus let out another sigh above him.

"I'm sure you've hugged someone before Potter." Harry blushed when Snape said that. "Put your arms around me. The quicker you do this the quicker we can get there."

Harry slowly wrapped his arms around the Potions Master and closed the distance between himself and the older man. He pressed his cheeks onto Severus' chest and relished on the warmth it radiated. Harry can hear the soft thumping of the professor's heartbeat; Harry thought how the sound was soothing to his ears. With a jolt Harry realized what he just thought about; he felt heat rising up his face. It was a good thing that Snape couldn't see how flushed he was. Then Harry felt Snape placed an arm around his waist and tightened his hold.

"Ready Potter?" Snape asked. Harry nodded.

With a 'pop' both Severus and Harry disappeared with a puff of smoke. They were on their way to Snape Manor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry vaguely noticed that the pulling sensation of apparation had stopped and that his feet were finally touching solid ground. He didn't let go of Severus' waist until he felt long fingers gripping his shoulders and pushing him away from the warmth.

"We're here Potter. Now kindly remove your arms around my body." Snape drawled.

Harry released his hold as if he was burned. Harry then pulled on his shirt and looked down; the dirt ground never looked more interesting in his life. Harry only dared to look up when he heard the man walking away. Slowly Harry lifted his face and was shocked at what he was seeing. Standing before him was a huge manor. It was built in a way to look like an old castle.

'_Oh fuckin shit! There must be at least ten dozen rooms in there! And I have to help him clean! CLEAN! I'll be spending most of the year cleaning… not learning._'

Harry walked up to the front of the manor in a daze. Even in his sluggish state Harry noticed a sort of loneliness draping over the whole manor. That can be due to the fact the castle stood alone in a vast piece of land. Sure there was a huge green lawn, some flora here and there, but it was… lonesome.

"Mr. Potter are you done promenading in the front lawn?" Snape's voice sounded so far away to Harry.

Harry shook his head and picked up his pace to reach the waiting Potions Master. Snape opened the front door and walked inside with Severus right behind. He began telling Harry the layout of the manor.

"To the left is the living room, you'll find books of all kinds in there, so I guess you can call it the library of sorts." Snape walked down the hallway and pointed to the right. "Here you'll find the dining room and the kitchens. I probably have to stock up on food."

Harry walked behind the professor as Severus continue pointing and noting out what Harry shouldn't touch, which was basically everything. Harry looked to his left and saw the living room and the said books. Snape was right, Harry can call it the library if he wanted to. Harry stopped a few feet behind Severus when he saw the older man stop. Said man turned around and looked at Harry with a drilling stare.

"Continue down this corridor and you'll find yourself facing a large staircase. That staircase will lead you to the sleeping rooms. Follow me and I'll show you were you will be staying for the rest of the year."

They continued walking when indeed they came to a large stairway. Harry grasped the railings as he walked up the stairs; the rails were carved cherry wood and it had a nice color to them. When they reached the top of the stairs Severus turned left and Harry was faced with at least a dozen doors.

"It might take some time before you remember which room is which since they pretty much all look the same." Snape paused; Harry glanced at the all the doors in the hallway.

"However, the door to your room Mr. Potter, has a serpent design on it; it's the only door with that design so I'm sure you won't miss it unless you really are blind." Severus sneered.

Harry let out a growl. "Don't worry Professor… I won't miss it."

Severus smirked before continuing. "My bedroom is all the way at the other end. I think you would like that wouldn't you? To be far away from me as possible. I think that's rather a good idea myself."

Anger bubbled inside Harry, but he remained silent. Harry walked to the door with the serpent on it and stood in front of it.

"Can I have my trunk?"

Snape reached inside his pocket and took out the shrunken luggage. He placed it on the floor and said the counter spell; the trunk grew to it's original size. Harry took the handle and hauled the heavy thing with him. Snape began walking down to his own room.

"Rest if you want, but meet me at the dining room at one o' clock sharp. We'll have a quick lunch then we are going to start cleaning the laboratory." Snape said without turning to look at the green eyed teen. "Good day Mr. Potter." Snape swept into one of the rooms on the other end of the hallway and Harry heard the door closed.

"Yeah… Good day and good riddance." Harry muttered; he opened the door to his own room and walked inside.

Harry pulled the trunk and placed it next to what seem to be the closet. Opening the doors proved Harry's deduction to be correct. Harry popped open his trunk and began to take out his clothing and other belongings. After ten minutes of hanging and folding his clothes and putting them inside the walk-in closet, Harry took his other belongings, which are mostly just book, quills, parchment, his wand, and other minor things, and put them all on the desk that was in a corner of the room. Harry then went to his bed and sat on it and was surprised to find it soft and bouncy, unlike the one he slept on the night before down at the dungeons.

"I guess Snape can have good tastes if he wanted to." Harry murmured as he smoothed his hands over the bedspread.

Harry moved to the middle of the bed and laid his head on the soft pillow. Harry let a sigh and draped his arms over his forehead. He stared at the green curtains hanging around the four poster bed.

"Might as well rest before Snape make me work my arse off."

Harry closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: okay chapter two is finished :D So now Severus and Harry are officially at the manor. You can only guess what would happen later on hehe. Please Review:)


	3. Chapter 3: Dirt and Grime, How Devine

**Disclaimer: la la la… yea I wish they belonged to me! D;**

A/N: it's cleaning time :D Harry's gonna have one sore back after what I make him do in this chapter ;P oh of course there are other things beside cleaning –wink-

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! And I'm glad that some of the reviewers read my other story as well :D I'm glad to hear you like my Harry/Draco story.**

Let's get started :)

**Chapter 3: Dirt and Grime, How Devine**

Harry's eyes snapped opened. His eyes took in blurry images of someplace unfamiliar to him.

'_Where the hell am I? Oh yea… Snape's place…'_ Harry thought hazily.

Harry sat up and the blanket tumbled down and settled on his lower half of the body. Harry shifted and kicked the blanket off him and got out of the bed. He looked at a small clock that was on the desk.

12:30 p.m.

Harry let out a huge yawn and walked towards the door. The four hours of sleep only did some good, but it's better than none at all. Harry opened the door and walked out to the hallway. Harry wasn't used to staying at a place as big as Snape's manor. Knowing himself, Harry can definitely get lost in this castle looking house for probably the first few months. And if he did get lost, and got caught by Snape, Harry can imagine how the professor would taunt him to no end. When Harry walked to the grand stairway, he noticed how smooth the railing was. Making sure that Snape was nowhere near where he was, Harry sat his arse on the rail and slid his way down the stairs. He spiraled down the railing and when he neared the end, hopped off and landed perfectly on both feet. Harry felt rather proud for not landing on his face, but nobody would care anyway.

"Mr. Potter… Did you just slide yourself down the banister?" Snape's voice growled from Harry's right side.

Harry winced. '_Damn I thought he wasn't here.'_

Harry slowly turned around and faced a very sour looking Snape. "Sorry Professor."

Severus snarled. "If I catch you sliding down again Potter… I'll make sure you'll polish each railing twenty times until it shine!"

Harry shuddered mentally when he thought of having to polish the long railings twenty times each. His arms would surely fail him.

When Severus saw the boy wincing from the thought of polishing, he felt triumphant. He would make sure the boy will do whatever he asked when he's staying under his roof for a whole goddamn year.

"Come Potter, we're going to the kitchen." Snape pivoted and glided towards the kitchen; Harry quietly followed.

When they walked in the kitchen, two dishes were already sitting on the countertop; they were kept warm by a spell. Harry walked over to the counter and was amazed when the fragrance of the food wafted into his nostril. They smelt delicious.

"Did you make all this Professor?" Harry asked; he somewhat doubted the man can cook at all.

"Is it really that shocking that I can make my own food? But to answer your question, yes I cooked." Severus eyed Harry with searching eyes. "I don't really live under a rock Potter."

Harry picked up the two plates of food and placed them on the table in the dining room.

"That's not what I meant. I was just asking because, well, I've always thought you can't cook." Harry looked at the Potions Master at the corner of his eyes. Harry expected yelling, snarling, or whatever Snape would do, but none came.

"Why am I not surprised?" Severus said sardonically as he made his way to the table. "Eat Potter. After this we'll start cleaning."

Harry mentally slammed his head on the table when he heard the word 'cleaning'. He picked up a fork that was on the table and jabbed it into his plate of pasta. He twirled the utensil around until he got a forkful of the cheesy noodles. Half hoping that eating this wouldn't kill him, Harry opened his mouth and stuffed the fork in. He chewed slowly then his eyes widened as the flavors sunk in. The pasta was actually pretty good! Harry twirled another forkful of the noodles. Severus was watching Harry the whole time with amusement.

"Professor! You have to cook more… The pasta is delicious!" Harry mumbled as he ate more.

Harry looked up from his plate and was further surprised to find Snape's thin lips curving up just a tiny bit to form what can be called a smile. Well coming from Snape, it's more of a smirk.

"I only cook if I have time. Don't expect it too much Potter." Snape ate some of his pasta as well.

Harry didn't really hear what the professor just said. He was still stuck on the fact that the greasy old bat had actually cracked a smile. That image is forever etched in Harry's mind. Then somewhere way back in Harry's brain he thought the older man should smile more often. As quickly as the thought came, Harry immediately kicked it out of his head. Harry faintly heard Snape snapping at him.

"… Potter! Potter snap out of it!" Snape barked; he pushed his plate of pasta away from him. Potter was making him lose his appetite.

"Huh? Oh… I uh… blanked out. Sorry."

"I can see that impudent brat!" Snape placed his elbows on the table and rubbed his face tiredly with his hands. "Potter… by the end of this year my head is going to be full of white hair."

Harry fought back a giggle when Snape made that remark. He bit his lips but still let out a half cough and laughter. Harry stood and took his plate and walked over to Snape.

"Are you done with your food? If you are then I'll go wash the dishes Sir." Harry said as he picked up the Severus' plate and made his way to the kitchen sink.

"No need Potter, just leave it in there and come with me." Snape pushed back from the table and stood up.

Harry shrugged and let the two dirty plates sit in the sink. He wiped his hands on a towel before following Snape to some part of the house that the professor didn't show him earlier this morning. After many twists and turns, where along the way Harry was busy making mental notes of where he needed to go if he should need to come back to this place in the future, they finally arrived in front of a big black oak door. Snape pushed the heavy door opened and led Harry inside. The room was big and had a musty smell clinging in the air. Harry walked to a shelf by the walls and saw bottles and jars containing different potion ingredients; most of them were covered in a layer of dust. Without thinking Harry blew on the gray layer of filth and was greeted with a cloud of dust. Harry let out a huge sneeze.

"Oh my god!" Cough. "This places is--" Sneeze. "Covered in dust!" Hacking cough. "I'm surprised I didn't find dead animals in here." Harry sniffed once and covered his nose to prevent more sneezing.

"Potter you are contaminating my supplies with germs from your constant sneezing," Snape growled once he heard Harry stopped sneezing. "If you were smart, you wouldn't have blown on the dust now would you?"

Harry walked over to the man and looked up at him. "How would I know that it would be so damn dusty down here!"

Snape clenched his fists then relaxed; he was fighting so hard to keep himself from smacking the boy upside the head. He walked over to a closet and took out some rags, a mop, one bucket, and just to prevent more sneezing, a thin bandana. Snape walked back to where Harry was currently standing by the work table and poking at a rusty cauldron. Harry didn't notice Severus was beside him until the man shoved a mop, the rags, and bandana into his hands.

Harry was startled, but then took the items from Snape.

"A bandana sir? Why did you give me this thing?" Harry asked when he saw the flimsy looking object. He laid it on his palm and then stretched it with his hands.

"Stop playing with that! Put it on so you won't go sneezing again." Severus snapped.

Harry set the rags on the work table and propped the mop on the side. He then took the cloth and tied it around the bottom half of his face so that all that's uncovered were his eyes . Harry smiled behind the cloth; Snape couldn't see that of course.

"Look at me Professor," Harry turned his face toward Severus. "I'm a bandit!"

This time Snape did smack Potter upside the head.

"Stop fooling around Potter and get to work!" Snape curled his lips into a sneer. He bent down to retrieve the bucket and gave it to Harry. "Fill that with water and start wiping the surfaces. After that you can mop the floor."

Harry snatched the bucket from Snape. "Why am I doing all the dirty work?!" Harry said angrily. "What are you doing then?"

Severus looked smug. "I'll be arranging the ingredients and see what I need to stock up. And while you're at it Potter, you should get rid of the spider webs that are hanging on the ceiling."

"I'm acting like a fuckin maid here!" Harry yelled, but nevertheless went to the sink at the end of the room and began filling the bucket with water.

"Language Potter. But yes, you are somewhat like a maid, for now at least. Don't worry I will teach you later on. You have my word."

Harry grumbled and placed the now filled bucket on the grimy floor. He then walked back to the work table and took the rags and the mop, stomped back to the bucket and dunked the mop into the water. Harry then began to mop the ground. Severus smirked then took off his outer robes, folded it, and placed it on a chair. Harry noticed the movements coming from the greasy bastard and watched him with his head down so that Snape wouldn't think that he's spying on him. Without the outer robes, Harry noticed, Snape was actually quite lean and somewhat muscular. Harry then also noted that the professor had long legs. Snape was wearing a black button up dress shirt and of course black trousers.

'_Why do I care what Snape is wearing?'_ Harry shook his head and continued mopping.

Severus walked over to one of the many shelves in the room and began taking down the bottles and jars. He peered at each one; if one was only half filled he would write down the name of the ingredient in his notepad then put the containers back on the shelf. The ingredients he wrote down he would buy later on. This continued on for the next two hours.

By this time, Harry was already done mopping the floor. He looked down at this work and was proud that the stone floor wasn't grimy anymore. Rinsing the mop, Harry placed it against the sink counter and picked up the bucket to pour the dirty water down the drain. Harry tilted his head heavenward and what he saw made him disgusted. Spider webs, big and small, hung on the ceiling. Some had caught flies and other small bugs, and some were just plain hanging there. Some even hung so low that it almost can touch the top of Harry's head.

"Professor when was the last time you've been here?" Harry asked as he took the mop and used the handle to get rid of the offending nets.

Severus tucked the notepad in his pant pocket and strode over to Harry. He also glanced up at the ceiling.

"Two years I think." Came Snape's reply.

"Two years!?" Harry jabbed at one of the webs. "You haven't been here for two years?" More jabbing.

"Yes Potter two years or is that too much for you to count?" Snape drawled mockingly.

Harry turned his head and glared at the professor above the bandana. He then turned back to his current task. Harry continued to poke at the webs.

"Sir you're taller… Why don't you do this? My arms are getting tired."

Severus jeered. "Why should I do it when you make such a good cleaning maid Potter?"

"I am not your maid Snape!" Harry roared; he was so angry that Harry waved the handle a little bit too much and caused a web to fall on his head.

"ARGHH! Get it off!" Harry started to smack at his head in attempt to get the sticky strings off his hair.

Severus let out a chuckle; he moved his hand above the boy's head and picked out the strings using his long fingers.

Harry stopped hopping around and turned to his teacher. "Did you just chuckle?" Harry was amused.

Severus formed a thin line with his dry lips and frowned; his cold mask was back on his face. "I don't _chuckle_ Potter. Now that you're done hopping around you should clean the shelves now."

Harry lowered the mop and used his fingers to brush off the remains of the ripped off webs.

"Whatever you say Professor, but I know I heard you chuckled." Harry said cheekily before striding over to the dirty old shelves and started wiping them with the rags.

"Damn brat." Severus walked to the opposite end of the room and silently cursed himself for letting Harry see the lighter side of him.

'_I am NOT warming up to the child. No I'm not.'_ Snape assured himself.

An hour later, Harry was done cleaning the shelves and Snape was done rearranging the many bottles of ingredients. Harry took off the bandana and tossed it on the work table. He was thoroughly tired and sore. Severus was putting on his robes when Harry talked.

"Are we done cleaning for the day? I think we've been for at least five hours, well, it felt like five hours anyway."

"Yes Potter we're done for today. If you actually let me have my peace for the rest of the day I may start teaching tomorrow." Severus said in a bored tone.

"Really Professor? You're going to start with the lessons tomorrow?" Harry's whole face lit up. Severus couldn't help but let his mouth curve up just a little.

"Only if you behave Mr. Potter and not act like a child."

Anger rose within Harry. "I am NOT a child! Don't treat me like one! Just you wait… I can change the way you think about me. We have plenty of time."

"I highly doubt it Potter, but you can try, not that it will do much I assure you."

Harry threw his hands up and stomped pass the professor and yanked opened the door.

"You're the most stubborn git I've ever met!" Harry yelled when he stood at the doorway.

"Indeed and I won't change if for anybody, especially you Potter." Snape grounded out.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh and walked out of the potions lab. Snape just shook his head and followed; he locked the door and walked down the hallway where he found Harry standing there with his hands on his hips.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to be a statue? If you are you're not doing a good job." Snape sneered at the boy. Severus can see Harry's eyes twitch.

"I forgot my way back to the main part of the house…" Harry started. Severus breezed by the smaller boy.

"Which is natural with your sense of direction, follow me Potter." Severus can hear Harry's footsteps behind him. "Should I make signs around the house so you won't get lost again?"

"No." Harry mumbled. Severus laughed at the boy inside his head.

They went around corners, strode along doors, and went around more corners before finally reaching the main part of the house. As they neared the living room Harry glanced out the windows and saw that the sun was already setting in the sky; the sky itself was turning into a light violet color. Severus continued his way to the living room and sat down in one of the couches. He stretched his whole body before settling down comfortably in the couch. Harry crept closer to the professor and sat down on the other end of the same couch. Severus rolled his head before turning his attention to Harry.

"When would you like to eat dinner Potter?" Snape asked.

Harry was shocked that the older man was showing hospitality, but he didn't show it on his face. So instead Harry stared straight ahead.

"Well?" Snape asked again annoyingly.

"It's alright Sir, I'll make dinner."

"Potter answer me this—you're what?" Snape was taken aback at the younger man's reply.

"I said I'll make dinner tonight since you already made lunch for me. It's only fair that I cook once in awhile right? I mean, I am staying here for a whole long year." Harry turned to the man and gave Snape a small smile.

Severus looked away. "Whatever you want Potter," Severus stood up from the couch. "I want my kitchen to be in one piece when I come back from showering!" Severus began walking towards the stairs.

Harry let out a chortle. "I won't burn down your house Professor; I do know how to cook as well. I had to learn when I lived with my Muggle relatives." Harry stood up as well. "What would you like to eat?"

"Anything's fine Potter." Severus grunted. "Take your time."

"You'll be surprised on what I can make… If I find the right ingredients in your kitchen that is." Harry made his way to the kitchens. "Don't take too long in the shower, you might turn into a prune!" Harry snickered.

"Shut up brat." Severus retorted and went upstairs. When he reached the top of the stairs he can still hear Harry's playful laughter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"PROFESSOR SNAPE! Get down here right now! Dinner's getting cold!" Harry yelled from the bottom of the stairs just as Severus walked out from the bathroom. Severus looked down at Harry with an arched eyebrow. Harry cleared his throat when he realized he had just yelled at the professor for dinner. Harry watched as Severus glided down the stairway.

"You didn't have to yell brat, I was coming down." Severus walked ahead of Harry.

"I thought you were still showering! For a second there I thought you drowned." Harry smiled behind Severus' head.

"Insolent brat…" Snape muttered under his breath.

He walked into the dining room and plates of food greeted him. At his seat were plates of assorted foods. There was a salad, pieces of freshly made garlic bread, a bowl of clam chowder, and for the main dish, fried fish fillet with mashed potatoes on the side, which was topped with gravy, along with some vegetables. Everything seem scrumptious. Harry glanced sideways at his professor and saw the wide eyed expression on the man's face.

"I told you I can make food. You believe me now?"

Snape sat down at his seat and tucked in. He placed the napkin on his lap and dug into the salad. The leafy greens were fresh and crisp; the dressing wasn't bad either. Harry sat across from Snape and began to spoon the clam chowder.

"What do you think? Is it good?" Harry asked anxiously.

Severus ate a spoonful of chowder before answering. "You can cook Mr. Potter. I am quite surprised."

Harry grinned. "Thank you. After this I still have dessert waiting."

Severus looked startled. "You made dessert as well? Potter what are you trying to do to me? I'll explode from all this food."

Harry looked at his professor sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I think I got used to making so much food for my relatives. They had huge appetites." Harry poked his fork into his salad.

"You went through all this trouble in making dinner so I'll try to finish." Snape said from across the table.

"Don't force yourself now Professor, I wouldn't want you to explode on me." Harry smirked.

Both men continued their dinner in silence. While eating Harry thought how he had talked to Snape for the past ten minutes without yelling. If the man made an effort, Harry was sure Snape can be a likeable person. But it seemed that the professor didn't want to show his softer side to anybody, and Harry wasn't about to force it upon the man. He would let time do its thing.

Severus, on the other hand, was amused at how easily he had talked to Potter. Sometimes it surprised him how Harry wasn't as bad as he thought he would be. The boy wasn't as naïve as he looked; somewhere hidden was a bright young man. But of course Severus wasn't about to tell Harry that. Because of his cool exterior people of all kinds stayed away from Severus, but Harry, however, seemed to be trying to break the shield.

'_Maybe… Just maybe I can be nicer—Of course not!'_ Severus chided himself and continued to eat his fillet.

"Professor? Professor Snape?" Harry's voice brought Severus away from his thoughts. He looked at the bespectacled man in front of him.

"What now?" Severus snapped.

Harry frowned. "I was just wondering if you're done." Harry eyed Severus' empty plate. "If you are, I'll bring out the dessert."

"No… I think I'll pass Potter. I'm quite full; thank you for this wonderful dinner." Severus said courteously.

"Oh… Uh you're welcome Professor. Guess I'll save the dessert for tomorrow." Harry stood up and began clearing the table.

Severus nodded and headed out the dining room. "Tomorrow Potter, eight o'clock sharp. Don't be late. I'm not going to go wake you up if you're late. It's your loss Potter not mine." The snarky bastard was back.

Harry spun around and faced his professor. He looked at him with piercing green eyes.

"Not to worry sir, I won't be late." Harry grounded out. '_Hopefully.'_

"Good, I'll be expecting you in the lab. Good night." And Severus walked away and left Harry alone in the kitchen.

Harry turned back to the dirty dishes and began scrubbing away.

"Damn greasy bastard…" Harry seethed.

What a long year indeed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Chapter 3 done:D Haha… I bet you Harry's going to be late to the lab the next morning :P Stay tuned! I'm already working on the fourth chapter, but probably won't be done anytime soon :x Please review:)


	4. Chapter 4: Lessons of Disasters

**Disclaimer: I'll just… yea. They don't belong to me.**

A/N: Second day at Snape's house. Hell ensues! Haha maybe ;D Is Harry going to be late to meet up with Severus? Who knows :P

**I'm really glad this story is working out. I was worried that I can't portray Snape's sarcastic manner.**

Go to it!

**Chapter 4: Lesson of Disasters**

Harry Potter woke up bright and early this morning. He made sure of it. Last night, he cast a charm on the clock by his bed so that it would ring at seven o' clock the next morning. Harry wasn't about to let Snape throw cynical remarks at him.

No, not today.

Harry vowed that he would show the greasy bastard that he wasn't as stupid as the man think he is. Harry knew in the past he didn't do so well in Potions, but ever since the end of his sixth year Harry took a liking to the art.

After waking up punctually at seven, Harry turned off the alarm, and arched his back to get rid of all the cricks. He then got off the bed and padded towards the bathroom; this time the bathroom was right next to his room so Harry couldn't miss it. It took about fifteen minutes for the teen to brush his teeth, take a shower, and tried in vain to tame his hair.

"Forget it… It looks better messy anyways." Harry said to himself as he carded his fingers through the wet dark brown locks.

Harry walked back to his rooms to pick out a set of clothing to wear for the day. Since he was to be mixing and experimenting with potions today, Harry thought he should wear something easy to move in and easy to was if it got dirty from stains. He finally decided on a pair of faded denim jeans and white t-shirt, nothing too special. After putting his shoes on, Harry left his room. Just as he was about to wander down the stairs, Snape happened to be going down as well. The Potions Master nodded at Harry in greeting.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, I see you're up early this morning." Severus said in a deep voice of his.

Harry inwardly shivered when he heard Snape's velvety voice. It ran over him like silk.

'_Velvety? Oh HELL no! I did NOT just think that his voice was velvety!'_ Harry mentally smacked his own head. Harry tugged at his shirt and cleared his throat.

"Yes good morning to you, too. I set the alarm clock so that I wouldn't oversleep." Harry muttered distractingly; he was paying a lot of attention to his own shoes at the moment.

"Maybe by the end of this month you won't need the clock to wake you up. That is if the clock even survives the month if you haven't already smashed it." Snape made his way down the stairs.

"Why would I smash the clock?" Harry asked heatedly; he walked down behind Snape's fluttering black robes. Why the man always wore black is a mystery to Harry.

"I'm not even going to answer your question Potter." Severus replied. "Use whatever methods to wake you up. It's not my problem."

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs with Harry grumbling the whole way.

"Grab something to eat; I'll wait for you in the lab." Snape told Harry as he meandered over to the direction of the lab.

"Aren't you going to eat something as well Professor?" Harry called as he made his way in the kitchen. Harry peeped his head out to catch a glimpse of Severus' retreating backside.

Severus lazily waved his arm above his head and continued walking down the hallway and disappeared around a corner. Harry shrugged and turned to the fridge. He opened it and found some eggs, ham, a carton of milk, some vegetables, and of course yesterday's dessert: A chocolate cake.

"I think a trip to buy more food is in order…" Harry mumbled as he took out two eggs and the ham.

Harry walked to the kitchen counter and reached up to a cupboard and took down a large bowl. He cracked the eggs and began whisking with a fork he found in one of the many drawers. After the eggs were thoroughly whisked, Harry walked to the stove and started the fire to heat up the pan. Five minutes later he made himself a not too complicated plate of breakfast. Harry wolfed down the eggs and a piece of ham, downed his glass of milk, and set the dirty plate in the sink. He was about to leave for the lab when Harry stopped in his tracks. He sighed and pivoted his way to the pantry.

"I should get him something to eat…"

Harry rummaged through the pantry and found… Well, not much.

"That man needs more food in here! They're either expired or just… Not good to eat!" Harry fumed. He groped around some more before he found only a bag of grounded coffee beans. "Coffee it is. After the lesson I think I have to tell him we need to visit a market or something."

Harry shuffled over to the counter and was surprised to find a coffee maker sitting on top. Harry arched his eyebrows as he poured some of the grounded coffee into the maker.

"And here I thought Snape doesn't use Muggle contraptions." Harry mused.

Harry went to the sink and washed the bowl he used for whisking the eggs and filled it with water. He took out his wand and waved it across the bowl; instantaneously the water heated up. The teen took the bowl and poured the liquid into the coffee maker as well. Harry flicked on the switch and waited.

"Cup… I need a cup. Where does Snape put his freakin' cup?!" After awhile Harry finally found a sizable cup. "Who would've thought he kept his cup in the _dishwasher_! And once again he has another Muggle appliance."

Harry dispensed the now ready dark coffee into the cup. He blew on it a bit to cool it down before taking the cup to Snape. He was halfway down the hallway when he came upon the forked corridor.

"Shit… Was it the left side one? Or the right side? I should've said yes when he asked if I needed signs." Harry muttered as he raked his eyes at both corridors.

Harry hesitated then made up his mind and took the right hand side corridor, while all the way hoping he made the right choice. As he slowly wandered down the hall, the paintings hanging on the walls looked at him. Some sneered while some were actually nice enough and smiled at him.

"Don't sneer at me! I'm new here… Damn twisting hallways."

Harry began to panic when he still hadn't found the door to the lab. Just as Harry was about to turn back, he caught a glimpse of the black door.

"Thank Merlin…" Harry grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

Harry found Snape hunched over the work table. His shoulder length hair hanging around his face limply. Harry tiptoed over to the professor and peeked over Severus' shoulder. The man was paying too much attention to the book in front of him to hear Harry breathing on his neck. Severus flipped a page and ran his long finger down the paragraphs of the page when he noticed warm air puffing on the crook of his neck. He turned his head to the side and jumped when he saw Harry looking down at the book as well.

"Potter! Don't you make sounds when you walk in a room?" Severus growled. Harry pulled away and stood to Snape's side.

"You were so into the book sir I didn't want to bother you." Harry cradled the warm cup of coffee in his hands. "And er… I brought you a cup of coffee. I wanted to make you something, but you have no food in the pantry." Harry offered the cup to the man.

Severus wrapped his fingers around the cup and took it.

"Thank you." Snape brought the cup to his lips and drank. The warm bitterness ran down his throat.

"You're welcome… Professor?" Harry shifted on his feet and looked up at the older man.

Severus just grunted behind the cup; he was still drinking.

"I was wondering if we can go out after the lesson," Harry began; Snape's eyebrows went up his forehead and lowered the cup.

"Why are we going out? I have no business to go out."

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Sir I think not having food to eat is a business we have to take care of! Unless you want to starve." Harry said gallingly. "And a trip outside can do us good."

"Potter do you realize where I live? There aren't any villages or cities nearby." Severus looked down at the younger man as if he lost his marbles.

"I know where we are!" Harry grounded out. "I-I just thought you can you know… Apparate us to a village."

"Potter…" Severus started annoyingly. Harry held up his hand before Severus can continue.

"If you don't want to then fine! I can walk to one; I'm not going to starve while I'm here."

Severus scoffed. "Walk? You really think you can walk to a village Potter?" Severus looked down at Harry with his calculating onyx eyes. "All you're going to do is get lost and then I have to come save your sorry behind!"

Harry scowled and walked away from the man before he can lash out at him. Severus set down his cup on the work table and sighed.

"Look Potter… If you really want to go out then we'll go." Harry stopped walking but didn't look back; he was secretly smiling to himself. "Don't think in that thick head of yours that I'm being nice to you. I just don't want you whining about not having to eat."

Harry turned abruptly. "I don't whine!"

"You just did." Severus smirked. "Shall we start the lesson?" Harry stomped over to the work table once more and waited for further instructions.

"I've already heated up the cauldron and gathered the ingredients for you." Severus waved his hands across the table. "Look at them and tell me what we're making today."

Harry picked up one of the bottles and peered at the label. Scribbled across the tiny label was 'Drixie Blood' **(A/N: Totally made that up…)**. Harry vaguely remembered reading about Drixie Blood. It was one of the three constituents used to make a potent potion that can help get rid of nasty boils. But if used incorrectly, such as mixing it with Mandrake roots, it can cause an explosion that would sure to bring Snape's laboratory down. Harry looked at the other two bottles, which were ginger roots, and blue rose petals, on the tables and proved that his assumptions were correct.

"We're making the Boil-Be-Gone potion today?" Harry queried as he placed the Drixie Blood down.

Severus gave Harry a curt nod. "Very good Potter, I see you do know your ingredients." Snape walked to the other side of the table. "You can begin any time you wish. The instructions are in the book right next to you."

Harry noticed that all the tools he needed to make the potion were already sitting on the table. Seeing how this is his first time making the potion, Harry was very well aware of the fact that he might mess things up. With Severus standing in front of him, things just got ten times worse. Under the watchful eyes of the Potions Master, Harry began. First, Harry took a pipette and drew in some of the blood, and then he took the now filled pipette and brought it to the mouth of the heating cauldron. He glanced at the page and it said to drop ten droplets; Harry did exactly what it asked. Next on the list was to let the blood sit in the cauldron for at least three minutes; it should turn lighter by then. So during this time Harry grabbed a piece of ginger root, placed it on the cutting board, and began slicing it using one of the knives available.

Severus watched as Harry sliced the yellow roots with care. In all the years that he had Harry, Severus never saw the boy take such care in making a potion. He found it hard to believe that the boy was once the main cause of exploding cauldrons. But maybe he shouldn't praise too soon. Severus kept his eyes on Harry, noting that the sliced up pieces of the root was a bit thick.

"Potter please try to cut the ginger roots thinner. If they are too thick, it may botch up the whole concoction." Snape suggested.

Harry looked up and stopped cutting. "You want these to be thinner?"

"Yes Potter… Or is that too hard for you?" Snape drawled, but a hint of amusement shone in his eyes.

"NO! It's not 'too hard'! You could've told me sooner…" Harry grumbled and took another ginger root to start over.

Harry sliced the new root with fervor. Then he showed Snape the newly cut slices. Severus just nodded for Harry to continue on. Harry dumped the roots into the now boiling blood, which had turned pink during the time. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did the book say dump the roots in Potter? I think not. Next time remember to place them in one by one."

"Yes sir." Harry looked down, away from Severus' face. He then took a ladle and began stirring the contents.

"Stir clockwise Potter not counter clockwise!" Snape barked.

Harry jumped from the sudden outburst and stopped his motions. He peered down at the cauldron and saw that the liquid was bubbling and every now and then it would let out a sickening squelch. The thick concoction was an ugly yellow. Harry backed away just a little bit.

"Sorry… What now?"

"Just stir it clockwise now and wait till it turns back to a beige color Potter." Severus replied.

Harry nodded lightly and started stirring once more. It wasn't until ten minutes later did the mixture turn back into light beige. Harry read the page again; it was time to put the petals. Harry reached into the jar holding the rose petals and took out five pieces. He placed them in a mortar and started crushing them until they turn to a fine paste. After pounding the petals for at least a good five minutes, they turned into a paste smooth enough to be plopped into the cauldron. Taking a spoon, Harry scraped the bottom of the mortar and dropped the petal paste into the brew. Instantly the liquid turned blue, which was what was supposed to happen.

"Now Mr. Potter take the ladle again and stir gently. Do not stir too hard or the potion might burn."

Harry held the ladle in his hand and began to stir gently just like Snape told him. But apparently he wasn't doing it correctly for Snape walked over to him, stooped low, and took Harry's hand, ladle and all.

"You need to put some wrist action into it Potter." Snape murmured beside Harry's ear, all the while holding Harry's hand and guiding it.

Harry swallowed the lump forming in his throat and remained silent. Severus was being too close, and what scared Harry the most was the fact that he _liked_ Severus being close. He can feel the older man's chest on his back, his biceps rippling as Severus stirred alongside Harry. He can feel a certain body part down south reacting to this closure. Harry desperately tried to push the thoughts away from his brain, and failed miserably. Harry began to sweat and heat was rising up his cheeks. Good thing Severus couldn't see him. The Potions Master finally let go of Harry's hand and stood away; Harry let out a sigh of relieve.

"That's how you should stir this particular potion Potter," Snape said from behind. "Be sure to remember next time." Snape was oblivious to the whole ordeal.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir…" Harry's heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

'_Jerk! Bastard! Git! Fuck… I'm getting aroused by the greasy hair bastard… Actually not greasy, but silky—NO!' _Harry bit his tongue to keep himself from shouting out.

"You can put the remaining potion into that bottle right there." Severus waved his arms at an empty bottle.

Harry continued to remain unmoving.

"POTTER!" Severus shouted; Harry jumped and dropped the ladle he was still holding.

"Did you hear me or not Potter?" Harry shook his head. Severus rubbed his face. "Put the potion into that bottle and be quick about it!"

Harry quickly took the bottle and empty the contents in the cauldron into the glass container. He placed the bottle on the table and put the stopper on.

"Is that all for today Sir?" Harry asked quietly. Snape nodded.

"Yes Potter that is all for today. You can go upstairs and change, then we'll go and do your shopping."

Harry bid the professor good bye and walked out of the lab. Once he was sure the door is securely closed and that Snape wasn't following him, Harry all but ran to his room. When he was inside the room with the door locked, Harry slid on the ground with his back on the door.

"Please Merlin… I did not just get aroused from Snape…" Harry whispered and cradled his head in his hands.

Things are looking far from good for Harry Potter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Yay done with chapter 4 :D lol Harry got aroused when Snape was close to him ;P next chapter would be them shopping together! We all know how Severus loves to shop :x Please Review :D


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping and Cooking?

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters. They don't belong to me at all :(**

A/N: Harry was aroused by Snape?! It's shopping time!! xP This chapter is probably like an intersession. A day of normal activities with Harry and Severus :D

**I want to thank all the reviewers :D You guys rock!! Haha don't worry, I'll have Harry and Snape cook together soon. Actually I'll have them bake a pie in this chapter haha. Don't worry, Snape is only lukewarm towards Harry x I hope things aren't going too fast :x**

Enjoy the chapter :)

**Chapter 5: Shopping and Cooking? How absurd!**

Harry stayed inside his room for a good twenty minutes. During this time he was debating whether going out and shop with Severus was a good idea. It sure didn't seem so after what happened in the potions lab. Harry was half hoping that Severus thought he didn't want to go anymore seeing how he had stayed inside his room for almost half an hour. But all hopes were shattered when said man knocked on Harry's door.

"Mr. Potter! Are you inside?" Severus yelled from the other side of the closed door.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before standing up from his previous position. He laid his forehead on the coolness of the door and placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Merlin please help me…" Harry muttered before opening the door.

"Potter open this do--" Severus started then stopped when the door opened and revealed a very downtrodden Harry. "… Are you alright?" Severus then cursed to himself when he actually cared for Harry's wellbeing.

Harry noticed Severus' concern in his voice and was shocked to say the least.

"I-I'm alright Professor… I fell asleep that's all." Harry looked past the man before him. "We can go now… Sorry I made you wait."

Severus backed away from the door to let the teen through. Harry walked out slowly and stood two feet away from Severus. Severus eyed the boy and contemplated the way Harry was acting, but he didn't say anything about that factor.

"I'll wait outside at the front gates Mr. Potter."

Severus kept his voice cool; he was not going to let the green eyed boy know he was actually concerned, even if it's just a little bit. He nodded at the boy and went down the stairs.

Harry watched the fluttering of Severus robes disappear down the stairs.

'_He's my professor damnit! I don't have feelings for him.'_ Harry scolded himself.

Then Harry let out a dejected sigh. Who was he kidding? He had harbored feelings for the man ever since the end of sixth year; that was why he took a liking to Potions. Not only he found potion making fascinating, but he also found the older man quite… attractive. In other people's eyes the Potions Master was a greasy, snarky bastard. To Harry, the man was alluring.

'_His voice, his eyes, the way he moves, his—Harry get a grip!'_ Harry fought with his own thoughts. '_Okay, let's just… get all this over with. Go shopping then we come back.'_

Harry went downstairs and walked to the front doors. He stepped outside and was greeted with a gentle breeze. One good thing about living in a vast area with trees and flora was the beauty of the scenery and the fresh air. Harry smiled to himself and walked over to where Severus was waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Sir," Harry gave the man a small smile. "Shall we be going?"

"Yes we shall. What place do you have in mind?" Severus asked. Harry looked down and kicked the dirt under his shoes.

"Any village is fine, just as long they have a market of some sort." Harry replied. Snape looked down at his trousers when Harry started kicking.

"Potter will you please stop kicking at the dirt?! You're making a dust storm!" Severus barked; he backed away from the flying dust.

Harry scowled but stopped his actions. Just as Severus was going to ask if they can go, Harry walked up to the man and looked up.

"Sir… I was wondering…" Harry hesitated. Snape rolled his eyes.

"What Potter?"

"I was wondering if we can go back to London and go to one of those Muggle markets. They have a bigger of variety of foods there."

Severus looked at the young man as if he was crazy.

"Potter… The Muggles will freak when they see how I'm dressed. Us wizards don't belong in that crowd!"

"Do you want to eat or not Professor?" Harry smirked.

Severus tightened his fists and tried his hardest not to yell back at the boy.

"And besides," Harry continued. "The Muggles might probably think you're wearing a trench coat." Harry laughed as he looked at the black robes Severus was wearing.

"Okay we'll go to London. Can we leave now?" Severus ground out. Harry smiled and nodded at the man.

Severus let out a defeated sigh and opened his arms so that Harry can hold him while they apparate to London. He heard Harry's breath hitched when he opened his arms.

"What's wrong with you brat? Come here and let's go!"

Harry stared at Severus' opened arms and remembered the last time they apparated. He felt nice and warm in Snape's embrace; Harry had thought it felt wonderful to be in Severus' arms.

Severus waited for Harry to come to him, but that moment never came. When his patience finally ran thin, he walked over to the smaller man and grabbed Harry's arm. Severus yanked him right into his chest. Harry squeaked.

"You're acting strange today Mr. Potter, nonetheless, I want to finish this _shopping_ quickly." Severus said, wrapping his arms around Harry's thin waist. "Don't wrap your arms too tight this time Potter, I want to breathe." Severus said sarcastically.

Harry let out a growl. "Yes Sir."

Harry placed his arms around the professor's lean body and pressed his face onto Severus' chest, just like last time. Almost immediately the warmth coming from his professor's body moved on and settled on Harry's skin. Harry felt a certain calm wrapping around him. Then Harry realized what he was thinking and he made a face.

'_I have it bad… Thinking about Snape that way…'_

"Ready Potter?" Severus asked flatly. Harry nodded against the warm chest.

Harry felt a pulling sensation forming at the pit of his stomach and at the next moment the pair disappeared with a 'pop'.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Both Severus and Harry landed at a small town in the outskirts of London, which was inhabited by wizards, witches, and Muggles as well. Since these Muggles lived alongside with witches and wizards, it was alright for Harry and Severus to appear out of nowhere. Anyhow, when Harry felt that he was on solid ground he was reluctant to let go of Severus' waist.

"Potter let go of me…" Severus muttered under his breath. "People are looking at us." Severus released the boy and pushed him away from his body.

Harry looked around and sure enough people walking by were either looking at the men or hiding smiles behind their hands. Harry blushed and locked emerald eyes with onyx.

"Do you want me to go shop alone or are you coming with me? The store's only right there." Harry jerked his thumb in the direction of the store, which was right behind him.

Severus crossed his arms and looked at the boy intently. "Are you so dense Potter? If I don't go with you, how are you going to pay for the groceries?"

Harry mimicked Severus and crossed his arms as well, but he also squared his shoulders in order to look a little bit taller.

"I forgot that's all! You didn't have to call me dense." Harry walked closer to the taller man. "By the way, can't you call me Harry instead of Potter?" Harry shifted his weight to his left foot. "I think we can start knowing each other by using our first names. Besides, saying Potter makes me seem like your servant or something"

Severus arched his eyebrows. A tiny part of him agreed to what Harry had said. If they wanted to know each other, they should call each other by their first names. However, Severus also didn't want to let himself get too soft on Harry. That can totally ruin his image. After a few minutes of debating, the tiny part that agreed with Harry won.

'_Potter's getting to me… I'm yielding to him! What is wrong with you Severus!' _Snape scolded himself. Severus composure himself before replying to the boy.

"Fine Pot—Harry," Severus corrected. "Now that we sorted out this problem, do you mind moving along now?"

Harry grinned, his emerald eyes shone with mirth. "Sure, let's go." Harry turned in the direction of the store and walked ahead.

'_The first step in breaking down the barrier.' _Harry smiled to himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You know Harry… We've bought enough to feed a small army." Severus said, eyeing the shopping cart which held the groceries. "All this can probably last us the whole year."

They were currently in the vegetables section of the market; Harry picked up a lettuce, looked at it to see if it's fresh, and then finally bagging it.

"Not really… If we cook everyday, which is likely, then all this would only last around a week or so." Harry walked down the aisle; Severus unwillingly followed while pushing the cart.

"Tell me again Harry why am I pushing the cart?" Severus halted abruptly when Harry stopped to look at some fresh tomatoes.

"Because you don't know how to pick out the freshest produce." Harry replied; he took a bag and filled it with four tomatoes.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus was offended. "I assure you Pot… Harry, that I am capable of picking out the best produce."

Harry snickered. "Don't get so worked up, I just don't want you to do it because… I thought you wouldn't like to. It just doesn't seem like your kind of thing to do." Harry looked at Severus guiltily.

Severus sighed. One minute the boy made him felt like having to smack him across the head and another minute he just thought of Harry as hopeless but nonetheless trying to be thoughtful.

"You're right, I do NOT like shopping, but if I had to, then I can and will do it." Severus grabbed the tomatoes from Harry and placed them in the cart.

"Right… Maybe next time you can do the shopping and I'll push the cart. How does that sound?" Harry batted his eyes at Severus then laughed when the man opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

When Severus continued to stand there like he had been glued to the spot, Harry let out a small giggle and took the cart away from Severus' hands and pushed it himself. It wasn't until Harry rounded a corner till Severus broke out of his reverie.

"Damn cheeky brat." Severus muttered before going after Harry.

Severus found Harry mulling over some frozen meats. In Harry's left hand was a package of beef steak and the other was a package of pork ribs. Harry turned to face Severus and showed the man both packages.

"What do you want for dinner tonight? Steak or ribs?"

Severus went over to Harry and took the steaks and placed it in the cart, and then he took the ribs and put them back in the refrigerated shelf. Harry smiled at him before walking ahead once more. Once again Severus was left with the cart.

'_I should feel angry at the boy for making me do something…'_ Severus frowned. '_And yet… I somewhat enjoyed his company. It's been awhile since anybody stayed with me at the manor.' _Snape walked slowly down the aisle; Harry was currently looking at oranges. '_Am I that lonely?'_

"Professor--"

"Severus." Snape corrected.

"Oh right… I'm still not quite use to this…" Harry mumbled. "Severus, let's make an apple pie tonight!" Harry beamed.

"Make a what?" Severus was surprised at the sudden suggestion.

"A pie. You know that--"

"I know what a pie is!" Severus snapped. "Can't you make it yourself?" Severus didn't want to be too close to the boy.

"Yes I can… But er… I want you to help me?" Harry said timidly. Severus pinched the bridge of his crooked nose.

'_The boy is getting too clingy!'_ Severus contemplated whether he should say yes to Harry or just let the boy bake his own pie. Finally, he decided to help the younger man out; just to show Harry that he can make a decent pie.

'_Not because I want to be near him.'_ Severus reminded himself. He locked eyes with Harry, who was waiting for his answer.

"Apple pie you say?" Severus smirked at the younger man. "I have a way that would make your apple pie more enticing."

"How?" Harry asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

"You'll see brat. Are we done here?" Severus began pushing the cart to the front of the store.

Harry walked beside the man. "I think we have enough… I have to prepare for dinner once we get back."

Severus paid for all their groceries and both carried the bags outside the store. They turned into an alleyway where Severus shrunk all the bags and put them in his robes. Severus turned to Harry and opened his arms, ready to apparate them both home. This time Harry went for the embrace without hesitation.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus apparated right by the front doors of the manor; Harry let go at once he felt he was standing on ground. Severus opened the front doors and went inside with Harry right behind him. When they arrived at the kitchen, Severus reached into his robes and took out the shrunken groceries bags and placed them all on the counter. He cast the counter spell on them and they grew back to their original size.

"Harry why don't you go take a shower?" Severus began taking out the food they had bought. He set the steaks inside the refrigerator. "I'll make dinner tonight and after that we'll bake the apple pie."

"I can wash and cut up the apples first if you want…" Harry started, Severus cut him off.

"If you want a good apple pie, then we'd need freshly cut apples. Go upstairs and take a shower." Severus turned around from the sink and pointed at the stairs.

"Can't I at least make the salad? I feel bad in making you do all the work." Harry said before he walked towards the stairs.

Severus sighed, but his lips curled up to a small smile. "Alright brat, you can make the salad. Now go."

Harry chuckled and left for his shower. Severus took out the lettuce and all four tomatoes from the bags and began washing the vegetables. After they were thoroughly cleaned, Severus placed the lettuce and the tomatoes on the cutting board and left it there for Harry to chop them up. He watched as a droplet of water slid down the ripe tomato.

'_Harry Potter, my once hated student, now had become my… Well, I guess he can be called my… He's someone I can talk to.'_ Severus closed his eyes and gripped the edge of the sink. _'The world is coming to an end…'_

Fifteen minutes later, Severus found one Harry Potter happily walking into the kitchen. Severus smirked at the boy beside him.

"I washed the lettuce and the tomatoes already; you can cut them up for the salad." Severus handed Harry a cutting knife.

Harry took a tomato and began cutting it. He took a piece and took a bite out of it. A trail of tomato juice dribbled down the corner of his mouth. Severus watched on with an amused look on his face.

"Is the tomato sweet brat?" Severus asked; Harry put the remaining piece of the tomato into his mouth and wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

"Mmhmm… Great for the salad. Here, why don't you try a piece?" Harry picked up another tomato slice and dangled it between Severus' eyes. "Go on, eat it."

Severus scoffed. "It's alright Harry." He turned to look at the boy. "Are you feeding me? I'm not a child Mr. Potter."

"I'm just offering, now eat it."

Severus opened his mouth to retort when Harry found this the perfect opportunity to put the tomato into Severus' mouth. The Potions Master's mouth hung open even when Harry had turned back to his chopping.

"Close your mouth Severus and chew."

Severus clamped his mouth shut and chewed. He swallowed the bits before realizing he had just listened to Harry.

'_I'm going insane…'_

"Isn't it sweet?" Harry asked as he chopped up the lettuce.

"Just continue chopping brat." Severus mumbled. He walked over to the fridge and took out the steaks; he turned on the stove and placed the meat in the skillet.

Both men remained silent. The only sounds were from Harry's chopping and the sizzling of the steak. Every now and then, a cricket from the outside can be heard. Harry looked back over his shoulder and found Severus' backing towards him. His professor was currently putting the cooked steaks onto two plates. Harry, in turn, took a large bowl and placed the lettuce and tomatoes into it. He carried the bowl over to the dining table; Severus was right behind him, holding two plates of piping hot steaks.

Harry sat in his usual seat and placed the napkin on his lap. Severus set his own plate down and sat next to Harry this time. Harry watched his professor sat down but didn't say anything.

"Well, dig in." Severus gestured to the steaks. Harry smiled and picked up a pair of tongs and clamped a lump of salad and heaped it on Severus' plate.

"You need your vegetables sir." Harry said; he clamped some salad onto his own plate as well.

Severus nodded his thanks and began eating. Both men ate in comfortable silence. When Harry saw that Severus was done, he cleared the table and took the dirty plates and stuck them into the dishwasher. Snape stood up from the table and walk to where Harry was bent down, turning the dial on the dishwasher.

"Do you want to make dessert now or…" Severus never finished his question for Harry stood up straight and turned around rather quickly.

"Let's make it now!" Harry said excitedly. "You said you have a way in making the pie more appetizing."

"Calm down boy!" Severus smirked. "But yes, I have a way… It's a secret actually. Why don't you start with the pie crust and I'll cut the apples."

They gathered all the needed ingredients: apples, flour, sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg, oil to brush across the pie crust, a pan to bake the pie in, and a rolling pin. Harry started pouring flour into a mixing bowl, puffs of white dust flew around, but Harry didn't paid much attention. Then he put a cup of water into the white flour and started pounding at the flour. While pounding and jabbing at the flour mix, Harry's nose started to itch. Forgetting about his flour covered hands, he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, leaving a streak of white across his face. Severus saw what happened and couldn't help but let out a muffled laugh. That didn't go unnoticed of course.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked as he continued pounding.

"Oh nothing… It's just that you have a little something…" Severus pointed at several spots on his face.

Harry touched his own face, but of course it meant he left more flour on his nose. Severus chuckled and grabbed a towel and wiped Harry's face with it. A blush formed on Harry's visage. Severus also stopped what he was doing when he saw the boy blushed. He quickly took his hand away and dropped the towel back on the counter.

"Er… Thanks." Harry whispered; he turned back to kneading the dough.

Severus nodded and pushed a bowl of nicely cut apples to the side of the bowl of dough.

"I think I'll go upstairs and take a shower Potter. Call me when the pie is done." Severus said curtly and made his way out of the kitchen.

"Oh… Sure. I'll call you." Harry can hear the retreating footsteps and finally, there was silence.

Harry let out a long sigh; he took the dough out of the bowl and put it on the counter. He then took the rolling pin and began flattening the lump of dough.

'_Severus…'_

Severus went inside his room and locked the door. He walked to his bed and sat down; Severus rubbed his temples, a headache was forming.

"Potter… What are you doing to me?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: There's chapter five :D Yes I know it took quite awhile for me to update. I'm sorry if this chapter appeared out of nowhere haha. This is supposed to be an intermission of sorts :P I'll get back on track on the next chapter. More frustrations coming your way! So stick around :) Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Kill Me, Kiss Me

**Disclaimer: I wish… I wish they're mine… -cries-**

A/N: okay last chapter was like… out of place o.o THIS CHAPTER, however, would be Harry getting restless inside the manor cuz he got nothing to do, Severus avoiding Harry because of his own personal emotions and barriers, and other things.

**I want to say that Harry will not go back to Hogwarts to study in this story. He is stuck at Snape's house, period. :P We can thank Dumbledore (and me lol) for that xD**

Enjoy the chapter :)

**P.S. The title of this chapter has no special meaning. I just thought it sounded nice lol. Yea yea… I'm weird :(**

This is a continuation of where I left off last chapter…

**Chapter 6: Kill Me, Kiss Me**

Harry put on an oven glove on each hand before opening the door to the oven. The spicy and sweet aroma of the now ready to eat apple pie went up Harry's nose. Harry breathed in the heavenly scent and sighed happily. Taking the pan with both hands, Harry carefully took out the freshly baked cinnamon apple pie. Harry took the pie to the living room. He felt that eating the warm pie by the fire was the best thing to do, it would be relaxing and enjoyable. Harry reached into this pocket and took out his wand, he waved it while muttering a incantation; two plates flew at in his direction and landed onto the coffee table in the living room. Smiling, Harry walked up the stairs and stood in front of Severus' room. Harry rapped on the hardwood door.

"Professor?" Silence. Harry knocked on the door once more. "Severus… The pie's ready. Come down and have some."

When no answer came Harry pushed open the door and quietly snuck inside. He looked around the dark room and finally found Severus leaning against the wall while looking out a window. Harry walked up to the man and lightly tapped Severus' shoulder.

Severus turned around and was shocked to see Harry standing behind him.

"Harry! Don't you knock when you go into other people's rooms?" Severus snapped. Apparently, Severus didn't hear a single sound.

"I did! But you were too far into your own thoughts to hear it." Harry huffed. "Anyways, I came to tell you that the pie is ready."

Severus' shoulders sagged and brought his hand up to massage his scalp.

"I'll come down in a minute…" Severus scrunched up his eyebrows in pain; his head was hammering.

Harry looked at Severus with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Pot… Harry. Just go down first."

"You know what? Stay here and don't move. I'll bring the plates up." Harry left the room before Severus can argue.

"Audacious brat…" Severus muttered as he made his way back to his bed and sat down.

He reached over to the nightstand and opened a drawer. Severus reached in and took out a small bottle of red liquid. Headache Reliever Potion. Severus pulled out the stopper and downed the liquid; Severus shuddered as the vile potion went down his throat. A few minutes later, Harry came back holding two plates with a slice of apple pie on each one. He sat down next to the Potions Master and handed the man a plate.

"Well, you look better. What happened?" Harry asked, wedging his fork into the warm pie.

"None of your business!" Harry stared at the man with wide eyes; Severus sighed and jabbed his fork into the pie. "Sorry… I had a headache that's all."

"Oh." Was all Harry said. The green eyed teen ate more of the pie.

Severus ate one bite of the pie, and instantly became nauseous. Sure, the pie was good, but he just didn't felt like eating right now. His emotions were in turmoil. He set the fork down on the plate and placed the platter on the nightstand.

"Look… Harry?"

Harry looked up from his slice of pie and tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"I'm… not feeling too well. So can you please leave?" Severus said tiredly.

"But--!"

"Harry… Just go. Take the plate with you, I don't feel like finishing the pie."

"Severus what's--"

Snape shoved the plate into Harry's hand and stood up. Harry was bewildered at the sudden harshness and stood up as well.

"Leave. Now." Severus pushed the young man out the door and shut the door on Harry's face.

Harry stood in the hallway, with two plates of pie. Everything happened so fast that he didn't even have time to react. When he finally collected himself, Harry turned around and started yelling at the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I was just asking if you were alright! You can't always push me away you-you… ARGH!" Harry stomped away.

Severus heard the pounding footsteps fading. He let out a sigh and put his forehead against the door.

"You care too much Harry…" Severus whispered against the door. "It's for your own good… Sorry."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry was sitting in the living room by the fire one peaceful evening. He had taken out a book from Snape's library; the book was about all the different types of potion ingredients available in the wizarding world. Harry had been reading the same page for the past twenty minutes, it was as if time itself had stood still. Harry was bored out of his mind. With a sigh, Harry closed the book and set it next to him on the couch. Harry stretched his whole body, his bones cracking here and there, and finally he propped up his legs on the coffee table in front of the couch. Harry closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he felt the couch sink down on the other end. Harry opened one eye and saw Severus sitting there holding the book he was reading.

"I see you were studying up on potion ingredients." Severus drawled, flipping through the pages.

Harry sat up and removed his legs from the table and ran his hand through his messy brown hair. It had been two weeks since what happened with the pie and Severus' outburst. Things had calmed down a bit, but Harry noticed that Severus was beginning to revert back to his old, frosty self. The man kept himself away from Harry, and made sure the boy stayed away as well. Every time they were in the same room, Severus would make an excuse and leave. More than once, Harry was left alone feeling very frustrated. Tonight was the longest time Severus stayed in the same room with Harry. Harry leaned in and wrapped his hands around a steaming mug. He took a sip of the warm coffee and set the cup down once more.

"What brought you out here Severus?" Harry asked coolly, keeping his eyes away from the man.

Severus closed the book and left it on the table. He turned slightly so he can look at the younger man.

"I was just wondering what you were doing at his hour. I have to say I was quite surprised to see you actually reading."

Harry looked at Severus at the corner of his eyes. "There's nothing better to do so might as well." Harry turned his attention to the crackling fire.

"Harry… Has it ever occurred to you that you can write to your friends back at Hogwarts?"

Nope.

Harry mentally smacked his head.

"How can I when there aren't any owls here?" Harry retorted.

Severus snorted. "I don't need owls to deliver mail or parcels." He faced Harry before continuing. "Just give me your letters and I'll send them for you. There is a spell you know."

"Well I didn't know!" Anger was bubbling inside Harry. The man was being a jerk.

Severus smirked. "You could've asked Mr. Potter."

"So it's back to last names isn't it?! Why can't you just call me by my given name!" Harry yelled; he still refused to look straight at Severus.

Severus, in turn, was getting annoyed at the brat. He tightened his hold on the armrest of the sofa.

"I can call you whatever I choose to call you Potter." Severus said vehemently. He stood up and began walking out of the living room. "If you choose to write your damn letters, give them to me. I shall be upstairs in my quarters."

Snape turned around and stared at Harry with icy black eyes.

"And knock this time."

Severus was gone in a flutter of black robes. And once more, Harry was left alone with his thoughts.

'_This is getting… very annoying. That man's social barrier is as thick as a stone wall!"_ Harry strode over to the stairs, went up, and went inside his bed chamber. '_I need to rant… I need to tell someone… I think I'm going to write to Hermione.'_

Fifteen minutes later Harry finally finished his two paged letter to Hermione. Included were all the things that had happened so far while living with Severus. All the goods and the bads. Harry even asked for advice on what to do to make Severus more open to people, not just to him. Then he asked how things were at school and such. Ending his letter with his signature, Harry found an envelope inside his desk drawer and placed the folded letter inside. He wrote Hermione's name in front finally, sealed the envelope. As much as he hated to see Severus right now, Harry knew he had to in order to send the letter. Harry walked out of his rooms and went to Snape's. This time, he knocked loudly on the door. After four knocks, Severus opened the door and let Harry inside. The teen went to Severus' desk and left the envelope there.

"Here's the letter… Thank you for sending it for me." Harry muttered; he trudged by Severus and stopped before the door.

"I want to apologize for my outburst in the living room… I was just feeling restless seeing how there's not much to do." Harry leaned against the door and looked at Snape, who was standing there, expressionless.

Snape slowly walked over to Harry and hesitantly, he placed one hand on Harry's shoulder, and patted it.

"Just so you know Harry…" They were back to calling first names. "I'm not avoiding you these past two weeks… I just… Need some time to think."

Severus slid his hand down and left it at his side. Harry felt his skin tingled where Severus' hand was.

"I hope you understand."

Harry looked straight into the dark tunnels of Severus' eyes.

"I-I understand. I know you're not used to having someone around all the time. I know it's a big change for you. But I do hope you'll take me as a friend. If not, as someone to talk to at least." Harry stood closer to his professor. "Just don't push me away anymore."

Harry thought Severus was going to back away seeing how he was so close to him, but Severus stayed where he was.

"I do enjoy talking to you Harry… But it's going to take me sometime to be fully comfortable to have you in my presence. I had spent years of my life working alone, and I had planned on staying alone."

Severus looked at emerald eyes and smiled. "But I'll try Harry. I'll try to get use to your cheekiness." The corners of Severus' mouth curved up higher.

Harry was smiling, feeling utterly ecstatic, until Severus said the last sentence.

"I'm not cheeky!" Harry argued, his eyes twinkling with laughter. The atmosphere was not as heavy as before.

"Of course not brat." Severus actually let out a chuckle. "Now out you go, it's late." Severus opened the door and Harry stepped out. Harry turned around and grinned at his professor.

"It's a start Severus. I'll try to get use to your snarky-ness as well." Harry laughed; Severus only smirked at the boy.

"You'll never get use to it, but you can try."

"We'll see. Goodnight Severus." Harry started for his room.

"Goodnight." Severus called as Harry reached his room and went inside. Severus retreated himself and closed the door.

'_Maybe the brat isn't so bad after all.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus walked into the kitchen next morning and immediately, sounds of someone singing flew to his ears. It wasn't great singing either. Harry was currently making scramble eggs, enough for two people, and in another skillet, he was frying bacon and sausages. Harry stopped singing when he felt Severus behind him.

"Good morning!" Harry chirped, he was exceptionally happy today. "Breakfast will be ready soon, you can pour yourself a glass of orange juice if you want." Harry went back to cooking the eggs.

"Harry can I suggest something?" Severus asked, pouring juice into a glass cup.

"What is it?" Harry tossed the eggs around in the frying pan.

"Next time, don't sing." Severus said, placing the juice carton back inside the refrigerator.

Harry turned off the stove and turned around to face Severus, his hands were on his hips.

"Are you telling me that I'm a terrible singer?" Harry pouted.

Severus smirked into his orange juice. No need to lie to the boy, if he wanted his ears to function properly.

"Yes you are; I want my ears to work correctly." Severus replied. He was ready for Harry's retort, but it never came.

"Oh well, I knew I was terrible, but I sang just to get on your nerves." Harry chuckled, turning back to the stove and heaped the sizzling bacon and sausages onto two plates.

"Cheeky brat," Severus muttered; Harry handed him the plates and Severus carried them to the dining table.

They sat down and began to eat. Severus was cutting his sausage when he realized that Harry had cooked for the past… well ever since they went to the market two weeks ago.

"Harry… You've cooked for both of us for the past two weeks. I'm more than happy to cook you know."

Harry swallowed his eggs and drank some juice before talking. He didn't want to spray eggs at his professor now, although it would be a funny scene.

"It's alright, I like to cook," Harry paused. "Unless you don't like my cooking." Harry pretended to look hurt; he laughed inside his head because Snape had a worried look on his face.

"It's not that Harry." Severus said quickly, thinking that he had offended Harry in some way. "I just thought we can split the job."

"Your job, Severus," Harry grinned. "Is to teach me about Potions and let me have a place to sleep. And so far, you've provided both. Since I'm staying here, I think it's only fair for me to do the cooking and cleaning don't you think?" Harry once more dug into his scrambled eggs.

"Sure… If you don't mind doing the work." Severus shifted in his seat; Harry saw.

"What is it Severus?"

Severus hesitated. "I was wondering if you can help me tidy up the basement Harry." Severus looked across the table and saw Harry's eyebrows arched up. "If you don't want to that's fine… it IS pretty dirty down there…"

Harry laughed. Severus stared at the boy.

"What?"

Severus mentally rolled his eyes; the smallest things can make Harry laugh. Not that he minded of course. He liked listening to Potter's laugh.

'_SAY WHAT?' _Severus' mind... blanked out.

"Sure Severus, I'll help you clean." Harry chuckled. Severus was brought back from his reverie.

"Alright Harry, we'll start tomorrow then. I have some errands to run today. Have to get some new potion ingredients."

They were long finished with their breakfast, and this time, it was Severus' turn to take the dirty plates.

"I'm going to leave now. I'll be back around two o'clock. In the meantime, you can read up on potions properties, I may give you a quiz brat."

Severus smirked when Harry's eyes widened in shock when he told the boy there would be a quiz. Severus snapped his fingers and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Harry blinked and continued to stand like a statue. Then Harry slowly smiled and walked to the kitchen sink. He looked out the kitchen window and saw the bright blue sky and the red and orange leaves that were floating around from the wind. Harry began washing the dishes. After he was done, he dried them and placed them all back into their proper place. Harry left the kitchen for the library with one thought in mind.

He couldn't wait to be in Severus' company once more.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Yay! Done with chapter six :) So how was it? Harry getting pissed off at Snape. Severus realizing that he should try to warm up to people. I think I'm getting somewhere, right? ;D Of course I am.

**Next chapter: Basement Catastrophe! **


	7. Chapter 7: Basement Catastrophe

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters do not belong to me. **

A/N: chapter 7 fresh out of the oven:D I'll now bring you all to Severus' wonderfully… dirty basement. Why is it a catastrophe? You'll find out. Maybe it's something like… Harry falling and Severus catching him, Harry tripping and landed a kiss on Severus' lips… who knows? ;P Or one of those moments where they look into each other's eyes and everything around them is a blur. MUWAHAHAHA! (Or all three…)

**Thank you for the reviews! Love you all! –kisses for all- Glad you like this story :)**

**Chapter 7: Basement Catastrophe**

"Severus it's dark… And it smells like something died down here!" Harry whined as he and Severus made their way down a creaky old wooden staircase.

Severus merely chuckled and held his lighted wand lower so he can see the ground, just in case something was sticking out and they both trip over it.

Harry gripped the sleeve of Severus' robe. The last thing he wanted was to trip and roll down the stairs. Just as Harry went down a step he stubbed his foot on a squared object.

"OWWW! Great… Just great! Why didn't you stub your foot? You're walking in front of me!" Harry cried out. Severus paid no mind in the whining and continued leading Harry down the stairs.

"I told you to bring your wand." Severus chided, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs. Harry hobbled off and stood next to Severus.

"Well… I thought we were just cleaning! I didn't think it would be like--"

"It's a basement Harry," Severus interrupted. "You could've at least brought your wand to light up the place. Just so you know there aren't any windows down here."

That fact was quite obvious for there wasn't a single ray of light in the dark basement. Harry sniffed; the smell was getting to him.

"Then how are we going to see what we're doing? I can be picking at the remains of a dead rat and I wouldn't know." Harry glanced around the scarcely lit room.

"There are candles Harry. I didn't say there weren't any candles now did I?" Severus sighed. "Now let go so I can light them up."

Harry unwillingly let go of the sleeves and Severus walked ahead. A few seconds later the basement was lit, even though it was still kind of dark, but it was better than being in total darkness. Shadows were strewn across the walls, boxes were in every corner, not to mention more spider webs for Harry, and a very dirty ground. There was also a ladder that led to a loft up above their heads. Harry looked at Severus skeptically.

"Don't tell me you haven't been down here for two years as well." Harry walked over to Severus.

"No, not two years." Severus replied, putting his wand back into his robe.

"Oh good. It's better than the lab then." Harry wandered over to the ladder and looked up. He can see outlines of more boxes in the loft.

"I haven't been down here for four years." Severus chuckled; he's been doing that lately.

"Ah… four—WHAT!" Harry yelled, and Severus smirked. "Four years?! Severus there could be dead things! There can be germs that can kill me, and possibly things that can fall on our heads because of the weakened wood!" Harry pointed his finger at the loft.

"Harry you're overreacting." Severus said calmly; Harry was breathing rather hard from his previous rant. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll be near you."

"No, that didn't make me feel better." Harry said glumly. "Now I have to watch my back just in case you throw something at me because you know I'm paranoid."

"Yes I know you're paranoid, but I'm not as childish as to throw something at you. I don't do those things Mr. Potter." Severus was trying not to sneer at the boy when Harry glared at him.

"Anyways, did you bring the cleaning tools?" Harry asked, running a finger on top of one of the large boxes near him. A clump of dust stayed on his finger. "Ugh… Can't you just Scourgify the ground? I don't want to mop this time."

"Has anyone told you that you whine too much?" Severus looked at the teen next to him. "But I was thinking of Scourgifying the floor, we have too much work already."

Severus took out his wand once more and pointed it at the ground. There was a spark of blue and immediately the ground was clean. It wasn't sparkling clean, but it was good enough. After seeing that the floor was cleaned, Severus reached into one of the pockets of his robe and took out shrunken gloves, face masks, and some old rags. Today they were doing a lot of moving and carrying boxes around and maybe some wiping. He turned the gloves and masks back to their original size and handed Harry a pair of the gloves and a mask. The rags were also back to their original size and Severus left them on a huge box.

"Shall we start down here or up in the loft? There are many boxes for us to move today." Severus hustled over to a box that was in the middle of the basement and moved it to the side.

"Erm… I guess we can start down here. It's a fire hazard with all these boxes lying around." Harry replied, bending down to pick up a box and then placing it on a shelf. "What's in them anyway?"

"Just some old things like books, notes, potion bottles, and some other things." Severus muttered; he took a small box and stacked it on top of some other big one.

Harry kneeled down on the ground and carefully opened a box labeled 'Books'. He peered inside and found books all about potions, and a few were of the dark arts. Harry took out a very old book, yellowed with age, and gingerly opened the book. Severus noticed Harry kneeling on the ground and went over to him. He peered down over Harry's head and saw the book in the boy's hands.

"You know I fancied the dark arts don't you Harry?" Snape's voice sounded above the kneeling boy. Harry looked up at the professor and smiled faintly.

"I do. But I'm sure you don't read them anymore right? If you do read them, this book wouldn't be down here in the first place." Harry said softly, closing the book and putting it back into the box.

"I still read, but now they're only for reference purposes." Severus bent down and pressed his hand on the lids of the box. "The books in this box are much too old." Severus picked up the box and placed it by the wall.

"You stay here and take care of the boxes, I'll go to the other side and move those" Severus told Harry; the younger man nodded and began sorting out the boxes. Severus moved over to the other side of the room.

An hour passed and most of the boxes were now neatly, well on Severus' side anyway, stacked and there was room for them to walk around without worrying about tripping. Though the boxes were not the problem anymore, there were still smaller objects, such as a very old broomstick (Harry wondered if Severus once played Quidditch), rusted cauldrons, a rolled up rug, picture frames, and other old and neglected things. Harry made sure he was watching where he was going, if he fell on his face now, Severus was sure to make fun of him for days to come.

"Well Severus I think we're done down here… Want to go up and start?" Harry glimpsed at the loft up above.

"You can go up first Harry; I'll be marking boxes down here. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Harry made his way over to the rickety ladder. There were splinters and cracks on the thing that Harry seriously doubted he can make it up there without breaking one of the footings on the ladder. Carefully Harry began his ascend, testing the steps with his foot before he put all this weight on it. As he was making his way on the eighth step, the bar under his foot gave way and snapped apart. Having lost his footing, Harry flailed his arms, trying to grab onto the ladder, but failed. Harry fell backwards; he clawed at the air as he screamed.

Severus was marking a box with his wand when he heard the snapping of wood and a screaming Harry. He turned around just in time to see Harry flailing his arms and about to land on his back.

"Good God…"

Severus hurried over to Harry and caught the boy, face to face. Somehow, someway, Harry had managed to twist his body around while he fell. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and was knocked back by the falling weight. Harry still had his eyes closed and only indistinctly heard an 'oomph' when he collided with something warm and muscular. Severus landed on his own backside, all the while still gripping on Harry's middle. Harry felt himself landing on top of _something_, but the force of the fall led him to…

Land a kiss on Severus' lips.

Harry snapped opened his eyes when he felt his lips brush over the coldness of Snape's own thin lips, and saw a very surprised Potions Master looking right back at him. Harry turned beet red and thanked Merlin that it was dark. Severus continued to stare at the green eyed teen above him and made no motion to move or push Harry off. Harry can feel that the man was tensed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Harry squeaked; he pushed himself up and hastily stood up. "I didn't mean to… It was an accident… Oh god what did I--" Harry stopped in mid-sentence and closed his mouth. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

Severus sat up gingerly and stood up slowly. He brushed dust off his robes and looked at the distressed Harry.

"Stop Harry, I know it was an accident…" Severus drawled.

In the back of Severus' head, he thought how warm Harry's lips were. He promptly threw those thoughts out the window, or head for this matter.

"Are you alright professor?" Harry asked meekly. He knew the man landed quite hard onto the ground, with the added weight of his body and all.

Severus nodded. "I'm fine, I don't think we should go up the loft until I can get a new ladder." He walked away from Harry. "We should call it a day. Not much to do down here anymore."

Severus made his way to the creaky old staircase that would lead him back up to the main part of the house. Harry silently followed.

"Severus about the kiss… I-the fall made me…" Harry stuttered as he carefully walked behind Severus up the stairway. Severus sighed.

"Just drop it Harry. I told you it wasn't your fault." Severus replied, continuing his way up the stairs.

"Well… I felt you tensed… I don't want you to think I did it on purpose." Harry mumbled under his breath. Snape didn't say anything.

They finally reached the top of the stairs and Severus opened a door and they were in one of the many hallways of the house. Harry followed Severus until they were at the living room.

"If you want to know, I never thought that you did it on purpose." Severus said almost snappishly.

"I just want to clarify--" Harry started; Severus sneered at the younger man. Harry hasn't seen Severus sneer for a long time, this can't be good.

"There's no need to clarify. You can always go upstairs and rinse your mouth a few times." Severus curled his lips into a snarl. "Or do you think you're going to be cursed now since you 'accidentally' kissed me?"

Harry looked at the man with wide eyes. "That's not what I meant!" Harry said exasperatedly. "God damn it! Stop jumping to conclusions!" Harry yelled.

"I'm not jumping to anything!" Severus yelled back. Harry stomped his foot on the ground.

"Yes you are! I never said I didn't like kissing you! I care about you git!"

Once he realized what he said, Harry threw his hand over his mouth and his eyes widened in fear.

'_Fuck! What did I just say?!'_

Severus gaped at Harry, who currently was staring right back at him with a fearful look. He heard perfectly what came out of Harry's mouth and was safe to say, shocked.

"Leave Harry." Severus whispered harshly. Harry took his hand down and took a step towards Severus.

"Severus… Don't. Listen--" Harry pleaded and was about to reach out to grab Severus arms when Snape backed away.

"Get.The.Hell.Out." Severus snarled; his thoughts and emotions were swirling around as if they were caught in a blender. "… Just leave."

"You said you won't push me away! Talk to me Severus… You can't keep everything inside!" Harry looked at Severus with misty eyes.

"I'll talk when I feel the time's right." Severus dark eyes bored into Harry's green ones. "But now, I want you to leave me alone."

Harry heaved a sigh and nodded once. He turned around and started for his room. Before he was completely out of the living room, Harry looked behind his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Harry whispered and walked out.

Severus watched Harry walked out before he dropped down onto the sofa. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hands tiredly. All that has happened in the past ten minutes was way too much for Severus to handle. He laid his head on the back of the couch and looked up at the ceiling; the chandelier sparkled through the tiny crystals hanging on it. Severus closed his eyes and the scene where Harry landed on top of him played in his mind.

Harry's warm, soft lips brushing against his own cold ones; the emerald green eyes looking down at him…

'_It's been awhile since someone was so close to me, let alone kiss me.'_ Snape opened his eyes. '_I almost forgot how it's like to have somebody in my company… And forget I shall. Harry will only end up being hurt.' _Severus let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't do this… I'm sorry…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: There's the end of chapter 7! This chapter is shorter than the others. Sorry! ;-; Anyways… Harry kissed Snape! On accident ;D Severus reacted rather violently… Poor Harry. :( What are they gonna do now? Please Review:D

**Next chapter: Let Me Love You **


	8. Chapter 8: Let Me Love You

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters do not belong to me. **

A/N: I'll give brief a summary :P Severus leaves and doesn't come back at the time he said he would, Harry began to worry. Then… Let the tears and love pour out.

**Much love for my reviewers!! I wrote more:D**

Starting now, I will begin to make Severus realize how Harry made him felt happy and loved. It's going to go slowly, but I'm getting there.

**Chapter 8: Let Me Love You**

(Harry's Dream…)

"_You promised Severus!" Harry ran over to the man and grabbed Severus' arm. "You said you wouldn't leave me!"_

_Severus jerked his arm away from Harry's grasp and then sneered down at the boy. _

"_Things change Potter." Snape's voice dripped with coldness. "And when I feel like leaving you, I can bloody well leave whenever I choose!"_

"_Don't… You can't leave me here…" Harry sobbed. "I care for you, I worry about you… I love you!" Tears cascaded down Harry's now red and puffy cheeks. _

_Harry took a shuddering breath and looked up at Severus. Said man remained emotionless._

"_Ah… But I don't love YOU Potter." Severus drawled. "It's just you; you fell for me, and I even told you I like being alone. But no, you tried and tried… And guess what? Now all you have is one broken heart." Severus walked away from Harry._

"_Mr. Potter, I suggest you stop trying. I'll never love you… I CAN'T love you. One of us is bound to get hurt." Severus said, walking deeper into the darkness. _

_Harry stumbled after Severus, his tears blurring his vision. Harry wiped his eyes feverishly. He reached out his hand as a motion to take hold of Severus, but the man kept walking farther and farther away until finally, Severus was gone and all that surrounded Harry was darkness._

_All alone in the dark abyss. _

_Harry stopped walking and fell onto his knees. He fell forward and his palms were pressed onto the ground, his body heaving from harsh sobs. Tears fell from his eyes and splattered on the ground._

"_Don't do this Severus…" Harry whispered. "Let me love you…"_

_Harry looked up, while still kneeling on the ground, at where Severus had disappeared._

"_Let me…"_

(End dream)

Harry's eyes snapped open, his eyes were stinging, but they were dry. Harry rubbed his eyes a few times to get the stinging feeling away.

"That was too intense…" Harry said, referring to the dream he just had. He let his eyes wander; it was still dark.

Harry sat up and reached over to the nightstand next to his bed and found his glasses lying near a clock. Harry set his glasses on and checked what time it was.

2:47 a.m.

"Great… I probably can't fall asleep again." Harry muttered.

Harry threw his blanket aside and got out of bed. He padded over to his desk and pulled out the chair and sat down. Harry cradled his head in his hands and looked out at the darkness of the sky.

'_Darkness… Just like my dream.' _

Harry sighed and began drumming his fingers on the desktop. Minutes dragged by and Harry began to get restless. His dream was almost a replay of what happened that night. He thoughtlessly blurted out his feelings to Severus, and Severus pushed him away. It wasn't Harry's intention to scare the Potions Master, but the dark eyed man was being a stubborn git.

Harry massaged his temples and then folded his arms on the desk and laid his head on them.

'_Everything was going so well,' _Harry thought. '_Just as we were on comfortable talking terms… This popped up.'_

Harry sighed and closed his eyes; his mind was full of images on how Severus looked like when Harry told him he cared about the man. The look of rage, the sudden harshness of his voice, the black eyes narrowing in anger…

'_Things just got ten times worse…'_ Harry chided himself.

He continued to mull over things, and finally, fell asleep right there on his desk.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry wandered into the living room in a half-dazed condition. Even though he fell asleep last night on his desk, it wasn't at all a comfortable sleep. Harry woke up this morning with a rather stiff neck. There were bags under his eyes and the usually bright green eyes had turned dull. It was now in the late morning, and Harry just didn't feel like doing much today. He sat down on the plushy sofa and laid back. He didn't even notice that Severus was sitting right across from him in an armchair.

"So you finally woke up." Severus said evenly. It made it seem like nothing happened last night. Almost. Harry mentally praised Severus' acting skills.

Harry opened one eye and saw Severus looking at him, holding what seemed to be a very huge book. Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"I woke up a long time ago… I just didn't want to come down." Harry muttered. Severus didn't answer and returned to reading his book.

The tired Harry kept his gaze on his professor, and he noticed the smooth movements Severus' hands made when he turned a page. The man has really nice hands. Harry broke away from his stupor and sat straighter in the sofa.

"Erm… I'm going to make something to eat… You want--" Harry started; Severus looked up and shook his head lightly.

"No Harry… I ate. It's almost noon, I think you should just make yourself some lunch." Severus closed the book and set it on a small table next to the armchair. "I'm going out, wouldn't be back until around five."

Harry opened his mouth and was about to ask where he was going, but decided against it. Harry simply nodded. He didn't want to force Severus anymore; things _could_ get worse, he'll never know.

"Alright… Will you be back for dinner?" Harry asked softly. He hoped they would at least stay in one room and eat together. All hopes were shattered when Severus shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't say for sure. You don't have to make dinner for the both of us. Just make your own Harry." Severus replied, standing up from the armchair and straightened out his robes. "I'll take my leave now."

"Oh… Okay." Harry mumbled. Harry couldn't help but feel the coolness of Severus' voice. There was no warmth… it was just a sound.

Severus gave Harry a curt nod and then he was gone. Harry was left staring at the spot where Severus had occupied a second ago. With a sigh, Harry made his way to the kitchens and made himself lunch, which didn't consist of much, just a ham sandwich and a glass of apple juice. Even with such a light lunch, Harry couldn't bring himself to finish the whole sandwich. There was a never-ending sinking feeling in his stomach. Dread, misery, and frustration all melted into one.

For the first time ever since he stayed at Snape Manor, Harry Potter cried. He cried for being foolish, he cried for Severus, and ultimately, he cried for still loving the stubborn bastard, no matter what Severus has done.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The afternoon came and went, during which an owl came swooping into the living room where Harry was and dropped a letter on his lap. With a hoot, the owl flew away and left Harry to himself with the letter. He glanced at the envelope and on it was Hermione's name. She finally wrote a reply that Harry sent weeks ago. Harry slit open the envelope and took out the letter.

"Took her long enough… Well I guess she's busy with her classes." Harry mumbled, unfolding the parchment. Harry read through the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you first of all? I'm sorry I took so long in replying to your letter. It's our last year here at Hogwarts and you know how classes can be. I miss you Harry, Ronald does too. It's just not the same without you here you know? Anyways, the new Potions Mistress, Professor Jennings, is quite nice. She's teaching us everything that Professor Snape would, but without all the yelling and taking points out. So, how is it at the professor's house? Are you learning more about Potions? Well, I'm glad that the man is treating you like a house guest and not some servant. Even though you did mention you helped him clean, but that's because you have to use the potions lab. You said you want to know how to make Professor Snape more open to people? I can only tell you this much Harry. You should try to talk to him, ask each other questions, learn about his likes and dislikes. It's not much, but it is a start. You better not deny this Harry, but do you have feelings for the Professor? I can tell since sixth year, I have to say it was quite obvious. Just so you know, if you do like him, I support you all the way. Though it can get difficult seeing how Snape, as you put it, is a snarky bastard. _

_I hope to hear from you soon Harry. Maybe you can get Professor Snape to let us visit you for Christmas, but that's not for another month._

_With much love,_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled as he read the letter, and then gasped when he realized that Hermione was right. Christmas was in a month. Maybe with much persuading, he can get Severus to let Hermione and Ron come visit and all four of them have a fantastic dinner. That would've been easy if only Severus wasn't acting so distant. Harry hoped that with time, Severus would begin to warm up once more. Then Harry would listen to Hemione's advice and start to know him better.

Harry folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. He glanced out the window and noticed that the sky was gradually becoming darker with each passing minute. Harry stood up and tucked the letter inside his pocket. Harry was mulling over what to make for dinner when he remembered that Severus had told him not to wait and just make himself dinner.

"Hope he comes back soon…" Harry sighed. "I want to explain everything to him."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry sat on his bed; he kept on checking the time on the clock every five minutes.

It was 11:25 p.m.

Harry clenched his fists around a handful of bed sheet. Six hours had gone by from when Severus should've come back. But the man never showed up. From the time he made dinner until now, Harry never ceased to worry about Severus.

At six, Harry had told himself that maybe Severus just got side tracked and so Harry continued to cook himself dinner.

At seven, Harry reassured himself that Severus could be very busy and lost track of time. The thought of Severus being attacked on the way home by… wolves ran through Harry's mind, but then he discarded that idea because it was just plain silly.

By eight o' clock, Harry began pacing back and forth in the living room, occasionally he threw glances at the front door, as if any moment now Severus would come walking in, his black robes billowing behind him. But that didn't happen.

When nine o' clock came around, Harry scolded himself for worrying about the man; Severus was a grown man after all, he can take care of himself, but that didn't stop Harry to continue his pacing. Harry anticipated the moment Severus would just appear right in front of his eyes. That didn't happen either.

Ten o'clock rolled around, and Harry was officially scared, worried, and plainly acting very much like a wife waiting for her husband to return home. He reasoned that even if Severus wanted to avoid seeing him in the house, the man didn't have to leave for such a long time. Harry was sure anything clogging up Severus' head can be cleared by now. And so, Harry told himself he had to relax. So he went and took a long hot shower, and he stayed in there for an hour.

Now, it was eleven twenty –five, and still no signs of Severus coming back. Harry stared straight ahead, his fist curling tighter and tighter around his bed sheet. Harry was scared. Actually, scared doesn't even cover it. He was terrified. He was afraid that he wouldn't have the chance to explain everything, fearful that everything was screwed up. Most importantly, Harry was scared afraid he'll never see Severus again.

Before Harry knew, tears were slowly making their way down his cheeks.

'_What if he's actually hurt somewhere? I don't even know where he went! I-I feel so useless… Should I look for him?' _Harry thought fearfully. '_He can hate me, loathe me… But that wouldn't change how I feel.'_

Harry was still lost in his thoughts when the sound of a door opening and closing can be heard coming from downstairs. Harry jolted up from his bed and practically ran out of his bedroom. He ran down the stairs two step at a time, and when he reached the bottom floor, Harry raced toward the front door. There stood Severus with a look of total bewilderment.

"Did something happen?" Severus asked, hanging his outer robe on a coat hanger. "I told you not to wait for me."

Harry let out a half sob, half growl before he lunged himself at Severus. Harry grabbed Snape's shoulders and looked up, his eyes were red and filled with unshed tears.

"Where were you?! Do you know how worried I was?" Harry yelled, he gripped Severus' shoulders harder.

"Harry I was--" Severus peered down at the distressed young man, but he never finished his sentence. Harry continued to yell.

"I was scared that you were attacked! By wolves! Do you know how stupid that sounds? But here I was, thinking you were attacked by wolves!" Tears were falling freely now.

Severus stood there and remained silent. He listened as Harry continued on.

"I thought of going out to find you, but I don't even know where you went! You didn't say a single damn thing!" Harry let go of one of Severus' shoulder and wiped his tear-stained cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Harry stop…" Severus tried, but Harry shook his head and began pounding on the man's chest. Severus let him.

"No! I was scared that I'll never see you again… Scared that I wouldn't have the chance to explain things to you… Why do you do this Severus…?" Harry choked out. He stopped hitting and burrowed his head into Severus' solid chest.

"You don't know how much I care for you…" Harry mumbled into Severus' robe.

Severus took hold of Harry's arms and held him at arm's length. Harry looked down and refused to confront the man before him.

"Harry look at me…" Severus said; Harry shook his head.

"Look at me." Severus said more firmly. Harry slowly tilted his head up and stared straight into onyx eyes.

"Harry… I do know you care about me. I'm not blind." Severus began; Harry sniffed.

"Then why do you avoid me? Ever since my slip you've been avoiding me like I was some contagious disease!" Harry hissed.

Severus' usual cold, dark eyes softened. He pressed the pad of his thumb on Harry's cheeks and brushed the wet trails away.

"I've told you before… I'm not used to affection. You will only get hurt." Severus said softly.

"You never gave yourself a chance Severus…" Harry murmured, taking Snape's thumb away and held the hand within his own. "Let yourself be loved… Please."

"I can't Harry… I left today to refresh my thoughts. I'm not going to deny the fact that I like talking to you, or the fact that you made me feel happier the past two months. But then all my thoughts went back to thinking I'll only hurt you."

Harry let go of Severus' hand and moved to cradle the man's face. Severus only closed his eyes and sighed.

"You won't hurt me Severus, I know you won't. I'm not asking you to accept my feelings for you right away… We can start slowly; get to know each other more before we take things to a higher level." Harry smiled softly. "That's not too hard, right?"

Severus opened his eyes and saw the face of a smiling Harry. He couldn't help but felt how that warmed him. One thought went through his mind at that moment.

Harry's smile was beautiful.

"I'm not making any promises Harry," Severus whispered; Harry nodded and Severus continued. "But I'll take your offer and we'll get to know each other better."

Harry smiled wider and threw himself into Severus, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist in the process. Severus was stunned for a moment before awkwardly putting his own arms around the smaller boy. He patted Harry's back.

"Thank you Severus…" Harry whispered, he was still hugging the man.

Severus arched his eyebrows. "For?"

"For letting me in your barrier and not pushing me away again." Harry replied.

Severus smirked. "You're welcome brat."

Harry laughed into the Potions Master's chest. Severus looked down at the top of Harry's head and smiled softly.

'_I should thank YOU for accepting me Harry… For letting me heal.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: -blows nose in tissue- ok this chapter was just to clarify that Severus does know that Harry have feelings for him, he's not blind :P Well, Severus accepted Harry's offer and will try to understand the younger man better, and Harry will do the same. From now on, my chapters will begin to get sappy, tearful, and happy. :D This is a Romance after all xP Please Review!

**Next chapter: One Step at a Time **


	9. Chapter 9: One Step at a Time

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot…**

A/N: Severus accepted Harry's terms in the last chapter. I think it's time for the green eyed boy to start his mission don't you think? ;D As you can probably tell, Severus kind of feels the same way towards Harry, but he's not really sure of himself yet.

**Yay! Thank you for the wonderful feedback :)**

One… Two… Three! Let's Begin!

**Changed stuff around a bit. It would be Christmas not Thanksgiving :P Thanks to one of the reviewers for telling me :D So… next chapter or so shall be Christmas time!**

**Chapter 9: One Step at a Time**

"Harry! HARRY POTTER!" Severus pounded on Harry's bedroom door. "It's eleven in the morning brat! WAKE UP!" More pounding. "Damn heavy sleeper…"

Mumbling under his breath, Severus placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the mahogany door. Severus padded in to the back of the room where the bed was. He pulled the curtains that were draped over the four poster bed apart and then tied them onto the bedposts. Severus looked at the sleeping man with a small smile. Harry's usual messy dark tresses were even messier, if that's even possible. The younger man was sleeping on his side; his lips were parted slightly as Harry breathed small, shallow breaths. Every once in awhile, Severus noticed, Harry's eyes fluttered ever so slightly. The Potions Master sat down at the edge of the bed slowly; the mattress creaked under his added weight.

"Harry… Wake up." Severus whispered, nudging Harry on the shoulder.

All Severus received was a mumble and shifting from Harry. Harry turned and lay on his back, but was still snoring lightly. Severus rolled his eyes and shook the boy's shoulder.

"Harry Potter you wake up this instant!" Severus said next to Harry's ears.

"Hmm… lemme sleep…" Harry muttered and pulled his blankets higher.

Severus gave up being nice and finally, pinched Harry's arm. Hard.

That woke Harry up instantly.

"OWWW!!"

Harry snapped his eyes open and flailed his arms around. Severus moved away to prevent being hit by the madly waving arms. Harry sat up and looked around the room with unfocused eyes. Severus handed the boy his glasses. Harry fumbled with the frames and placed them on.

"Severus? What are you…" Harry looked down at his arm; a bruise was forming where Severus pinched him. "Did you have to pinch THAT hard?" Harry glared at the man.

Severus shrugged. "If you weren't snoring, people might have thought that you're dead."

Harry huffed. "That still didn't give you the right to pinch me." He rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

"Get up Harry. After you're done eating go to the living room. We have much to discuss." Severus glanced sideways at the boy and chuckled when he saw Harry poking at the bruise.

"Fine fine… Give me ten minutes and I'll be down." Harry said, throwing his blankets to the side.

Severus got up from the bed and started for the door. He turned around and looked at Harry before he headed out.

"I have a salve that gets rid of bruises; you can put some on later."

Harry smiled at the man. "Thanks. I'll be there shortly." Severus nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

After brushing his teeth, a shower, and his very late breakfast, Harry walked into the living room to find Severus sitting on the couch with one hand holding a cup of coffee and the other holding a book. On the coffee table Harry saw the salve that Severus was talking about. Severus had heard Harry walking in. He dropped the book to his side and placed the coffee cup on the table. Severus patted the seat next to him; Harry walked over and sat down with a smile.

"What were you reading?" Harry asked, peering at the book next to the Potions Master's thighs.

"It's a novel," Severus said, tracing a line on the cover of the book.

Harry's mouth slacked. The man actually read something that's not about Potions or the Dark Arts. Severus saw Harry's reaction and arched his eyebrow at the boy.

"Is it really that amusing that I read something else that has nothing to do with Potions?"

Harry snapped his mouth shut and turned to face his professor. Harry grinned at him.

"No…" Harry said slowly; Severus scoffed. "Okay… Yes. But hey, I learned something new about you today." Harry smiled, showing teeth. "You actually read novels!"

"I guess that's a start." Severus chuckled, grabbing the jar of salve from the table. "Give me your arm Harry. I apologize for pinching you earlier."

'_Yeah right.'_ Severus mentally smirked. It was funny to see Harry flailing his arms everywhere, but he had to admit… the pinch was kind of hard.

Harry rolled up his sleeves to reveal a now very black and purple bruise. Harry winced when he saw it, then he glared at the man; his eyes were glowing with amusement.

"You should kiss it so it won't hurt anymore." Harry joked. Severus was opening the lid of the jar but stopped when he heard what Harry said.

Harry noticed the stillness and mentally kicked himself.

"No no… That's not what I… I was only joking Severus." Harry placed his hand on top of Severus', the one opening the jar.

Severus looked at the worried green eyes, and then looked down where their hands were touching, then back at Harry's face. Harry was still perturbed, but was caught by surprise when the sound of a deep chortle reached his ears.

"What… What happened?" Harry asked, furrowing his brows in bafflement. He did not expect Severus to be… laughing.

"The look on your face Harry," Severus chuckled.

"I thought… I thought you were…" Harry spluttered. Severus was actually LAUGHING at him. Maybe someone fell on his head this morning, Harry had thought.

"Harry… You said last night that we should be more open with each other." Severus took a deep breath to calm himself. "You're the only one that I feel comfortable with. Contrary to the belief that I am as cold as a statue, I do laugh."

"Oh…" Was all Harry said.

Severus' lips curved up, his eyes swimming in laughter.

"But I can only do this in front of you… I don't think I'm ready for others to think I'm some sort of a nutcase." Severus glared at Harry when the younger man let out a muffled laugh. "They don't understand like you do Harry."

"They'll learn, just like I did. Then they will see you're not the snarky bastard everyone thinks you are." Harry said, finally letting go of Severus' hand. He held it the whole time the older man was laughing.

"Hmm yes… Snarky bastard indeed." Severus was slightly disappointed when Harry took his hand away. The boy's hand was so warm and comforting.

"So are you going to give me the salve or not?" Harry asked cheekily.

Severus took off the lid and tossed it on the coffee table. He placed his index finger inside the jar and scooped out a fair amount of the pinkish ointment. He pressed his finger on the bruise and began rubbing in small circles.

"I'll do it for you, there's a technique on how to apply it if you want the bruise to disappear quickly." Severus said, gently spreading the ointment into Harry's arms.

Harry was left speechless. There he was sitting on a sofa next to Severus, having his bruise massaged by those long fingers. The man was pressing ever so gently into the bruise, not too hard to cause unnecessary pain. As Severus spread the salve, Harry can feel a cooling sensation to relieve him of the dull pain, and then it got warmer where Severus was chafing his skin. Harry's heart was beating rapidly inside his chest; he could feel himself turning red. Good thing Severus was paying attention to his arm and not his face.

'_Merlin, it feels nice.'_ Harry thought as the said fingers continued with its ministrations.

All too soon, Severus stopped and reached for the lid. Harry looked down at his arm and the contusion was nowhere to be seen. All that was left was a patch of pink where Severus had massaged him. Harry rubbed his arm gently before unrolling his sleeve.

"Thank you…" Harry said quietly.

Severus nodded and stood up. "Come to the lab later, I want you to learn how to make a potion. It won't be too difficult." He bent down to retrieve the book that was left on the couch and walked over to a bookshelf to put it back to its proper place.

"I'll see you later in the lab Harry. Be there by three." Severus actually gave Harry a smile before leaving the room.

Harry sat there, and then slowly smiled to himself.

'_One step at a time Harry… Things are going well.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus put the bottle of salve back into the medicine cabinet in his bathroom. He turned on the faucet and let the water run. Severus looked down and watched water swirled down the drain before placing both of his hands under the cold water and washed. Severus saw how Harry reacted when he took care of the bruise. Severus noticed every single expression, from the surprised face when he told Harry he would apply the salve, to when Harry started blushing. Severus knew the boy harbored feelings for him, Harry had said so himself. A couple weeks back Severus would sneer at the very idea of Harry liking him. But now, Severus realized, he also felt something toward the boy. It wasn't much, but enough to let him know he was starting to care about the young man.

Maybe enough to let himself love Harry back as well.

Severus turned off the tap and dried his hands on a white towel that hung next to the sink. He walked out of the bathroom and made his way down to the lab.

Anything was possible.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Severus?" Harry called as the door to the lab creaked opened. Severus looked up from his book and saw Harry's head peeking in.

"Come in, I was just reading about the potion you will be making." Severus snapped the book shut and placed it on the work table. "It shouldn't be too hard for you. Last thing I want is you blowing up my house."

Harry pretended to look offended, but he knew Severus was only kidding, he heard the banter in his tone.

"Well I wouldn't want to blow up your house either; it would mean I have no place to stay." Harry replied.

Severus let out a soft chuckle. "Brat."

Harry gave the man a huge smile. Severus shook his head slightly and went over to sit on a chair close to the table. He gestured to the table and Harry took the hint and walked over.

"Once again, you'll find all the ingredients and tools you will need to make this potion, instructions are in the book. I will not offer any help unless I see that you need my help. Any questions?" Severus said evenly.

Harry shook his head in the negative. "Can I start now?" Severus nodded his consent.

Harry rolled up his sleeves and began to work. First he opened the container filled with the Daruka leaves and took six pieces out. He placed the leaves on a small plate and left those for chopping later. Harry then skimmed through the instructions; next was to crush the Kokono seeds into a fine powder.

"Kokono seeds? I thought they were very rare." Harry asked, turning his head back to look at Severus.

"You're right, they are very rare. But I have my ways on getting my hands on them." Severus crossed his arms and smiled at the teen.

Harry shrugged and turned back to the ingredients. He brought the mortar close to him and dropped the seeds inside. He crushed them until they turned into a fine brown powder. After scraping the mortar clean of the crushed seeds and putting the powder into a bowl, Harry reached for a bottle containing a red liquid.

"Python blood?" Harry shook the bottle. "That's disgusting."

"Harry I'm not making you drink the blood, but try not to spill it. It can give you a bad rash if it touches your skin." Severus warned. Harry stopped shaking the bottle and gingerly held it between his thumb and index finger, he held it far away from his body.

Severus laughed quietly; Harry can be so childish sometimes.

"I'm sure the book says you will need five drops of the blood and mix it with the seed powder, am I correct?"

Harry nodded and pulled out the stopper. He tilted the bottle and tapped the mouth gently until he got his five drops into the powder. Harry set the bottle aside and took a glass mixing stick, it kind of looks like a thin baton, and mixed the blood into brown powder. Slowly, but surely, the brown dust turned into a green paste. Harry arched his eyebrows as the paste thickened before his eyes.

"How come it turned green? I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Harry stopped stirring and picked up the stick; a glop of green goo dripped back into the bowl.

"Nothing's wrong with it. Kokono seed powder reacts to any types of blood and thus it would turn green." Severus explained. "You're doing fine Harry. You need to have confidence in yourself."

Harry sighed. "I-I'm just worried that I'm going to mess this all up… Then you'll get disappointed because I can't even make a simple potion."

Severus got up from his chair and strode over to where Harry was standing with his head tilted down. He stood next to the green eyed teen and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"You worry too much Harry, I'm sure you can make this potion without any problems."

Harry was taken aback. It wasn't everyday that Severus would compliment someone.

"Thanks…" Harry looked up and turned his head to give the man a smile. "Well, guess I should chop up the leaves now."

Severus nodded and stayed by Harry's side. Harry took the plate with the leaves and brought it closer to him. He picked out one dark green leaf and put it on the cutting board; the leaf was almost as big as his own hand and it was quite thick, too. Harry began cutting the leaf into smaller pieces; clear liquid oozed out as the knife went through.

"Collect the clear gel Harry, it can be used for other potions." Severus said, as Harry continued to slice through the thick leaf.

Harry nodded to show that he understood. He took a small plate and scraped the clear jelly into the plate with the blunt side of the knife he was using. Harry could distinctly smell the sweet scent the gel was giving.

"Is that enough?" Harry asked, showing Severus the now filled plate. Severus cracked a smile and took the plate from Harry's hand.

"Yes it's enough. I'll go put this in a vial, you continue with the potion Harry." Severus walked to the back of the room where the empty vials and bottles were.

Harry watched Severus walked to the back of the room, while cutting a new leaf at the same time.

'_Severus got a nice backside… NO Harry… Concentrate on potion…' _

Harry conflicted with himself; he wasn't paying any attention at how he was cutting until… the knife made a cut on his middle finger. Harry let out a gasp and dropped the knife; it landed on the table with a clatter. Harry clutched at his finger and saw that the cut was actually kind of deep; blood was starting to dribble from the wound. He whimpered lightly in pain and clutched his finger.

Severus heard the clatter and whipped his head around immediately, placing the plate of the Daruka leaf jelly on a shelf. He saw Harry holding his finger and a pained expression was sketched across his face. Severus briskly walked over to the younger man, by then he can hear Harry whimpering in pain, and saw the droplets of blood on the cutting board. Severus gently took Harry's hand with the injured finger and inspected it carefully.

"Harry weren't you paying attention to where you were cutting?" Severus questioned, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket. He dabbed at the blood droplets and the wound.

Harry hissed in pain and Severus wiped the cut more gently.

"I… My hand slipped." Harry lied. He wasn't going to tell Severus that he was watching him and thought that he got a nice back.

"You should be more careful brat." Severus murmured, putting the now blood stained handkerchief on the table. He took out his wand, muttered a spell, and waved it across Harry's hand.

The cut instantaneously healed itself, all that was left was a faint white line where the cut once was. Harry looked down at his finger, he could feel a slight throb, but it didn't hurt anymore. Then he noticed that Severus was still holding his hand. Not that he minded of course.

"Severus… It's alright now." Harry whispered and wriggled his hand inside Snape's hold.

Severus looked down at their entwined fingers and let go abruptly. He cleared his throat before putting his wand back into his robe.

"We can make the potion another day Harry." Severus said, glancing at the work table. "Your finger should feel a bit tender, the cut was pretty deep."

Harry tilted his head to the side and gave Severus a lopsided smile.

"This time you should really kiss my finger." Harry grinned. "If I wasn't making a potion, this wouldn't happen." Harry knew Severus wouldn't take him seriously, but it doesn't hurt to joke around.

What happened next shocked Harry to next month.

Severus reached over and took Harry's hand and brought the finger close to his lips. Harry's breath hitched and he held it in. Severus bent his head down slightly and brushed his lips at the fingertips ever so softly. He looked at Harry through half lidded eyes and saw that the teen had turned to a dark shade of pink, and his mouth was opened slightly in shock. Severus smirked and lowered his hand and Harry's. It was nice to see Harry speechless for once.

'_He's not the only that can play this game. Let's see what happens now...' _Severus thought. '_He's adorable when he's flustered... Did I just think he was... Oh sweet mother of...'_

There was a mischievous glint in Severus' eyes. Severus pivoted towards the door. "I'll be at the library, you can join me if you want Harry." With that said, Severus opened the door and left, with a small smile on his face, which Harry didn't noticed.

Harry Potter didn't even hear what Severus had just said; he never got past the point when Severus kissed his finger. Harry stood still as a rock in the center of the potions lab. He brought his hand up to his face and peered at the just kissed finger. It still felt kind of warm where Severus had brushed his lips across.

'_He… He actually kissed… Oh sweet Merlin.'_Harry mused. '_His lips are so soft… WAIT! He actually kissed my finger!!'_ Harry broke into a huge smile, so bright that it could've brighten up the whole room.

"He said he was going to… to… the library!" Harry had heard _some_ words.

With that, Harry ran out the door and went straight to the library to be with Severus. There was much to talk about.

Very much.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Hehe chapter 9 done:D Severus kissed Harry! Even though it's only the finger, it's still lip to skin contact! Haha! Anyways, next chapter Harry is going to ask Severus if Hermione and Ron can come to Snape Manor for Christmas. Wonder if Sev will let? ;D

**Next chapter: Please? Pretty Please?**


	10. Chapter 10: Please? Pretty Please?

**Disclaimer: -cries in the corner of my room- I'm only borrowing the characters for my story. They do not belong to me.**

A/N: -cackles- Severus kissed Harry's finger and left the teen breathless! ;D I left off with Harry bouncing off to find Severus. Now it's a great time for Harry to ask Severus for a favor… Hmm…

**I'm very happy that you guys like this story :D At first, I thought I was going to make a fool out of myself trying to write a Snarry lolz Thank you for the wonderful reviews! **

Jingle Bells! Jingle… Oh. It's not Christmas yet… -slinks away into the shadows-

**Chapter 10: Please? Pretty Please?**

Harry ran all the way to the living room, which was also the library, and skidded to a stop right where Severus was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea. The Potions Master looked up and looked at the breathless teen with amusement.

"Do you want to sit down and catch your breath?" Severus asked, placing his cup down on the small table in front of the sofa.

Harry gulped down a mouthful of air before making himself comfortable on the sofa next to Severus. Harry folded his hands on his lap and fiddled his thumbs. He felt heat in his cheeks that refused to die down. Harry cleared his throat, trying to catch Severus attention, and shifted in his seat to face the man only find Severus reading a book.

"Don't you do anything else? I always find you reading." Harry let out a sigh.

Severus snapped the book shut and placed it on the table. He then leaned back and put his left arm on the back of the couch, behind Harry's head.

"Reading is good for you Harry, you should do it sometime." Severus replied with a smile plastered on his face, he wasn't looking at the boy.

Harry stopped fiddling his thumbs and instead, crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I know reading's good… But do you have to read every day?" Harry frowned.

"What do you want me to do Harry? Dance around my house or sing in the kitchens?" Severus smirked.

Harry blushed and looked away when he realized Severus was referring to the time he had sung in the kitchens.

Then Severus added, "I'm a professor Harry, if I don't read how can I prepare for lessons in the future?"

Harry flung his head to look back at Severus when found his line of sight was at Severus' thin lips. When Harry was busy blushing, Severus had turned to see the red tinge slowly spread its way across Harry's face and thought how cute Harry looked when embarrassed.

Harry didn't pull away; he felt Severus' warm breath puffing and caressing his face. Harry kept his eyes on Severus' lips and saw that it was somewhat dry, but that didn't matter to Harry. The only thing that mattered was how much he wanted to feel Severus' lips on his. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry slowly leaned in, his eyes glazed over. He was just centimeters away from those lips when Harry hazily saw that Severus smirked and moved away from Harry's slightly parted lips.

"What were you doing Harry? Was there something on my face?" Severus knew very well that the teen wanted to move in closer to his lips. Severus was having too much fun toying with Harry.

Harry's groggy mind began to function properly again when he heard Severus' question. He pulled back as well and licked his now dried lips. Severus watched the tip of Harry's tongue dart out and moistened the sweet, luscious looking mouth. Something stirred within Severus chest. Was it longing, hunger, or just plain wanting to devour those plump lips? Severus had a nagging feeling that it was all three.

"I… Er… No, nothing was on your face." Harry flustered; his heart was beating so fast it was as if he ran a marathon. "I… I was just wondering why… You kissed my finger…"

Severus smirked and moved his hand up to caress Harry's cheek; Harry felt the warmth and softness of Severus' hand and unconsciously leaned into the heat. Severus ran his thumb under Harry's eye and made small circles.

Severus smiled thinly. "You should learn the difference between a real kiss and merely a brush across the skin with lips." Severus chuckled when Harry blushed once more.

"But… But you…" Harry muttered; he had never been so nervous in his life.

"But I what? That I listened to you when you asked for a kiss?" Harry nodded mutely; if possible, Harry turned even redder. Severus removed his hand away from Harry's face and lowered it to hold Harry's hand. He gave a quick squeeze and let go.

"You were hurt brat; I was kissing it to make it better, just like you asked." Severus said lightly. "Kissing is not one of my strong points. Truth be told, I have no experience in kissing at all."

"You… You don't?" Harry asked shyly; he was sort of probing into Severus' personal business, but it seemed the Potions Master didn't mind.

"Do you think I would go around kissing people?" Severus asked, arching his eyebrows. "Remember Harry, I'm a greasy, snarky bastard."

"NO!" Harry snapped; Severus looked at him with amusement. Harry opened his mouth then added shyly, "I just thought you… kissed before…" Harry gave Severus an apologetic look.

"I told you before that I liked being alone." Severus looked at Harry. "I pushed numerous people away and kept them away. I had a way of making them hate me. You hated me as well."

Harry pulled his eyes away from Severus'; the fireplace by the couch became rather interesting.

"That was a long time ago Severus… I don't hate you now, you know that." Harry said softly.

"Yes I know; they're all in the past. It would do us both good to forget them don't you agree?"

Severus cupped Harry's face and turned his head to face his own. Severus saw longing and love shining in Harry's emerald eyes. He took a moment to drink in Harry's features. Messy dark brown tresses flopped in ten different directions; long dark lashes framed Harry's eyes, which brought out the green in those orbs. Severus moved his gaze lower and found Harry's lips to be quite plump and kissable. Everything about the teen was perfect in Severus' eyes.

Harry's own emerald orbs followed those dark eyes. He felt Severus' gaze burning into his skin; it was intense and direct. It took all of Harry's willpower to prevent his lips from crashing onto Severus' own parted ones. In the back of his mind, Harry thought how lustful he must look right now. But as those onyx eyes traveled around Harry's face, the teen saw something flicker within them. Was it love? Harry hoped it was. But then Harry thought that the man had no reason to love him. He was just a boy, living in Severus' house learning Potions, and nothing more.

If Harry only knew how wrong he was to think Severus didn't love him.

"Severus… Why are you doing this to me?" Harry whispered; Severus pulled away slightly and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Doing what to you?"

"This! Everything! Kissing my finger when I asked you to… Caressing my face… Do you know what you are doing to me?!" Harry cried, moving farther away from Severus. "Stop making me think you actually care about me…"

"Harry…" Severus reached for Harry, but the teen moved away.

"No… I don't mind if we stay just friends, but don't pretend like you care about me… You don't know how this is hurting me!" Tears began to form. Harry held them back; he didn't want Severus to see him cry because what Severus was doing to him.

"Harry," Severus tried again. "I never said I didn't care about you."

"Stop! You—what?" Harry was now officially confused. "What did you say?"

"I said I care about you brat." Severus punctuated each word carefully as if Harry was a three year old child.

"You do?" Harry asked timidly. "Care about me as a friend is that what you mean?" Harry studied Severus face and found the man rolling his eyes.

"No you thick headed boy!" Severus said, throwing his hands up. "Do I have to draw it out for you in parchment?"

"Oh… Ohhhhhh." Harry murmured in realization.

"Yes oh indeed." Severus smirked. "I care about you, more than a friend. Trust me, I know there's something there."

"You're not lying to me are you?" Harry asked carefully; Severus smiled and shook his head slowly.

"But… I think I have to do this slowly, I'm not use to loving someone else."

By now, Harry was feeling absolutely giddy. All the morose thoughts flew out of his mind; Severus loved him!

"I'm not dreaming am I?" Harry shifted closer to Severus once more and looked up at him. "It would suck if all this was a dream."

Severus threw back his head and let out a laugh. "No, no you're not Harry. All I had said was the truth."

Harry couldn't contain his excitement anymore and let out a joyous cry, and then threw his arms around the taller man's neck. He snuggled into the crook of Severus neck and stayed there. Severus smiled and wrapped his own arms around the slim waist. Harry moved his head to the side and placed a kiss on Severus' jaw. Black eyes widened, but then returned to its normal size; Severus held Harry closer.

"I… Was that alright?" Harry asked worriedly when he found Severus had remained motionless when he kissed his jaw.

Severus let out a small chuckle and began rubbing circles at the small of Harry's back.

"Yes, but don't expect too much from me yet, Harry. I do not snog as you younger generation says." Severus pretended to sound serious.

Harry giggled. "I never expected you to snog Severus… That's just so not you."

"Quite right brat," Severus said, resting his head on top of Harry's messy brown hair. "Now that we got this figured out… What brought you running to me?"

"Well… Actually this was it I guess," Harry mumbled into Severus' shoulder. "I just wanted to ask you about the kiss on my finger…"

Severus laughed, making his shoulders shook; Harry's head bounced along with each movement.

"Yea I know I'm silly." Harry said quietly, breathing in the scent of Severus from the robes.

"Yes, always the silly Gryffindor." Severus replied goodheartedly.

Harry smiled into Severus' robes before tilting his head up. He saw the emotions swirling around Severus' eyes; it was a mixture of love and happiness. Inwardly, Harry was glad that he made Severus happy, and best of all, to be able to love back. Those dark eyes told him that Severus loved him, but he had yet to hear Severus said the exact words. But Harry wasn't going to push him into telling him, he knew Severus will say it when the time felt right.

"Severus?" Harry asked, looking directly at the man.

"What?"

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Harry grinned at Severus; the older man had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

"It's nothing dangerous or stupid is it? Or better yet, it doesn't require me to DO stupid things right?" Severus queried hesitantly. Harry shook his head, with his smile still stuck on his face. "Alright then, what is it?"

"Well, you know how Christmas is coming soon…" Harry began playing with the ends of Severus' silky soft black hair.

"It's not for another month Harry."

"I know!" Harry continued to twirl the strands of hair between his fingers. Severus moved his head so that his lips were now very, very close to Harry's ears. Harry shivered when warm puffs of air caressed the shell of his ear.

"Spit it out Harry, what's the favor?" Severus asked impatiently, brushing his lips softly on the earlobes.

Harry giggled since Severus' brushing was tickling him.

"I was wondering if… if Ron and Hermione can come over for a Christmas dinner."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"No Harry." Severus said; he walked up the stairs with a very distraught Harry following behind.

It had been two days since Severus declared that he cared for Harry and two days since Harry asked him for the favor. There was no way in hell that Severus would let Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley into his house. He had said no many times to Harry, but the teen never relented. Two days later, Harry was still going at it.

"Why not Severus? I haven't seen them for so long!" Harry begged, walking close behind the taller man. "It's just one night and then they'll be gone the next day!"

Severus turned into the hallway leading his room with Harry trudging behind. Severus reached his bedroom door and turned around abruptly. Harry didn't stop in time and crashed into Severus' chest. Severus held Harry's shoulders to steady him.

"I told you many times Harry, my answer is still no. I will not have your friends over at my house!" Severus looked down at Harry's now pouting lips. The teen was doing things to him that he didn't know Harry was capable of doing. Such as, making his heart melt.

"Please Sev… Just one night?" Harry batted his eyes; he even used the nickname he came up with for Severus. "If you love me then you'll let them come over."

Severus let out a sigh and gave up on saying no to Harry.

"Fine! But just one night Harry; they come for dinner and they have to be gone in the morning."

Harry smiled and gave Severus a hug. "I knew you love me! Thank you Sev!" Harry stood on his tiptoes and gave a small kiss on the corner of Severus' mouth.

Severus couldn't help but smile back at Harry.

"You're lucky I love you Brat." Severus said, running his fingers through Harry's soft brown hair.

Harry looked up at Severus with awe. "What did you just say…?"

"What? That I love you?" Severus chuckled at the surprised look on Harry's visage. "Yes Harry Potter, I love you."

Harry laughed and buried his face into Severus' chest. "You finally said it Severus… Thank you. You just made me the happiest man on earth!"

"You're exaggerating a bit aren't you?" But Severus laughed with Harry nonetheless.

Harry shook his head. "No I'm not." Harry pushed himself away from the warmth radiated from Severus' body. "I love you, too."

Severus smiled warmly, and for the first time since he told Harry he cared for him, he leaned down and…

'_Oh! Severus is going to kiss me!' _Harry thought happily when he saw Severus lowering his head. But…

Severus kissed him on the forehead. Harry actually groaned in disappointment.

Severus smirked. '_Impatient brat… He probably expected me to kiss him on the lips… That will come later…'_

"Why did you groan? Are you feeling alright?" Severus asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yea I'm alright." Harry said, dolefully. Then he smiled at Severus. "Thank you again for letting Ron and Hermione stay, it means so much to me."

"I know Brat, that's why I said yes. I like to see you smile." Severus whispered, noticing the soft blush that appeared on Harry's cheeks. "You know what? I think Christmas came early for me this year."

"Why is that?" Harry asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Because I received a really wonderful present: You."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Aww!! Yay! Severus told Harry! And he said yes to Harry to let Hermione and Ron stay over! This is too cute xP Anywayz next chapter coming soon! It's Christmas time :D Please Review!

**Next chapter: Under The Falling Snow **


	11. Chapter 11: Under The Falling Snow

**Disclaimer: hmm… yea.**

A/N: doo doo… Severus said yes to Harry. What's gonna happen when Hermione and Ron see Harry acting all… lovey dovey with their Potions Professor? You can bet your socks that Ron's gonna flip. :P Or maybe not.

**Yay! Thank you Thank you! Love you all:D**

Any presents for me? No? –sighs-

**P.S. Yes I know Severus is getting OOC x.x He's a bit **_**too**_** sappy :x But but… I wanted him to be like that in this story ;-; A lovable Snape. So I apologize; but yea… Severus is sappy! Haha**

I'm pushing the Christmas chapter back, so it will be the next chapter where Ron and Hermione arrive. Sorry ;x

**Chapter 11: Under The Falling Snow**

It was Friday night, a week since Severus agreed to let Hermione and Ron stay for Christmas. Harry scratched his chin with the feathered part of the quill.

"What have you been up to lately? I was wondering if you both would like to come…" Harry wrote; he looked down at the parchment then smiled and continued with the rest of the letter.

The green eyed teen was lying on his stomach in the living room; the fire was crackling, its warmth circulated the whole room. Harry hummed Christmas carols even though it was barely the start of December. While he continued to write the letter, Harry reached over to his side and took hold of his cup of hot chocolate, took a sip, and placed it back down next to him on the carpet.

"You better not knock that cup down, or I will be very displeased." Severus' deep, velvety voice sounded next to Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't knock it over." Harry said, without looking at Severus; he continued on with his invitation. "Besides, there's always a spell I can use to clean up the mess."

"Mmm…" Severus murmured, walking towards the couch and sat down; his feet were right by Harry's legs. "Are you done with that letter yet? You've been working on it since the afternoon, it's seven now." Severus hovered his right foot above Harry's calf then poked the muscles with his toes.

The tip of Harry's tongue stuck out as he hurriedly finished the last sentence of the letter. With a scribbly scrawl of a signature, Harry folded the parchment and tucked it inside an envelope.

"There all done," Harry said, handing the letter to Severus. "Can you send it for me?"

Severus took the letter from Harry, looked at it, and shook his head with a smile. "You forgot to write Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley's name on the envelope Harry."

"Ooops."

Harry snatched the letter away from Severus' hand and quickly wrote down Hermione's name on the front; he gave the letter back and Severus took out his wand and sent the letter on its way to Hogwarts.

"If I didn't know you were writing a letter, I would've thought you wrote a novel seeing how long it was." Severus smirked; Harry stuck out his tongue at Severus and rolled, then sat up on the ground.

"Severus… I kind of changed the invitation a bit." Harry said, standing up then made himself comfortable next to Severus; he leaned his head on the crook of the Potions Master's shoulder.

"What did you do now?" Severus sighed, but he had a small smile on his face. He placed his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Well, I put that they can come over on Christmas morning, stay and have dinner, exchange presents, and that would be all." Harry explained then let out a laugh. "They would be shocked to find that you actually let them in your house."

"I'm shocked at myself as well," Severus mused. "Not in a million years would I actually let the other two members of the 'Golden-Trio' stay for a day."

"Oh stop!" Harry exclaimed, smacking Severus on the thigh. "Well who would've thought that you would let me stay for a year?" Harry added daringly. "Remember, to other people we're not actually the best of friends. Well, look at us now."

"How will your friends take it? Don't you think it's wise not to tell either Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked as he traced circles on the back of Harry's neck.

Harry took his hands and sandwiched Severus' remaining hand in between; he patted it reassuringly.

"It'll be alright Sev. Besides, I don't want to keep anything from Ron and Hermione, they'll understand."

Severus let his fingers twirl around Harry's messy brown hair. "I agree with you for not hiding things from your friends Harry. But…" Severus paused in mid-sentence.

"But what?" Harry prodded. "You're still not sure if you want others to know? About us?"

Severus stopped playing with Harry's hair and brought his arms back to his lap. He then started to pry off Harry's smaller hands and held them.

"I was thinking that we should wait awhile before telling anyone," Severus said softly, turning his head slightly so that his cheek was nestled on top of Harry's head. "But I guess it's alright to tell Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, trusting that they would not tell anybody else."

"Oh Sev… They won't… OH!" Harry yelled out suddenly; Severus removed his head from the top of the mussed up hair and looked at the younger man.

"What is it?"

Harry closed his eyes and groaned. "I haven't thought about what to get for them."

"Christmas isn't for another twenty something days Brat…" Severus started, but never finished the sentence for Harry turned around so fast he almost knocked Severus down on his back.

"Can we go shop for presents?" Harry asked hopefully. "Say yes Severus!"

"Calm down Harry!" Severus chuckled and thought how his Harry was very much acting like a child anticipating on the arrival of Christmas. "We'll go on Sunday alright?"

Harry nodded his consent. "What should I get them this year? Ron's easy, but Hermione… That's another story." Harry frowned.

Severus was busy pondering what to get for Harry, he barely noticed Harry talking.

'_I've never gotten anybody presents before, let alone someone I love… This is going to be quite a challenge.'_

"Hey Severus?" Harry said; Severus snapped back to reality.

"What is it Harry?"

"Where are we going to shop?" Harry hopped off from the sofa and bent down to retrieve his cup of, now cold, hot chocolate. Harry took a sip, made a face since it was cold, and set the cup on the coffee table. "Any ideas?"

Severus waved his hand at the dirty cup and in a flash it disappeared, most likely it was banished to the kitchens. Harry took this moment to sit back down on the couch and laid his head on Severus' lap, with his legs propped up on the armrest of the sofa; Harry folded his hands on top of his abdomen.

"What do you say if we go shop in London? I'm sure there are plenty of shops for you to choose from." Severus suggested. "It's best if we go Sunday morning when it's not too crowded."

Harry face lit up; his eyes traveled up and looked at Severus upside down. "We're not going to Muggle London are we? I remember last time I suggested that we go to where Muggles reside." It was so long ago…

"Of course not Brat, we're going to where only wizards reside." Severus answered. "I'm sure Mr. Weasley would appreciate it if you got him something that he knows what it does."

Harry chuckled, remembering the time when they were in first year and he told Ron about a 'T.V'. Ron had actually thought it was a drink.

"I think I'll get him a new chess set, his old one is so battered up." Harry said to himself; Severus only listened and began brushing the dark brown tresses away from Harry's eyes. "Maybe we can play chess while he's here; he's pretty good you know." Green eyes met black; Severus only smiled down at Harry.

"Are you implying that I should challenge Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked. He was aware that Harry knew about his chess playing skills. "I assure you Harry, by the time I'm done with Mr. Weasley he will never touch chess again."

Harry laughed; he snuggled deeper into Severus' thighs. It was pretty comfortable. Severus stopped playing with Harry's hair and moved his hand to cover Harry's slightly pink cheek; it was warm and soft to the touch.

"So, what should I get for Hermione?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

On Sunday morning, Harry found himself in the middle of a very busy street. Severus stood next to him with an amused look on his face.

"It seems you're not the only one who wanted to get Christmas presents early." Severus muttered. "So much for not being crowded."

Severus had apparated them both to a very busy part of London, the shopping district. Witches and wizards of all ages were bustling around, shops were filled with customers, and there wasn't one single person who wasn't happy. Harry looked around and smiled; the Christmas holiday was certainly the best time of the year. Harry looked to his side at Severus and hooked his arm with Severus' own.

"Let's meet at the square two hours later. I'm sure you don't want to stick with me the whole time." Harry said loudly over the noise of people talking and laughing in the street. "Also, I don't want you to see what I'm getting for you."

Severus chuckled. "Alright, I'll meet you at the square at…" Severus took out his pocket watch; it was ten o' clock. "I'll be there at noon."

Harry nodded and waved good bye to Severus; the Potions Master watched on as Harry blended into the colorful sea of witches and wizards. Smiling softly to himself, Severus walked the opposite way, wondering what he should get for Harry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_What should I get for Severus?'_ Harry thought as he shifted the shopping bags in his hand.

One and a half hour later, Harry found the perfect wizards' chessboard for Ron and a new book bag for Hermione. Harry found one that doesn't expand no matter how much books you put into it, but it ensured that everything fits. With only half an hour left, Harry fretted. He still hadn't figured out what to get for Severus.

'_Something to do with Potions? Nah… He has a lot of books on Potions already…'_

Harry continued walking with his mind in a daze when he noticed a shop that sold all sorts of magical jewelry. An idea popped into Harry's head and he quickly made his way inside the shop. Once he was inside, Harry was astounded at the large selections of different types of rings, necklaces, bracelets, and other jewelry. There were gold ones, shiny silver ones, necklaces and rings with sparkling stones, and some that looked like it's only for witches. Harry walked by the glass showcases, stopping every now and then to look at the displays. Harry stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on a silver ring with a serpent design engraved onto the smoothness of the silver band.

"That's perfect… I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind wearing a ring." Harry murmured to himself; he looked around a shop and saw a salesclerk walking his way. Harry smiled at the man once the clerk stood next to him.

"Good day Sir. How may I help you?" The man asked politely.

"I want to purchase that ring," Harry said, pointing at the silver band. "And I want to know if your shop does protection charms on jewelry."

The clerk took out his wand and pointed at the showcase; the glass door opened and he reached in and took the ring out.

"Yes, our store does protection charms. But you would have to pay extra for them." The clerk informed Harry. Harry just smiled at the clerk.

"That's fine. Can you put the ring in a box for me? It's a Christmas present." The clerk smiled and nodded and asked Harry to follow him to the front counter.

Ten minutes later, Harry left the store with the newly bought ring, with all sorts of protection charms applied. Thinking that it was near twelve, Harry made his way to the square.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

During the time when Harry was purchasing his presents for Ron and Hermione, Severus had wandered into the very same store where Harry bought the silver ring. Severus walked around the whole store before setting his eyes on a silver necklace. It wasn't at all elaborate; the necklace was just a thin silver chain with a pendant. Once Severus saw the necklace, he felt that it was a perfect gift for Harry; it wasn't too girly, but not too simple either. That was because the pendant itself was beautiful. It was a emerald stone set in a ring of smaller diamonds; Severus had thought how the emerald stone reminded him of Harry's eyes, bright and beautiful. At once Severus called for a clerk and was gone from the store in less than ten minutes. He had also asked for the necklace to be placed in a box, but didn't let the clerk wrap the box.

"Hope the Brat likes this…" Severus said softly to himself as he walked on to the square.

Severus sat down on a bench by the fountain. People were walking by him in a blur, all were holding multiple bags. But so far, still no signs of Harry. Severus took out his pocket watch again and checked the time; it was ten minutes till twelve. He shrugged and placed the watch back into his robes.

'_He probably got excited when purchasing his gifts.'_

Not a moment too soon, Severus spotted Harry's excited face, and not to mention Harry's waving arms. The teen ran up to Severus and sat down next to him on the bench.

"Did you get everything?" Severus asked, eyeing the shopping bags Harry placed on the ground.

"Yep! I even bought your present!" Harry chirped. "But I'm not telling you what I got!"

Severus chuckled. "Well I got your present as well, and cards for your friends."

"What did you get for me? Can I see the cards?" Harry asked excitedly. "I want to sign the cards!"

Severus patted the top of Harry's head as if he was a child. "No, you can't see what I got for you. But sure, you can sign the cards. They are your friends after all." Severus wrapped his arms around Harry just as a cold blast of wind whipped across their faces. It was going to be a very cold Christmas.

Harry shivered from the cold wind and pulled his scarf higher, but felt better once Severus' arms wrapped around him.

"Can we go back now? It's getting a bit chilly out here. I want to be next to the fireplace with a nice cup of hot cocoa." Harry turned and smiled at the Potions Master.

"Of course," Severus replied, holding Harry tighter against him. "Hang on."

And then the couple was gone in a blink of an eye.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry set the shopping bags onto the carpet in the living room and untangled his scarf, which he tossed onto the couch. Severus took out his wand and pointed it at the fireplace. Instantly, a fire burst forth and flickered inside.

"Do you want a cup of hot cocoa Severus?" Harry asked as he walked towards the kitchen. Severus sat down and let out a moan; his legs were tired from walking around the whole morning.

"Yes please." Severus called; Harry went in the kitchen and Severus heard the clink and clanks of cups and pots. "Can you add marshmallows in mine?"

"Sure!" Harry yelled from the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Harry emerged holding two steaming cups of hot cocoa. He sat down next to Severus on the couch and handed him a cup. Severus took it graciously and sipped the hot, sweet liquid. The warm chocolaty goodness tumbled down his throat and settled inside his stomach. Severus let out a sigh as he felt himself relaxing almost instantly. Harry grinned into his own cup as he took a drink.

"So Harry," Severus started, setting his cup down on the coffee table. "Have you thought about what to make for dinner the night your friends come over?"

Harry licked his lips and cradled the warm cup in his hands. "Not really, but like you said, Christmas isn't for another twenty something days."

"If you need help on making food that night, tell me." Severus told Harry, patting the teen's thigh. "Right now, I'm feeling a bit tired so I'll be in my room if you need me." Severus stood up, taking his cup with him. He then leaned down and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"I'll call you when lunch is ready." Harry smiled up at the man. Severus nodded and returned the smile before walking away.

Harry folded his legs under him and took another sip of the hot cocoa. His eyes turned to the fire where it crackled. Then Harry looked out the windows; it was a cold and breezy morning. The skies were gray; there wasn't one single white cloud in the sky. This was the total opposite of when Harry had just arrived at Severus' manor. The green grass, trees, and colorful flora were now all yellow and bare.

"It seems we'll be having a white Christmas." Harry whispered.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Severus! Look!" Harry cried out.

Severus looked up from his novel and saw where Harry's finger was pointing. A light snowfall was covering everything in sight in a blanket of white. From the looks of the light snowstorm, it had only just begun. Harry shivered in excitement; Severus looked at the teen beside him and couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"Harry you're practically squirming out of your skin," Severus told the boy; Harry turned his head and looked at Severus with a huge smile. "Why are you so excited?"

"I'm excited because it's snowing outside! We're going to have a nice, snowy Christmas." Harry turned his attention back to the window. "And… And I want to--"

"What do you want?" Severus prompted.

Harry hesitated for a moment before answering. "I want to go outside and… and just be at the snow covered grounds. It's very beautiful."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Severus smiled and got up from the couch. "Let's go grab our coats and go outside. I want to see the snow covered scenery as well."

They walked to the front door where their thick winter coats were hanging on a coat rack. After they donned their coats Severus took out his wand and pointed it at Harry and himself; a warm mist surrounded their body to prevent them from catching a cold. Harry opened the front door and immediately was greeted by a blast of stinging cold winds. Severus walked up behind the smaller man and gently pushed him outside and closed the door behind him.

"It's beautiful Sev! Look at the tree branches… Oh I think I see some icicles!" Harry said happily; he spun around in small circles with his arms opened wide.

"Don't spin too fast Harry; you might slip and fall on your arse." Severus smirked; Harry stopped spinning for a moment to send Severus a playful glare.

Harry then walked back to where Severus stood; he held out his hands to catch the falling snowflakes. Snowflakes of different sizes and shapes fell onto Harry's waiting hands; they melted once it came into contact with Harry's gloves. Harry tilted his head back and opened his mouth wide, hoping to catch the falling snow in his mouth.

"I doubt you can catch much." Severus chuckled; he brushed snowflakes away from Harry's cheeks.

Harry closed his mouth after awhile then smacked his lips.

"It tastes fresh… I was hoping for more."

Harry frowned and he wiped at some water droplets on his glasses. He leaned against Severus body and said man automatically wrapped his long arms around the puffy coat Harry was wearing. The green eyed teen burrowed his face into Severus chest and coiled both of his arms around Severus' waist. Severus did the same thing.

"I wish we can stay here forever…" Harry whispered softly into Severus' coat. "Nobody here but me and you."

"Yes… I like that as well." Severus murmured, rubbing Harry's back gently. "Nobody but us."

Harry pulled his head away from Severus' body and let go of the waist as well. The taller man looked down into the brightness of Harry's emerald orbs. Harry slowly brought one of his hands up and cradled Severus' slightly pink cheek. The other hand when to the back of Severus' head and Harry slowly guided the head down. He stood on his tiptoes and whispered against Severus' ear.

"Please…"

It was at that moment Severus felt that everything had fallen into place. Harry was right there in front him; he was everything that Severus ever wanted.

Harry was his.

Severus took Harry's hand away from his face and held it at the boy's side. Slowly, but surely, Severus leaned down; Harry no longer stood on his tiptoes. When they were mere centimeters away from each other's lips, Severus froze and took a second to look at the teen below him. Harry had his eyes closed and was waiting for that moment to happen. Severus knew then he couldn't deny Harry or himself for that matter.

He moved closer and finally, Severus kissed Harry for the very first time.

It was soft, yet sweet at the same time. Severus captured Harry's lower lip and suckled at bit. He heard Harry moaned and the boy parted his mouth slightly. Severus took this chance to slowly slid his tongue inside the warm cavern of Harry's mouth. The kiss got more and more passionate by the second. In the back of Harry's mind he remembered when Severus told him he didn't have any experience in kissing. If this was no experience, what will it be like if Severus HAD experience?

Severus continued to kiss Harry with fervor. He pulled back a bit and nibbled on Harry's lips; he felt Harry moving in closer to achieve a deeper kiss. But alas, when oxygen was in demand, both men pulled away. Harry looked up at Severus with a deep blush across his cheeks; his lips were swollen from all the suckling and nibbling. Severus smiled at the teen.

"Well? How was it Brat?" Severus asked, cradling Harry's face in his hands.

Harry took a deep breath before answering his love. "That… That was bloody brilliant."

"I thought so." Severus whispered before swooping down to kiss the younger man once more; snow swirled and covered them as they continued with their kiss.

Everything was perfect.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Ahem! Yes yes I know I said this would be the Christmas chapter –hides- But as I started typing this chapter, I thought it would be too long if I included the part where Hermione and Ron appear. So I made the Christmas part into another chapter :X Don't be mad!! Dx Anyways, hope you liked this chapter :D Reviews are much welcomed :)

**Next chapter: The Joys and Pains of Christmas**


	12. Chapter 12: Joys and Pains of Christmas

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just the plot**

A/N: alright! Here's the Christmas chapter I talked about chapters ago xP I pushed it back because it would make the last chapter really long x-x And the last chapter was where I put the bad description of a kiss between Harry and Severus. Haha I need to work on describing :P

**Santa Claus is here!! –went to look for my presents- (A moment later) NOOOO!**

Hermione and Ron are coming to town! Ron's gonna be ecstatic to find Harry in love with Severus… -is being sarcastic- lol

**Chapter 12: The Joys and Pains of Christmas**

Christmas Eve morning.

Severus Snape sat in the comfort of his own living room, with a cup of tea next to him and a book in his hands. Everything seemed to be perfect… except for the pounding footsteps that resonated down the halls, then up the stairs, down the stairs, and finally the kitchen. Severus let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'_Three… Two… And here we go.'_

"SEVERUS! I can't find the stockings! Have you seen them?" Harry ran down the halls and passed the living room.

"They're in the storage closet Harry… You put them there last night." Severus called out boringly and returned to reading his book; he heard Harry running back to the living room.

"Oh… Right… I put them there so I wouldn't forget." Harry was about to run off again but then he stopped and turned to look back into the living room. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"You said you didn't need any help." Severus said, smiling into his book. He flipped a page. "Do you want me help you decorate the house? Who was it that said he wanted to do it himself? Hm?"

Harry groaned. "I'm sorry Severus… I was so excited! They're coming tomorrow!"

"Very exciting indeed." Severus drawled; he turned a page in the book. He looked up from his book and found Harry glaring at him. "Oh alright."

Severus took out his wand and waved it. A second later, five Christmas stockings zoomed from somewhere in the house and landed right next to Severus. Two of them were red with a fluffy white trim, one was green with red Santa hats on them, and the remaining one was gold colored. Harry had asked Severus to transfigure some old socks into these Christmas stockings so that he can hang them up on the fireplace mantel. At first, Severus was appalled at the idea of having these _colorful_ and _cheery_ stockings hanging around in his house, but then Harry gave him the pleading puppy eyes and Severus finally relented.

Harry grinned and walked to where Severus was currently picking at the stockings with his fingers; Severus had a look of distaste on his face. Harry sniggered and sat down on the couch, the stockings in between him and Severus.

"Oh they don't look that bad Severus, stop picking at them." Harry chuckled; he picked up the five stockings and placed them on his lap. "I'll go put these up right now."

Harry took out his own wand from his robes and sent the stockings flying toward the fireplace mantel. With a satisfied smirk, Harry tucked his wand back inside his pockets.

Severus rolled his eyes and continued reading his book. "Remind me to burn them after Christmas."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sev, we're missing a tree." Harry pouted.

It was nighttime and Harry was lying on his stomach in the living room in front of the warm fire. Harry thumbed his way through one of the novels Severus was previously reading. By now, Harry had decorated the living room, the dining room, where he cast a spell so that snow was constantly falling but never touched the table (Severus totally went against that), and for the halls Harry had actually put small Christmas lights. All he was missing was a Christmas tree.

"Do we really need a blasted tree Harry? I think you've done enough to my house." Severus grumbled.

Severus was currently sitting on the couch and just relaxing. It was tiring to see Harry running around the manor the whole day, even if he didn't do much to help with the decorations.

"We need a tree Severus. I don't want Hermione and Ron coming here and your house is all dark and gloomy." Harry frowned. "It's Christmas! It should be filled with lights and bright colors!" Harry looked to the side and smiled at Severus.

Severus sighed. "Whatever Brat, if you want a tree, then you can transfigure a tree." He looked down at the teen and smiled sparingly. "But you don't make the tree too big."

Harry looked around to find something he can transfigure, but found nothing. Except for the book he was skimming.

"Severus can I use this book to transfigure a tree?" Harry asked, sitting up on the carpet and held up the book for Severus to see.

"You want to what?" Severus arched his eyebrows when Harry shown him the book. "Is that my book?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yes…" Severus rolled his eyes. "It's only for tomorrow and I swear I'll turn it back into a book without damaging it!" Harry added, batting his eyes at Severus.

"You owe me Harry," Severus mumbled but he was smiling.

Harry jumped up from his sitting position and leaned down to plant a kiss on Severus' lips.

"I know… I owe you a lot."

Severus smacked Harry's thigh and pushed him playfully away. "Go make the tree."

Harry took the book with him and walked to a corner of the living room, by a window. He set the book down and pointed his wand at the text. Immediately it turned into a six foot high tree; it was still bare, but at least it was green.

"I think this tree needs some work." Severus said, walking up behind Harry and hugged the teen from behind. "It looks a bit… scrawny."

"Now that you put it that way…" Harry waved his arms to the side and a box appeared next to them. "You can decorate the tree and I'll watch."

Severus untangled himself from Harry and glared down at the offending box that held all the sparkly ornaments for the tree.

"Brat…" Severus muttered as he picked up one small crystal ball ornament.

Harry sat on an armchair and watched with amusement while Severus grudgingly hung up the different ornaments on the scrawny tree.

Christmas was going to be a blast.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"SEVERUS! Severus wake up! It's morning! They'll be here soon!" Harry yelled from the other side of the door.

Severus groaned and rolled to his side; his hand groped for the pocket watch that he placed on the bedside table last night. When his fingers felt the chain, Severus picked up the watch and brought it close to his face. He squinted at the small numbers.

Christmas morning. 6 a.m.

"It's only six o' clock… Six?!" Severus yelled; he took a closer look at the watch and indeed it said six. "Harry Potter you better have a good excuse on waking me up at six in the bloody morning!"

Severus Snape was not a morning person, especially if he didn't have to teach and on a Christmas morning.

Harry opened the door slowly and stuck his head in and found an irritated looking Potions Master. He walked in and closed the door behind him; Severus watched him with a frown.

"Sorry Severus… But… They'll be here. I guess I got overly excited." Harry looked down and shuffled his foot.

"Your friends won't be here till one in the afternoon Harry…" Severus murmured; he draped his arms across his forehead and let out a tired sigh. "Go back to sleep… Or just stay here and let me sleep for another two hours at least."

"I can… I can stay here?" Harry asked, his eyes widened in surprised.

"Mmm… Sure…" Severus mumbled; sleep was already creeping back to him. "Stay and sleep if you want… the bed's big enough for the both of us." Severus scooted over to the side and patted the space with his hand.

Harry smiled, which Severus didn't see, and eagerly made his way to Severus' bed. He climbed on and settled himself comfortably next to the half asleep man. Severus turned and faced Harry, he brushed the dark brown hair away from Harry's eyes and gave him a small kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Sleep Brat…" Severus whispered, pulling the blanket tight around them.

Harry let out a content sigh and snuggled closer to Severus' warm body; he pressed his forehead to Severus' pajama covered chest. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and both fell into a calm slumber.

(Three hours later…)

Harry rolled to his side and his arm flopped onto the mattress. Having felt the rumpled bedspread, Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw that Severus was no longer sleeping by his side. Harry sat up and let out a huge yawn. Just as he was stretching his tired bones, Severus came in with a smirk.

"Slept well Brat?" Severus asked Harry; he sat down on the edge of the bed and ruffled the teen's hair affectionately.

"…what time is it?" Harry stifled a yawn with the back of his hand.

"It's nine thirty. You should get dressed and have breakfast." Severus answered.

Harry nodded absently until the answer Severus gave him sunk in. Harry threw the blankets to the side and jumped out of bed.

"Nine thirty!? Why didn't you wake me up Sev?" Harry cried; he made a beeline for the bathroom.

"You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake you up." Severus chuckled as Harry ran back inside the room and out the door.

"This isn't my room!" Harry yelled as he ran back to his own bedroom.

Severus smiled to himself before making his way downstairs. This Christmas was going to be very interesting indeed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus watched Harry from his place at the couch. Harry was pacing back and forth in front of the stocking covered fireplace. Every few minutes the teen checked his watch, looked at the fireplace, and continued pacing. Severus let out an audible sign and leaned back against the sofa; he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Don't worry Harry, your friends will get here in time. I just hope they are graceful enough so that they won't leave soot all over the carpet." Severus drawled.

Harry looked at the older man once and continued walking back and forth. Hermione had written that she and Ron would come by Floo at around one o' clock in the afternoon. But since it was Christmas, the Floo network would most likely be jammed, and thus, could cause a delay.

"I hope they get here okay…" Harry mumbled; he checked the fire and it was still orange colored.

Severus cracked open one eye then the other and saw Harry in a frantic state. He sat up straighter and patted the seat next to him.

"Sit down Harry, you're making me dizzy."

Harry stopped his pacing and looked at the older man. "You had your eyes closed! I saw you!"

"That was why I had my eyes closed… Now come and sit down." Severus said it in a tone that left no room for argument.

Grudgingly, Harry shuffled to the sofa and sat down next to Severus. He laid his head on the broad shoulder and let out a sigh. Severus wrapped his arm around the slender body and lazily carded his fingers through Harry's always messy hair. Both men were so absorbed with each other that they failed to hear a 'crack' behind them. Neither of them knew that Hermione and Ron had arrived by portkey until Hermione cleared her throat and Ron letting out a gasp.

"Erm… Harry?"

"Bloody Hell!"

Harry snapped his head up and turned around in the sofa. There he found an amused looking Hermione and an utterly surprised Ron, who was also very red in the face. Harry stood up and ran to his two best friends; Severus, on the other hand, stood up slowly and inclined his head in greeting.

"Hermione! Ron! You're here!" Harry said happily. He threw his arms around both of their necks and hugged.

Hermione smiled widely and returned the hug while Ron still looked shocked and disgusted at the same time. Nevertheless, he returned Harry's hug as well.

"How are you Harry? I've missed you so much!" Hermione smiled at her green eyed friend. Then she turned her eyes to look at the Potions Master. "How are you Professor Snape?"

"I'm fine Ms. Granger." Severus answered. "I thought you and Mr. Weasley were arriving by Floo?"

"Oh we were," Hermione said as Harry pulled her to the couch; she sat down. "But then I realized it might be jammed so I got a portkey. It saved us some troubles."

Hermione then reached into her robes and took out several shrunken boxes. She muttered a counter spell and they grew back to their original sizes.

"I got you something Harry!" Hermione said excitedly and handed Harry a red gift wrapped box. "That one's from me… and this green one," Hermione gave Harry a green box. "It's from Ron."

Harry took the presents and said thank you to Hermione. He turned to face his red headed friend, who was still standing at the same spot of where he appeared.

"Ron why are you just standing there? Come sit." Harry stood up and walked to Ron. "And thank you for the present."

"Oh… Uh… You're welcome Harry." Ron said quietly; his eyes were darting back and forth between Harry and Severus.

Severus, who was sitting across from the couch occupied by Hermione at the moment, noticed the uneasiness on Ron's face. He stood up and went to Harry and Ron.

"Harry I'll leave you and your friends. You should have some time with them alone." Severus told him. "I'll be down at the labs if you need me."

Harry looked up the older man and frowned. "You don't have to leave Severus."

Severus just shook his head and patted Harry's shoulder before leaving the living room. Harry stared at Severus' retreating back for half a minute before he turned his attention back at Ron. The red headed teen looked at Harry with a scowl.

"Why are you on first names terms with that snarky git?" Ron shot out; Hermione stood up from where she sat and went to the two boys. "And were you _snuggling _with him?"

"Ron!" Hermione smacked Ron's arm. "Won't you calm down? Let Harry explain… It would help if you don't fire ten thousand questions at once." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to Harry.

"So I'm guessing things worked out for you Harry?" Hermione asked, a small smile was tugging on her lips. "Are you and Professor Snape… You know?"

Harry smiled at the girl and cast a sideways glance at Ron.

"Yea… It worked out. I took your advice and he accepted me."

Ron looked at Hermione and Harry in bewilderment. "Hermione you knew about them?! What the hell's going on!? What do you mean Harry and Snape and things working out?"

Harry was beginning to get annoyed at the freckled face teen. "What she meant Ron was that Severus and I are together."

"WHAT!" Ron bellowed. "You're joking right? There's no fuckin way that you and the greasy bat are together… You hate him Harry… And you're a guy!"

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. "I USED to hate him. Then I started to find him, well, attractive. It started at the end of our sixth year; Hermione knew about it, she said it was pretty obvious. And yes Ron, I like guys."

"Are you mental Harry? You actually… you love Snape?!" Ron asked, a look of distain crossed his face. "I don't care if you like guys Harry… But Snape?"

"I'm not mental Ron!" Harry yelled. "I love him and nothing can change that fact!" Both Harry and Ron were staring at each other, breathing rather heavily.

"Ron can't you just keep your mouth shut?" Hermione snapped. "You're not making this any better."

"But… Harry he's… Argh!" Ron threw up his hand and stomped over to the sofa and sat down in a heap. "This is too much…"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and looked at Harry. "Harry you have my support. It doesn't matter whom you love, male or female, as long as you're happy."

Harry smiled at his bushy haired friend and gave her a hug. "Thanks Hermione, I knew you would understand." Harry took Hermione's arm and led her to the couch and sat down.

Ron turned slightly in his seat and looked at his friends. He ran his hand through his red hair and let out a loud sigh.

"Look Harry… I'm sorry I exploded, but it was just too much. Hermione's right, as long you love that git and he loves you, I'm happy for you." Ron said slowly; he looked at Harry and gave him a weak smile.

Harry let out a breath he was holding. "Thanks Ron… I-I love him… I know it's hard for you to accept, but please, don't let his hurt our friendship."

"Well I have to admit it was pretty shocking seeing you and Snape snuggling with each other. Hell, I've never seen that man like that before. It was as if he's almost… nice."

All three friends looked at each other and laughed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So Harry, are you getting any better with Potions?" Hermione asked; she picked up her drinking glass and took a sip of apple cider.

After what happened in the living room Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat there for hours talking about school and all the things that happened while Harry wasn't there. Harry told them his first day here at Severus' house, then how the Potions Master had asked him to clean out the basement, him falling and Severus catching him, and of course the accidental kiss. Ron made a face when Harry told him how the kiss happened, Hermione just laughed. Severus came back while they were talking; he had heard the commotion and wanted to see if everything was alright. He was shocked when Ron walked up to him and told him that he better take good care of Harry. Harry turned red and Hermione giggled behind her hands. Severus smiled and told the young Mr. Weasley he promised to do so.

Now it was evening and all four of them had just finished their wonderful dinner made by Harry, with some help from Hermione and Ron.

"Well I guess I'm better than before. Severus helped a lot." Harry told Hermione while giving a smile to Severus as well.

"I'm glad to hear that," Hermione placed the drinking glass back on the table. "I'm really glad we get to see you and thank you for the wonderful dinner Harry."

"Yea mate, I missed seeing you at school. It gets lonely sometimes you know?" Ron grinned.

"I missed you guys too… You have no idea what I had to do to make Severus agree to let you in his house."

Hermione giggled and Ron's eyebrows shot up into his forehead.

"I don't want to hear the details…" Ron groaned; Hermione smacked his head.

"I think it's best if we get going Ron, it's late." Hermione said, glancing down at her watch. "It's almost midnight." She pushed her chair back and stood up, taking Ron's arm at the same time.

"Are you guys using the portkey to go back?" Harry asked, standing up as well. Severus remained seated.

"Yes we are. I'm pretty sure the Floo traffic is still jammed." Hermione replied.

The three friends walked back into the living room where Ron picked up the presents from Harry and shrunk them before placing them into his pocket. Hermione went up to Harry and threw her arms around Harry's neck.

"Merry Christmas Harry!" Hermione pulled away and turned to see Severus standing in the background. "And you too Professor."

"Merry Christmas too you as well Ms. Granger," Severus said lightly and turned to Ron. "And you as well Mr. Weasley."

Ron walked up to Severus and stuck out his hand. Severus took it and they shook hands.

"Merry Christmas Sir." Ron said before walking back to Hermione.

"Bye guys!" Harry said; Severus stood next to the green eyed teen and placed his arm around Harry's waist.

Hermione took out the portkey (a bell) and hooked arms with Ron. She waved at both Harry and Severus, Ron did the same, before disappearing with another 'crack'.

"They're gone…" Harry whispered sadly. Severus turned Harry around and held him flush against his body.

"You'll see them in the summer." Severus murmured; he carded his fingers through the messy brown locks.

"I know…" Harry snuggled into Severus' chest. "Thank you for letting them come over."

"Not at all Brat." Severus chuckled softly before leading them both to the couch and sat down. "Are you going to open your presents?"

Harry looked up into dark eyes and smiled. "I'll save their presents for tomorrow, but I have yours right now. I want you to open mine."

Severus reached into his pocket and took out a rectangular box wrapped with silver wrapping paper; a gold ribbon was tied around it.

"I have yours as well… Let's exchange." Severus suggested. Harry nodded and took out his present for Severus; it was wrapped in dark green with a silver ribbon.

"Can… Can I open your present first Sev?" Harry asked softly as he cradled the rectangle box. Severus nodded.

Carefully, Harry untied the gold ribbon and let it dropped on the ground. Then he started peeling the thin wrapping paper away until finally it revealed a black box. Harry let out a gasp as the silver necklace came to view; the emerald sparkled dimly. Harry gingerly took out the silver chain and held it in his palm; it felt cool to the touch.

"It's… This is beautiful." Harry looked up with teary eyes. "Thank you Severus."

"I got it because the gemstone reminded me of your eyes… Your beautiful emerald eyes."

Harry let out a sob; his cheeks were slowly turning pink. He unclasped the buckle of the necklace and held it out to Severus.

"Can you put this on for me?"

Severus smiled and took the silver chain from Harry's hands. Harry turned around so that his back was facing Severus; the Potions Master draped the necklace around Harry's neck and closed the buckle securely. Harry turned around and gave Severus a kiss on the lips, which Severus readily complied.

"Now open your present." Harry gestured to the smaller box that Severus left on the sofa.

Severus carefully took off the ribbon and then the wrapping paper. He snapped open the small box and found a single silver ring nestled in velvet. His long, thin fingers plucked out the ring and he held it in his hand. He peered at it and saw the serpent design engraved on the smooth silver band.

"You placed charms on the ring didn't you?" Severus asked, putting the ring onto his ring finger. "I can feel the magic coming off from the ring."

"I asked them to put some on… I want you to be safe. Always." Harry said softly; he looked down nervously and began playing with the gem on his necklace.

Severus looked at Harry before pulling the smaller man into his embrace. "I love the ring Harry… Anything from you I will love." He placed a chaste kiss on top of Harry's head. "Most importantly, I love you."

Harry nuzzled his face into the crook of Severus' neck. The fire had slowly died down as both men stayed in each other's arms. Harry took a deep breath and snuggled into Severus.

"I love you too… Always and forever."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Yes! Christmas chapter finished :D Hermione the understanding one, Ron the hot headed one. But at least he accepted right? Mmm… What should happen next? Can't make the story all sappy now, gotta have some…

Oh right. I'm missing an intimate scene between Harry and Severus. That should come soon ;D

**Next chapter: Bringing You Closer **


	13. Chapter 13: Bringing You Closer

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just the plot**

A/N: Christmas is over! Now I'll bring you back to the normal lives of Harry Potter and Severus Snape. Of course, they don't really have _normal_ lives. :P It's always filled with excitement and love ;D

**Santa doesn't love me :( I got no presents… But I did receive all those wonderful reviews:D so THANK YOU!!!**

Oh and Severus is going to burn those Christmas stockings, just like how he promised to do so in the last chapter lol

**Also Harry tries to bring their relationship to the next level… but it ends up as a disaster (a funny disaster o.o)**

**Chapter 13: Bringing You Closer**

Harry ran down the stairs and to the living room. He skidded to a stop when he found Severus sitting on the couch in his black bathrobe. Severus was currently eating a piece of toast and reading what seemed to be another novel. Harry shuffled over to the man and plopped down on the couch. Harry threw a sideway glance and saw that Severus was wearing the ring. He couldn't help but smiled widely.

"Morning Harry," Severus said without looking away from his book. "I can feel you smiling… You're smiling way too much for having just woken up."

"Is it a crime to smile in the morning?" Harry huffed then added, "And you're reading again… in the morning. That should be a crime."

"What's wrong with reading in the morning?" Severus asked, flipping to a new page in the book.

"You're concentrating on the small letters in the book; they can give you headaches, not to mention wrinkles as well…" Harry babbled on while playing with the emerald pendant on his necklace.

Severus rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at Harry's babbling.

"Reading doesn't give you wrinkles Harry." Severus said, closing the book.

Severus turned and looked at Harry who had his head down and was fingering the green gemstone. Harry was about to retort when Severus leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. The words that were about to come out got caught in Harry's mouth. Severus chuckled as Harry left his mouth hanging opened.

"Anyways enough about getting wrinkles and whatnot; you seem to have gotten more presents." Severus said; that got Harry to snap his mouth shut. "I think they're from the Headmaster, Mrs. Weasley, and Dobby."

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly, "I wasn't expecting the Headmaster to send me something." Harry said as he rushed over to the Christmas tree. He kneeled down on the ground and took out a rather huge box. It was from Mrs. Weasley.

"Maybe she made me another jumper this year," Harry smiled as he tore open the layers of gift wrap. He took out a lumpy green ball of yarn and shook it out. "I was right, it is another jumper." Harry waved the sweater at Severus, who had walked up behind Harry while the teen was ripping at the wrapping paper.

Severus arched a delicate eyebrow at the green sweater. "Do you actually wear that?"

Harry nodded affirmatively and immediately donned the warm sweater, mussing his hair in the process. Severus rolled his eyes and patted Harry's hair down. Harry then reached in once more and took out another box wrapped in silver paper. This one was from Albus Dumbledore.

"The Headmaster put your gift inside the box as well Severus," Harry took out a medium sized glass bottle filled with clear liquid. A red ribbon was tied around the neck of the bottle; a tag read: To Severus Snape. "What is it?"

Severus took the bottle from Harry's hand and peered at the contents. His eyes then widened in surprised as Severus figured out what it was. Harry tilted his head and a confused expression crossed his face.

"What is it Severus? What did the Headmaster send you?" Harry asked, looking at Severus with trepidation.

"He… He sent me a bottle of phoenix tears…" Severus was still looking at the bottle as if it would disappear any moment.

Harry let out a gasp. "Aren't phoenix tears very rare?" Severus could only nod in return; he then tucked the bottle inside his pocket for safe keeping.

Harry continued on with opening the rest of the Christmas presents that were waiting for him under the tree. He opened Ron's and it revealed an assortment of chocolates and a book on all Quidditch players. Hermione got Harry a set of quills that do not required ink. Harry stacked all his presents into one pile before taking a chocolate frog and tore open the wrappers; he wrapped his fingers around the frog before it jumped away. Harry bit off the head and offered the bottom half to Severus. The Potions Master smirked and shook his head.

"I'm not fond of sweet things Harry," Severus drawled; Harry shrugged and popped the rest of the frog into his mouth.

Severus turned and walked back to the sofa where he picked up the neglected novel. He made his way to the bookshelves and passed the fireplace along the way. The colorful and cheery stockings were still hanging on the mantel. Severus paused in front of the fireplace and looked at the stockings with distain.

"Can I just burn these offensive socks?" Severus grounded out; Harry stood up and walked away from the tree and hugged Severus from behind. "They're so… bright."

Harry laughed into the back of Severus' robe. "Do you really hate them that much?"

Severus grunted in reply.

"Well… Christmas is over… I guess you can burn them. They were only old socks anyway." Harry murmured as he rubbed his nose affectionately on Severus' back.

With the flick of his wand, Severus set the stockings in flames. In a matter of seconds all five stockings became nothing more than ashes. Severus gave a satisfied nod and tucked his wand back in his pocket; Harry laughed at Severus' antics.

"Now that you burned those colorful socks…" Harry made Severus to face him. "Why don't we go upstairs, put all my presents away, and have breakfast on your bed?"

"Why does it have to be my bed?" Severus arched his eyebrow but smiled at Harry anyway.

"Your bed is bigger." Harry replied cheekily; Severus rolled his eyes and dragged the teen up the stairs with him.

"Wait! My presents! I didn't get my--" Harry started; Severus waved his left hand in the air and Harry adequately heard a 'pop' and knew Severus had sent the boxes straight to his room. "Okay never mind."

"Come on Brat let's go have your breakfast." Severus said good-naturedly as he continued to drag Harry to his room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus opened the door to his bedroom and Harry practically ran inside; he went to the side of Severus' bed and crawled on top. Harry peeled back the covers and tucked himself in. Severus padded over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I thought we're having breakfast?" Severus questioned; he got under the warm covers as well. It was a pretty cold morning.

Harry leaned over so that his head was resting on Severus' shoulders; the Potions Master wrapped a sinewy arm across Harry's upper body.

"Forget breakfast… it's too bloody comfortable to be thinking about food." Harry sighed softly as he snuggled deeper into Severus' embrace.

"Hearing that coming from you is quite a shock." Severus chuckled. "Seeing how you're always eating something."

Harry pinched Severus' thigh; Severus winced in pain.

"I am not always eating," Harry mumbled, "But anyways, no more about me eating too much." Severus barked out a laugh when Harry said that. He sobered when Harry gave him a glare. "Severus, do you realize that it's been a month since we've been together?"

"Mmm… yes how can I forget?" Severus whispered as he played with the ends of Harry's hair. "I hadn't had a day of peace ever since you became part of my life."

"I bring joy to your life!"

"You wish Brat. But I guess that's somewhat true." Severus contemplated, "What would I do without you Harry?" Severus asked in a joking sort of way.

Harry tapped his chin and pretended to be deep in thought.

"You would cry." Harry said, with a huge smile on his face.

"Cry? I do not cry Harry." Severus moved his fingers away from Harry's hair and went on to trace the shell of the teen's ear.

Harry voluntarily shivered as Severus' fingers gently brushed against the earlobes.

"So yea… It's been a month. I was thinking we should celebrate." Harry whispered; he rolled over and placed one leg on each side of Severus' thighs.

Severus looked at the younger man that was now straddling him. There was a slight tinge creeping up Harry's face. Severus smiled as Harry nervously wrapped his arms around his neck and moved closer; Severus' own heart was hammering tremendously within his own chest.

"Celebrate?" Severus asked; he moved closer and kissed Harry on his jaw. "I guess we can… What do you have in mind?" Severus wrapped his arms around the slim waist and pulled Harry even closer. Now, they were flushed against each other.

"I don't know… Something will come up I'm sure." Harry whispered as he untangled his arms from Severus' neck. Then almost carefully, Harry pushed Severus down onto the bed.

"Harry… What are you doing?" Severus asked nervously; Harry moved his hands higher and tangled his fingers within Severus' inky black hair.

To say that Severus Snape was nervous doesn't even cut it. Harry was on top of him, with his mop of messy brown hair under his chin. Not to mention the teen was snuggling on his chest!

"Don't you think it's time to bring our relationship to the next level?" Harry whispered as he pressed his face deeper into Severus' robes. "All we've done so far is kissing…"

Severus failed to answer and audibly gulped. Harry looked up at Severus with a feral grin on his face. He moved up and was about to kiss him, all the while his hands were still tangled in Severus' hair. As Harry parted his lips, Severus chose that time to move his head to the side, not because he didn't want to kiss Harry; he was worried that a kiss could lead to something much more. With Harry being all emotional, things can definitely go awry.

But of course, Severus forgot about the hands in his hair. So when he moved, Harry's fingers yanked on his dark tresses.

"OW!" Severus cried out; his hands flew to the top of his head and massaged the spot where the hair was yanked.

Harry pulled his hands away and pushed himself up and looked down at the man worriedly.

"Oh Severus I'm sorry!" Harry said as he watched Severus rub his head. The mood was gone.

Severus winced before replying. "It's not your fault… I turned my head on my own account."

Harry frowned and rolled off of Severus body. He turned his head slightly to the side and found the Potions Master staring blankly at the ceiling of his room. Harry sighed and placed his hands on this stomach.

'_Well there goes 'taking our relationship to the next level'' _Harry thought grumpily. '_I'm just worried about what Sev would think… and now I guess we're both nervous. Maybe it's too soon…'_

Just as Harry was about to turn his face to look at the other man, Severus had the thought of doing the same thing. Their foreheads collided against each other with a resounding 'smack' and Harry swore he saw white stars flying across his eyes.

Things were definitely going awry.

"Oh for crying out loud… Harry are you alright?" Severus asked, putting his hand on his forehead. He felt a bump had formed.

"Huh… What?" Harry mumbled dazedly, the collision left him slightly incoherent. Harry rubbed at his forehead and tried to gain back his senses. "Yea… I'm fine Sev."

"Look Harry… I know what you were trying to do, but don't you think it's a bit too soon?" Severus asked softly as he stroked Harry's head.

'_Ah great… I knew I was making things too obvious…'_ Harry thought.

"Harry?"

Harry heard Severus' voice and snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry… I thought… I wanted to show you that I really love you. Guess I was wrong." Harry muttered dejectedly.

Severus pulled the younger man closer to himself and began rubbing Harry's back soothingly. Harry sighed through his nostrils and shimmied over to Severus' warm body. As they laid there in comfortable silence, Harry couldn't help but thought that Severus was upset with him. Severus, on the other hand, was still rubbing small circles on Harry's back.

"Severus… You're not mad at me are you? For what I did?" Harry tilted his head up and looked at Severus' eyes worriedly.

Severus chuckled and pushed Harry's head into the crook of his neck; he felt Harry inhaled deeply.

"No Brat, I'm not mad at you. If it makes you feel any better, I admit that I wanted to show you how much I love you as well." Severus whispered; Harry stopped breathing. "But I think… We should wait awhile before taking the next step. I don't want you to regret what you are getting yourself into."

Harry let out his breath and looked at Severus with passion flashing across his eyes.

"I won't regret it because it's you. You know how I love you Sev…" Harry frowned. Severus bent his head down a little and placed an innocent kiss on Harry's lips. He then started to play with Harry's messy hair once more.

"I can say the same things for you Harry…" Severus continued to stroke; Harry's eyes slowly began to fluttered closed as the Potions Masters fingers went on with their ministrations.

A few minutes later Severus heard the soft, even breathing coming from Harry. He smiled and kissed Harry's cheek and stopped stroking the boy's hair. Severus quietly watched Harry sleep and noticed that Harry had a small smile on his face. Severus shifted carefully so that he wouldn't wake up Harry and stared at the ceiling.

"Maybe it's because I love you too much to hurt you and make you regret being with me."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Haha… yea this chapter is short compared to my other ones ;( this is just to get you guys started on what's to come in the next chapter! I'm gonna have to plan it out very carefully… -walks off with dirty things in mind- Please Review:D

**Next chapter: Nervous? Of course… Not.**


	14. Chapter 14: Nervous? Of Course Not

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just the plot**

A/N: sorry for taking so long on this chapter! I hit dead ends as I was typing this… but now no worries! I am done!! Muwahahahhahaha! –gets smacked on the head by Andeh- D:

**-talks to myself- wonder if this chapter is good… -slips and falls to the ground- AHH!**

So… er… uhm… Harry tried to get lovey lovey with Severus but failed miserably. Not to mention, Severus lost a good chunk of hair… haha jk! Maybe he'll succeed this time… maybe.

**Time for some fun in the snowwwww!! YAY**

**Chapter 14: Nervous? Of Course… Not**

Harry woke up and sat up warily on his bed. Yesterday's occurrences flashed across his mind. Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

'_Everything went wrong… it was so embarrassing…'_

He rubbed his face with his hands tiredly and swung his legs off the side of his bed. Placing his feet inside the warm black slippers, Harry padded slowly to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Harry came out, dripping wet and only had a white fluffy towel wrapped around his hips. With all the thoughts floating around his head he forgot to take fresh clothes into the bathroom.

"Merlin it's fuckin cold!" Harry cried as he scrambled over to the wardrobe and yanked the door opened. Quickly, Harry grabbed a black sweater, black sweat pants, and a pair of socks; he donned them with haste.

"Ahh… much better." Harry sighed happily.

Harry walked out the room and went downstairs. He rounded into the kitchens and reached up into a cupboard to get his cup when Harry heard Severus clearing his throat behind him. He looked back and smiled at the older man.

"I was just going to make some coffee. You want a cup?" Harry offered. Severus nodded and Harry turned around to get another cup.

Harry puttered around the kitchen while Severus looked on with amusement. It was the first time seeing Harry wearing all… black.

"Harry are you pretending to be me? You're actually wearing black."

Harry turned on the coffee maker and turned around to face Severus. He crossed his arms in front of him and smiled.

"No… I just took whatever from my closet and threw them on. Besides, I favor darker colors over light colors any day."

Harry then sauntered over to Severus and wrapped his arms around the older man. When his hands reached the small of Severus' back Harry rubbed small comforting circles. Harry pressed his ears onto Severus' chest and listened to the soft heartbeat; Harry let out a sigh.

"Is my heartbeat that interesting?" Severus asked, chuckling. "You should go tend the coffee now… it's ready."

Harry sniffed once and indeed the delicious coffee scent wafted into his nose. He untangled his arms and gave Severus a light kiss on the lips. Harry skipped over to the counter and poured two cups of coffee.

"Do you want milk in yours?" Harry asked before he made his way over to the fridge. He took out the carton of milk and shook the container; it was only half filled.

"No it's alright Harry, I like my coffee bitter."

Harry shrugged and closed the door to the fridge with his foot. He walked back to the counter and poured some milk into his own cup of coffee. He watched the white liquid swirled and blended into the dark coffee. Taking both cup in his hands, Harry walked over to where Severus was waiting and handed the man the cup without milk. Severus murmured his thanks and took a sip.

"So you have anything planned today Harry?" Severus queried as he took another long sip of the hot coffee.

Harry shook his head in the negative. "Not really… I don't really feel like studying up for Potions either."

Harry sighed and sipped his coffee. He was still drinking when he turned around to look out the kitchen window. It was only lightly snowing and the grounds were covered in a blanket of soft snow. Then an idea came crashing into Harry's head.

Harry spun around so quickly that some of the coffee sloshed out of the cup and onto the floor. Severus arched his eyebrows and glanced at the mess Harry made. The teen paid no attention to the small puddle of the fallen coffee and walked right into it. Severus sighed and rolled his eyes; he held up his hand and signaled for Harry to stop where he was. Harry saw the hand and froze in mid-step.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked, his eyes wide. "What's wrong Sev?"

"Don't move." Severus commanded then whipped out his wand and muttered a cleaning spell to get rid of the puddle of coffee.

Harry looked down and saw the wet spot on his socks. Realization dawned on him and he promptly blushed.

"Brat you should watch where you're walking. I don't want you trekking around my house with that soiled sock." With another wave of his wand, Severus made Harry's socks disappeared and left the teen standing in the middle of the kitchen barefoot.

"Oh! COLD! COLD!" Harry cried as he began to hop around the kitchen floor.

Severus barked out a laugh and waved his wand once more and sent both cups of coffee to the sink. Still laughing and shaking his head, Severus walked over to Harry, who continued to jump around, and swept the green eyed teen off his feet. Harry let out a surprised 'eep' once he found himself being carried bridal style by Severus. Harry blushed a light pink and clutched the front of Severus' robes tighter.

"I wasn't finished with my cup…" Harry mumbled; he turned his head and saw that Severus was carrying him to the living room.

"I doubt there was any left in the cup. Most of the contents probably splashed out when you were hopping around."

Harry huffed and stayed silent in Severus' arms. Once they were at their destination, Severus dropped Harry onto the couch unceremoniously, where Harry let out a protest, and sat down next to the teen. Harry glared at Severus as he straightened out his sweater before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"There was no need to drop me on the couch like that." Harry pouted. He then lowered his head and laid on the Potions Master's thighs. "I'm not some sort of a throw rug you know."

Severus laughed and brought his hand to play with the dark tresses on Harry's head. Harry hummed in satisfaction and closed his eyes, feeling Severus' fingers carding through his hair. Just as Harry was about to fall asleep, Severus stopped playing with his hair and began using his index finger to brush against Harry's cheek. Harry opened his eyes groggily and slowly looked up at Severus, albeit upside down.

"Whassuh…" Harry mumbled incoherently. Severus smirked when he heard Harry mumbled something that was not a word.

"I am amazed at your vocabulary Harry," Severus said, looking down at Harry whose eyes were half way closed. "But anyway… I--"

Severus started then stopped when he saw Harry had already gone back to sleep, his lips were parted slightly and Harry let out a tiny snore. Severus shook his head and just continued stroking Harry's cheek. Twenty minutes later Severus began feeling numb since Harry's dead weight was cutting off the blood circulation in his legs. He moved slowly, lifting Harry's head with one of his hands and taking a cushion with his other. Severus stood up quietly and laid Harry on the cushion; Harry continued snoring and did not stir. Severus pulled a blanket that draped on the back of the couch and covered Harry with it. The teen mumbled in his sleep and turned to his stomach, his face buried in the cushion. Severus bent down and kissed the messy mop before walking away and headed for the potion lab.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry let out a long yawn and stretched. He turned to his side and found himself facing the coffee table. Harry blinked a few times and sat up then winced when his back felt sore. Sleeping on a soft sofa was bad for a person's spine.

"Especially mine…" Harry muttered as he twisted his back left and right.

He then turned his attention to one of the windows; the sun made the snow that covered the grounds glittered and bright. Harry decided that it was time to go outside and play with all the freshly fallen snow. Pushing the blanket aside, Harry stood up and walked down the hallways that led to the lab. He just knew that Severus would be down there if the man wasn't in the living room with him.

"I'm pretty sure Sev's down in the lab," Harry said to himself, "Let's just call it a lover's intuition."

'_But then we're not exactly lovers if we haven't… Ah never mind.'_

Harry walked down the twisting hallways; the paintings hanging on the wall greeted him as he passed. Four months in the manor, the paintings finally stopped sneering at Harry whenever he went to the lab. Trusting himself not get lost anymore, Harry grinned when the black door appeared at the end of the hall. He slowly turned the doorknob and walked inside.

Severus was hunched over the work table, a steaming cauldron next to him. As Harry marched closer he smelled the wickedly sordid scent of the potion bubbling inside the cauldron. Harry peered down and a look of disgust crossed his face; the thick brown liquid squelched.

"Merlin that smells awful!" Harry yelled; he then pinched his nose.

Severus looked up and turned his head. Harry was glaring down at the cauldron with hate.

"The potion did nothing to you Harry," Severus smirked, "You don't have to look at it as if it killed someone you love."

"Well… It smells awful!" Harry stopped glaring at the potion and looked up at Severus. "What kind of potion is it? Please tell me it's not edible."

"It's a salve actually," Severus explained; he took a ladle and stirred the contents. "It's not quite done yet. By the time I'm finished it should turn white and odorless, unless I add some sort of scented oil to make it smell acceptable."

Harry nodded then glanced at the brown muck once more. "Are you sure that can turn white and odorless? Right now it sort of looks like something from a sewer."

Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yes Harry it can turn white and odorless. The salve is for healing cuts and getting rid of scars. It's quite helpful actually."

Severus turned around and leaned against the table. "What brought you down here? You were sleeping so soundly an hour ago."

Harry shrugged; a smile was tugging at his lips. "I woke up and saw that you weren't there and I just knew you would be down here so I came to look for you." Harry circled his arms around Severus and sighed. "I also saw how the snow was so inviting and wanted to ask you to join me outside."

"You want me to play with snow?" Severus cocked his head to the side. "You must be joking."

Harry shook his head; his emerald orbs shone brightly. "I'm not. Besides, we need to go out instead of being cooped up in the house all day."

Severus arched his eyebrows and stared down at Harry. The teen pouted.

"Come on Sev! Go out and play… Please?" Harry pleaded; he batted his eyes just to add an effect.

Severus groaned and placed his hand on his forehead and looked heavenward. No one can resist the puppy eyes. No one. Not even Severus Snape himself.

"Alright… Fine. We'll go outside." Severus relented. Harry actually clapped his hands and was about to walk off when Severus grabbed hold of his arm. "You're not going with just that sweater and sweats Harry."

"Aw… if I bundle up… I wouldn't be able to move!" Harry whined.

"Remember Harry if you caught a cold you'll be sneezing everywhere and I don't want you contaminating my house." Severus chided.

Harry grumbled the rest of the way up to their rooms where he and Severus put on their warmest coats.

(Later outside in the snow covered grounds…)

"Ohhh… Cold breeze!" Harry shivered as winds whipped across his face; he pulled his scarf higher to cover the bottom half of his face.

"It's a good thing I made you wear your coat and scarf isn't it?" Severus smirked. "Otherwise I would have another grand show of you dancing around in the snow."

"Ha.Ha. Very funny Severus." Harry scowled. Another blast of wind had Harry shaking in his boots and running into Severus. "Okay yes! I'm thankful you made me wear a coat!"

Severus lips curled up into a smile and he took out his wand. After a few waves and an incantation, both Harry and Severus found themselves wrapped in a thin layer of warmth.

"Is that better?" Severus asked, tucking his wand back into his coat.

Harry nodded his head and dashed off in front of Severus and bent down to gather snow in front of his feet. Severus chuckled and just stood a few feet behind the excited teen and watched as Harry gathered enough snow and made a giant snowball.

Harry was oblivious to the fact that Severus was ogling his arse and had something wicked in his mind. And so, Harry continued his efforts of making the "perfect snowman".

Severus smirked to himself as he bent down and gathered a handful of snow and rolled it into a perfect sized ball. He walked stealthily and took aim at Harry's arse. The wet, cold snowball smacked against Harry's behind and left a wet splotch on his pants. Harry squealed in surprise as the coldness settled into his bum, not to mention the sting where he was hit was beginning to spread across his arse cheek. Harry spun around, one hand rubbing his behind and the other pointing at Severus accusingly.

"You did NOT just throw a snowball at my arse Severus!" Harry pretended to be mad but failed as he began laughing along with Severus.

"It was too tempting with your arse wiggling around. It made the perfect target… I couldn't resist." Severus chuckled; Harry turned red as a tomato.

"This means war!" Harry yelled; he stooped and began piling snow into his hand.

Severus shook his head and laughed. "There's not going to be any war Harry…" Severus turned and was about to make his way to the front of the house. "Make your snowman, I'll just--"

The sentence was almost out of his mouth when Severus was hit on the arms with a flying snowball.

"HAHA! Take that!" Harry whooped and went to make more snowballs.

"Mr. Potter… You are going to regret throwing that snowball at me."

And so, we find our two favorite men battling each other with flying snowballs. Most of the balls that Harry threw totally missed their target for Severus merely ducked and dodged them with ease. Severus, on the other hand, aimed very well; Harry was now covered with wet splotches. Harry was now frustrated seeing how Severus easily dodged his attacks, so in a last attempt, he made one medium sized snowball and with a growl he ran at Severus and tackled the man. Severus was taken by surprise and fell onto the ground with a 'thump' with Harry on top of him.

Good thing for snow or Severus would have cracked his head open from the tackle.

"Can't dodge this now Severus!" Harry cried with a sinister gleam in his eyes. "Surrender now!"

Before Severus replied Harry smeared the snowball right onto his face and down his neck. Cold snow dribbled down the neck and went further down his body. Severus screamed bloody murder as he tried to shake Harry off of him.

Harry laughed and pinned Severus body down with his own. Harry tsked at the Potions Master.

"Can't escape Severus… I won." Harry said smugly. He looked down at Severus; dark eyes stared back at him.

Harry moved lower, his hands traveling down Severus' body as he did so. His mouth ghosted over Severus thin lips.

"I won…" Harry whispered against it.

Severus licked his lips and parted them slightly. "Yes… You did…"

"So I think I deserve a prize don't you think?" Harry said softly; he leaned closer to those thin lips.

"Mmm…" Severus lifted his head a little and came in contact with Harry's own warm lips.

Harry shut his eyes once he felt Severus caressing his lips with those slightly dry ones, he didn't mind of course. Harry moaned and brought his hands up to tangle his fingers within Severus' silky black tresses. Severus in turn wrapped his arms around Harry's body and brought the teen closer to him. He nibbled on Harry's bottom lip and the teen gave a small squeak. Taking the invitation, Harry opened his mouth to let Severus' tongue to tangle with his own. Harry moaned into the kiss; Severus withdrew his tongue and just continued to kiss along Harry's jaw. The green eyed man was so into the feeling that his hips thrust into Severus' own. Even with all their layers of clothing, Severus felt Harry's arousal pressed against his own.

'_Merlin… I don't think I can stop…'_

"Harry… I think we should take this inside… My back's getting cold." Severus murmured; his hands traveled down and grasped Harry's arse and he then gave a squeeze.

Harry gasped and pushed himself up a little. "Yes… Yes inside… Let's go inside." He rolled off and stood up.

Severus sat up as well and brushed snow off his coat before standing. With a smirk he swept Harry off his feet, again, and carried Harry back into the manor.

Let the fun begin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: hehehe… A good snowball fight can bring so much ;D Anyways, what do you think? You probably know what's going to happen in the next chapter ;P I'm working on it :D Please Review!

**Next chapter: Love Me With No Regrets**


	15. Chapter 15: Love Me With No Regrets

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot ;(**

A/N: sorry for the wait folks! D: I've been busy with my other story and yea… then there's this English finals I had to prepare for x-x got side tracked :X Last chapter was the snowball fight… and well things heated up ;P Now I shall continue from where I left off in the last chapter.

**Warnings: Erm… Maybe… yea… :D JK! Slight lemon (and I mean **_**slight**_**) in this chapter because you know I can't write them. :) I tried lol –looks around nervously- I can't write the one's where it has you jumping into a pool of ice water xP**

-coughs- I need a drink… -gets a cup of hot chocolate- hey it's cold here in southern Cali! xD with the cold winds…

**Uhg… I lost hair typing this chapter x.o and I want to say that Severus has a big bathtub :D**

(Previously…)

"_Harry… I think we should take this inside… My back's getting cold." Severus murmured; his hands traveled down and grasped Harry's arse and he then gave a squeeze._

_Harry gasped and pushed himself up a little. "Yes… Yes inside… Let's go inside." He rolled off and stood up._

_Severus sat up as well and brushed snow off his coat before standing. With a smirk he swept Harry off his feet, again, and carried Harry back into the manor._

_Let the fun begin._

**Chapter 15: Love Me With No Regrets**

Severus lowered Harry onto the ground once they were both inside the manor.

"Take off your coat Harry. It's wet and filthy." Severus pointed at Harry's soggy coat and began unbuttoning his own.

Harry looked down and truth be told, water was dripping from the hems of his coat and onto the wood floor. The teen unzipped the zipper and peeled the wet coat off; he hung the jacket on the coat hanger by the door. Just as he was about to turn around, Severus grabbed him from behind and held Harry flush against his body. Harry leaned his head back and left it on Severus' shoulder; the older man nuzzled his nose in Harry's hair and caught a whiff of cinnamon, his favorite shampoo scent.

"Have you been using my shampoo Mr. Potter?" Severus asked softly, still nuzzling Harry.

Harry turned around in Severus' embrace and looked up at the man. Green eyes met black and the teen blushed slightly.

"Yea… I smelt the scent whenever you're nearby and I thought it was nice so I tried it." Harry explained sheepishly. "Hope you don't mind."

Severus chuckled and began rubbing Harry's back.

"No Brat, I don't mind. So does that mean you've been using my showers as well?" Severus asked, arching his eyebrows which went unnoticed since Harry had his head pressed against Severus' chest.

Harry nodded and peered up at the Potions Master; he turned into a brighter shade of red when he saw Severus smirk.

"Maybe we can take a shower together…" Severus held Harry at arm's length and bent down. "… Right now as a matter of fact." Severus whispered near Harry's ear. "We're dirty, cold, and tired. What's a better way to get warm than to take a nice, hot bath?"

Harry gasped and felt heat in his cheeks; he was sure Severus could've felt the heat coming off of him. At first Harry thought the man was joking about taking a bath together, but from the looks of Severus, Harry doubted the older man was joking.

"Are… Are you serious?" Harry squeaked, "You want to take a bath together? You don't' mind?"

Harry Potter was extremely nervous… and feeling a little ecstatic… and aroused.

Severus straightened himself and walked down the hallway and left Harry standing gob smacked in the middle of the hall by himself.

"If you don't want to that's fine." Severus was almost at the foot of the staircase. "I thought you would want to bathe together."

Harry gulped and shakily took a step forward.

'_Sev wanted to… He… I'm not dreaming am I? No… I'm not… Dear sweet Merlin.'_

Just the thought of being naked together with Severus in his bathtub brought Harry's cock to twitch. He was already half hard from their snowy encounter and now Harry's arousal was just begging for attention.

Dirty, dirty thoughts ran across Harry's mind.

"Shit…" Harry cursed; there was no way he could ignore the heat in his groin. He looked down the hall and found Severus already halfway up the stairs. He ran and called out to the man.

"Wait Sev! I never said no!" Harry huffed as he took two steps at a time. "You didn't have to walk so fast."

Severus almost laughed out loud but he repressed it just in time. He pulled a straight face before stopping and turned around. Harry stopped two steps under him and breathed loudly; Harry was somewhat red in the face and a sheen of sweat covered his forehead. Harry looked up and pouted.

"You and your long legs… Gah… Shall we go take a bath?" Harry smiled weakly, his eyes hopeful.

Severus shook his head, smiled, and offered his hand to the teen. Harry took the offered hand and grasped it; Severus' hand was nice and warm. They continued their way up the rest of the stairs and Severus led Harry into the master bathroom, the biggest one in the whole manor.

"Go start the bath Harry… I'll be right back." Severus turned and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Severus walked out the door. He didn't even get the chance to ask the older man why he left. Shrugging to himself, Harry turned to the bathtub and began filling it with hot and cold water. Once there was a considerable amount in the tub, Harry swished his hand around to test the temperature. Harry then took out his wand and cast a charm to keep the water at a constant temperature. He stood up and took off his sweater; Harry shivered as the warmth was taken off. Then Harry worked on the drawstrings to his sweat pants and shimmied out of them; his boxers went with the sweats. The pants were still wet from rolling around in the snow; Harry threw his clothes into the hamper and slipped into the bathtub. Harry jolted a little as the warm water came in contact with his skin, then he began to relax as the warmth seeped through his skin pores; Harry let out a sigh and leaned his back against the end of the tub. Harry vaguely heard the bathroom door open and closed and in a moment, Severus stood next to the tub clad only with a white towel around his hips.

"I heard you sigh on the other side of the door Harry," Severus smiled down at the teen. "How's the water?"

Harry cracked one eye opened and grinned. "The water's perfect…" Harry's eyes trailed up and down Severus' mostly naked body.

Harry noted that Severus was covered with lean muscles; he had a toned chest and a taut abdomen. His skin was pale, but not sickly pale. Harry wondered why the man always hid under his layers of robes at Hogwarts. The tip of Harry's darted out and licked at his now slightly dried lips. Everything about the man was perfect in Harry's eyes.

"Where did you go Sev?" Harry asked as he splashed some water onto his chest.

"I was in the bedroom," Severus replied, sitting on the edge of the tub. "Shall I help you wash your hair?"

Harry scooted himself backward in the tub and hooked his fingers under the towel that was around Severus' hips. The green eyed teen made a motion to yank off the towel but didn't succeed as Severus grasped at the towel firmly.

"Don't hold on to it!" Harry exclaimed, exasperatedly. "You're not taking a shower with a towel on. I'm going to have to see you naked sooner or later!"

Severus arched his eyebrows at Harry's blunt remark. "Are you that eager to get me stark naked Brat?"

Harry turned crimson and looked at the man sitting next to him. "Well… If-if we're taking a bath together… we're bound to see each other naked…" Harry spluttered; he then looked away and grabbed a flannel hanging nearby and began scrubbing his arms.

Severus only laughed and stuck out his arm. "Hand me the shampoo Harry," Severus lowered his head and whispered against Harry's ear. "The one you liked so much."

Harry shivered as the warm breath puffed against his ear. With a shaky arm, Harry reached for the light blue bottle that sat next to the bottle of liquid body soap. He snapped the cap open and placed the bottle in Severus' waiting hand. Severus turned the container upside down and squeezed a copious amount into his palm. The Potions Master turned and put both of his feet into the water so that he was facing Harry's back without actually sitting inside the tub. Severus then cupped his other hand and dipped it into the warm water; he dribbled the water onto Harry's messy mop of dark brown hair.

"I don't know if you noticed or not," Severus started as he massaged Harry's scalp, "But you left your glasses on."

Harry was enjoying the feeling of long fingers pressing at all the right spots on his head; his eyes were closed and he was leaning toward the older man's back when he heard Severus mentioning his glasses. He popped his eyes opened and indeed he forgot to take off his glasses; a film of water condensation covered his spectacles. Grumbling, Harry reached up and took of his glasses; he tossed them out where it clattered on the floor. Severus rolled his eyes as he watched the frames fly across the bathroom.

"They're not made of rubber Harry," Severus chided; he pressed his fingers into Harry's scalp a little harder.

"I should get my eyes fixed… they get in the way when I try to kiss you." Harry muttered and he moved back until his back touched the back of the tub.

"Move up Brat, I'm going to sit behind you now." Severus used his knee and nudged Harry's upper torso.

"You're already sitting behind me."

The teen clearly didn't understand what Severus meant. Severus sighed and stopped washing Harry's hair. The teen let out a disappointed whine.

"I meant I'm going to sit behind you _inside_ the tub Harry."

The younger man turned his head and looked up at Severus. Harry gave him an apologetic smile before moving up to make room for Severus. Harry bent his legs and held onto the rims of the tub since there was nothing to support his back. For now.

"You still have that god forbidden towel on!" Harry complained.

Severus chuckled. "God forbidden? My, my Harry you really are impatient."

The Potions Master stood up and untied the towel from his waist; he tossed the towel onto the bathroom counter. Harry knew the man was stark naked now. He didn't dare to look at him and so he shifted his eyes to the white tiled wall in front of him. The little squares were very interesting at the moment. Harry saw the water inside the tub rippled and instantly felt Severus' legs move beside his own; Harry was now sitting between Severus' spread out legs. His face instantaneously went on fire.

Not knowing Harry's reaction to him sitting so sinfully close to Harry, Severus once again went on with his massage to Harry's scalp. Harry let out a groan as those talented fingers touched his scalp. Severus stopped with his ministrations and lifted his hands.

"Why groan? Do you want me to stop?" Severus asked.

"NO!" Harry cried, desperately reaching above his head and grabbed Severus' hands to place them back into his hair. "Just continue with what you're doing… It's so relaxing…"

Severus chuckled and thus went on with his task; Harry promptly let out a satisfied sigh. Seeing that Harry's hair was thoroughly washed, Severus dipped his hands into the still warm water to rinse off the leftover suds. He then cupped Harry's chin and tilted the teen's head back.

"Lay down… I'm going to rinse your hair now," Severus commanded; Harry slid down until only his face was above the water. "After this I'm going to wash your whole body…"

Harry flushed and blinked at the Potions Master.

"My-my whole body?" Harry squeaked. _'I'm gonna be touched by Severus… Ohhh…'_ Harry felt his cock twitch at the thought of Severus touching him.

"Mmm…" Severus hummed as he began rinsing out the shampoo out of Harry's hair.

A few minutes later, and a couple of splashes from Harry, Severus placed an arm under the teen's body and hoisted him upright and pulled Harry back.

"Time to wash that lithe body of yours…" Severus purred near Harry's ear; said boy shivered with delight. "Hand me the body wash."

Harry immediately reached for the other bottle and gave it to Snape. In his haste, he almost dropped the bottle in the water; Harry was excited as he was nervous. Severus chuckled and caught the bottle before it made a big splash in the water. He then reached underwater for the flannel that Harry was previously using to scrub his arms and squeezed a glob of body wash on to the cloth.

Severus rubbed, softly, at Harry's chest, his other hand trailed down and landed on Harry's abdomen. Said teen moaned at the touches the Potions Master was giving him. Slowly, the soapy flannel traveled lower down Harry's torso and Severus scrubbed down his legs, inner thigh, and then he moved on to the other leg and did the same things.

"Lean forward…" Severus whispered and Harry did so. Snape started to wash his back with the flannel.

Harry felt those talented hands going lower and lower… until they stopped right above his arse. Harry groaned and turned his head around to look at the man sitting behind him.

"What are you doing? Why did you stop?" Harry asked; he totally missed the mischievous gleam in Severus' eyes.

"You make the most wonderful noises… and I'm done washing you so rinse up." Severus smiled down at the teen.

Harry blushed tremendously and started to rinse himself when he realized that Severus remained unwashed at the moment.

"Do you want me to wash you?" Harry asked, scrubbing down his chest and stomach.

Severus smirked. "After you're done." His dark eyes followed Harry's hand as the green eyed teen continued to get rid of the soap suds.

And Harry was taking a VERY long time to do so. Severus groaned; he knew the boy was doing this to taunt him. He loved the way Harry's fingers were skimming down his wet body, his hands splashing water on himself to get rid of the suds.

Harry was an evil tease. Severus wished those hands were on his body instead. Thus, he grabbed hold of Harry's hand and stopped him from washing any further.

"I think you're about done… I'm waiting for my bath." Severus smiled thinly.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded at the older man. Harry stood up from his current position and turned around, and then kneeled in between Severus' opened thighs. He took the bottle of shampoo and squeezed some in his hands. Taking the flannel, Harry dribbled water onto Severus' black tresses. He threw the flannel down into the water and weaved his fingers into the other man's wet locks. Severus closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the kneeling man and pulled him flush against his chest. Harry let out a 'eep' and crashed into the body.

Washing the dark tresses was forgotten.

Both men locked eyes with one another and Harry found himself leaning closer to Severus and finally touched his lips on Severus'. Harry lowered his arms and clung on Severus neck; said man pushed Harry down. Harry took the hint and moved around in the water until he was sitting in the tub once more, but with his legs hooked around Severus' hips. Harry moved closer and moaned once their erections touched.

"I've been waiting so long Severus…" Harry moaned; Severus leaned down and kissed along Harry's jaw and up to his earlobes where he nibbled on them. "I want this… I want you."

Severus stopped kissing and moved his head to look straight into Harry's eyes. Clearly, he was nervous as Harry was. Severus put one hand under Harry's chin and tilted his head upward.

"I would be lying if I told you I want to wait a little longer… I don't want you to regret afterwards." Severus said softly. Harry shook his head from side to side.

"I told you before Sev: I'm not going to regret anything." Harry lowered his head to the crook of Severus' neck. "There's nothing for me to regret as long as I'm with you."

"If you're sure…" Severus said uncertainly; Harry let out a annoyed sigh.

"Yes I'm sure!"

Severus smirked at Harry's impatience. "Well then…"

**(A/N: Alright… very small lemon starting now… I need a warm up lol Remember Severus going back to the bedroom? ;D)**

The Potions Master slowly snaked his hand down Harry's chest, his abdomen, and finally, he splayed his hand right above Harry's very aroused member.

"No teasing Severus!" Harry cried and thrust his hips upward.

"Alright… no games…" Severus murmured and rubbed his thumb over the head of Harry's cock.

Harry yelled in delight as Severus hand began stroking up and down his shaft, twisting a little as the hand neared the head of his cock. He began thrusting his hips into Severus' own erection instinctively.

Severus growled and squeezed the base of Harry's member and leaned in.

"You better stop doing that… or it won't last long."

Harry whimpered and stopped his thrusting hips. Severus smiled and moved his other unoccupied hand to fondle with Harry's balls. He rolled them around in his hand, while the other continued pumping. Harry threw his head back and groaned; he hooked his legs tighter around Severus' hips.

"What about you…? I-I can…" Harry stuttered; his head was in a haze.

"That will come later Brat…" Severus said in his velvety voice.

Severus hand began pumping faster up and down Harry's erection. He felt Harry's climax was getting near. He took in the sight of Harry writhing and shivering, all because of what he was doing to the teen. Severus smiled and smashed his lips onto Harry's parted ones. Harry moaned into the kiss and moved his swollen lips in time with Severus.

"I know you're close Harry… Come for me…" Severus murmured and placed his forehead on Harry's

Harry felt his groin tightened and his release was near its peak. With a cry, Harry came into Severus' still pumping hands. Harry never felt anything like it; it was so good. Severus moaned in pleasure as he watched Harry's release, feeling his own soon to happen but he wasn't about to get off so soon. More was going to happen.

Harry breathed heavily as his orgasm passed; he laid his head on Severus' shoulder and took a deep breath. He turned his head to the side and kissed the other man's neck.

"I'm all dirty again…" Harry said weakly with a smile on his face.

Severus chuckled. "I guess you have to wash yourself again. I'm getting out." He stood up and grabbed a towel that was left on the bathroom floor.

"But what about you?" Harry was already washing his legs.

"Come to bed after you're done… I'll wait for you." Severus smirked and wrapped the towel around his hips; Harry saw Severus' erection jutting out. Harry licked his lips

"Er… Alright…" Harry said softly. _'This is really happening!'_

Severus smiled and walked out of the bathroom and left Harry inside the tub all by himself. In a flash, Harry was done, took another towel and wrapped it around himself. He opened the door to the bathroom and walked out. Harry felt his heart was going to burst out any moment; he'll finally be Severus'. All his.

Things are just getting started.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Argh… okay this chapter was… Meh. I was stuck in so many places that it took me a week to finish this! I'm sad now lolz Anyways, I'm working on the next one with a better lemon. I hope. I did say this chapter only has a very small one… and it was very small xD Hope you like this chapter:D Please Review:

**Next chapter: Mine, Always**


	16. Chapter 16: Mine, Always

**Disclaimer: I own Harry, Draco, and Snape! D: … No I don't… -cries-**

A/N: alright! The newest chapter is here! I'm very sorry for taking such a long time to update :( School is getting in my way :P It's crunch time for my English class… I have to revise all the damn essays I did in that class ;( cuz the professor wanted it in a portfolio… anyhow… enjoy this chapter :D

**Warnings: Harry doing… things to Severus ;D Better lemon than the last chapter lol well I hope so anyway o.o**

I tried my best writing this chapter. If it didn't come out good, I apologize :X if anything sounds wrong, it was because my mind wasn't in the right place after all the revising I had to do. My brain was in a jumble. It's still in a jumble.

**P.S. This is a semi long chapter. I just want this to be a continuation of what happened in the bathroom hehehehehe I'll just have the main course :D**

**Chapter 16: Mine, Always**

Harry stepped out from the steamy bathroom and walked into Severus' bedroom. The first thing the green eyed teen noticed was that the room was pitch black. Since there weren't any windows (Harry wasn't that surprised by that), Harry waved his arms around in front of him and made sure he wouldn't bump into anything and fall over. Frowning slightly, Harry slowly shuffled his way over to Severus' bed, or he _hoped_ he was walking to where the bed was.

"Severus… Where are you?" Harry called out; his hands were groping around in the dark. "Why aren't the candles lit? If I fall, I am so going to blame you for it."

All Severus did was let out a chuckle; Harry's ears perked and he walked in the direction where the deep chuckle came from. As Harry carefully made his way towards the bed, Severus rose and made his way to Harry; the rustling of Harry's towel pinpointed his location.

"Am I even walking in the right direction?" Harry asked to himself, sounding a little frustrated. Severus had to force himself not to laugh.

Severus stood stock still at one spot. He was sure Harry was going to walk into him. Not a second too soon, Harry's body collided into Severus; his arms flew out to catch Harry before he fell backwards.

"You should watch where you're going Mr. Potter," Severus sneered; he heard Harry 'harumphed' before the green eyed teen answered.

"Well if you lit your candles I wouldn't be groping around in the dark now would I?" Harry asked cheekily.

Severus smiled in the darkness of his room and bent down to kiss Harry on the tip of his nose. If Harry was pretending to be crossed at Severus, he failed. Once Harry felt the soft lips descended upon his nose, he giggled. While Harry buried his head into the other man's chest, Severus took hold of Harry's hand and pulled the teen along with him.

"I think we have some unfinished business…" Severus said mildly; Harry heard the creak of the mattress as Severus sat down and pulled Harry down to sit on his lap.

Harry's cheeks burned when he visualized the things to come. Images flashed through his mind and Harry found himself slightly panting; his heart was beating a hundred times per minute. He turned his head and burrowed his face into Severus' broad chest and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright Harry?" Severus asked, his voice filled with concern. "I can feel your heart beating."

'_Oh I'm more than alright…'_

"Yea I'm fine…" Harry looked up at Severus and saw a small sparkle in those black eyes. "I still can't believe we're doing this…"

Severus let out a low, rumbling laugh. "Well believe it or not, we are." He pulled Harry closer to him and nuzzled the top of Harry's head. "And I'm hoping that we'll be doing it soon…"

Harry's breath hitched when Severus said those words. Suddenly, there was this sudden urge where he had to feel Severus' body, touch everything that was him. Harry licked his lips and got off of Severus' lap. The green eyed teen rearranged his legs until he was straddling Severus' thighs, his feet hooked around the back of the Potions Master's calves. Harry leaned closer and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck.

It was time to initiate the things Harry dreamed of. He could hardly wait.

Harry craned his head and moved to the side of Severus' jaw and began to trailing kisses up the jaw line to the white earlobe. As Harry nibbled on the pale flesh, he felt Severus tightened his arms around his waist and pulled him even closer; their chests were touching where there wasn't a millimeter of space in between. Harry went on to lick the shell of Severus' ear, his hands left the neck and traveled down the expanse of the other man's back. Harry moved his attention away from the ear and went on to kiss, lick, and nipped at Severus's jaw. Finally, Harry gave in and finally reached the other man's lips and started to kiss him in earnest. Severus moaned in appreciation and parted his lips; Harry took the advantage to delve his tongue into the warm cavern of Severus' mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance and in end, after a lot of probing and wrestling of the two tongues, Severus took the upper hand and forced Harry's tongue into submission. When oxygen was in high demand, they separated.

"I-I… I think we should get in bed…" Harry gasped, "But can't you just light at least one candle by the bed so I can see your face?" Harry pouted cutely at Severus… Well Severus couldn't really see the cuteness in the dark.

Severus chuckled and waved his hand in the air; two candles on each side of the bed lit up; Harry smiled and looked up at the man. Severus returned the smile and let his hands rub comforting circles at the small of Harry's back. Harry got off of Severus' lap and stood in between his legs. Harry caressed Severus' face and placed one lingering kiss on those thin lips before he slowly pushed Severus onto his back.

Severus took the hint and moved back until his backside touched the headboard. He bent one leg and spread his legs wider apart. Harry actually sneered and began crawling toward the Potions Master, like a predator that spotted his prey. Severus watched Harry crawl closer with the feral grin on his young face. Severus swallowed the lump that formed in his throat; he had never seen Harry this way before.

It was almost domineering.

Severus placed one arm behind his head to cushion it from the headboard. He stared straight into Harry's eyes and saw that beside the obvious want and need, there was also love… Severus smiled lightly and relaxed. Harry loved him and vice versa.

"Come here Harry," Severus invited, one arm stretched out to Harry and motioned for him to come closer.

Harry grinned and crawled the rest of the way to Severus; he sat down with his legs splayed on top of Severus' thighs and leaned forward. Harry moved his head so it was leveled with the other man's neck. He kissed the pale skin tenderly before Harry started nipping at the flesh. Severus tilted his head to the side to give more access of his neck to the teen.

"You taste like vanilla…" Harry murmured between the tiny nips.

Severus chuckled and placed both of his hands on each of Harry's thighs. He massaged the muscles before pushing those legs off of his thighs. Harry maneuvered until he was just kneeling between Severus' parted legs.

"I assure you Harry I am not some delectable food that you crave." Severus purred; he reached down and pinched Harry's arse cheeks. A gasp escaped from Harry's orifice.

For the pinch, Harry bit down on Severus' neck, albeit a little hard. Severus growled and Harry smirked; he licked the bitten spot, trying to sooth the sting of the bite. Severus grasped Harry's waist, his fingertips dug into the soft skin. Harry let out a squeal of surprise when Severus flipped him over and looked down at him with those intense onyx eyes.

"No more teasing Harry," Severus said in his deep, velvety voice. He brushed at the younger man's messy locks. "You're mine for the night…"

"I'm yours…" Harry said breathlessly.

Severus leaned down and kissed Harry softly at first. Harry moaned into the kiss and parted his mouth; Severus took the invitation and licked Harry's bottom lip before probing his tongue into the warm cavern. Harry's eyes fluttered closed and moved his lips against Severus'; their kiss deepened and grew more passionate by the second. When it became hard from them to breathe, Severus pulled back and watched Harry breathing deeply, his red, swollen lips were wet with their previous encounter.

"That… That was…" Harry gulped, his chest heaving in the lack of air.

"It seems I just took your breath away." Severus smirked; he moved in and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Harry's plump lips.

Harry smiled lazily and nodded at his love. He reached up and curled his arms around Severus' neck in attempt to pull the man closer; Harry's eyes sparkled even in the dimly lit bedroom. Severus lowered his body; he felt the tip of Harry's erection dug into the side of his hip. Severus supported his body weight as he placed his hands on each side of Harry's arms, disabling the younger man to move away. Harry let out a groan as his erection was being pressed by Severus' body. Instinctively, he thrust his hips upward, craving more friction on his heated flesh.

Severus chuckled and fluidly moved down until his hands were pressing down Harry's thrusting hips; the movements stopped completely.

"No…" Harry whined

Severus gave a low chortle before he kneeled between Harry's legs. He used his knees and wedged those legs apart wider. The Potion Master looked down and saw Harry's aroused member twitched; a drop of pre-cum leaked out from the slit. Severus wrapped his long fingers around the swollen member and lightly squeezed the base. Harry let out a yelp and glared down at Severus.

"What are you doing?!" Harry yelled with frustration and possibly arousal. "You told me I couldn't tease you and what are you doing to me now?"

"I'm just enjoying watching you squirm and blush." Severus replied; he moved his hand up the shaft and brushed the tip with his thumb, smearing the pre-cum around the head of Harry's cock. Then Severus leisurely slid his hand down again, sliding the foreskin down as well.

Harry sucked in a breath and moaned before his head plopped back on the pillow he was laying on. He snapped his eyes shut; perspiration formed on his face and body. Overall, his whole body had a pink tinge to it.

"You're going to kill me Sev…" Harry mumbled; Severus smirked and jerked his hand up again. Harry let out a gasp. "Yes I'm dying and going straight to heaven!"

"Should I stop then?" Severus asked, his voice was laced with mischief. "I wouldn't want you to pass out now."

"NO!" Harry wailed; he grabbed Severus' hand to prevent it from leaving his now extremely sensitive member.

Severus smirked and looked into Harry's eyes; emerald orbs looked back at him, dilated with lust. Severus sat on his knees and pushed himself forward until he was close enough to whisper into Harry's ear.

"I have something else in mind Harry…" Severus whispered; his warm breath caressed Harry's ears. Harry shivered as the warmness of Severus' breath puffed against his ear.

Severus Snape was worried that Harry didn't want take the final step with him. But after he saw the way Harry reacted to his intimate touches, all doubts flew out of his head and stayed out. He wanted this, wanted Harry more than anything.

It was the first time in many years that Severus felt so much love for one person; Harry made it possible. Now, all Severus wanted was to claim Harry as his and nobody else's. He took his hand away from Harry's cock; Harry protested loudly and Severus shushed him.

"Why did you pull away Sev?" Harry asked desperately. "I was so close…"

Severus moved in and quieted Harry's protests by clamping his lips over Harry's.

"All in good time Harry…" Severus murmured softly. "All in good time." With that, Severus lowered his head, his warm breath ghosted over Harry's sensitive prick.

Severus kissed down the underside of Harry's member, paying special attention to the thick, pulsating vein. Once he reached the base, Severus pulled first one sac and then the next into his mouth, making sure both were sufficiently moistened before moving passed the perineum to the rosy opening beneath. He flicked out his tongue, using the tip to trace the shape lovingly

"Don't… Don't stop…" Harry panted, "Merlin… it feels good…" Harry chest was heaving from the sensations.

Severus chuckled; the rumbling shot through Harry's cock. Harry wanted to come, but every time he was close, Severus would pull back then looked up at him with a smirk on his face.

"Severus Snape!" Harry yelled; his patience ran thin with the man. "You better stop teasing right now or this will NEVER happen again!!"

Severus' smirk widened; he knew it was an empty threat, but nonetheless, he knew he should stop teasing the teen.

"Harry… You know that it's going to be painful for you first time right?" Severus asked hesitantly. He didn't want to hurt the man he loved in any way.

Harry nodded and looked at Severus with half-lidded eyes. Then he smiled at the older man; Severus was actually blushing.

"I know Severus…" Harry said softly; he ran his hand through Severus' hair lovingly. "But still… I want to do this. I love you."

_I love you._

Those three words, when it came from Harry's mouth, made Severus shiver with anticipation. It was all he need, all he needed to hear.

"I love you, too Harry." Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll love you forever."

Severus moved back to sit on his knees once more; he held out his hand and immediately, a jar of lubricant landed in his waiting hand. He unscrewed the lid and scooped a glob of the oily substance, and then coated his fingers thoroughly. The Potions Master pressed one coated finger through Harry's puckered entrance slowly; Harry mewed and opened his legs wider for better access. Harry's breathing came in harsh pants as Severus began moving his finger in and out; the older man hooked his fingers and brushed the tip on the tight bundle of nerves. Harry cried out in ecstasy and began to fuck himself on Severus' talented finger. The older man smirked and pressed another finger into the tight opening; he made a scissoring motion with those two fingers in order to stretch the tight passage for bigger things to come.

"More Severus…" Harry groaned. "More…"

"Shh… Relax love…" Severus soothed. Harry sucked in a deep breath and nodded feverishly.

Severus pulled his fingers out carefully, much to the disappointment from Harry; he then wrapped his hand around Harry's cock as he slowly pushed through the ring of tight muscles. Harry arched his back at the invasion.

"Oh god… It hurts Sev…" Harry whimpered in pain.

Severus leaned over and pressed his lips on Harry's parted ones. Then he moved to whisper sweet nothings in Harry's ear.

"It'll hurt less… You must relax Harry."

Harry bit his lips and squeezed his eyes shut. Severus began slow thrusts into Harry's arse as he continued to stroke the young man in time with his hips. The older wizard once again leaned in to capture the teen's lips in a demanding kiss, tongues were dancing together erotically. Harry reached up to grasp at Severus' hips and carefully wrapped his legs around the waist. The pain from the intrusion was ebbing away, all that was left was the pleasure coming from Severus' thrusts.

Harry was so very, very close to climax.

"Oh… Severus… I'm…" Harry panted.

The Potions Master picked up his pace, his engorged cock was being squeezed by Harry's tight passage. He thrust fully into the younger man; after a few more heated strokes of his hand, Harry spilled his release into Severus' hand with a strangled cry. The contractions of his muscles pushed Severus over the edge, and he too spilled his seeds into Harry. Severus collapsed on top of Harry's heaving body. As his breathing calmed down a notch, Severus pulled out from Harry and rolled to the side. He turned to his side and spooned against Harry. Harry turned to face his lover and kissed.

"I love you, Severus." Harry smiled at the other man. "I'm yours forever."

Severus draped an arm around Harry's hips and pulled the green eyed teen closer. Harry dropped his head into the crook of Severus' neck and closed his eyes. Severus watched as Harry's breathing evened out and the younger man fell into a deep slumber. His lips curled into a smile as he tried to smooth out Harry's untamable hair. Severus placed one kiss on top of Harry's head before he closed his eyes.

"Mine, always."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Finally done with this chapter! I know it's not long… and it took me a long time :X But that's because of school ;( Haha and well, I admit I did have trouble doing the lemon part x.x But anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. No more lemons any time soon… they'll come later xD Please Review :D

**Next chapter: With You, I'll Breathe**


	17. Chapter 17: With You, I'll Breathe

**Disclaimer: All the characters used in this story belong to J.K Rowling… **

A/N: Here's chapter 17 :) Let me bring you back to Harry and Severus' normal everyday lives. No lemons any time soon lol

**So what happens to them now? Hm? I'll fast forward the time after this chapter. **

This is full of sap :P Yea yea… they're back to being all lovey dovey again :)

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story!! Dx**

**Chapter 17: With You, I'll Breathe**

Severus groaned as he moved to lie on his back. If anything, last night's activities gave him sore muscles.

But what led him to have sore muscles came from a good cause. A very good cause indeed.

Severus draped his arm above his head and let out a quiet sigh. He stared up at the curtains that hung around his bed and smiled. They were emerald green, same color as Harry's eyes. Severus turned his head to the side and watched the younger man; Harry was sleeping on his side, was breathing softly, and his lips were parted. Severus used the pad of his index finger and traced patterns across Harry's soft cheeks. Right at this moment, Harry let out a snort but continued sleeping. Severus smiled and closed the distance between him and his lover; he leaned forward and gave a soft kiss on Harry's forehead. The teen scrunched up his eyebrows and grumbled.

"Go back to sleep…" Harry moved closer to the warmth and snuggled into Severus' chest, "I don't want to do anything today."

Severus chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"It's ten in the morning Brat," Severus said, carding his fingers through Harry's hair, "I think we've slept long enough."

Grumbling, Harry reached up to rub the weariness away from his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before he looked up at Severus. With a mischievous grin, Harry pushed Severus onto his back and landed on top of the older man. Harry straddled the Potions Master's hips and smiled down. He leaned forward and brushed the tip of Severus' nose with his lips.

"Why don't you stay here and I'll go make us some breakfast?" Harry said against Severus' lips, "We'll have breakfast in bed."

Severus looked into the twinkling green orbs and couldn't help but smiled at the teen. Harry kissed Severus once more before getting off the bed and grabbed the towel that was discarded last night to wrap around his hips. With one last smile, Harry walked out the bedroom and left Severus to his thoughts. He got off the bed and padded over to his wardrobe. There wasn't much to choose from, all his clothes were black or some sort of dark color. After a few glances around the closet, Severus took out a black woven sweater, a pair of dark grey slacks, and a pair of long black socks. As Severus was putting on his socks, Harry came in, his foot holding the door open. Severus pulled at his socks to make them comfortable before he looked up at Harry. Steam swirled around the teen's head and Severus saw it was coming from two piping hot bowls of what looked to be oatmeal.

Harry walked into the dark room, balanced a tray on the palm of his hand, and then closed the door with his foot. He looked at Severus through the steam and smiled.

"I made oatmeal Sev, come get it while it's still hot." Harry set the bowls on Severus' desk and propped the tray at the side.

Severus walked up to the smaller man and stood behind Harry. Severus looked over Harry's shoulder and into the two bowls. Knowing that Severus liked strawberries, Harry threw in some strawberry slices into the oatmeal; for his own bowl Harry added cinnamon. Severus placed his chin on the crook of Harry's neck and stayed there. He took in a deep whiff and the scent of strawberries and cinnamon were mixed together. The Potions Master kissed Harry's cheek before coiling his arms around the slim waist.

"It smells delicious… But it doesn't compare to you." Severus whispered; he began planting small kisses along Harry's jaw.

Harry giggled before he picked up the bowl.

"Aren't you sweet today?" Harry smiled and turned around, presenting Severus' late breakfast. "Eat it now or it'll turn cold and nasty."

Severus took the proffered bowl and reached for Harry's as well. He walked over to the bed and Harry followed suit. They sat down with their respective bowls in their hands and ate heartily (the spoon was already in the bowl of oatmeal). Harry stuck out the tip of his tongue and swirled his spoon around to mix the cinnamon into the oatmeal. Severus watched his lover, with the furrowed eyebrows and the concentration from Harry, and couldn't help but laughed. Harry stopped stirring and looked at Severus quizzically.

"What happened?" Harry queried; he spooned a mouthful of the oatmeal and ate.

"Nothing… it's just that you concentrated more on stirring oatmeal than on making potions during your school years." Severus replied.

Harry only stuck out his tongue and continued eating. Severus picked up his own spoon and scooped out the strawberry pieces from his oatmeal. He glanced over at Harry's bowl and saw that the once white colored oatmeal was now light brown; Severus shuddered and ate his strawberries.

"Why do you like cinnamon Harry?" Severus mumbled; Harry looked to his side and grinned at Severus, with the spoon in his mouth.

"Because it tastes good," Harry explained, "Why do you like strawberries in yours?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"You should try it sometime," Harry smiled, scooping more oatmeal and placed the tip of the spoon near Severus' sealed mouth. "Here, try it."

Severus arched an eyebrow at Harry, but he kept his mouth tightly closed. Harry sighed and jabbed the spoon between the lips, forcing Severus' mouth to open. Severus wanted to gag but was elegant enough not to do so in front of the younger man. Harry laughed at Severus as the man tried to swallow the forced spoonful of brown oatmeal. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Severus' lips.

"That was the most disgusting spoon of oatmeal I've ever eaten!" Severus spluttered. Harry clucked his tongue at the man.

"It's not disgusting… You're just being weird." Harry mumbled through his mouthful of oatmeal; he scraped the bottom of his bowl and licked the remainder oatmeal off his spoon.

Soon, both men were done with their breakfast. Harry took Severus' bowl and set it on the side; he threw himself on the bed, got under the covers and made himself comfortable. Harry pulled the blanket up to his chin and laid his head on Severus' left arm, relishing on the warmth of the skin.

"Mmm… Can't we just stay in bed the whole day?" Harry sighed happily, "It's so cozy here…"

The look on Harry's face was of true bliss.

Severus pulled the smaller boy closer to him and played with the ends of Harry's hair. He looked down at the teen cuddled next to him.

"… How do you feel Harry?" Severus asked; a blush started on his cheeks and descended to the base of his neck.

Harry shifted a little and winced.

"Now that you mentioned it, I think my arse is a bit sore…" Harry said mildly, "It's bearable…" Harry looked right into Severus' eyes. "Especially since what made my arse sore was very enjoyable."

Severus shook his head in bemusement.

"Cheeky Brat," Severus chuckled and tugged Harry closer.

Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Severus' fingers raking through his hair. Harry thought of how everything came to be. From the time he first step foot into Severus' house, then to how they had both started a special relationship, and up until now. Everything collided together and mashed into one after what happened last night. Harry smiled to himself when he realized he had won.

He broke down the barrier that once surrounded his lover. That wall of ice was no more.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sev?" Harry asked attentively, poking his head through the crack between the door and the door jamb; the Potion Master was brushing his teeth.

After their extremely late breakfast, Harry had fallen asleep on Severus' arms. Not wanting to wake the younger man up, Severus had carefully placed Harry's head on the pillow and let his lover sleep. Severus was amused to how Harry had fell asleep even when they woke up at ten in the morning.

Severus turned to look at Harry with his toothbrush still lodged inside his mouth; white toothpaste foam covered his lips and Harry laughed at the picture. Severus rolled his eyes before turning back to the sink and turned on the faucet. He took out his toothbrush and rinsed it under the running water. After he gargled four times, Severus grabbed a wash cloth that was lying next to the sink and wiped his mouth with it. Severus looked into the mirror in front of him and saw Harry was standing in front of the shower screen with his arms crossed in front of his chest; Harry was perving on his arse.

"Just what are you staring at?" Severus asked, even though he knew Harry was looking at his bum.

Harry chuckled and uncrossed his arms. "I was looking at your tight arse. What else would I be looking at?"

"I don't know, maybe you fancy the bottle of hand soap," Severus answered comically, gesturing to the bottle of purple hand soap. "It does have a lovely color."

Harry snorted and walked to stand beside Severus.

"Yes… I was staring at the hand soap bottle," Harry murmured before he stood on his tip toes and gave Severus a kiss. "Now that you are done freshening up, let's go downstairs and just lounge around."

"Lounge around?" Severus asked skeptically, "Sooner or later, you are going to turn me into a lazy person." Harry laughed; Severus looked up and sighed, "I'm not just going to lounge around."

Ten minutes later, the Potions Master and the Gryffindor were sitting in the living room and in each other's presence. Harry looked straight ahead, where he was wriggling his toes around in his socks. Severus, on the other hand, was keeping himself occupied by moving his hand up and down Harry's sweater covered arm.

"Stop wriggling your toes around in your socks Harry," Severus lectured, "You're going to make a hole."

Harry laughed but nonetheless listened to what his lover told him to do. The green eyed teen threw one leg across Severus' lap and straddled the Potions Master.

"So what if I made a hole in my socks…" Harry whispered and moved closer to his destination: Severus' lips, "You can always get me a new pair."

Severus smirked and wrapped his long arms around Harry's waist to pull the younger man closer to him.

"Maybe I won't and I'll just leave you bare foot for the rest of the year."

Harry giggled and kissed along Severus' jaw. "You wouldn't."

Severus was about to retort when the flames in the fireplace roared. Embers flew everywhere and landed on the hardwood floor. Harry was still paying attention to Severus ears; he nibbled on Severus' earlobes. Severus was about to push Harry away to see what was going on when a flaming head pushed its way through the flames. Severus gave a shocked cry and Harry immediately stopped his actions.

"Why hello boys. Am I interrupting something?" Dumbledore's voice crackled though the roaring flame.

Harry gave a small cry of surprise and tumbled off Severus' lap and fell to the ground. He scrambled up and stood staring at the fireplace. Severus also stood up and walked closer to the flaming head; he kneeled down and motioned with is arm for Harry to do the same thing.

"Good morning Albus," Severus greeted calmly as if Dumbledore didn't see both him and Harry melded together in a passionate kiss, "It's been awhile."

All Harry did was nod.

The Headmaster chuckled and turned his blue eyes on both Severus and Harry.

"Yes, yes it's been awhile," Dumbledore smiled, "So how are your Potions lessons coming along Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened a bit. He cleared his throat before he answered the Headmaster.

"Uh… Well… See…" Harry muttered as he stared blankly at the crackling fire, "Severus… I mean! Professor Snape had been… uh busy." Harry finished lamely; he wondered if Dumbledore noticed his slip on calling Severus by his first name.

"I see," Dumbledore replied then he chuckled; bits of ember flew at Harry when the old Professor did so, "Well, you have five more months before the end of the school year. I suggest you not to keep Severus… too busy."

Harry swore he saw Dumbledore winked at him. Severus groaned and clapped his hand on his forehead.

"Well Severus I guess I don't need to tell you what to do," Dumbledore turned to the Potions Master, "Keep teaching Harry all you know about Potions. Manage your time wisely so you'll find time to do other things."

Severus rolled his eyes and nodded at the flaming head. Harry muffled his laugh by covering his mouth with his hand.

"I'll leave you both now," Dumbledore smiled and gave a curt nod at both men, "It was nice talking with you."

"Take care Professor," Harry said, "I'll see you soon."

"Good day Albus."

With a last smile, Albus Dumbledore closed off the firecall. Harry was the first to collapse onto the hardwood floor, with a dazed expression etched across his face; Severus sat down more gracefully.

"He knows doesn't he?" Harry asked weakly.

Severus let out a short laugh and nodded. "I'm sure he does… That manipulative old coot knows everything."

Harry straightened himself and scooted closer to Severus.

"You don't think… Do you think he planned all this?" Harry waved his arms around, "He made me stay here with you for a whole year just so that we can get to know each other better."

"Anything's possible with Albus." Severus replied; he continued to stare at the fire, "If he didn't do this… Would you have ever liked me?" Severus turned his onyx eyes at Harry.

Harry grabbed both of Severus' hands and held it within his own. He moved his thumbs around in soothing circles before speaking.

"I've had feelings for you well before all of this happened," Harry told the man, "If Dumbledore hadn't done this, it might've taken me longer, not to mention harder, to know you."

"Same here," Severus smiled lightly, squeezing Harry's hands. "I guess Albus knew we both had some feelings for each other."

Harry laughed and placed his head on Severus' shoulder. "I guess we should thank him then."

Severus only hummed in reply; both men sat in front of the fireplace and relished in the warmth it radiated. Just as Severus thought that the silence became unbearable, Harry shifted and lifted his head.

"What's going to happen to us after this school year ends?" Harry asked suddenly, "It's my last year at Hogwarts… You'll go back to teach… I can't bear not seeing you."

Severus untangled his hands and reached up to cup Harry's cheeks.

"We'll see what would happen in the future," Severus said, looking straight into Harry's emerald orbs, "Until then, we should just enjoy our time together now."

"You're right. We have months to decide…" Harry leaned into Severus' touch, "But I really wish I can stay with you…"

"I would like that too," Severus smiled at his young love.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes as Severus' hands caressed his face.

"I want to be with you till we're both old and wrinkly." Harry's eyes popped open just in time to see Severus' expression.

"Wrinkly? That is rather unattractive Harry," Severus said, his eyebrows arched.

"You'll love me anyway," Harry laughed; Severus shook his head and gave Harry a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Quite right…"

Severus stood up and pulled Harry to his feet as well. He started for the halls when Harry walked up behind him.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, linking his hands with Severus'.

"You heard what Dumbledore said," Severus replied without turning around to look at Harry, "He said I should manage my time better and should continue with our Potions lessons."

"Aww do we have to?" Harry whined.

"Don't whine, it's not becoming," Severus smirked, "Come along, I have much to teach you."

Both men made their way toward the lab with Harry muttering at Severus' side.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Oh man… it took me almost a month to update this! D: I'm getting lazy ;-; Well uh… Here's the long awaited chapter –hides in closet- Hope you liked it :D Please review :)

**Next chapter: Our Future, Our Lives**


	18. Chapter 18: Our Future, Our Lives

**Disclaimer: All the characters used in this story belong to J.K Rowling. I am merely borrowing them for my story :D **

A/N: Oh… I admit I'm getting really lazy… updating like once a month now lolz ;( I'll try my best to update faster. For now, enjoy chapter 18 :D

**Dumbledore popped in; I left off with Severus pulling Harry away for a Potion lesson… so what now? As I mentioned in the last chapter, time will speed up. So just as a reminder, this chapter would be in April. Almost the end of the school year:O**

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I thought you guys forgot about my story since I haven't updated for so long ;-;

**Chapter 18: Our Future, Our Lives**

"No Harry, you add the shredded leaves first," Severus said from across the worktable, "If you add the leeches first, the potion will turn a ghastly brown color."

Harry's hand hovered above the steaming cauldron. He looked up at Severus then looked at the squirming leech in his hand. Harry bit his lip and dropped the leech back into its jar. The green eyed teen reached for the shredded yellow leaves and sprinkled them into the concoction. Harry let out a sigh of relief when the contents did not explode in his face.

"Thanks for reminding me…" Harry looked up and smiled at his mentor, "I went over the book more than once and I still couldn't remember the procedures." Harry looked down and watched his potion bubble.

Severus walked around the worktable and stood next to his young lover. He laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's alright Harry," Severus gave the shoulder a squeeze, "You're learning from all of this."

Harry turned his head to the side and grinned; it was nice that Severus was encouraging him.

"You're right," Harry tilted his head to the side and looked straight at those dark, inky eyes. "So how am I fairing? We've had lessons every other day for the past three months. Did I make any progress?"

Severus chuckled and reached up to brush Harry's hair away from his forehead, revealing the scar. The Potions Master kissed at the zigzag line before smiling at Harry.

"You're doing fine Harry," Severus assured the teen, "I am certain you are doing much better than when we just started the lessons."

Harry smiled widely before returning to his potion in making. Seeing that the liquid had now turned a dark shade of blue, it meant it was time for him to add the leech. Picking up the slimy leech between his fingers, Harry brought the leech over the cauldron and dropped the slimy insect inside. The leech fell into the liquid with a 'plop'. Harry made a face and stuck out his tongue when he heard the soft sizzle that only meant the leech was melting in the thick, blue liquid.

"Ugh…" Harry gagged; he picked up a ladle and dunked it into the boiling potion, "The sound just gave me an image of the leech turning into a glop of… stuff." Harry shuddered at the thought and began stirring the contents counter clockwise.

Severus peered into the cauldron and saw the potion was going nicely. He turned to his side and put his weight on the table by leaning on it. Severus watched Harry stir the potion; Harry was making faces at the blue goo in the cauldron.

"I never said potions were easy on the taste buds now have I?" Severus asked; Harry lifted the ladle and watched drops of blue glob dripped back into the cauldron.

"No, you never said that…" Harry said dryly; he stopped stirring counter clockwise and was now stirring in a figure eight pattern.

Severus only smirked in reply and continued to watch Harry. The younger man stopped stirring for a second and his eyes widened in horror.

"This was supposed to be the Fever Reducing potion!" Harry exclaimed, "I've taken those loads of times… Eww! I was drinking a potion with melted leeches!"

Severus thought he saw Harry turn a bit green. He patted the teen on the back and made soothing circles. Severus ended the caresses with a pinch on Harry's arse.

"But they work don't they?" Severus queried; Harry sighed and nodded his head. "I know they're not the best tasting potions, but you have to admit they do work."

"I guess…" Harry peered into the cauldron and swirled the ladle around the blue potion.

Ten minutes went by and the potion was finally finished. Smiling at Harry's accomplishment, Severus produced several crystal vials and set them on the table.

"Well here are four vials, pour the potion in and put the stopper on." Severus instructed; Harry laid the wooden ladle on the table and reached for the dragon hide gloves.

Harry lifted the cauldron away from the fire and poured the steaming hot liquid into the four vials. Once that was finished, he set the cauldron aside and placed stoppers on each of the crystal vials. The green eyed teen picked up one of the vials and looked at it; he shook it lightly and then glanced at Severus.

"Do you think they'll work properly?" Harry asked as he tilted the bottle side to side.

Severus let out a chuckle and plucked the vial away from Harry's fingers.

"We'll find out when one of us gets sick and has a fever," Severus' lips curled into a smile, "But I'm sure you did a fine job, so don't worry."

"I have you as a teacher, so I'm not too worried," Harry smiled, "Can we end the lesson? I think I've breathed in enough fumes for today."

"Alright, you can go first, I'll stay to tidy up the lab." Severus walked around the table and levitated the used cauldron into the sink nearby. Harry took off his gloves and set them on the table.

"I'll be out in the front lawns… When you're done, go outside." Harry told the older man as he made his way for the door. "It's such a nice day today I don't want to waste it."

Severus had his back facing Harry while he was washing the cauldron so all he did was wave his arm at Harry to show that he understood. Smiling softly, Harry opened the door and walked out the lab. He closed the door gently behind him and made his way to the lawns.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry marched across the vast land of green grass and stopped in front of the big oak tree. He moved his arm up to shade his eyes from the shining sun. Finding a shaded spot, Harry sat down and leaned his back against the tree trunk, the tree bark pressed against his backside. Harry took in the sight of the bright blue sky, with white puffy clouds scattered about. Birds were twittering somewhere near him; everything was so serene in this fine April afternoon. The teen dropped his hands down and smoothed his palms on top of the soft, green grass. Things were so much different than winter time, where everything was barren and bleak. Now, flowers were in full bloom, the grass was soft and green; the air around Harry was calm and fresh.

Harry Potter liked spring time very much.

He also loved being here, being around Severus at all times. But he knew. Harry knew the time of when he might have to leave this place was drawing closer. He only had two months left, but after the two months, what then? Harry wanted to stay with the man he loved. Harry wanted that more than anything. His future consisted of Severus.

Severus meant everything to Harry. Severus was his life.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Snape closed the front door and stepped out into the sunlight. After months of snow and rain, this day was the most beautiful. He walked across his front lawn and spotted Harry sitting by the giant oak tree. Severus also saw that Harry was asleep. The Potions Master walked quietly towards the sleeping teen and sat down next to him. Harry's head was tilted to the side, his eyes were fluttering slightly, and his hair was flopped to the side, covering his glasses. Severus looked at Harry fondly before brushing Harry's hair away. A few of the brown tresses brushed across Harry's nose; the teen wriggled his nose and snorted. Severus leaned over and gave Harry a kiss on his nose.

"Wake up Brat…" Severus whispered; Harry shifted a little and his head fell on Severus' shoulder, "Harry…" Severus shook the teen.

Harry moaned and arched his back. He slowly opened his eyes and found Severus looking at him, lips curled in a tight smile. Harry sat straight again and stretched.

"How long were you asleep?" Severus asked; he tried to smooth out Harry's hair but no luck.

"Oh… not too long, I just dozed off," Harry said, his voice still somewhat husky from sleep, "I was thinking about… things and fell asleep."

"Oh? What were you thinking about?" Severus moved closer to the younger man, "Care to elaborate?"

Harry shrugged and placed his right hand on Severus' thigh. He used his index finger and began tracing circles on the trouser clad leg.

"I was just pondering about what would happen after two months… you know?" Harry said softly, his finger trailed lower and was now making circles on Snape's knee. "Time passes quickly when I'm with you."

Severus watched the finger making patterns on his knee. He felt a pang in his chest when Harry said those words. Time had indeed passed by quickly. Before he knew it, Harry had stayed at his manor for almost nine months. Severus had to smile when he thought back to when he had opposed to the idea of having Harry in his manor for more than one day.

Look where they were now.

"You graced with me with your presence," Severus said softly, "What would I do without you here?"

"Well…" Harry started, "If I was not given this opportunity to stay with you for a year… I wouldn't have seen the loving side of Severus Snape." Harry removed his hand from Snape's knee and began pulling out blades of grass.

Severus glanced down at where Harry was plucking at the green grass.

"If you never came here I wouldn't learn that I can actually love a person," Severus moved his own hand down and stopped Harry from pulling out any more grass.

Harry curled his fingers around Severus' warm hand. He continued to stare at one spot on the ground. Severus saw this and grasped Harry's hand tighter.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"… I don't want to leave," Harry whispered, "I want to stay."

"Harry… you'll have to go back to Hogwarts to attend the graduation ceremony," Severus reasoned, "Then you'll seek new opportunities… You have a whole life ahead of you; you can't just stay here." Severus twisted his head to the side and saw Harry's cheeks were flushed.

The teen looked up and turned his eyes on Severus. Unshed tears were swimming in Harry's eyes; it was obvious to Severus that Harry was trying to hold the tears back. But as Harry stared at Severus and blinked a few times, the tears fell freely. Harry made no motion to stop them.

"For years I wanted someone to… someone to love me and care for me…" Harry's lips trembled as he spoke; Severus wanted to brush the tears away but stayed motionless and let Harry talked, "My relatives saw me as a freak, I lost my parents when I was a baby…" Harry took a deep breath and continued, "Sure, I have friends and I love them all very much… But it's not the same." Harry looked down and Severus saw a drop of tear fell and splattered onto a blade of grass, "Then in my sixth year, I realized I fell in love with you… But back then, I knew you would never feel the same for me. I was so happy when you told me you loved me… From that moment on, you were very important to me Severus. "

Severus tilted Harry's head up and used his thumb to brush the trail of tears away from Harry's cheek.

"Harry…" Severus began but Harry shook his head.

"Don't you understand Severus?" Harry looked at the older man with pleading eyes, "You… Everything about you is important to me. My life revolves around you… Severus you've become a big part my life. I-I don't think I can see myself without you anymore…"

"Harry you must understand… I love you very much… You're also a big part of my life now," Severus murmured, "Like you said, I also don't think I can stand not being with you."

"Then don't make me leave!" Harry cried and burrowed his face into Severus' chest, "… don't make me…"

Severus sighed and looked up through the branches and into the sky above. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and let Harry cry. Severus felt his robes getting wet but he didn't care. If he was in Harry's place, Severus was sure he would cry as well. The past few months, Severus had been happy. These few months were his happiest out of his entire life. All this was just because Harry Potter had made a grand appearance. Everything about Harry was of warmth, affection, and happiness. With his laughter and love, Severus learned to love once more, a feeling he was most certain he had thought had ceased to exist in his own world of loneliness. But that was of the past, for right now, love did exist. Severus looked down and noticed that Harry had stopped crying and was only sniffling every now and then. Both men stayed silent, neither said a word.

Severus knew what had to be done.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I know this was a short chapter x-x I think I made this chapter kinda sad… o.o But I just want to get my point across: Harry doesn't want to leave! Lol I think I made that quite clear :P Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Review please :D

**Next chapter: Closer**


	19. Chapter 19: Closer

**Disclaimer: All the characters used in this story belong to J.K Rowling. I'm just a teenager who likes writing slash and thus I'm borrowing these characters ;D**

A/N: After a fast update of chapter 18… I'm resorting back to my laziness lol. Many asked me what would Severus do. Hehe why don't you all read and find out.

**Yes I know Severus was being mean when he told Harry he should go back… Ionos if I'm going to make them marry. Maybe, maybe not. You know… maybe I'll do that at the end of this story :P But for now, Severus is going to… -runs out and laughs all the way-**

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

**Chapter 19: Closer**

Severus gently put Harry onto the softness of his king sized bed. Harry mumbled but did not wake; he rolled to his side and stayed asleep. The Potions Master sat down at the edge of his bed and reached over to card his fingers through Harry's messy tresses. Seeing that the younger man would not wake any time soon Severus rose and walked out, and closed the door gently behind him.

Before Harry had cried himself to sleep when they were out in the front lawn, the green eyed teen had continuously muttered about not wanting to leave the manor, all the while clutching at Severus' robes. It made the older man's heart ache to hear the person he loved so dearly to murmur words such as those. Severus knew deep down he didn't want Harry to go, but if he stayed with him… Is that the best thing for the teen?

With his mind in turmoil, Severus hadn't realized that he had walked down hallways, towards the lab. It took him a moment to notice that he was standing in front of the black wooden door. Severus let out a sigh and let himself in. Severus threw his coat onto the work table and took a stool out from under the table and sat on it. Placing both elbows on top of the work space, Severus stared at his potion stained fingers. Years of potion making left his skin sallow and dry, but he was never one to care much about skin care. Severus' gaze then went to the silver ring Harry gave him as a Christmas present. He held his left hand at an angle and let the light that came from candles hit the silver band; the serpent engraved on the silver shone as the light bounced off from it. Severus closed his eyes and clutched his hand; he brought the ring to his lips and the Potions Master placed a lingering kiss on the cool metal.

It hurt.

It pained Severus to think that he'll never see Harry after June rolled around. His heart clenched tightly. Severus slammed his hands on the tabletop and stood up. Taking his coat, Severus stormed out and left the lab.

A single candle that sat on the table flickered, and finally the flame went out, leaving the lab in total darkness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry rolled on his stomach; his arms flopped to his side and stayed.

'_So soft…' _Harry thought as he pressed his face deeper into the pillow, '_When did Severus become so…?'_

His eyes fluttered open and was greeted with the dark green pillowcase of Severus' fluffy pillow.

'_Oh… Sev carried me to the bedroom…'_

Harry took in a deep breath; the scent of the shampoo that Severus used lingered in the cloth. The fresh aroma of something mixed of sandalwood and pine. Harry smiled into the softness of the pillow before he turned to his side. Harry was more alert now and noticed that Severus wasn't in bed or anywhere near him for that matter. The teen then slowly pushed himself up; the blanket rolled down and settled on his mid-section. Harry left the warm cocoon and padded over to the door.

"Sev?" Harry called; he went downstairs and peeked into the living room.

Nobody was there. Just as he was about to walk to the kitchen, Harry saw a piece of parchment in the corner of his eyes. The paper was lying there next to the table lamp. Harry bent down and picked up the small piece of parchment; he recognized Severus' defined writing at first glance. The note was short; there was only one line and Severus' signature at the bottom.

_Harry-_

_I left to finish some business; I'll be back. You don't have to wait for me._

_Severus_

Harry's eyes swept over the note once more and then closed his eyes. A single tear drop spilled from those emerald orbs and splattered across the paper.

Harry sniffed; he crumpled the note and let it tumbled from his hand

"Just when I need you most…"

Harry sank down to his knees and knelt on the hardwood floor of the living room. His eyes were unfocused; Harry reached up and fingered the emerald pendant that dangled around his neck. Severus' first gift to Harry. His tanned hands clenched around the pendant tightly and Harry smiled.

"He'll be back… I'm sure."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus Snape looked at the old castle of Hogwarts that stood before him. It was near nighttime and a cold breeze was present. Severus gathered his robes tightly around himself and walked the way to the front gates of the ancient building.

"It's been awhile…" Severus said softly.

Since the wards of Hogwarts had prevented him from Apparating into the school grounds, Severus had to walk the rest of the way there. Once he was at the gates, he pushed the heavy doors open and made his way to the Headmaster's office.

"Sherbet Lemon," Severus muttered and rolled his eyes; the gargoyle that guarded the stairway to the office moved aside and let the Potions Master ascend.

Severus knocked on the brass door three times before he heard a soft voice called out, 'Come in'. He then pushed the doors open and walked in. Albus Dumbledore sat back and smiled warmly at his visitor; Severus walked briskly and sat down in one of the wingback chairs.

"Ah Severus," Dumbledore looked at the raven-haired man in front of him, "What gave me this pleasure of you visiting me?"

Severus brought his leg up and crossed it; his hands were laced together and Severus began twirling his thumbs. Dumbledore watched the younger wizard with a very small smile; he knew Severus was nervous and had something important that needed to be told.

"Severus do you have something to say?" Dumbledore asked softly; Severus stopped playing with his thumbs and looked up at the Headmaster. He cleared his throat to get rid of the lump that formed.

"Yes I do Albus," Severus started, "It… has to do with the situation of Harry staying with… me."

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore said softly and reached for his bowl of lemon drops; he offered one to Severus who shook his head and declined.

"He wishes to stay with me Albus," Severus murmured; he leaned forward and looked right at Dumbledore's blue eyes, "Even when he graduates from Hogwarts."

Dumbledore sat back and folded his hands on his thighs, "I see. What did you say to Harry?"

Severus sighed and brought his hand up and rubbed his forehead, "Headmaster… I think you know about the relationship between me and Harry am I correct?" Severus dropped his hand back onto his lap and leaned back into the chair, "You knew how Harry felt about me… That was why you wanted him to stay with me."

"Yes, I knew," Dumbledore smiled at Severus, "I wanted Harry to know you better because you have small feelings for him as well back then." The older wizard leaned forward, "You cannot hide things from me Severus. I know you too well."

"Indeed you do." Severus replied, "Albus… I wish for Harry to stay with me. I would be lying to myself if I said I want him to leave."

"If you wish for him to stay with you Severus," Dumbledore sat back once more, "I don't see what the problem is."

Severus gave a low growl and pushed himself up from the chair. He began pacing back and forth in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"The problem is Albus," Severus said through gritted teeth, "Harry has a whole life ahead of him. Staying with me would only slow him down."

"Slow him down from what Severus?" Dumbledore asked the younger wizard, "Like you said, Harry has a whole life ahead of him; he's young. There would be plenty of opportunities for him. You shouldn't worry about that."

"But still…" Severus trailed off; he stopped pacing and was just standing there with a defeated look on his face.

"You are thinking too much my boy," Dumbledore stood up and walked over to where the Potions Master was, "You love him don't you Severus?"

Severus only nodded in affirmative.

"Both of you need each other," Dumbledore said softly, "If you're worried what other people might think, don't listen to them. Both of you are grown adults, you can think for yourselves. What other people say shouldn't matter."

"Albus…"

Dumbledore held up his hand; Severus stopped talking and let the older wizard continue.

"Go back and tell Harry that you would love for him to stay with you. When June comes, Harry would no longer be a student; he would be an adult. I think you should respect his wishes; it would do you both good."

Severus sighed and looked down at his feet. Dumbledore reached up and patted shoulders softly; Severus looked up and saw those twinkling blue eyes on him.

"You win Albus," Severus smirked, "You always have your way with things no matter what."

Dumbledore chuckled and put his hands behind his back, "Of course Severus."

Snape turned around and made his way to the doors. Before he opened them he turned around and gave Dumbledore a small smile.

"Thank you."

The Headmaster nodded and waved his hand at Severus; the raven-haired man pushed the door opened and left, the doors closed behind him. Dumbledore let out a sigh and slowly walked back to his desk. He stopped in front of a bird stoop, perched on the bar was his phoenix, Fawkes. The Headmaster softly stroked the bird's beautiful red and orange feathers.

"I'm glad Severus finally found happiness…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Snape opened the front door and walked into his house. He was slightly taken aback when he saw the hallways were darkened. Actually, the whole house was dark, except for a flickering light that came from the living room. Severus hung his robes on the coat rack and took off his boots; he walked quietly down the hall.

As he stepped in the living room, Severus immediately saw Harry sitting in the middle of the room, his knees brought up to his chest and his head was laying on those knees.

"Harry…?" Severus bent down and shook Harry by the shoulders; he saw that one of Harry's hands was clutching at the pendant he gave Harry for Christmas.

Harry slowly brought his head up when he heard Severus deep voice calling him. He turned his head and his usually bright emerald orbs, now dull, looked right at Severus' concerned expression.

"You're back…" Harry murmured quietly; Severus furrowed his eyebrows and kneeled down so he was eye level with the younger man.

"Have you been sitting here the whole afternoon?" Severus asked; he pulled Harry to his feet.

Harry swayed a bit as Severus held him up; a feeling of numbness shot up his legs. Sitting for the past five hours without moving certainly cut off his blood circulations.

"I found your note," Harry pointed at the crumpled ball near the couch, "I know you told me not to wait for you…"

"I most certainly did Harry," Severus frowned and held Harry's hand. They sat down and Harry promptly placed his head on Severus' shoulder.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked the older man. Severus noticed how Harry's voice was so tired… without hope.

"It doesn't matter now…" Severus answered; he pulled Harry closer to him, "I… have to tell you something."

Harry's head jerked up and looked at Severus fearfully, "You're asking me to leave aren't you?!"

"No Harry, I--"

"You… I don't want to go!" Harry cried, cutting Severus off, "I don't…"

Harry continued to mumble incoherently, shaking his head side to side. Severus grabbed both of Harry's shoulders none too gently and made the teen face him. Harry refused to look at Severus in the eye.

"Listen to me Harry."

Harry shook his head and had now closed his eyes.

"Harry Potter!" Severus yelled; Harry snapped his eyes opened and gave Severus a withering glance. Snape chose to ignore it and continued, "I never _breathed_ a word about wanting you to leave."

Harry turned watery eyes on the Potions Master and swallowed.

"You… You don't?"

Severus shook his head and pulled the young man close to his chest. He rubbed his cheek on top of Harry's head.

"You can stay as long as you want Harry," Severus whispered, "As long as you don't mind living with a grouchy, snarky Potions Master." He felt Harry began to smile against him. Severus moved back and looked down at Harry. "Do you mind living with me?"

The Gryffindor shook his head fervently, "No!" Harry cried out, "You… really want me to live with you?"

Hope was beginning to surface in Harry's eyes. Severus' lips curled and gave his lover a small smile.

"Yes Harry, I want you to live with me," Severus smirked, "Unless you don't want to…"

"Never!" Harry had a smile on his face now, "You're stuck with me for a long time Severus." He snuggled back into Severus' chest, "Can't get rid of me now." Harry giggled.

"I know Brat. I know."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: There's chapter 19 :D They'll stay together now :) in my next chapter, it would be June… they'll have to decide what they're gonna do from there. One or two of you asked if they're going to get married. I'll just say… maybe. Lol yes I know I'm evil like that :P Stay tuned and you'll get your answers! Review and tell me what you think ;)

**Next chapter: We'll Journey Together **


	20. Chapter 20: We'll Journey Together

**Disclaimer: -cracks whip- Alright! You there! –starts screaming orders at characters- :D No. They don't belong to me, that's why I had to use the whip ;) **

A/N: Haha since many of you wanted Severus and Harry marry each other… I'm thinking of doing that –begins plotting…-

**Of course I'm not going to break up the couple! That's just cruel!! D: I want Harry and Severus to be happy! HAPPY! lol**

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

**Oh… a surprise guest makes an appearance… Puwahahahaha that cannot be good ;O**

Sorry this chapter took so long. School started again… so I won't be able to update quickly :( But! This chapter is somewhat longer :D

**Chapter 20: We'll Journey Together**

"Hurry up Harry," Severus called from downstairs, "It doesn't help that we're going to be late."

Severus then heard a clatter and a thump that came from his room. Severus sighed and shook his head in bemusement. Judging from the sounds, it only meant that it was either his bedroom was falling apart or Harry was dressing and had knocked things down in his haste. Or it was quite possible that it was both, seeing it's Harry that was in the room. Severus had half a mind to go upstairs when he heard a door opening and pounding footsteps. Harry appeared a second later, at the top of the stairway. His hair was a mess, the black robes he wore were untidy; Harry held his socks in one hand and his shoes in the other. Severus had to hold his breath to stop himself from laughing at the wild look on Harry's face. The teen was breathing rather hard from his haste.

"Sorry Severus," Harry said breathlessly, "I couldn't find my socks, and my robes were all wrinkly so I had to make them smooth again." Harry descended the stairs, "Then I almost broke my neck from trying to put on my trousers… Don't even ask how that can happen."

He reached the bottom of the stairs and sat on the first step. Harry dropped the shoes at his side and brought one foot up to put on his socks.

"And uh… I kind of knocked over a vase…" Harry looked up and saw the Potions Master looking down at him with an eyebrow arched up, "But I fixed that so no problem there." Harry added quickly.

"Well that explains the clattering…" Severus murmured, "All this wouldn't happen if you woke up on time Harry."

"Yea… well," Harry stuck his feet into the dress shoes, "Alarm clocks don't work for me." He looked up at the older man and gave Severus a cheeky smile, "Like you said, I sleep like a rock."

Severus rolled his eyes and pulled Harry to his feet. He held the younger man at arm's length and checked to see if Harry had everything on properly. Severus smoothed his hands down Harry's arm then brought them up again to straighten Harry's tie. Harry was fixing his sleeves then moved his entire body to make the robes more comfortable. Severus then walked back and smiled, seeing that Harry was now presentable.

"Are you ready to go?" Severus asked, "If we leave now, there's still time for you to talk with your friends."

Harry gave Severus a wide smile and hooked his arms with the other man.

"Yes I'm ready to go," Harry tipped his head and kissed Severus on the lips, "Today's the big day."

Severus chuckled and Apparated them both out of Snape Manor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(One week ago…)

Severus looked up from the book he was reading and saw Harry sitting in a lounge chair across from him. The younger man was busy doodling something onto a sketchbook. Severus shook his head and returned to the page he was reading.

Ten minutes later the noise of a pencil scratching across paper finally pushed Severus to his limit. With a small growl, Snape dropped his book on the couch he was sitting on and stalked over to Harry, who was still scratching away on the sketchbook. Severus walked behind the lounge chair without making a sound; Harry never noticed the Potions Master was gone from the couch. Severus peered over Harry's bowed head and was shocked to see that Harry was making a sketch of Severus reading a book. Severus admitted to himself that the teen was not a bad artist. He continued to watch Harry add shades to the picture, making necessary lines to the drawn Severus Snape.

Harry then finally looked up from his drawing; Severus guessed it was to see if he had missed anything in the sketch. The green eyed teen let out a gasp when he was greeted with an empty couch. Severus took this chance to lean forward and bent his head to kiss Harry on the cheek. Harry almost dropped his sketchbook when he felt lips on his jaw.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed and hurriedly closed the sketchbook, "You scared me! I was… I was…" Harry stammered and began to jab his pencil on the cover of the sketchbook.

"That was a pretty good sketch of me reading Harry," Severus complimented; he reached down and plucked the thin sketchbook from Harry's lap, "You never told me you were an artist."

Harry let Severus take the book and he stuck his pencil into his pocket.

"Well… I never really thought my drawings were good. I do random sketches when I'm bored."

Severus walked around the lounge chair and sat on the arm rest. He opened the sketchbook and looked over all the sketches Harry drew. There was a picture of the lake from Hogwarts and a half finished sketch of Harry's owl, Hedwig. Severus skipped several pages then stopped when the drawings were of Harry's friends. One was of Hermione sitting, doing her homework. Then there was one of Ron playing chess with a fellow Gryffindor.

"You draw extremely well Harry," Severus closed the sketchbook and handed it back to Harry, "They are very detailed."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled shyly, "I was almost done with the drawing of you… I just need a few more lines."

"Show me when you're done with it," Severus smiled and asked, "When did you start drawing?" Severus reached to the side and pulled Harry closer.

"I kind of started when I was thirteen," Harry answered, "During the summer when I stay with my relatives; I get bored so I started sketching things." Harry then shrugged, "I guess I practiced so much, I got better at it."

Severus leaned down and gave the teen one last kiss before he stood up.

"I'll leave you to your drawings," Severus said, "I'll be in my room."

Harry nodded and opened his sketchbook, "I'll join you once I'm finished with your sketch." Harry took out his pencil and began shading.

"You don't need me to pose for you?" Severus asked, his lips stretched in a smile.

Harry laughed and waved his hand at the Potions Master, "No, I just need to shade it in. You go on and read to your heart's content."

Chuckling, Severus picked up his book from the couch and walked out of the living room, leaving Harry all by himself. Green eyes followed Severus' retreating back, his long, black robe billowing behind him. Once the older man was out of his line of view, Harry folded his legs under him and placed the sketchbook in the middle and continued with the sketch. Just as he was going to put the last finishing touches, a large puff of white smoke appeared on top of the book. Harry jerked then waved his hand around to clear off the white cloud. He then looked down and gasped in surprise when a beige colored envelop was sitting on top of his sketch.

"It's from the Headmaster…" Harry muttered as he slit opened the flap. His eyes scanned through every single word in the letter; his eyes widened and Harry stood up abruptly. He threw the sketchbook down and ran all the way to Severus' bed chamber.

"Severus!" Harry yelled; he slammed the door behind him and walked up to where Severus had been comfortably reading, "Dumbledore sent me a letter… and… and…"

Severus had heard Harry way before the teen even entered the room. So when Harry barged in and started yelling, Severus had calmly closed his book and with a wave of his hand, sent the book back to the bookshelf. Now, he only waited for Harry to explain what the racket was all about.

"Well?" The Potions Master prompted and gestured to the bed; Harry sat down with a huff and shoved the parchment into Severus' hand.

"He wrote that I am to attend the graduation practices at Hogwarts," Harry said as he watched Severus read the letter, "Dumbledore also mentioned that the first one would be two days from now."

"I see," Severus folded the letter and gave it back to Harry, "Well I guess this means that you have to wear a new set of graduation robes."

"Do they look any different from my normal school robes?" Harry asked.

Severus shook his head and stood up; he then sat next to Harry on the bed.

"They're black just like your school robes," Severus explained to Harry, "Except I think they're a bit longer… And you have to wear pointed black cap, kind of like how the Muggles' wear a square cap for their graduation."

"So there aren't any… you know… weird patterns? Or anything like that?" Harry tilted his head to the side and waited for Severus' answer.

"Of course not Harry," Severus chuckled, "Why'd you think that it would have weird patterns? I assure you, they look like normal robes."

"Oh… Alright then."

Harry pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the closet and began to go through his dress shirts and slacks. Harry had demanded that since he slept with Severus every night now, he should move all his clothes to Severus' closet. That way, Harry wouldn't have to walk back and forth between his room and Severus' to get fresh clothes. Thus, the room that was assigned to Harry nine months ago now stood empty.

"Dumbledore also mentioned that he will send me the new set of the graduation robes," Harry told Severus while rummaging through his shirts, "I wonder if he knows my size…"

"I'm sure he does; he is Dumbledore after all." Severus muttered dryly.

Harry laughed and pulled out a white dress shirt, a red silk tie, and a pair of black slacks. He took all three articles of clothing and placed them on the bed. Severus reached for the red tie and held it up.

"I don't think you need to wear them for the practices Harry," Severus placed the tie neatly on top of the white shirt, "You can go in your jeans and t-shirt."

"Really?" Harry asked; Severus nodded, "Oh well… I'll wear them on the actual day then."

"Yes you should… And isn't that my pair of slacks Harry?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Present time; at Hogwarts)

Both men landed right in front of the ancient castle; the place neared the Forbidden Forest. They had to hold the graduation ceremony there because of the vast land and space. As soon as Harry felt his feet touched solid ground, he let go of Severus and looked around.

There were around five hundred people if not more. Parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles from all the seventh years were there to watch their child, grandchild, niece or nephew, walk down the aisle to get their diplomas. Harry walked closer to the mass of people with Severus closely behind him. Immediately Harry spotted Ron and Hermione. Near them were the whole Weasley family and the Grangers as well. Hermione was talking with her parents when she saw Harry making his way over to where they were.

"Harry!" Hermione waved her arm and smiled at the green eyed teen. Hermione's yell caused Ron to look at Harry's direction as well.

"Harry you're here!" Ron half walked, half ran to Harry; Hermione wasn't too far behind.

Harry smiled at both of his friends and stopped walking; Ron and Hermione both crushed Harry in a hug at the same time. Severus stood back and watched the three teenagers melded into each other in a group hug. He smiled when Ron reached up and ruffled Harry's hair in a brotherly sort of way. Hermione laughed and tried to smooth Harry's hair while giving Ron a look. All the while, Harry laughed merrily. Severus continued to observe the scene before him. It had been half a year since Harry last saw his friends; it was only right for the Potions Master to leave Harry with them.

And left he did.

Ron was the first to notice that the Potions Master was no longer standing behind Harry. He nudged Hermione and jerked his head in Harry's direction. Hermione first looked at Ron then looked at the green eyed teen. Then she knew what Ron was signaling about.

"Harry… Where did Professor Snape go?"

Harry looked at Hermione then at Ron. He then gasped and spun around; his eyes traveled and scanned the whole area but couldn't find Snape. Harry bit his lip before turning to his friends.

"I thought he was right there with me…" Harry said worriedly; he thought he had ignored Severus, which he sort of did actually. "I'm going to look for him… I'll talk to you guys later!" With that, Harry rushed off to find Severus.

The Gryffindor wandered down aisles of chairs, through mobs of people, and around the stage before he spotted Severus talking with other Professors. Harry stopped and stood at least a good ten feet away from the group of Professors; when he saw Severus look up Harry smiled and waved at the older man.

Severus saw Harry waving and smiling happily at him; he smirked at the teen before he excused himself from the other Professors. He walked towards Harry and gave him a pat on the head; Harry scowled and pressed his hair down. The brown tresses flopped back to ten different directions.

"The graduation ceremony is going to start in ten minutes," Severus told Harry; he looked around and saw students had begun to line up at the sides of the field, "You should go to your spot Brat."

Harry glanced to the side and indeed he saw Ron already standing in one of the lines; Harry's partner, a Ravenclaw girl named Naomi Shelin, was already in her spot in the line. Harry was to walk down the aisle with her before taking his seat.

"Do you have your cap?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded and reached in his robe and took out a folded cone shaped black cap. He put it on his head; the tip flopped to the side.

"Where are you going to be Severus?" Harry questioned, "Are you going to sit with the Professors?"

"Yes, I'll be sitting with the Head of Houses," Severus told Harry, "I have to read the names of the students from the Slytherin House."

"Oh… I didn't know. When I was here for practice, Professor Dumbledore did all the names…" Harry shook his head, "That sort of took awhile to finish…"

"Don't worry, in the real ceremony we don't take too long in reading names," Severus assured the teen.

Harry was about to walk off to take his place in line when he stopped and turned back to Severus.

"I'm guessing nobody beside Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron, knows about our relationship?"

"Yes, not even McGonagall knows," Severus looked intently at Harry, "Why the sudden question?"

Harry shrugged, "No reason. I just wanted to know," Harry smiled and started walking away, "I'll be off now! I'll see you later Sev!"

Severus watched Harry jogged towards the now very long line.

'_After all this mayhem, we won't have to worry about other people knowing anymore…'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry sat in his chair with his hands dangling at the sides. In front of him was a sea of black, pointy caps; the tips waved around as a soft breeze blew on them. Harry squinted from the sunlight and gazed upon the stage where Dumbledore was giving the end of the year speech.

'_This is going to take sooooo long…'_

Harry half listened to the drone of Dumbledore's voice. He heard it so many times during the practices that Harry was sure he could recite it by memory. Fifteen minutes later, the Headmaster was finally done with his long speech. The Head of House for the Hufflepuffs, Professor Sprout, stood up from her seat and stood behind the podium. She waved her hand and a roll of parchment appeared. Sprout unrolled it and began reading names from the Hufflepuff House.

"Hannah Abbot," Sprout read.

A girl with dirt brown hair stood up from two rows in front of Harry's and walked to the stage where Dumbledore shook her hand and handed her a diploma. All students applauded. Harry saw Hannah shook Dumbledore's hand again before turning to face all the students, and the parents in the far back. She waved her arm above her head; Harry heard a sob that came from somewhere behind him. He sat near the families; they were only about ten feet away from him.

And so, the name calling continued on. Around thirty minutes later, Professor Sprout was finally finished with her House and it was Professor Flitwick's turn, Head of the Ravenclaws. Harry groaned as the small Professor made his way to the podium.

'_Just kill me now…'_

Another half an hour went by and another half went for the Slytherins. Harry smiled when he watched Severus read the names; the Potions Master evidently did not enjoy this either. At long last, it was the Gryffindors' turn. Harry cheered silently because after this he was free to leave. Hogwarts would become a past. Harry clapped for every fellow Gryffindor that went up before him. He cheered and whistled loudly when Hermione, Seamus, and Neville were called. Finally, his name came forth at last.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry stood up slowly; he suddenly felt very nervous. Cheers and applause exploded around him. He heard some grownups in the back crying. The green eyed teen gulped and strolled down the aisle. He walked carefully up the steps that led to the stage. Dumbledore looked at him with a twinkle in his clear blue eyes. The old wizard handed Harry a scroll that was the diploma and shook Harry's now clammy hand.

"Well done Harry," Dumbledore congratulated, "You've made it."

"Thank you sir," Harry smiled and shook Dumbledore's hand once more.

He turned around and pumped his arms in the air. All of the Gryffindors stood up and gave Harry a whole round of applause. Harry half ran, half walked back to his seat. He was squirming in his chair till the last name was called. As McGonagall sat back down, the Headmaster once again stood behind the podium.

"These will be my last words to you all," Dumbledore started, "All of you had been through seven hard years of school. There were good times as well as the bad. But you all went through it and here you are today, graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore paused and opened his arms wide as if he was giving all the students a farewell hug, "Congratulations to all of you!"

With those last words, all of the seventh year students stood up from their seats, took off their caps and threw it in the air. Harry flung his as hard as he could. All around him black caps were falling like raindrops. Harry smiled widely and ran over to where Severus was waiting for him, near the back of the stage.

Severus chuckled as Harry ran up to him and threw his arms around the older man. Severus returned the hug and didn't let Harry go.

"I'm proud of you Harry," Severus whispered and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead, "You made it."

"I know!" Harry said into Severus' robes, "From now on I can be with you without any worries!" Harry pulled away from Severus' chest and looked up at the man, "Isn't that great?!"

Severus looked down and nodded, "Indeed it is."

As Severus and Harry walked back to the swarms of excited students and family members, a figure that was standing behind a mob of crying adults, smirked. He had watched the whole interaction between the Potions Professor and the Gryffindor.

"So that's where the Gryffindor Golden Boy had been … how interesting," The person sneered before he blended with the rest of the people once more.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Man that was tiring!" Harry complained as he flopped onto the couch in a heap, "I'm so glad I don't have to go over that ever again."

Harry and Severus left Hogwarts after Harry had bid every of his friends good bye. Ron and Hermione promised that they will write to Harry over the summer; Mrs. Weasley had asked Harry to stay over at the Burrow for the summer, but thankfully, Ron jumped in and told his mother that Harry was going to be… busy over the summer. Now, they were back at Snape Manor and Harry was yanking off his tie.

"The speeches were so long… I almost fell asleep," Harry told Severus, who was sitting across from Harry, "It was getting hot, too."

Severus took a sip of nice, cool lemonade before answering.

"I agree… it was getting quite uncomfortable sitting there without any shade," Snape mumbled and drained his glass, "I'm going to take a shower, my robes are sticking to my skin."

Harry laughed, "Alright, I think I'll lay down for awhile and rest. It had been a tiring day."

Severus set his glass on the coffee table and stood up. He walked by Harry and gave the teen a pat on the head before he left for his shower. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Right when he was about to drift off, pounding sounded at the front door. Grumbling, Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes; he walked to the front door.

"Coming!" Harry yelled, "They could've used the Floo… But nooo… They had to pound on the bloody door." Harry mumbled under his breath.

Harry reached for the door and yanked it open.

"Well don't you look like an utter mess? So you were here the whole year? I wonder what people would say if they knew."

Harry gasped as a head of blond hair, stormy grey eyes, and a trademark smirk greeted him.

"Malfoy?!"

Draco sneered, "Long time no see... Pothead."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: And Draco makes an appearance! Things aren't going to be the same… Please Review :D

**Next chapter: Shocking Truths**


	21. Chapter 21: Shocking Truths

**Disclaimer: -whistles- la la la… Yea they're not mine. **

A/N: Draco is going to be… disrupting the peace in Snape Manor. Why is he here?

**Secret love? Or maybe Draco just likes ruining the relationship Harry and Severus has. ;( Or, there's some other hidden reason…**

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

(Previously…)

"_Malfoy?!"_

"_Long time no see… Pothead."_

**Chapter 21: Shocking Truths**

Harry glowered at the person in front of him; Draco continued to stand there, his hands in his pant pockets, and his smirk plastered on his face.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? It's rude to keep a guest waiting at the door," Draco moved his head to the side and peered over Harry's shoulder, "Where's the owner of the house?"

Harry let out a low growl before he pulled the door wider and stood to the side; Draco stepped in and Harry closed the front door with a 'bang'.

"Professor Snape is taking a shower," Harry said through gritted teeth, "He should be down shortly."

Draco scoffed and turned to face Harry.

"No need for the formalities Potter," Malfoy sneered, "You can fool everyone else, but not me." Draco walked closer to Harry until they were mere inches away from each other; Malfoy quirked his eyebrow at Harry before he brought his hand up to inspect his perfect nails, "Let's just say… you are beyond the student and professor stage."

Harry's eyes widened in fear; the blond had his head down so he didn't see Harry's reaction, "I-I don't know what you are talking… about." Harry stuttered over his words.

Draco stopped looking at his nails and looked at Harry through his eyelashes. He dropped his hand down and looked at the green eyed teen.

"I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about Potty," Draco's smirk grew wider, "I saw everything at the end of the graduation ceremony."

"You… You… I didn't do anything with Snape!" Harry exclaimed; his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

'_What did Malfoy see?'_

The blond let out a laugh, "Sure Potter, hugging and Snape kissing you on the forehead is nothing," Draco ran his hand over his hair, "If that's nothing… then what could be considered _something_?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. He wanted to argue with Malfoy, but knew that would be fruitless. The Slytherin saw them and now knew about his relationship with Severus. Harry looked at the blond, who was now walking down the hall without glancing back at Harry. Having known Malfoy for the past six years, Harry knew the Slytherin's visit wasn't a good thing. Harry hurried after Draco.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" Harry asked once the blond reached the living room and made himself comfortable in one of the couches, "I'm sure you're not here just to say you saw me and Severus together."

Draco crossed his legs and leaned back against the couch, "Is it wrong for me to visit my godfather?" Draco looked at Harry and sneered.

Harry dropped down into the armchair across from Draco and gaped at the Slytherin.

"Your WHAT?!" Harry exploded; his mouth hang opened and was turning a bit red in the face.

"I said I'm here to visit my godfather Potter," Draco answered calmly, "Snape is my dear godfather."

"You're… his godson?" Harry squeaked; Draco merely nodded and looked away.

'_This is just… _wonderful.' Harry thought gloomily. He shifted in his seat and then grabbed a handful of his hair.

"You're his godson… that's just great." Harry mumbled mostly to himself, but Draco heard anyway.

"Yes I'm his godson, is that so hard to understand?" Malfoy sat upright and leaned his body forward, "Or maybe it really is too much for your brain to handle."

Harry scoffed at the blonde's insult, "No it's not too hard for my brain to handle. It's just that Severus never really mentioned it…"

"Not many people know Pothead," Draco muttered, "The only person that probably knows is perhaps Dumbledore."

"I'm not too surprised about that," Harry's lips curved into a small smile, "Does this mean I'm the second person that knows?"

All Draco did was roll his eyes. Harry saw but chose to ignore that.

"Besides visiting Severus, are there any other reasons you're here Malfoy?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, since this is the first summer you're spending at Snape's house, I'm sure you did not know that I stay here during summer." Draco was now looking at Harry with a sinister glint in his eyes.

"WHAT!" Harry roared, "You STAY here? You mean I have to live with you for the next three months?!" Harry jumped out of his seat and began pacing back and forth. "You have your parents! Why do you stay here with Severus and not with them?"

"That," Draco paused and then he stood up and walked up to Harry, "Is because I don't like staying with my parents. I could've moved out on my own this year, but seeing how you're staying here with Snape, I thought it would be nice to stay with my godfather for awhile."

Draco leaned close to Harry's face; the green eyed teen flinched and moved his head back.

"I love to see what would happen if I'm here… Would you feel awkward?" Draco whispered against Harry's ear, "I love to make your life miserable by being around."

"You're already making my life miserable!" Harry yelled, "Well I don't want you here! I'm sure I can persuade Severus not to let you stay!"

The blond gave Harry a malicious grin before stalking back to the couch and sat down once more.

"We'll see Potter, we'll see."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I don't want him here!" Harry complained, "All Malfoy's going to do is torture me to the brink of a mental meltdown!"

Harry even stomped his foot just like a small child.

Severus sighed and sat back in the plushy sofa and continued to watch Harry paced before him. It was in the late evening; Draco left around two hours ago, right after Severus agreed on letting the blond stay for the summer. Harry had yelled and begged Severus not to let the Slytherin stay, but Severus only told Harry that he didn't see anything wrong with Draco staying with them for three months. When Severus said that, Harry cried out in frustration and sulked for the rest of the afternoon. Everytime Severus looked at Harry's direction, the teen only glared at the Potions Master before turning away. Sure, Severus knew about how Draco and Harry were enemies in school, but then Draco was his godson and there were no reasons for Severus not to let the blond stay.

And so, two hours later from Draco's departure, Severus let Harry yell and rant to his heart's content.

"I'm going to be miserable for the whole summer!" Harry cried; he stopped pacing and stood right in front of Severus, "Actually I'm already depressed and he's not even here!" Harry threw up his hands and sat down next to Severus in a huff.

"He's not going to do anything to you Harry," Severus assured the teen; he pulled Harry closer to him and rubbed comforting circles on Harry's arm.

"That's what you think," Harry grumbled, "I don't know Sev… I just feel uncomfortable around him." Harry tilted his head up and looked at Severus' eyes, "I think he's up to something…"

"Why do you think that?" Severus arched his eyebrows, "Just because he knows about us?"

Harry nodded; Snape sighed, "You think too much Brat."

Harry sniffed, "I bet you ten galleons that he's up to something. He IS a Slytherin after all. It's his nature to be plotting something."

"Harry… Draco's not that bad, once you get to know him." Severus said tiredly.

"Me get to know Malfoy?" Harry made an indignant sound, "You must be out of your mind Sev."

"You have three months with him here in the house," Severus reasoned, "You are bound to see him everyday unless Draco fell into a hole somewhere, which I highly doubt will happen."

Severus looked at Harry and wasn't too surprised when Harry looked like he hoped a hole _would_ appear and swallow Draco up. Severus shook his head.

"Harry Potter I do not wish to see a sudden hole appearing in the middle of the living room when Draco's here." Severus warned.

Harry let out an exasperatedly sigh and scowled.

It was going to be a LONG three months.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Three days later, as Severus had scheduled for Draco to come, Harry found himself staring at the blond on a Sunday morning inside the kitchen. Harry was making breakfast for himself when there was a 'boom' and smoke immediately covered the room. Harry at first thought he burned the eggs and somehow they exploded (which could happen knowing Harry), but then he remembered he already made the scrambled eggs. So the Gryffindor slowly turned around from making fresh black coffee and was greeted with Draco brushing his robes.

"Malfoy," Harry grounded out, "Why did you Apparate into the kitchen?"

Draco stopped brushing his robes and looked at his surroundings. His grey eyes landed on the plate of breakfast sitting on the dining table. The blond smirked and looked at Harry.

"Potter while you're at it, make me a plate too yeah?"

Harry scowled and turned away from Draco, "I'm not your fuckin cook Malfoy."

He didn't look back at Draco but knew the blond sat down at the table because of the sound of a chair scraping across the floor. Harry sighed loudly and took out the pot of coffee and brought it to the table. He set it down and went to get two cups.

If Malfoy was going to stay here for three months, Harry thought he might as well _try_ to be tolerant towards the Slytherin. Harry returned with the cups in his hand and placed one in front of the blond.

"If you want coffee, help yourself," Harry told him and sat down across from Draco. "There's milk in the fridge and sugar is in the pot." Harry gestured to a little porcelain container on the table.

"Thanks," Draco said while grabbing the sugar; Harry arched his eyebrows at Malfoy but he nodded curtly in return.

Harry watched Draco carefully spoon two teaspoons of sugar into his cup before pouring the hot coffee in. Then the blond gracefully rose from his chair and went to the fridge and took out a carton of milk. He poured until his cup was full to the brim before he put the carton back into the fridge. Draco sat back down and began stirring his coffee without ever looking up at Harry. The Gryffindor sat there, amazed and surprised. Draco didn't throw any insults of any kind at Harry for the past five minutes; it must have been the longest of them not yelling at each other. Harry cleared his throat; Draco glanced up from his coffee.

"So… ah… Why did you Apparate into the kitchen?" Harry asked awkwardly; the silence was getting uncomfortable. "Why not the living room or in one of the rooms?"

Harry blushed; the questions were stupid and he knew it.

"It's kind of rude to just pop into a room don't you think Potter?" Draco drawled, "And Severus told me about how you want me to fall into a hole."

If possible, Harry turned even redder.

"Well, uh… I never said I WANTED you to fall into a hole," Harry muttered, "I was just upset that night…" Harry looked across the table was saw Draco's lips curved into a thin smile.

"It's alright Potter," Draco stirred his coffee and brought the cup to his lips and took a sip, "I doubt you'll be able to make a hole in the house anyway." Harry was about to say that he can make a hole appear in the floor when Draco added, "Severus wouldn't let you."

The Slytherin was right about that. The Potions Master did warn Harry three days ago.

"Where's Severus?" Draco asked when he drank half his cup, "Is he still sleeping or something?"

Harry shook his head and folded his hands on top of the table.

"He left earlier this morning," Harry answered, "Said he was going to the Apothecary to get some potion ingredients. He should be back by afternoon."

His plate of breakfast was forgotten as Harry continued to stare at the blond. He wanted to ask Malfoy why he didn't like living with his parents. But then, Harry thought that question would be too private. Maybe one day he'll find out.

"Stop staring Potter, it's not nice to stare," Draco smirked; Harry blinked at the Slytherin and scowled.

"I wasn't staring…"

Draco snorted and stood up; he took the now empty cup with him and left it in the sink. Harry pushed his chair back and stood up as well.

"Just leave it in there, I'll wash it later," Harry told the blond, "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Harry walked out of the kitchen with Draco at his heels. They went upstairs and Harry led Draco to the room where he once stayed. His old room before he moved to Severus' room. Harry opened the door; it creaked and groaned. Once they were inside, Draco promptly sneezed.

"God Potter!" Draco cried out, his hand over his nose, "There's more dust here than the whole house combined!"

Harry closed the door and coughed; he waved his hand in front of his face to clear off the flying dust particles.

"Well… I haven't been in here for a year," Harry told the blond, "Me and Severus never bothered to clean the room when we're not using it."

"Am I really going to sleep in here?!" Draco complained; he took out his wand and cast a cleaning charm on one of the shelves.

"This room is the best out of the other ones… They're worse than this. Way worse." Harry shuddered inwardly as he remembered how those rooms looked like. "Just be thankful that you don't have to share the room with rats and spiders."

"Rats?!" Draco shrieked; Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing.

"Oh come on Malfoy," Harry smirked at the now paranoid blond, "You're bigger than the rats… if there are any in here…"

Draco groaned and muttered something that sounded like 'stupid rats… I hate rats' under his breath. Then he looked up and pointed his wand at Harry. For a moment Harry had half a mind to draw his wand as well.

"You," Malfoy shook the wand at Harry, "You're going to help me clean this… mess."

"What?" Harry looked at Malfoy then he looked around the room, "Oh hell no, I'm not going to help you clean the room. You're the one that's sleeping here!"

Draco took a menacing step closer to Harry.

"This is Snape's house and you're living in it," Draco growled, "Which means it's only right for you to clean up this dust bowl you call a room."

Harry pushed down his frustration and breathed heavily through his nose.

'_He's only going to be here for three months, calm down Harry.'_ The green eyed teen told himself.

"OK! Fine! I'll help you clean!" Harry glared at Malfoy, "Happy?"

"Of course."

One hour later, Harry sank onto the floor, panting. Draco dropped down next to him. For a moment, both forgot they're actually sitting close to each other. Harry tucked his wand back into his pocket while Draco dangled his between his fingers.

"You said clean, Malfoy," Harry mumbled warily, "Not 'move the whole room around'!"

"The bed was too close to the window and the bookshelves were in the wrong corners," Draco leaned back against one of the said bookshelves, "The whole room didn't look right."

Harry groaned, "I've never moved so much for the past year!" He closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh.

Draco stood up and walked to the bed; he reached into his pockets and took out his shrunken trunk.

"Engorgio," Draco waved his wand over the trunk and at once, it grew back to its original size.

Harry glanced at the blond and decided to get off his bum. He walked to the bed and sat down. Draco turned his head and clucked his tongue.

"Why are you still here?" Draco said annoyingly; he opened his trunk and began taking his clothes out.

"I just helped you moving the whole room around Malfoy," Harry frowned, "Can't I at least sit here for awhile?"

"Whatever," Draco turned his attention back to his clothes.

Harry started picking lint off the bed sheet while Draco took out all his clothes, refolded them, and placed them into neat stacks on the mattress. Harry was sure the blond wouldn't say anything to break the silence so he decided to do so himself.

"So, Malfoy," Harry started; Draco continued to fold his shirts, "Why do you stay at Severus' house over the summer? Why not with your parents? You haven't seen them for so long." Harry knew he was treading across forbidden territory, but he asked anyway.

Draco put the last folded shirt onto one of the stacks before slamming his trunk closed. He took it and propped the case next to the bed.

"It's none of your business Potter," Draco said dryly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to put my clothes away." Draco took one of the stacks and walked to the closet.

"I… I know it's not really my business…" Harry shifted on the bed, "But I just want to--"

Draco slammed the closet shut and stalked over to Harry; he stood in front of the Gryffindor and glared down at him.

"If you know it's not your business Potter, then why ask?" Draco spat; he reached for another stack of clothes and walked back to the closet.

"Okay, never mind, I'm sorry for asking." Harry picked at the lint again.

Draco sighed and closed the closet doors softly this time and made his way to the bed. This time he sat down on it, but not too close to Potter. Malfoy looked at his hands.

"Why do you care?" Draco asked; Harry looked to the side and was about to say something but Draco continued on, "You hate me, I hate you. Isn't that how things are?" he spat.

"Look Malfoy," Harry began; he stopped picking at the bed sheet, "Severus told me that you're not that bad… if I get to know you better. I guess I kind of agree with him; we didn't curse each other's arse off for the past three hours."

"You're always the noble Gryffindor aren't you?" Draco whispered, the corners of his lips curved up in a small smile, "I hate to admit this, but you're not that bad yourself."

"Wow, you're saying something nice to me," Harry chuckled, "Is this a dream?"

Draco scowled, "I do know how to be nice sometimes Potter, deal with it."

"I'm not so sure if I'll be use to a nice Draco Malfoy," Harry said jokingly, "But I'll manage."

Draco looked up from his hands and stared at this one spot on the wall across from him.

"I never wanted to go back to live with my parents," Draco said suddenly; Harry was caught by surprise but kept quiet; Draco continued, "Every year, when it was time to go back to Hogwarts I would be so happy. It meant I don't have to see them, especially my father."

"What about your father?" Harry blurted out; Draco looked to the side and Harry smiled apologetically, "Sorry, go on."

"Every year it would be the same thing. Once I'm living under one roof with them, they would pressure me about… marriage." Draco spat out the last word.

"They force you to marry someone?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"Just as long it's a pureblood girl," Draco's expression turned into a nasty scowl, "It doesn't even matter if I love her or not. My father just wants an heir to the Malfoy name."

"I… I don't know what to say…" Harry muttered; he pulled at his sleeves. "If I was forced to marry some girl I don't even know..."

"You don't have to say anything Potter," Draco sneered, "I don't need your pity."

"Malfoy," Harry said exasperatedly, "I just… never thought… you have to go through all that…"

"Well, now you know," Draco said dryly.

Harry sighed and stood up; he was about to leave the room when Draco walked up behind him.

"Thank you for listening Potter," Draco muttered, avoiding Harry's eyes, "I feel better now that I've talked about it."

Harry smiled lightly at the blond and stuck out his hand. Draco looked at it then at Harry.

"Why are you sticking out your hand?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's called a handshake Malfoy," Harry grinned at the Slytherin, "I think since we're no longer students, we should start out fresh. I'm actually going to take Severus' advice and get to know you better. Heck, that's what I did with Severus, and we use to hate each other's guts."

Draco hesitantly took Harry's hand and shook it; Harry grasped the blonde's hand tightly.

"Also, since I'll be seeing your face for the next three months or so, I think it's only right to call each other by our first names. What do you say… Draco?" Harry let Malfoy's hand go and looked at him expectantly.

"Sure… whatever Pot—Harry." Draco grimaced.

"Good, I'll leave you then," Harry turned and opened the door, "If you need anything I'll be downstairs."

Draco nodded at the Gryffindor; Harry smiled at him and left. Draco closed the door and leaned his head on the hardwood door.

"Stupid Potter," Draco said and shook his head.

For the first time he stepped foot into Snape Manor, Draco Malfoy laughed softly to himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Haha I know I know, I made Draco all nice so quickly. But I was thinking of making Draco Harry's friend after awhile; of course, they'll still have rows with each other. But sooner or later they'll get use to one another :D Many expected Malfoy to be destructive to Harry's and Sev's relationship, maybe he still is ;) I'm not telling too much, you'll just have to read and find out :P Review please and tell me what you think :D who said anything about Draco liking _girls_?

**Next chapter: Contents Under Pressure**


	22. Chapter 22: Contents Under Pressure

**Disclaimer: All characters used in this chapter belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing. **

A/N: As I mentioned in the last chapter, it is still possible for Draco to be a foil to Harry and Severus' relationship. Once again, I never did actually mention that Draco fancies girls :P

**Malfoy and Potter's friendship grows; gradually Draco realizes… something.**

Shall we begin? Here we go.

**P.S. I used random herb names for potion ingredients in this chapter lol.**

**Chapter 22: Contents Under Pressure**

It had been three weeks since Draco stayed at Severus' manor. As the days went by, both Harry and Draco were getting warmer towards each other. Of course, there were times when Malfoy was being a jerk and Harry used every ounce of self-control to put his anger in check. Then there were times they talked to each other like old friends, even Severus was surprised by how both teens were acting. He was quite glad that his house was still in one piece and no holes of any kind in sight.

"It seems like you and Draco are getting along fine," Severus mentioned one Monday evening; Draco was upstairs taking a shower, Harry and Severus were downstairs clearing the dining table after they had finished a meal made by Harry.

Harry carried a stack of dishes and placed them in the sink. He walked back to the table, a washcloth in hand, and started wiping the table.

"Like you said, he's not so bad once you get to know him," Harry said as he wiped at a stain, "But we still scream at each other sometimes."

Severus chuckled and went to the sink to start washing the dirty dishes. Harry scrubbed at the stain once more and took the cloth and threw it in the sink; he leaned against the kitchen counter and stared off into space and sighed.

"Is there something on your mind?" Severus asked without looking away from the dishes and the soap suds.

Harry never mentioned to Severus about what Draco told him that day three weeks ago. The Gryffindor had thought about telling Severus, but then he remembered Draco saying that not many people knew about his forced marriages, so perhaps Malfoy didn't want Severus to know. But it was hard for Harry to keep something so… startling to himself. He had to say something, and he did.

"As a matter of fact… I do," Harry replied softly; the sound of running water stopped and Severus dried his hands with a towel nearby.

"Care to tell me what it is?" Severus queried; he pulled out a chair from the dining table and gestured for Harry to sit down. Harry took the seat and Severus sat in another chair next to him.

"It's about your godson actually," Harry said, chewing his bottom lip, "There's something you should know…"

Harry told Severus everything, from how Lucius Malfoy pressured Draco into marrying any pureblood girl to how Draco never liked staying with his parents and that Hogwarts and Severus' house was an escape for him.

Severus was shocked beyond words; he never knew Draco was being pushed to marriage.

"Thank you for telling me Harry," Severus murmured, "I never would've thought Lucius would do such things…"

"Just don't mention it to Draco," Harry warned, "I think he's kind of touchy on this subject."

Severus nodded and stood up; he pushed the chair back under the table and bent down to place a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Go upstairs and see what Draco's up to," Severus said, ruffling Harry's mop of hair, "I'll finish the dishes…" Harry gasped and feigned surprise; Severus rolled his eyes, "… magically." Snape finished.

Harry laughed and jumped out of his chair, "For a second there I thought you were going to wash them without using your wand."

Severus smirked and pushed Harry out of the kitchen; Harry laughed and ran up the stairs.

Harry made his way up the stairs, skipping one step as he went up. He looked to the right and saw that the bathroom door was opened and deduced Malfoy had finished his bath. And so, Harry pivoted left and went to Draco's room. The green eyed teen was about to knock on the door when Harry noticed it was slightly ajar. Harry pressed his palms on the door and pushed slowly, careful not to make a sound. Just as he had the door halfway opened, it made a squeak. Harry winced and waited for Malfoy to yell at him for sneaking into his room. But that never happened. Harry shrugged and pushed the door all the way open. He tiptoed across the hardwood floor; Draco, Harry saw, was busy writing _something_ in a thin book; its pages were filled with Draco's writing.

"What are you doing Draco?" Harry said and flopped down onto the bed; Draco gasped at the sudden appearance of the Gryffindor and closed the book with a snap.

"Did anybody tell you that it's rude to come into someone's room without knocking?" Draco asked annoyingly, stuffing his book under the pillow.

Harry watched Draco hurriedly hide the thin, leather bound book. He looked away from the pillows and stared straight into Draco's stormy grey eyes.

"Your door was opened," Harry told the blond, "If it was closed I would've knocked; I do know my manners."

"Potter… I know I closed my door," Draco drawled; Harry looked away guiltily.

"Okay fine! It was closed!" Harry admitted, "But there was a gap and I peeked in and saw your blonde head hovering over the leather book!"

Draco growled and grabbed a pillow and whacked it across Harry's head; Harry laughed and covered his face, and to hold his glasses in place, with his hands. He tried to fend off from the soft blows that the blond was sending, but to no avail. Draco smirked when he became aware of how the Gryffindor's hair was getting all mussed up, not that it was any different than normal, and stopped hitting the other teen's face. Draco let out a small chuckle before letting go of the pillow, smoothed it out, and placed it back with the other neglected pillows.

"Alright Potter, no more knocking you senseless with a pillow," Draco declared; Harry let out a sigh of relief and smoothed out his hair. "Why are you here?"

"Nothing really; I just wanted to see what you were up to," Harry answered, "Also, Severus asked me to see if you're doing anything illegal."

Draco arched his eyebrow; Harry laughed and held his hand up.

"I'm only joking." Harry smiled at the blond; Draco looked away and stared down at the floor.

It happened lately. Draco wasn't sure what it was, but every time when Potter—Harry—looked at him and smiled, Draco noticed his own face got warm and felt uneasy. Draco had strongly denied the fact it was Harry's charms when it first happened, but now the Slytherin wasn't so sure.

Harry nudging him on the ribs brought Draco back to reality.

"Draco?" Harry shook Malfoy's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Draco blinked a few times and tore his eyes away from the floor. He turned to look at Harry and saw the green eyed teen had a frown on his face. Promptly, Draco felt himself blush; he looked away quickly and pretended he was fixing his already fixed pillows.

Draco told himself that he was just not used to Potter being nice to him.

Yeah right.

'_Damn Potter and his bright assed smile!'_

"Yes I'm alright… I was just thinking," Draco replied and gave his pillow a last pat, "Harry?"

"Yea?"

"I uh… think I'm going to sleep early today," Draco said quietly; he pulled the blankets down and crawled under it, "So if you would…" Draco looked at the door.

Harry followed Draco's gaze and took the hint; he smiled softly at the blond and got off the bed.

"Guess you want me to leave," Harry chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Remember we go to Severus' lab at nine."

Draco nodded.

"Good night Draco."

With that, Harry turned around and left the blond to his thoughts. Draco sighed and snuggled under the blanket. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his wand; with a wave, the candles that lit the room went out. Draco placed his wand back onto the stand and stared up at the ceiling.

"Harry Potter… Once again you've managed to make my life harder than it already is…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, exactly nine o'clock, Draco waltzed into the lab where Severus was already there, brewing some sort of a potion. Draco made a face as he neared the steaming cauldron.

"Where's Potter?" Draco asked; he peered into the black cauldron and frowned at the bubbling orange liquid, "And what are you making Uncle Sev?"

"Harry's probably rushing around upstairs and it's just a potion that would help with allergies," Severus said offhandedly, "I know how you're allergic to plants of any sort."

"That's only if I go outside and was near big patches of flowers," Draco smirked, "If I remembered correctly, you don't have a big patch of flowers out in your lawn."

"Indeed I don't," Severus picked up a ladle and stirred the thick concoction, "I'm not a fan of flowers really."

Draco opened his mouth and was about to say something when the door to the lab burst opened. Harry ran in, looking quite disheveled, despite of having just freshened up.

"Sorry!" Harry apologized and hung on to Severus' shoulders.

Draco rolled his eyes while the Potions Master smiled warmly at the Gryffindor.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Draco, "Morning Draco! How long have you been here?"

Draco's lips curled, "Only a few minutes. I was just discussing about flowers with Severus when you came flying into the lab."

Severus laughed and steered Harry to the table, "Today you're going to help me make some allergy potions Harry."

Harry gaped at the cauldron then looked at his lover, "I've never made them before!"

"That's why we're here Potter," Draco sneered half-heartedly; he hadn't been sneering at Harry truly ever since he came to Snape Manor, "Severus is going to teach us."

"Not exactly Draco," Severus said evenly, "Both of you are going to be working entirely on your own."

At this, Harry and Draco both cried out their protests.

"But what if I did something wrong and blew the house up?!" Harry complained, "Surely you should be here and help Severus!"

"You're trusting Potter to make a potion correctly?!" Draco yelled and pointed a finger at Harry, "What if the cauldron explodes because he put the wrong ingredient?!"

"It was always you that threw in random ingredients into my cauldron during our school years!" Harry retorted, "If it wasn't for you, my potions wouldn't blow up!"

And they continued bickering like an old, married couple.

Severus looked heavenward and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Harry I'm not worried about you blowing up my house, you've made potions on your own before," Severus told Harry then turned his attention to his godson, "And you Draco, stop worrying; there's no way for Harry to put the wrong ingredients because I already placed them all on the table."

Severus grabbed one of the many bottles on the table and showed it to Draco.

"There are labels on them, unless you or Harry cannot read, I doubt Harry would be putting the wrong ingredients." Severus placed the bottle of Agrimony back on the table.

Draco scoffed while Harry folded his arms across his chest and scowled.

"Where are you going to be Sev?" Harry asked as he picked up a bottle of dried Woadwaxen and shook it.

"I'll be tending my imaginary flowers in the back garden," Severus replied; Harry let out a laugh while Draco looked at Severus skeptically.

"Imaginary flowers?" Draco repeated, "You have _imaginary_ flowers?"

"No Draco," Snape sighed, "But I do have an herb garden; it's time for me to gather the herbs."

"You should see the garden sometime Draco," Harry smiled, "Severus has ginseng, ginger roots, thyme, rosemary, and others… the scent of the garden is intriguing."

Draco rolled his grey eyes, "I can't go out without sneezing my head off," Draco glanced sideways towards the cauldron, "But if I take the potion we're about to make, I think I'll survive."

"You're allergic?" Harry asked the blond; Draco nodded.

"Every year Severus would give me a dose of this potion, seeing how he lives in the countryside and all, but this is my first time having to make my own." Draco mumbled.

"Well I guess we should start on it!" Harry exclaimed cheerfully, "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go out and help Severus picking out the herbs." Harry turned and began pulling out stoppers from the bottles, "Last time I went out there Sev wouldn't let me touch the plants… he said I might kill them."

"They're delicate things Harry," Severus chuckled, "And you did almost step on the ginger roots that time."

"They were small!" Harry defended, "And you were talking to me, so I couldn't have watched where I was going and talked at the same time."

Harry stuck out his tongue at Severus childishly whereas Severus only rolled his eyes. The Gryffindor grabbed a random bottle and peered at it. The label said 'Lemon Balm'; the light yellow sap glowed dully in the vial. Harry placed that down and took another vial; this one was labeled 'Feverfew'.

"Hey… all the ingredients are herbs," Harry said as he shook the vial of Feverfew; the greenish brown strips inside made a scratchy sound, "This potion only consists of herbs?"

"Yes Harry," Severus replied softly, taking a vial of Fennel in his hand, "I guess you can call this potion an herbal medicine since there aren't any commonly used potion ingredients such as salamander tails and crushed leeches."

"Thank Merlin there aren't any," Draco mumbled; he walked closer to the worktable and leaned his body against it, "Besides, judging by the taste you can tell there aren't any leeches or salamanders in there."

"Ohh… What's this?" Harry asked and held up a bottle filled with green mush, "Ori… ganum vul… gare?" Harry read, his emerald eyes narrowed, "What the hell is this? I can barely read the name!"

"That's Oregano Potter," Draco smirked, "You should learn how to read Latin."

Harry placed the bottle of green mush back on the table.

"Well…" Harry said slowly, "… I don't want to learn Latin. It's too complicated."

"Just admit you're lazy Potter." Draco shook his head; his blond hair flopped to the side.

"Whatever Malfoy!" Harry snapped; he turned to Severus, "So should we start now?"

"I guess you should," Severus said, folding his arms in front of his chest, "If there's any trouble--"

"Yeah yeah, we'll run out and call for you so you can clean up our mess," Draco cut in, waving his hand in the air, "Of course… there_wouldn't_ be any trouble because I'm here." Malfoy added pompously.

"Alright then," Severus said; he walked over to Harry, "You both know where to find me."

Severus placed a kiss on Harry's lips.

As soon as the lips touched, Draco felt an impulse to run between the two lovebirds and pull them apart. He had no desire to watch them show their affections… especially in front of him.

But Malfoy didn't move; it was as if he was nailed to the ground. His feet were stuck and his body wouldn't listen to him. Draco watched as the kiss between his godfather and Potter became obviously more heated. The blond thought he would be disgusted from the scene before him, two men kissing each other. Kissing as if their lives depended on it. But instead of feeling revolted, a feeling of want, of greed overcame Draco.

The second that thought came to his mind, Draco felt sick.

'_God I don't _want_ to kiss a man! I love GIRLS! Not males… right? RIGHT?! No no no! I'm going insane! This manor is cursed! It's—ALL POTTER'S FAULT! Yea… all his fault…' _

Draco fought with himself for a whole minute.

"Draco? Draco are you alright?" Harry asked while shaking his Malfoy's shoulder; Draco snapped out of his reverie.

"What?" Draco snapped; Harry released his shoulder and looked at Malfoy uncertainly.

"You… were spacing out."

"It's nothing Potter," Draco snarled and turned to face the table; he gripped the edge so tight his knuckles turned white. "Let's just make this potion already."

"Erm… Okay…" Harry agreed hesitantly; he waved at Severus, asking the Potions Master to leave.

Severus nodded at Harry and left the lab. The green eyed teen watched the door closed before turning back to the many bottles of crushed herbs. He glanced sideways at the Slytherin and frowned.

"What's with you Malfoy?" Harry questioned, "One second you're spacing out, the next you're biting everybody's head off."

"Shut up Potter!" Draco yelled; he let go of the table and spun to face Harry, his face contorted with anger, "Just close your mouth and make the damn potion!"

Harry slammed his fist on the table; the bottles shook and one of them almost toppled over. He took a step towards Malfoy. Draco glared at the slightly shorter teen.

"No I won't shut up!" Harry screamed back, his face turning red, "I was just concerned about your goddamn well being!"

"Mind your own business Pothead; I don't need you to care!" Draco seethed, "So why don't you just stay on this side of the room while I stay on the other side? This way I don't have to listen and see you! At all!"

They were almost nose to nose with each other. Draco noticed this and backed up, heat crept up his face; he stomped his way to the other side of the table. Harry threw up his hands.

"You know what Malfoy?" Harry pushed all the bottles of herbs to Draco, "You can make this potion yourself! I don't want to be the one you vent all your anger into! I've had enough of this shit."

Harry walked around the table and jabbed his index finger into Draco's chest; the blond looked down at the finger then at Harry; Draco wanted to grab Harry's slender wrist, but he didn't. The emerald orbs were shining with annoyance.

"Seven years of constant bitching Malfoy! I've heard enough!" Harry yelled into Draco's face, "Not everything in this world revolves around you!" Harry stopped poking Draco's chest and pivoted towards the door.

Harry grabbed the handle and pulled the door open.

"These past three weeks… I thought you've changed," Harry said softly without looking back at the blond, "But I guess… it was just my wishful thinking. I was wrong."

Harry walked out and closed the door.

Although the words were whispered, Draco caught every word.

And heard the disappointment in Harry's voice.

Draco continued to stare at the just closed door; he let out a sigh and pressed his hands onto the edge of the table again. Draco hung his head; his blond hair fell forward and framed his narrow face. Draco closed his eyes and let the darkness fill his vision.

"It's not that easy to change… Harry..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Lots of anger in this chapter lol. Well what do you think? I know it's kind of only about Harry and Draco… But that's what I wanted. I want to show you what developed between these two. More to come! Please Review :D

**Next chapter: Drown In Sorrow, Live In Pain**


	23. Chapter 23: Drown In Sorrow Live In Pain

**Disclaimer: All characters used in this chapter belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing. **

A/N: It's not that easy to change eh Draco? ;) Well, maybe he'll change for Harry… maybe. Self conflicts are always a problem.

**Harry's pissed off at Malfoy; let's throw in a drunk Draco shall we? That's always a great idea :D because we all know what sort of things can happen when you're drunk –wink-**

P.S. Alcohol usage in this chapter… not that big of a deal, right:x

**Chapter 23: ****Drown In Sorrow, Live In Pain**

Harry stormed all the way to the front door, not taking notice of how the paintings hanging in the hallways were murmuring as the Gryffindor passed by. Not that Harry blamed them for muttering things; he and Draco were screaming loud enough for the villagers at the foot of the hill to hear. Heck, he won't be surprised if Severus asked what happened once he was in the back garden.

Harry yanked opened the door and immediately flinched; it was a very bright and hot July morning, the sun was already up and shining. Harry imagined that if the sun was a human of some sort it would be laughing, its smile brightening the things under it. Harry blinked a few times before stepping out; he walked around the front of the manor and as Harry was near the herb garden the scents attacked his nose with a vengeance. Harry inhaled deeply and smiled; he loved the smell of Chamomile and Rosemary. It took a few more steps before Harry was in the garden. First thing he saw was Severus kneeling on the soft, dirt ground picking at some ginseng. Smiling, Harry walked up to the kneeling Potions Master and crouched down beside the older man.

"I see the ginsengs are healthy and ready to be picked," Harry commented softly.

Severus tugged gently at the herb; the ginseng came out from the soft earth, roots and all. Severus placed the plant in a basket nearby. He clapped his hands together to get rid of the excess dirt on his fingers before he sat down and looked at Harry.

"I heard you from all the way out here," Severus chided; Harry knew Severus was talking about the yelling, "What were you and Draco fighting about?"

Harry sighed loudly before setting himself down on the dirt ground. He looked down at traced random patterns in the soil.

"Your godson was being a first class jerk," Harry muttered; he jabbed his finger into the dark brown soil, "All I did was ask what was wrong and he blew up in my face." Harry wiped his finger on his jeans and left a brown smudge on the denim, "I was fed up with him so I left him alone down in the lab."

Severus shook his head and pushed himself up; he bent down and retrieved the basket and walked off to another patch of herbs. Harry stood up as well and rushed after Snape, who was tugging at some rosemary.

"You think I did the wrong thing don't you?" Harry asked accusingly, "I'm wrong by running out here and left Malfoy by himself is that right?"

"No… I never said you're wrong," Severus said, placing some rosemary in the basket, "But I do know that yelling doesn't solve problems."

"Well he's the one that doesn't want to talk," Harry griped, "I asked about him and he told me to shut up."

"Well, Draco can be slightly… over dramatic."

"Slightly?!" Harry scoffed, "It's more than slightly, I think he's mental."

Severus turned his head and gave the teen a look; Harry rolled his eyes and handed Severus some thyme he was picking at. Snape took them and placed the green herbs in the basket.

"You know what?" Harry said suddenly, "I bet you Malfoy didn't even make the potion." Harry stood up and brushed dirt off his jeans, "He was being an arse and probably is now sulking in his room."

"I'll make the potion some other day," Severus said, "I think it's best if we leave him alone for now."

"He's going to have to come down for dinner anyway and I'll have to see him," Harry said grudgingly, "If he doesn't… I'm not bringing him food."

"I"LL bring the food alright?" Severus sighed, "I swear both of you are acting like children."

"I'm not being childish!" Harry glared down at the older man; Snape was still picking herbs so he didn't see Harry's glare, "Malfoy's the one screaming at me, telling me to back off and shut the hell up and let him be! I actually thought he might be a tad different than he was at Hogwarts, but no, he's still the same prat I knew back then!"

Severus continued to pull at the plants. It's not that he couldn't answer the raging teen. Severus just knew that if he said anything Harry right now, they would go totally unheard.

"… I truly thought I was getting to know him Severus; we were somewhat on friendly terms. I thought he had put all the hate aside…" Harry said softly.

Severus stood up and embraced the agitated teen. Harry buried his face into Severus' robes; Snape stroked Harry's hair slowly. Harry sighed and snuggled deeper into Severus' chest; Snape placed a kiss on top of Harry's head.

"We all have unfavorable pasts Harry," Severus whispered, "But sometimes… it's very difficult to put them behind."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Change.

Harry Potter had thought he changed during the past three weeks. Changes didn't come easily for Draco Malfoy. Six years of constantly hating someone, and suddenly, he saw a different side of his enemy.

How can that happen?

It wasn't a walk in the park that's for sure. When Draco first noticed how he had laughed and talked to Harry like they were friends, he thought he was losing his sanity. But as the days went by, Draco realized being around the stubborn, noble, _caring_ Gryffindor wasn't all that bad. Draco thought he had changed as well… but then he reminded himself this was Harry Potter, a person he had deemed an enemy since their first year in Hogwarts.

When he heard the disappointment in Harry's voice, Draco wanted to blurt out that he was not the same, even if it's just a little, he was better. Draco wanted Harry to know not all Malfoys are cold blooded creatures; he was capable of becoming someone better. However, Draco stopped himself because saying all those things would have made him seemed weak.

Malfoys were not weak.

Thus, fifteen minutes after Harry stormed out of the lab, Draco felt utterly disgusted with himself. He had actually wanted to show his weaker side to Potter. Draco brought his face up and stared at the still steaming cauldron. With a sneer, he took out his wand and Scourgified the cauldron, clearing all the remains of the orange potion. Then with another wave, Draco sent all the bottles back into the shelves, not caring if they were in the correct places or not. Tucking his wand back inside his pockets, Draco straightened his black dress shirt, gave the lab one last glance, and left the room.

He didn't want Potter's friendship; Draco lived without if for a good seven years of his life, from the time he first met Potter. Draco was sure he did not need it now, nothing was different…

Alas, there was something different.

He felt happy around Harry, even if it was just a tiny bit at first. Draco hadn't felt true happiness for a long time, but Harry let him feel that way. That was the difference. But admitting just how _much_ he wanted it would be the last thing Draco Malfoy would do.

And so as Draco walked down the hallways and back to the main part of the manor, he decided it would be best if he pretended that _nothing_ had changed.

As painful as it might be, Draco knew it was for the best.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry walked through the front door with Severus in toll; they took off their dirt crusted shoes and left them on the side. Harry peered into the living room; it was empty. He turned around; Severus was walking, basket in hand.

"It's too… quiet," Harry told the older man, "Where's that menace?"

Severus sighed and shifted the herb filled basket in his hand, "He's probably upstairs, in his room."

Harry rolled his eyes and made his way to the stairs. He had one foot on the step and then he paused. Severus was just about to walk down the hallway to the lab when Harry suddenly spoke.

"Malfoy is a total jerk, a prat, a bastard," Harry grounded out, his green eyes staring straight at Severus, "But why do I care? I really do see him as an acquaintance huh?"

"You're giving him a chance Harry," Snape replied; he stopped walking when Harry had spoke, "You know that deep down, Draco's not a bad person."

"I know he's not bad…" Harry frowned, "I never thought Malfoy was evil, even though his actions and words told otherwise," Harry took a deep breath and leaned against the banister, "He's just unwilling to let people know…" Harry drummed his fingers on the rails, "I'll… go and talk to him. If you find me in his room, unconscious, you know what happened."

"I'll be up later; I'm going to put the herbs in the storage cupboards down in the lab." Severus said, lifting the basket up.

Harry nodded curtly and went up the stairs. He grudgingly walked to the front of Draco's room.

'_Why am I here? He told me not to care right? Harry Potter… you're a softie…'_

The Gryffindor knocked once, twice, three times and stood in front of the mahogany door, and waited for the sound of pounding footsteps and Draco yanking it open and scream at his face. Harry braced himself for the oncoming blow, but the other side of the door stayed silent. Hesitantly, Harry put his hand on the door knob and was half hoping that the door was locked; his wish was not granted for the door opened easily. Sighing, Harry pushed the door wider and stepped inside. At first glance, the room seemed empty; Draco wasn't sitting at the desk nor was he on the couch reading. Harry walked closer to the bed and noticed a lump in the middle of the mattress. Strands of blond hair stuck out, an arm was dangling on the edge of the bed. Harry walked stealthily towards the lump that he thought was Malfoy.

"Draco…?" Harry asked attentively, "Why are you hiding under the covers?"

All Harry received was a grunt; the lump moved and stayed still.

'_"Well at least it's not a dead body...'_

Harry sat down next to blanket covered body and pulled the covers away. Draco's right hand was clutching a bottle of whiskey, where it had come from, Harry had no idea. The blonde's face was flushed red from drinking the bottle of alcohol. Harry clucked his tongue and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder; he pushed him over and Draco promptly rolled onto his back and mumbled incoherently. Harry reached for the empty glass bottle but Draco held on to it tighter and moved his hand away.

"Shtop it… leave me alone…" Draco mumbled.

Harry shook his head and made another mad grab for the bottle. This time he got hold of it and took it away. He set the glass bottle down on the floor.

"Did you drink most of the bottle Draco?" Harry murmured softly; Draco let out a scoff and rolled to his side. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"… You… hic… on't care about… me," Draco said to his pillow and suddenly started laughing and waved his arm in the air, "Nobody cares about… me."

Harry bit his lower lip to prevent himself from telling the other teen what a stupid dunderhead he was and smacking Draco across the head. He took hold of Draco's left arm and hauled the drunken Malfoy to sit on the bed. Draco giggled and smacked Harry's cheek as he was pulled into a sitting position. Harry gently held Draco's wrist and stopped the Slytherin from hitting his face. Draco pouted and fell against the headboard; he looked at Harry with bloodshot eyes. The blond shakily pointed at Harry and then let his hand drop.

"Do you know… 'arry is the first… hic… person that actually talked…" Draco paused and swallowed; Harry was afraid Draco was going to throw up on the bed, "… he talked to me like a friend… All other people like me because of… my name. People pretended they were my… friends." Draco swayed a bit before he leaned forward, his hand smacked Harry's cheek once more, "Do you know 'arry?"

'_He's so drunk he doesn't even know who I am…'_

Harry felt tears in his eyes; he blinked a few times to stop them from falling down his face. He sniffed and gave Draco a watery smile.

"Yes… I know who Harry is." The green eyed teen answered; Draco grinned at him and peered at Harry's face.

"Oh… heh… you know him too," Draco tilted his head to the side, "But too bad he doesn't… like me like a friend. He 'ates me… Everybody loves 'otter… My godfather loves him." Draco slurred; he leaned closer to Harry and whispered in his ear, "I tell you a secret okay?"

Harry gulped and nodded, "Okay…"

Draco giggled, "I want Harry to… to… like me again. I made him mad today…" Draco swallowed again, "I didn't want to… 'arry yelled at me."

The blond then let his head drop onto Harry's shoulder; Harry felt Draco's breathing slowed, as if he was about to fall asleep. Harry let the blond stay on his shoulder.

"… I don't want him to hate me. Do you think Harry hates me?" Draco asked; he sniffed and pressed his face closer to the crook of Harry's neck, "If you see him… tell him I'm sorry…" Draco muttered and then he drifted off to sleep.

Harry let his tears fall; one or two drops fell on Draco's shoulder. The raven haired teen held onto Draco and rocked him like he was a sleeping baby.

"I don't hate you Draco…" Harry sniffed, his tears blurring his vision, "I do like you as a friend… I have faith in you."

Draco moved closer to Harry's body and let out a sigh. Harry brought his hand up and smoothed out the messy blond hair.

"You'll probably be your bastard self tomorrow," Harry said to the sleeping Draco, "But now, I know how you truly are… I believe someday you'll break free from your pasts."

Harry smiled and pulled the sleeping teen away from him. Draco furrowed his eyebrows at the movement but did not wake up. Harry gently placed Draco down on the bed and pulled the covers up and tucked the blond in.

"I know you can't hear me but… I'm sorry, too," Harry told the sleeping Draco, "I guess we were both being stupid."

Harry brushed the back of his hand across his eyes and wiped away any lingering tears. Severus could probably tell he cried and would ask what happened.

Harry was ready to give Snape answers; Severus had the right to know what his godson was going through.

With a last look at Draco, Harry reached down and took the bottle of whiskey, which still had at least one glassful in it, and stood up from the bed.

"We're alike, you and I," Harry whispered, "We both have troubled pasts… that we highly want to put behind us."

Harry walked to the door and left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Wow! This was a fast update! I had an idea floating around in my head so I typed this chapter down before I forget lol. I know this one is a bit short… :( Anyways, what do you think? Review please :D

**Next chapter: Forgiveness Is The First Step**


	24. Chapter 24: Forgiveness, The First Step

**Disclaimer: The plot is the only thing that's mine; everything else belongs to JK Rowling. **

A/N: A very drunk Draco revealed what he thought. I would strongly suggest that you just read and see what happens :D

**I know I've been focusing on Draco and Harry too much and left Severus in the corner :( I'm bringing him back… In the next chapter! It's time for some lovin' ;D**

P.S. Just to make things clear, I changed my Pen Name :) I'm still the same person as **LoveYouLoveMe** so don't worry! I'm not an imposter pretending to be her D:

**Chapter 24: Forgiveness Is The First Step**

Harry let out a weary sigh as he walked away from Draco's bedroom. The almost empty bottle of whiskey dangled at Harry's side. The Gryffindor sighed again and stopped in his tracks; he lifted the bottle and brought it close to his face, and then unscrewed the cap. Harry started walking again and bent his head a little and took a whiff.

"Ugh! How can Draco drink this… this thing? It smells awful!" Harry frowned and put the lid back on and didn't notice Severus was making his way up the stairs.

Severus paused for a moment on the stairs when he saw the younger man slowly walked by, sniffing at the bottle of whiskey in his hand. The first thought that came to Severus' mind was that Harry had been drinking, and at an alarming rate as well. The Potions Master was only gone for fifteen minutes and the bottle was almost empty already.

And where had Harry gotten hold of a bottle of whiskey anyway?

Severus continued up the stairs; Harry was still looking at the bottle so he didn't see Severus was now walking behind him. Snape reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulder with claw-like hands. Harry let out an 'eep' and almost dropped the glass bottle. He turned around and found Severus staring down at him like a hawk.

"Severus!" Harry exclaimed; he hid the bottle behind his back, "I didn't… uh see you."

Severus scrutinized Harry's face as the teen babbled. Harry's face was blotchy; the green eyes were red rimmed and glazed. All the symptoms pointed to the fact that Harry had been drinking or he had been crying.

'_I doubt he was crying…'_ Severus thought to himself, '_He's holding a bottle for god's sake.'_

Snape cupped Harry's warm cheeks and tilted the smaller man's head up; Harry stopped his nonsense babblings and looked up into the inky dark depths of Severus' eyes.

"Where did you get the bottle Harry?" Snape asked patiently; it was not the time to lose his temper, "Why were you drinking?"

"I wasn't drinking! I was--" Harry started; Severus scowled and reached behind Harry and grabbed the bottle.

"Then what is this?" Severus hissed, shaking the bottle in front of Harry's face; the clear liquid inside sloshed with every shake, "Don't lie to me Harry. You better tell me everything."

Harry looked at the swirling liquid then at Severus. He sighed dejectedly and grabbed Severus' free hand and pulled him to Draco's room. They stopped in front of the door and Harry turned to face the older man.

"I wasn't the one drinking," Harry murmured; Severus was about to protest but Harry placed a finger on his lips, "I'm not lying to you Sev… Draco was already dead drunk when I came up here." Harry reached for the door knob and pushed the door open.

Harry led Severus to the queen sized bed. He motioned to Severus to keep quiet. Severus walked to the side of the bed and sat down near the edge. Draco was now sleeping on his stomach; his head was twisted to the side, blond hair covered half of his face. His mouth was slightly opened and the other two occupants of the room heard soft snores coming from the blond. Harry padded over to the bed and leaned against one of the poles. The Gryffindor saw pain etched across Severus face, which made the Potions Master look older, more drained.

"Did he say anything to you?" Severus asked softly, his hand brushed Draco's hair away from the closed eyes, "Was he even coherent enough to speak in sentences?"

Harry let out a half hearted chuckle before he pushed himself away from the pole and sat down on the bed next to Draco's legs.

"Surprisingly, he did speak in sentences," Harry said, watching Severus smoothing out the blond hair, "He talked to me as if I was somebody else… He didn't recognize me. Guess he was too drunk."

"What did he say?"

Harry hesitated; Severus caught the reluctance from the teen and turned to look at Harry and found him fidgeting with the bed sheets.

"Harry?" Severus prodded; Harry snapped his head up, eyes wide, "What did Draco say?"

"He told me he didn't want me to hate him. Of course he said all this as if I was somebody else," Harry looked down as he felt tears prickling in his eyes, "Draco also mentioned how I was the only one who talked to him like a friend…"

Severus saw how distressed Harry was so he scooted closer to the teen without disturbing the sleeping man on the bed. Snape wrapped his arms around Harry and the younger man burrowed his face into the crook of Severus' shoulder.

"Draco asked me to tell Harry he was sorry Sev…" Harry sniffed, "God… I was being stupid… I yelled at him and said he was still the same bastard I've known… He was actually trying to be different; I didn't' know… I was blind."

Severus closed his eyes and kissed Harry's temples. He rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back and coaxed him to sit up straight again. Snape looked right into Harry's emerald orbs and saw pain swirling around the usually bright eyes.

"Stop blaming yourself Brat," Severus whispered and stood up, taking Harry with him, "It's not your fault; Draco was hiding things from you and me. There are probably more things that are still hidden, but I think Draco will tell us when the time is right." Severus bent his head and kissed Harry on the lightning bolt scar, "But for now, I think you both been through enough today and need some rest."

"But what about Draco?" Harry looked down at the blond, "And it's not even noon yet!"

"I'm not asking you to sleep Harry; just take it easy for the rest of the day." Severus smiled lightly, "We'll wake him up later… He's going to have one hell of a headache after drinking all that whiskey." Severus took Harry's hand and began to walk to the door, "I have some Hangover potion you can give him later."

Harry nodded and let Severus pull him out of the bedroom, but then he stood his ground before Severus reached the door. Snape turned around and gave Harry a questioning gaze.

"Draco… he asked for my forgiveness," Harry said slowly; Severus did not comment, "… I think I'm ready to forgive all the things he's done in the past."

Severus nodded and sent Harry an encouraging smile, which Harry returned.

Snape gripped Harry's hand tighter, "I think you've both just taken the first step to start a new beginning."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco groaned as he buried his head deeper into his soft pillow. His head was pounding as if a herd of Thestrals was running around on his brain. Worse, there was this vice grip feeling on both of his temples. With much effort, Draco pulled his left arm away from his body; he was sleeping on it. Pin pricks shot up his arm as he freed the limb; Draco winced and moved his head just a bit.

That brought him a nasty throb to the head and an urge to toss everything out from his stomach. The blond blinked a few times as sunlight filtered through the drapes of the windows and hit his eyelids. He squinted at the light then closed his eyes again; it was too fuckin' bright.

All Draco remembered before he passed out was that he was pissed off at Potter and had come up to his room, conjured a bottle of whiskey and drank to his heart's content. Then Draco remembered lying on his bed, his blanket smothering him… that was later pulled off by_ somebody._ The Slytherin vaguely recalled he was talking to someone… a person with piercing green eyes that were looking at him with sorrow. Those eyes were so intense Draco felt as if those orbs were burning a hole through his mind.

Or maybe they did.

_I don't hate you…_

… _I'm sorry._

Those were the words Draco heard the person telling him before he fell unconscious. There were probably more words, but Draco was so drunk he didn't really hear all the sentences. Draco's grey eyes suddenly snapped opened, and then he cursed for such movement. The blond only knew one person with such green eyes.

'_Those… green eyes that seemed like they can look deep into your mind…'_ Draco thought foggily.

Harry.

"Of course… the noble Gryffindor had to find me drunk," Draco mumbled into his pillow; he twisted his head so that he could breathe and was rewarded with another throbbing pain in the head.

'_This is the worst… WORST! Hangover ever… Merlin… have to… I'm going to be sick…!'_

Draco took a deep breath and clamped his mouth shut and swallowed. He rolled onto his back and moaned in pain. His whole body was aching; it felt like he was bloody sick with the flu. His stomach was churning, the acid of his stomach and the alcohol he consumed were mixing together violently. Draco draped his right arm across his middle and rubbed, trying to calm his stomach down. Last thing he wanted was to vomit all over the bed.

"What did I say to Harry…?" Draco muttered and let his eyes fluttered closed, "Hope I didn't say something awfully stupid… But knowing I was drunk, I probably did."

Draco then slowly sat up, his hand clutching his head, as if to hold his head in place. He looked around his room; his stormy grey eyes were a bit cloudy from sleep. Draco blinked a few times to get the haze out of his vision. Just as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, somebody was knocking on the door.

Draco groaned; he really didn't want to stand up and walk to the door, but then, he didn't want the person on the other side to think he was being rude either. So Draco stood up, his legs wobbled, Draco's hand flew out and held on to the post of the bed; the pounding in his head wasn't getting any lighter. The blond trudged halfway to the door when Harry's voice yelled from the other side.

"Draco? Draco are you still sleeping?" Harry said; three more knocks sounded.

"… Always the impatient Gryffindor," Draco muttered, but his lips were stretched in a thin smile. Draco finally reached the door and pulled it opened.

Harry had his fist in midair; he was about to knock again when the door swung open. The Gryffindor's mouth opened in surprise when he saw Draco's downtrodden look. If anything, the blond looked even paler, there were even dark rings under his eyes.

Draco tiredly looked at Harry's raised fist then back at Harry's face; he smirked.

"Were you going to pound me on the head? I assure you, I don't need any more pounding."

Harry frowned then he remembered his still had his fist raised; he dropped it back down and reached into his pockets.

"I have a Hangover potion for you," Harry told the other teen, his hand now held a bottle of green liquid, "Can I come in?"

Draco shrugged but nonetheless opened the door wider for Harry to step in. Harry smiled at the blond gratefully and went inside; Draco shut the door behind them and scuffled over to the sofa where he fell down in a heap.

"Hand over the potion Potter," Draco thrust his hand out and looked up at Harry, who was still standing, "My head's killing me."

Harry chuckled and handed over the green bottle of liquid; he sat down next to Draco and watched the blond chug the potion in one gulp. Draco choked as the foul tasting potion went down his throat.

"Did you brew this?" Draco asked, shaking the empty vial indicating that he was talking about the potion, "It tastes disgusting."

"You've been in Severus' class before," Harry took the vial from the blond, "You know they're not the tastiest of things."

Draco snorted and rests his head on the back of the sofa.

"I knew it was you that I was talking to when I was piss drunk," Draco said, not looking at Harry, "I remember seeing your eyes."

"So you actually remember?" Harry said softly, "Do you know what you told me?"

Draco carded his fingers through his hair shakily. If he told Harry that all he remembered was hearing some words, what would Harry think? But it was the truth—Draco didn't remember a word he said to the Gryffindor.

"I-Actually no, not really," Draco answered, "I only heard something you said… I think. What did I say?"

Harry shot Draco a small smile, the corners of his mouth not quite reaching his eyes.

"You wanted to apologize to me," Harry offered; he let the empty vial roll around in his hands, "And you also said how you didn't want me to be mad at you."

Harry's voice was almost smug. Almost.

"I did not say such things!" Draco exclaimed; he turned his head to glare at Harry only to find the other teen smirking at him, "Well okay… maybe I was a little bit sorry that you were angry… I did say some stupid things down at the lab."

"Well now that you're sober and headache free, I want to say that I'm sorry as well Draco," Harry patted Draco's shoulder in a friendly gesture and left his hand on top of it, "I said it while you were sleeping… but I don't think you heard me."

"I did…" Draco muttered; he felt his face heat up when the spot where Harry touched him tingled, "I heard you before I was totally knocked out. I told you I heard some words." Draco swallowed and blinked, "I'm sorry as well."

Draco shifted uncomfortably; Harry noticed the movement and saw how Draco's face was a bit flushed. Of course, Harry took the actions the wrong way and immediately dropped his hand as if it was burned. Harry moved farther away from Draco so now they weren't sitting too close to each other, but was still facing the fair skinned teen.

"Apology accepted then," Harry said, pretending he did not notice the shifts coming from Draco; he licked his now sudden dried lips to make them not so dry anymore.

Right at this moment, Draco wanted to ask Harry if his godfather was still out in the back garden doing some yard work so he turned to face the raven haired teen… only to find the tip of Harry's tongue darting out and making the sinfully full lips moist. The blonde's icy grey eyes darted to the now wet lips and felt himself moved his head slightly closer; it was as if Draco was magnetically drawn to Harry's lips. There was a small pulse of desire embedded deep within Draco's chest; all he wanted to do was to devour the beautifully shaped mouth of Harry Potter…

Then realization hit Draco like a bucket of ice, cold water. Draco jerked his head back, his eyes wide with shock.

'_Holy fucking Merlin! Draco Malfoy you are in deep shit!'_

Harry had noticed Draco's subtle, yet not too subtle movements, even though he wasn't sitting close to the Slytherin. He saw how Draco swayed a bit and moved in closer to his face. The Gryffindor saw how Draco's grey orbs had glazed over and darted to his mouth. Being the ignorant, thick headed man that he was, Harry thought Draco was still a bit tipsy even after consuming the Hangover potion, which shouldn't happen since it was Severus that had made it.

So, ever the caring Gryffindor, Harry Potter thought the blond was sick; he placed his hand on Draco's forehead, to see if the blond had a temperature.

"Are you feeling alright Draco? You look at bit… flushed," Harry asked, his voice laced with concern, "And you were swaying…"

Draco shivered as cool skin touched his hot forehead. The contrast in temperature felt nice to his warm skin. But then, Harry was treating him as if he was a young child; Draco cleared his throat and moved his head away from Harry's palm.

"I'm fine Pot—Harry," Draco corrected his mistake before Harry got upset about not calling him by his first name, "I… uh… I'm still a bit dizzy that's all."

"Oh, well then you should rest," Harry frowned, "I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner."

"Yeah… It's probably the alcohol you know? I've never drank so much before," Draco lied. Of course he drank before—Harry didn't need to know—and Draco knew it wasn't the alcohol making him flushed…

"What were you thinking drinking all that whiskey?" Harry demanded, scowling, "You looked half dead when I found you on the bed!"

"I was wallowing in despair," Draco replied sarcastically; Harry slapped his arms in a reprimanding way. "I should thank you before I really did succumb to all that alcohol huh?"

"Shut up Draco! Don't say that!" Harry snapped; his face hardened, "I don't want to hear you talk about dying or whatever…"

"I was joking," Draco smirked; he was half amused, half shocked to find Harry cared.

"You better be you prat," Harry stood up; Draco followed suit. "I'm going to leave now, you should get some rest."

Both teens walked to the door; Harry opened it and stepped out. Just as Draco was about to shut the door, Harry's hand prevented it from closing any further. Draco stared at Harry, waiting for the Gryffindor to move his hand away. Harry didn't. Draco sighed and tilted his head to the side, against the door frame.

"What now Harry?"

"Promise me you'll never do something stupid as drinking till your senses are numb and useless." Harry told the blond, "If you do, I'll never forgive you."

Draco made an indignant sound, "Alright… I'll promise."

The Slytherin watched those red, plump lips transformed into a smile. Once again, the pulse of desire flared up within his chest. Draco's grip on the door knob tightened as he tried to suppress this sudden feeling.

"Rest well Draco," Harry removed his hand from the door and pivoted down the hallway and out of Draco's sight.

Draco closed and locked the door; he didn't want any disturbances for now. He staggered to his bed and sat down. Draco then reached under one of the pillows and found what he was looking for.

The leather bound book.

He opened it to a brand new page and summoned a quill into his waiting hand. It was a special quill so Draco didn't need any ink. The blond began scribbling into the fresh page fervently. By the time he was done, Draco filled almost three whole pages; he closed the book slowly and traced his finger down the spine of the book.

"It's wrong Draco Malfoy," the blond said to himself, "You can't do it, never."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: End of chapter! This took quite some time :( Okay, next chapter is back to Severus and Harry. I promise! Hmm… wonder what's Draco writing in that little black book :P Should I turn this into a Threesome? lol I COULD do it you know ;P Actually, that idea seems interesting... Tell me what you think:D

**Next chapter: Occultus Votum**


	25. Chapter 25: Occultus Votum

**Disclaimer: The plot is the only thing that's mine; everything else belongs to JK Rowling. **

A/N: Draco wrote in his little black book again, what's in it? Wouldn't you like to know? ;) As I promised, this chapter will contain some Snarry loving. Hope you enjoy haha :D

**Maybe this story is going to become a threesome, I don't know. I'll have to see how the story goes; a threesome doesn't seem like a bad idea at all… I DO love Severus, Harry, and Draco together ;3 You know what, I'll think about it haha.**

Some reviewers said a threesome would be interesting (I think so too lol), some said I should keep it Snarry (I sorta agree… Sev IS Draco's godfather after all). Suggestions are always welcomed :) Also, I've never wrote a threesome before –pulls out hair-

**The title of this chapter is 'Hidden Desires' in Latin :D**

Sorry for this ridiculously long A/N

**Chapter 25: ****Occultus Votum**

Harry half stumbled back into Severus' room. He was tired, yes; Harry was emotionally drained. So many things happened in the last three hours. First he was happy about finally befriending Draco, then both of them were on the verge of hexing each other's heads off. Now, they were back to friendly terms and it seemed Draco had gotten a bit nervous around Harry.

Harry wasn't as blind as other people thought. He noticed the way Draco was looking at him, the way he was hesitant when speaking. And surely, Harry wasn't as thick headed as Severus had told him all those years ago back at Hogwarts. No, something was different… but what?

The green eyed teen took off his socks and flung them aside; they landed somewhere near one of Severus' bookshelves. Harry didn't really care that the Potions Master was going to scold him for leaving things around; he was tired. Harry gazed at the bed, it looked so inviting; the bed was practically asking him to sleep on it. With a tired smile, Harry padded over to the bed and crawled to the middle of the mattress where he laid like a starfish.

"Ah…" Harry sighed, "I've never really appreciated how soft the bed was." Harry rolled over, his face buried in his pillow.

Harry took a deep whiff; the scents lingering on the pillowcase was strictly all Severus. Whenever Harry breathed in that scent, a sense of calm washed over him. Thus, it did not take long for Harry's eyes to slowly close, and finally, fell asleep in a light slumber.

Something was tickling his eyes. Harry tried his hardest to open them, but his eyelids felt awfully heavy. It had only been an hour or possibly two; he was falling into a nice, deep sleep when this damn tickling sensation moved across his eyes.

Well, so much for a nice sleep.

Harry snapped one eye opened and all he saw was black strands of hair. Harry smiled and opened his other eye; Severus was leaning over him, placing small kisses on his face. The younger man reached up and combed his hand through Severus' silky black locks.

"What a nice way to wake up," Harry said softly.

Severus chuckled and moved his head back. He was lying down next to Harry and had watched the teen sleep. Then, Severus decided to wake his lover up, and thus started kissing him.

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked; he was stretched out on his side as well.

"Half an hour or so," Severus replied, "I was watching you sleep. I couldn't get on the bed at first since you were lying there like a starfish."

Harry grinned and rolled on top of Severus, pinning the older man under him. He moved his head to the crook of Snape's neck and began leaving bites and licks up Severus' neck. Harry pressed his body closer to the one under him; Severus grunted and wrapped his arms around the smaller body.

"What are you doing Harry?" Severus asked; Harry nipped at the sensitive spot under Severus' earlobe.

"Tasting you…" Harry murmured and mouthed the soft skin, "Did you know you taste very good?" Harry purred.

Severus moaned; the sound of Harry's voice and the sensuous feelings from the teen's mouth shot straight to his groin. Severus felt himself hardened and no doubt Harry did as well seeing how close their bodies were.

"Harry…" Severus groaned; his hips pressed upward into Harry's erection.

Harry's breath hitched as he felt the hardness of Severus' cock. He moved his head until they were staring at each other; Severus' onyx orbs were glazed over. Harry licked his lips thrust forward. He was awarded with a loud groan from Severus.

"You're killing me…" Severus muttered; he squeezed his eyes shut and his breathing became quick pants.

"Oh but you love this don't you?" Harry said cheekily; he circled his hips, pressing against the bulge in Severus' pants.

Snape ran his hands up Harry's back and rested them in Harry's hair. He pushed the Gryffindor's head down and smashed their lips together. Harry readily opened his mouth and Severus took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside the warm cavern. His tongue mapped out every crevices of Harry's sweet mouth; their tongues tangled together. Finally they pulled apart when both needed to breathe. Harry looked down at Severus and smirked; he snaked his right hand between their closely pressed bodies and squeezed the hard shaft beneath Snape's trousers. Severus gasped and rolled over, with Harry now bottoming.

"Such a tease," Severus growled; he pressed his lips on Harry's ear and nibbled on the flesh, "My turn now."

Harry whimpered pathetically as Severus nibbled his way up Harry's ear; Severus made a wet trail up the shell of the ear and then blew on it. Harry shivered from the warmness of the Potions Master's breath.

"Sev…" Harry moaned; Severus chuckled and kissed his way down Harry's jaw, then down his neck, and finally nipped Harry's collar bone. Severus then soothed the bite by licking the spot gently.

Harry whined and thrashed his head side to side; Severus just nipped one of his sensitive spots.

"What do you want Harry?" Severus whispered; he continued biting at Harry's collar bone, the patch of skin was now red, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No… No don't stop…" Harry begged; he curled his fingers within Severus' hair, "Please…"

Severus pushed himself up and kneeled on the bed with Harry between his parted thighs. He looked down and found Harry looking at him through half lidded eyes; his face was flushed and Harry was breathing heavily. With deft fingers, Severus began unbuttoning Harry's dress shirt. He was taking his sweet time until Harry scowled and started popping the buttons off himself.

"Too slow," Harry growled.

Severus laughed at Harry's impatience. A moment later the buttons were off and Harry arched off the bed so the older man could peel the shirt away from his body. Severus threw the white dress shirt to the side and ran his hands down Harry's chest, his nails scraped on Harry's hardened nipples. Severus then lowered his head; his tongue swirled around the younger man's sensitive nubs. Harry mewled and his hands grabbed the front of Snape's shirt. He tugged at it, silently telling Severus to take off the article of clothing that was preventing him from touching the pale skin underneath.

Severus stopped his ministration and pushed himself up again; he took off his black t-shirt and threw it to the side, landing Merlin knows where. Snape hovered above the writhing body underneath him for a moment before he swooped down and left butterfly kissed on Harry's abdomen.

Harry sighed as he felt the warmness of Severus' skin on his bare chest.

But it wasn't enough.

Harry let his hands traveled down the expanse of Severus' lean back; they landed at the waistband of the older man's trousers. Harry then maneuvered his fingers until they were near the button and the zipper of the pair of pants.

Severus was aware of what Harry was doing, but he pretended he did not notice. He felt Harry's small fingers tracing his skin, wanting to pull down his pants, but of course, Harry couldn't. Severus smirked inwardly to himself and continued to mark the younger man's tanned skin, kissing here and there, and occasionally he sucked on the supple skin until he left his mark.

"You're mine Harry," Severus said huskily.

All Harry did was nod; his mind was in a jumble. His fingers were finally cooperating with him; Harry unfastened the button on Severus' trouser and with a trembling hand, the zipper was down. Harry looked up at the man he loved and pushed the black pair of pants down Severus' arse, down the thighs, and finally letting it bunch around the man's ankles. Severus held his body up with his hands while he used his own foot to get rid of his pants; they fell over the bed and landed in a heap on the floor.

"You're still half dressed Brat," Severus commented; his eyes traveled down to Harry's denim jeans.

"Take them off?" Harry offered and thrust his hips up.

Snape hissed as the rough cloth of the jeans brushed across his arousal. His cock was so hard it was getting to the point where he needed release. NOW.

So in desperation, Severus yanked at Harry's jeans. He forced them down without ever unbuttoning or unzipping it.

Harry was amused; it was a good thing he was wearing loose jeans or it would've hurt. He held his hips up as Severus pulled his denims down his legs and off. Harry heard Severus muttered something under his breath and in a second a jar of lubricant went flying into the Potions Master's waiting hand. He watched as Snape unscrew the lid of the jar and dipped two long fingers into the lube.

Severus placed the jar somewhere on the bed before he moved in on Harry. He pushed the younger man's legs farther apart; Harry bent his legs and offered himself to Severus willingly. Severus moaned; to see his lover on the bed, legs spread wide, the tight, puckered opening pulsing with anticipation was too much for him. Slowly and carefully, Severus pressed one finger through the tight ring of muscles. Harry gasped and pressed down on the swirling finger.

"Impatient aren't we?" Severus purred; he pressed his digit deeper until he felt his fingertip brushed against the bundle of nerves deep inside Harry.

Harry keened and wiggled his hips, "Come on Sev… stop teasing…"

Severus' prick gave a twitch when Harry began swaying his hips. Severus growled and pressed a second finger into Harry's now slightly loosened hole. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion; as much as Severus wanted to just pound into that tight arse, he didn't want to hurt Harry.

The scissoring fingers brushed against his prostate again and Harry couldn't help but moan. He let his hand traveled down his stomach and then to his groin. Harry wrapped his hand around his own hardened member and began stroking to relieve some tension. Drops of pre-cum were dripping down the rigid shaft; Harry smeared the droplets that were still on the head of his prick with his thumb. If Severus continued this, Harry knew he wouldn't last.

Once Severus felt Harry was prepared enough, he pulled his fingers out. Harry let out a sound of protest which made Snape smirk. Severus adjusted himself; he positioned the head of his cock at the small entrance and pushed. Harry's mouth was slacked as he felt the tip of Severus' arousal pushed though. He wrapped his legs around Snape to urge the older man to go deeper. Severus moved in slowly until he was fully sheathed inside of Harry. Both men let out a satisfied groan; Harry rocked his hips upward, the feel of Severus' cock inside him felt wonderful.

Severus closed his eyes in sheer bliss; he felt Harry's inner muscles convulsing around his shaft and that feeling alone made him at the brink of climax. He began thrusting into Harry slowly; the green eyed teen cried out happily and met Severus thrust for thrust. Snape tried to hold back but couldn't; he wrapped one of his hands around Harry's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Harry mewled and was in sensory overload. The Gryffindor felt his orgasm approaching, his muscles were clamping down on Severus cock.

"Sev… Severus… I… I'm…" Harry then cried out as thick ropes of semen spurted from his cock.

Severus sucked in a breath as Harry's muscles pulsed around him. With three more deep thrusts, Severus came, his seeds coating Harry's inner walls. He collapsed on top of the teen, both men breathed heavily as they bathed in the afterglow of their climax. When Snape felt his heart was beating at a normal rate again, he pulled out of Harry and rolled over. Harry was still taking huge breaths, his chest heaving, but there was a stupid grin on his face. He turned to his side and stared deep into Severus' black eyes.

"Well… That was… Intense," Harry gave Severus a tired smile.

Snape chuckled deeply before he reached up to brush Harry's hair away from his eyes; he leaned forward and kissed the teen on the lips. Harry yawned and closed his eyes; he snuggled closer to Severus' naked body.

"Goodnight," Harry whispered; Severus laughed and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

"It's barely afternoon Harry," Severus said softly, "But I guess we can both use some rest."

"Mmm…" Harry mumbled.

Severus looked down and found Harry already snoring softly; he closed his own eyes and also drifted off to sleep with Harry in his arms.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_You _will_ marry a pureblood Draco," Lucius Malfoy told his son, "You will find a woman, marry her, and have children to continue the Malfoy family line."_

"_Why do you tell me this every time I'm home? I'm so sick and tired of you and Mother nagging about marriage," Draco spat; he combed his fingers through his silky blonde hair, "I'm not marrying some witch just so that--"_

"_Do not test my patience Draco," Lucius narrowed his cold, grey eyes, "I don't care if you even love the woman or not, I will have you present me with an heir within three years!"_

"_I'm only seventeen Father! Do you seriously expect me to marry by the time I graduate and have a child before I'm twenty?!" Draco yelled; his body was shaking with rage._

_Lucius tapped his cane, hard, on the hardwood floor. In a flash, he stood before Draco; his face was of an eerie calm._

"_Yes Draco," Lucius said in a low whisper, "I do expect you to marry after you graduate. What about Pansy Parkinson?" Lucius gave Draco a calculating gaze, "Our family and her family do get along quite nicely, not to mention she is a pureblood."_

_Grey eyes met grey eyes as Draco looked up at his father._

"_You know perfectly well why I don't wish to marry her," Draco snarled, "There's no meaning to a marriage if I don't love her, and I never will love her."_

_Lucius glared down at his son but remained silent._

"_I'm glad this is my last year at Hogwarts," Draco sneered, one that rivaled his father's, "After school is over with, I'll move out and I won't have to listen to anymore of these arranged marriages you and Mother had been planning for the past five years."_

"_Why you--!" Lucius growled and pressed the top part of his cane, the snake head, into Draco's throat, "How dare you speak to me that way boy!"_

_Draco brought up his hand and pushed the cane away and took a step back; he looked at his father with hatred and resentment._

"_I'm sorry Father but I've had enough," Draco said through gritted teeth, "I'll write to you."_

_It was an empty promise, but he said it anyway. _

_Draco took out his wand and shrunk his school trunk; he picked up the small case and tucked both the trunk and his wand into his robe pockets._

"_I'll take my leave now," Draco said, without emotion, as he opened the front doors of Malfoy Manor, "Goodbye."_

_The double panel cherry wood doors closed behind him._

* * *

_Harry laughing at Draco when he successfully messed up Draco's kempt hair with the blonde's pillow…_

_Harry smiling at him, showing his perfect white teeth; his bright green eyes shimmered under the sunlight._

_The sound of Harry's laughter echoing in his ears… Such a beautiful sound…_

"_Come on Draco! Time for dinner," Harry called and his head peeked into Draco's room._

_Harry walked in and stood next to the sofa where Draco sat, reading, "Come on you lazy bum, get off your arse and come down for dinner. Severus is waiting for us." _

_Draco closed his book calmly and placed it down on the sofa. He then reached for a cushion that was sitting innocently next to him. Before Harry could react, Draco flung the dark, red cushion at Harry's head. The Gryffindor ducked just in time; the plush cushion sailed over his head and landed near the foot of Draco's bed. Harry turned around and ran out the room with Draco closely behind; laughter bounced off the walls of Snape Manor._

* * *

_Harry stood in front of Draco, his Firebolt in his hand. The other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team stood around Harry for he was the team's captain and Seeker._

_It was their sixth year at Hogwarts._

"_Ready to lose Malfoy?" Harry smirked and stuck out his hand, "You couldn't catch the Snitch even if it's staying still in front of your pointy face!"_

_The other members of the Gryffindor team laughed; the Slytherins snarled. Draco merely sneered at the shorter teen and took a step closer to Potter._

"_You wish Pothead," Draco whispered, "Watch yourself or you might just find a Bludger flying towards you and knock you silly." He grasped Harry's hand tightly, painfully._

_Draco snatched his hand away and then mounted his broom, the other Slytherins followed. Harry smirked at Draco and wiped his hand on his pants. He and the rest of the team mounted their own brooms. Both teams pushed off the ground and hovered in the air, waiting for Madam Hooch's signal._

_A whistle sounded. Harry gave Draco a nasty smile before he shot off after the Snitch._

_Draco went after him._

* * *

_Draco was walking down the halls of Hogwarts late one night; he was about to finish his Head Boy duties. He rounded a corner when suddenly there was a flash. Due to his Quidditch reflexes, Draco drew his wand and pointed it to his left, where the flash happened._

"_Come out right now if you don't want to get hurt," Draco growled._

_Colin Creevey stepped out from the shadows, in his hands was his camera; he was trembling in fear._

"_Why are you out late at night? You know it's after curfew Creevey," Draco sneered at the fifth year, "Care to explain?"_

"_I-I was just… I was…" Colin stuttered._

"_No explanation?" Draco asked mockingly; Colin gulped and shook his head, "Well I guess it's thirty points from Gryffindor. Be thankful, I'm being nice or I would've taken seventy." _

_Colin nodded and turned away from the Slytherin when Draco called him back._

"_Give me the camera," Draco put out his hand, "Who knows what you'll do with my picture." _

_Colin was reluctant to give his camera; Draco took a menacing step forward. Colin took a step back and thrust the camera into Draco's hand._

_Draco smirked, "Leave you pathetic little being."_

_Colin didn't need Draco to ask twice and fled down the hall…_

_Draco tapped his wand on top of the camera lens; series of photos flew out and scattered across the floor. The blond dropped the now empty camera and waved his wand once more. All the photos went flying into his hand in a neat pile. He tucked the stack of pictures in his robes and made his way back to his room._

* * *

_Every movement Harry made became slow motioned. Draco stared hungrily as the green eyed teen licked his lips… those perfectly shaped lips._

_So full, so red, so… inviting._

_Draco watched on as Harry parted those glistening lips… Lips that were claimed long ago by his godfather._

_Draco moved his eyes up, leaving those red lips and into Harry's eyes. Those emerald orbs that made Draco drown in a never ending sea of green._

_Beautiful._

_Harry was still staring at him, Draco noticed, those green eyes were studying his own face. Draco let his eyes traveled higher and landed on that lightning bolt scar. _

_A scar that made Harry unique._

_Draco shifted closer to the raven haired teen; the desire to kiss those lips grew…_

_He leaned closer…_

Draco woke up; a gasp escaped from his now dry lips. All the memories he saw in his sleep were still clear in his mind.

Harry. Harry. Harry.

All the visions of the past involved Harry Potter.

Draco sat up slowly and hung his head; his fingers rubbed at his temples. Another headache was coming, and this time it wasn't from alcohol. Draco groped under the pillow that was lying next to him. His fingertips came in contact with his leather book. Draco took it out and opened it to the second to the last page. A lone picture was stuck between the two pages; Draco plucked the photo out. The photo was black and white and moving.

It was one of the pictures that were in that pile Draco developed on the night he took the camera away from the Colin Creevey. He burned all the other ones and kept only the one he had now.

In the picture was Harry.

Judging from the background, Harry was sitting near the lake outside of Hogwarts. Wind was making Harry's already messy hair messier; Draco thought it made Harry more… attractive. Harry then turned his attention to the camera and flashed one of those bright smiles of his and waved; his smile grew wider and Draco guessed Harry was laughing when the picture was taken.

The scene repeated again and Draco found himself smiling as Harry waved once more. Draco moved his finger slowly down the photo, tracing Harry's face then his body and finally landing on the grass in the picture.

"It had always been you wasn't it Harry?" Draco asked himself softly, "It was always you." Draco leaned back against the headboard, "I've been lying to myself, saying that I like girls, and not guys. I was in denial wasn't I?"

Draco brought the photo up to his face… and kissed it softly. The blond then pressed the photo onto where his heart was.

"Deep down, under all those layers of lies, I knew…" Draco sighed and closed his eyes, the picture still on his heart.

'_The only reason I did not wish to marry any woman… was you.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: -cheers- Yay I got this chapter done sort of fast! Go me! Next chapter, Draco would probably see Harry in a whole different light… please excuse my poor attempt on writing the intimate scene in this chapter x.x it was LONG lol Please review :D

**Next chapter: Games of The Heart **


	26. Chapter 26: Games Of The Heart

**Disclaimer: I would love to keep Harry, Draco, and Severus all to myself… but sadly, they don't belong to me. **

A/N: Ohh… Draco's secret is revealed! Now that Draco dug through his deepest memories, he doesn't really care that Harry Potter was already claimed… A scheming Draco Malfoy comes forth…

**Let the seduction games begin!**

Draco is willing to go far with his games… but at what costs? Snape is bound to find out…

**Confession (lol) :**

**I'm very sorry to the reviewers that wanted this story to become a Threesome :( That fact that Severus is Draco's godfather made it wrong for them to love each other like… lovers o-o And so, this story will stay mainly Snarry. But maybe in the near future I'll write one with HPDMSS all together :D I'll admit I have no problems with them three together as lovers (cuz I love all 3 of them ;x) so for those that wanted to read a threesome, stay tuned for a new story with them three! –cheers-**

Okay I talk too much… Back to the story!

**Chapter 26: Games of The Heart**

What is love?

Love had been called a complicated thing. Once you fell in love with someone, whether if the person was the opposite sex or not, you had the utmost longing to do anything to make the person you desire to love you back. Everyone's happy when both loved each other… Right?

But love wasn't always just that simple. In the case of Draco Malfoy, that was exactly how love was to him. He loved someone that was already in love with somebody else, not to mention the fact the 'somebody' was his godfather. Draco had scolded himself, made himself drunk, and almost quite literally smashed his head against a wall to make his brain forget Harry.

But that's the thing, love wasn't easy to forget nor can you get rid of it easily.

-------------------

Draco had fallen asleep again, with his hands still clutching at the photo with only Harry in it. He slowly opened his eyes; Draco let out a huge yawn and then he rubbed his eyes to get the weariness out of them. Grey eyes dropped down and landed on the photograph that was now resting on his chest. The Harry in the picture was smiling and waving at Draco; the blond sighed and took the photo and stared at it.

How he wished the real Harry would smile at him like that.

Draco turned his head to the side and found that the sky was grey; the sun probably went down at least two hours ago. But still, Harry hadn't called him for dinner like he promised. Draco was a light sleeper so the blond knew he could not have missed Harry calling him. Draco sank lower in the bed until his head hit the fluffy pillow he was half sitting on before. The Slytherin turned to his side and continued staring at the picture. He brushed his finger across the background of it and sighed again.

Draco didn't forget what he saw in his dreams earlier that day. Harry Potter had indeed invaded every part of his mind. Draco had realized he retained feelings for the stupid Gryffindor at the start of their sixth year at Hogwarts. He was appalled back then for the single fact he liked males and it had to be Harry Potter no less.

"I don't really how I fell for you Harry Potter," Draco whispered to the photograph, "I loathed you, hated seeing your face, and always thought of hexing you to the next millennium, but… here I am… having feelings for you."

Draco rolled on his back; his right hand was patting around on the bed to look for his little leather book. When he found it, Draco placed the photo back into the last pages of it and closed the book; Draco left the thin journal lying there on the bed next to him. The blond chewed the inside of his cheek and stared up at the ceiling of his room. Dark shadows were strewn across the walls; Draco didn't even bother casting a charm to light the candles in the bedroom.

"I really tried to convince myself I don't like you Potter," Draco resumed his conversation with himself, talking about his secrets made him felt better, "I started to ask random girls out, just to prove myself wrong." Draco paused; an owl hooted somewhere outside his window, "But all of them felt… wrong. Being with those girls didn't feel right, but still, I didn't want to admit I liked you."

Draco let his right hand hover above where the leather book was. He traced random patterns on the cover.

"I started writing. I wrote things down… things like when we were partners for Potions and you complained about it, had a fight in the Great Hall just because we crossed paths, or just plain how you glared at me whenever you see me." Draco laughed softly, "I guess it became a diary of sorts for me."

Draco picked up the leather bound book and held it above his face; he dangled it between his fingers. The book swung back and forth above him.

"If you read the contents, you will despise me," Draco said snidely, "You would think I have sick fantasies of you." Draco dropped the book back on the mattress, "I hated you Harry. I hated you for making me feel this way."

Draco closed his eyes; his body was trembling for all the emotions that were cooped up inside.

"When I realized I did like you, I was ready to defy my parents," Draco grounded out, "I did not marry because of you, even knowing that my father would probably disown me." Draco took a shaky breath before he went on, "I was going to tell you during our seventh year… but you were gone. Nobody knew where you went… until that day during graduation."

Draco scowled at the mere memory of having seen Harry and his godfather together. The Slytherin curled his fingers to form a fist; he pounded on the mattress in pure anger.

"My godfather… you were with Snape," Draco winced, "I wanted to talk to you, but Severus was already there."

The blond looked out the window again; the sky was totally dark now.

"You could've been with me Harry… We would've made such a great couple," Draco's eyes stared out into the vast darkness outside, "It was that day I decided to stay here… just so I can stay near you and we could become friends if not lovers. We did become friends, fairly quick I might add… That was my sole purpose at first actually but…"

Draco thought back to a few hours ago when he wanted nothing more but to kiss Harry breathless.

"The more I saw you, the more my desire to want you grew stronger. I thought I had it under control… but I guess not. I could no longer pretend that my feelings for you aren't there. They're just buried deep within my heart and once again you dug them up."

The blond drummed his fingers on the soft mattress. "I know it's wrong to do this but… I love you Harry. I need you." Draco said softly.

Draco closed his eyes, a single tear cascaded down the blonde's smooth cheeks; Draco ran the back of his hand across his eyes, smearing the teardrop as he did so.

"…I'm willing to take my risks."

'_And probably lose you and Severus in the process…'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry woke up to fingers brushing across his forehead. He tilted his head upwards and found Severus smiling softly at him. Harry returned the smile and realized he was half sprawled across Severus' stomach; his legs were tangled with Severus' own long ones.

"Is it morning yet?" Harry asked; he covered his mouth with his hands to stifle a yawn.

Severus smacked the top of Harry's head lightly; Harry protested and pouted at the Potions Master.

"It's almost seven o' clock, nighttime," Severus smoothed out Harry's hair and sat up; Harry pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard.

"Really?" Harry asked, "We slept for that long? I guess I was really tired." Harry bent over the edge of the bed and looked down for his jeans, "Severus… Where are my jeans?"

"I don't know…" Severus replied offhandedly, "I threw them somewhere…" Harry stopped looking for his jeans and glared at his lover; Severus shrugged, "Hey you can't blame me, they were preventing me to touch you."

As Harry continued to send Severus a half hearted death glare, Snape rolled his eyes and summoned Harry's jeans into his hands; he threw the pair of denim at Harry's blanket covered legs. Harry stuck out his tongue at Severus and threw the blanket aside; he hopped off the bed and pulled the pair of jeans up his slender hips and fastened the button.

"You can have the showers Harry," Severus told the younger man, "I already took one."

Harry turned to face Severus, his hands on his hips. The green eyed teen then pointed an accusing finger at the Potions Master.

"How could you have taken a shower already?" Harry eyed Severus skeptically, "I was practically sleeping on you when I woke up!"

"You, Harry dear, were sleeping like rock," Severus smirked; Harry let out an indignant gasp and scowled. Severus laughed, "It took me a good five minutes to move away without waking you up; your arms were wrapped so tightly around me I had to peel them off."

"Well… Well you could've just waked me up," Harry frowned; he walked around the bed and stood before the taller man, "Now I'll be lonely in the bath…" Harry batted his eyes at Severus.

"Go Harry," Severus pointed where the bathroom was, "I already started the bath for you, and the water should still be warm."

Harry puffed out his cheeks and stalked over to the closet. He took out a pair of clean boxers, a pair of grey sweatpants, and a crisp, white t-shirt. Harry then spun on the balls of his feet and gave Severus a dashing smile.

"Last chance Sev," Harry said while wagging his eyebrows, "You can join me in the bath… and you know…" More eyebrow wagging.

Severus smirked and jerked his head at the bathroom door without answering Harry's invitation. Harry huffed and trudged to the bathroom, grumbling under his breath the whole way. The green eyed teen opened the door and paused; he turned and was about to ask the Potions Master one last time when a pair of white socks sailed across the bedroom and smacked him across the forehead. A look of shock was sketched across Harry's face as the socks fell to the ground.

"You left your socks by the bookshelves Harry," Severus laughed, "I told you before not to leave your things lying around."

With a soft 'click' from the door, Severus was gone and left Harry alone glaring at down at the pair of socks at his feet. Harry bent down and retrieved his socks and finally went in the bathroom to take his bath.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco had stopped with his musings and was now taking a nice, long bath. His mind wandered while he was washing away the layers of fatigue off his body. Everything must go accordingly; there will be no sudden actions that might jeopardized what he and Harry had right now.

Their newly found friendship.

The blond dropped the soapy flannel and stood under the showerhead, letting the warm water cascade over his tired body. Draco placed one hand on the wet tiles and bent his neck and watched the water carry the soap suds away from his body and down the drain. He blinked as some of the water went into his eyes; Draco ran his hands through his matted down hair and washed until the slimy residue of the shampoo was gone. Turning off the water, Draco stepped out and grabbed a white towel he left on the sink counter.

"Is this worth it…?" Draco asked himself; he threw the towel into the hamper after he had dried his hair and body and picked up his shirt.

'_Of course it's worth it Draco… You love Harry don't you?'_ Draco's inner voice nagged, '_You want him so much, it hurts.'_

The Slytherin pulled his shirt over his head and then grabbed his pants and put them on as well. Draco looked into the mirror and found his reflection smirking back at him; it was one of those charmed mirrors.

"Stop smirking at me," Draco rolled his eyes, "You don't know what it's like… to fall in love with your enemy." Draco stared back at his reflection; the Draco in the mirror was now making kissing faces. "Oh sod off! Merlin… I'm yelling at a mirror…"

Draco shook his head once and stalked out of the bathroom, muttering until he was standing in front of his room. Draco pushed open the door and walked quickly to his desk where he sat down. The blond held out his hand and the thin, black book zoomed into his palm. Draco placed the book flat on the desk and opened to a marked page. He took a quill and began writing.

_23 July 1998_

_Dear… Diary or whatever this is, _

_I've been staying at Severus' house for over a month now. My goal to stay here so that I could be near Harry had been met. Needless to say, and surprisingly, Harry forgave me for all that I've done in the past seven years. At first, I thought it was a trick… but then I saw it in his dark emerald eyes and found true… forgiveness. We became fast friends after that day; I continuously told myself that all I wanted was for Harry to be my friend and nothing more. _

_But my heart said otherwise._

_Harry went and dug up all my feelings from deep within my heart and now… now I want nothing more than Harry be mine. Of course the downside is that he's already with Severus… my godfather. That's a complication but it won't stop me from what I had planned to do. You can call me inattentive, egotistical, or any other words that would describe how selfish I am, but I already put my mind into it, and nothing would prevent me from doing this._

Draco lifted his quill away from his book and stared down what he had written so far. How true it was when he wrote that nothing would stop him from trying to win Harry's heart, even if it was already claimed by Severus. Draco sneered and dipped his quill into the bottle of ink nearby.

_Anyhow, enough about me plotting… and probably regret it much later… Harry's birthday is next week. He might fall off his chair when I give him his present; he probably thinks I don't know when his birthday is. I hope he likes what I got him… _

Draco thought back to the present he got for Harry a week ago, before all the mishaps down at the lab and the drinking. The Slytherin had ordered from a catalog he had with him (he took it before he left Malfoy Manor… it was probably his mother's). When he saw the beautifully crafted wand holder, Draco didn't think twice before placing an order via owl. The wand holder came two days later, all wrapped up as Draco had requested. Now the present sat in one of the drawers of his desk.

_The wooden holder was very beautifully crafted. The designs on it were of snakes; in place of the serpents' eyes were emerald studs. I always thought Harry had a thing for snakes. I remember our second year at Hogwarts, I was dueling him because of that ponce, Lockhart, had started a dueling club or whatever. Lockhart chose Harry for the Gryffindors while Snape chose me. I still hated him back then. When Harry fired a _Rictusempra_at me, Severus pulled me up and told me to use a spell to summon snakes. So I did. Boy was I happy when I saw Harry froze in fear… but then he started hissing at the snake because the reptile had slithered up to a mudblood, Justin or if that's even his name, and was about to strike when Harry hissed at it. The snake stopped moving and just_stared_. Severus got rid of the snake afterwards. It was then I found out Harry was a Parseltongue…_

Draco stopped again and tapped the feathered part of his quill on his cheek. He looked out the window; the moon shone bright high above him, wisps of clouds floated by, and crickets were singing in the land beyond. Draco smiled softly and was about to start writing when there was a knock.

"Come in Harry," Draco called without looking at the door.

Harry walked in and found the blond sitting at his desk, staring out the window.

"How'd you know it was me?" Harry queried; he sat down on the bed and saw that Draco had the little book out again, "And what are you writing?"

Draco turned his attention away from the window; he closed the thin journal before facing Harry with a smile plastered on his face.

"First of all I know it's you Potter because you said you'll come get me," Draco said matter-of-factly, "Second, what I am writing in this black book is none of your business."

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned his upper torso closer to the blond.

"Is it a journal? Or are you writing down how you plan to make me go insane in two months' time?" Harry asked the blond jokingly.

Draco scowled and answered curtly, "Like I said Harry, it's none of your business… but don't worry, I'm not plotting anything."

'_Not that I'll tell you anyway…'_

Harry shrugged and fell back on the mattress; he let out a sigh and Draco went over to the Gryffindor and sat down on the bed as well. A small patch of skin showed as Harry's shirt had rode up as he laid there. Draco took in the fact Harry had very nice skin. Smooth and tanned.

"So… uh is dinner ready or something?" Draco asked; he looked down and shuffled his feet on the floor.

"Hmm?" Harry turned his head and scratched his stomach, "No… I just woke up actually. Severus went down twenty minutes ago; he'll call us when dinner's ready."

"Ah I see." Draco mumbled.

Silence followed. Harry picked up his head and placed both of his hands under it then lay back down again. The blond shifted on the bed and folded his legs under him.

"So Harry," Draco broke the silence, "Your birthday's coming up. Are you doing anything?"

"I don't know… probably not," Harry answered, "Not that there's much to do anyway. I don't usually celebrate my birthday."

"Well no matter, I got something for you anyway," Draco told the smaller teen, "Maybe we can have a small party if Severus permits it."

Harry bolted straight up and looked at the teen with a wide smile. His emerald eyes were shining with delight.

"You got something for me Draco?" Harry asked excitedly; he was practically bouncing on the bed.

"Yes you Gryffindork," Draco let out a small chuckle, "But don't even try to persuade me in telling you what I got you."

"Not even a tiny hint?"

"No."

"Fine!" Harry pouted, "But either way, thank you Draco."

"You can thank me when you see your present Potter," Draco smirked, but inwardly he was glad that Harry was happy.

'_I would do anything to see you happy Harry…'_

"Anyways I better go downstairs to see if Sev needs any help," Harry jumped off the bed, "He probably thought I drowned in the bathtub or something…" Harry rolled his eyes and walked to the door, "You coming?"

Draco shook his head, "No you go ahead Harry, I'll be down in a bit." The blond stood up and walked with Harry to the door.

"Alright don't take too long!" Harry laughed and went outside, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Draco's face fell almost immediately once Harry was out of his room. He sighed and walked back to the desk and sat down. The black book sat atop the desk, it sat there like it was taunting him. The blond opened it and went to the page he was writing on. Draco took a quill, dipped it in ink, and wrote once more.

_I've never realized how truly beautiful Harry was. His smile, his eyes, everything about him is attractively put together. Today, when I saw those emerald orbs lit up, I silently vowed I would do anything to make him happy._

_That is a promise._

_-- Draco Malfoy_

Draco set his quill down beside the book. He pushed his chair back and stood, glancing down at what he had just written down.

"I just hope all works out accordingly…" Draco whispered; he turned around and left his room.

A soft gust of wind blew through the bedroom's opened window. The pages of the black book flipped fervently as the gentle breeze sifted through the written pages. Then as the wind subsided, the pages stopped moving and the book was now opened at the page where Draco tucked in the photograph. Another gust blew and this time the wind caused the book to close on its own.

The book snapped shut, closed with finality.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Draco and his plan… will he succeed? Hahahahaha wait and find out! Hmm… Harry's birthday is coming up. Does Draco have anything_planned?_ Please review! They inspire me! They really do :D

**Next chapter: Birthday Mishap**


	27. Chapter 27: Birthday Mishap

**Disclaimer: I would love to keep Harry, Draco, and Severus all to myself… but sadly, they don't belong to me. I should kidnap them and put them in my room… **

A/N: Harry's birthday is here! Here goes Draco's plan, part one.

**This story will not be a threesome, but you had suggested that Draco should be able to find somebody else to fall in love with. I like that idea, a lot. And so, as Fate (I am GOD!) would not have Draco and Harry together in this story, our lovely Slytherin blond will find someone else. Who? Well I'm not going to say anything :D**

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Haha it might be awhile before this story ends :P So stick with me!

**I know that this chapter took awhile and I'm very sorry for that :x it was because I've been working on my newest story "At Your Doorstep". That is my promised threesome haha so if you like SSDMHP then you can check it out. :D**

I never baked a cake before… So the process described in this chapter might be complete nonsense.

**Chapter 27: Birthday Mishap**

One specific green eyed, raven-haired teen rolled around on his bed on a hot, sticky, humid July evening. Severus was next to Harry, snoring softly, with the occasional shifts of the body. Harry, on the other hand, was lying on his back, his eyes wide open and was almost hallucinating from his lack of sleep. Harry grunted and kicked the blanket off the bed; it was too damn hot for a blanket anyways. Harry lay still on the bed and tried to cool himself down and to get his nerves to stop going into overdrive.

What had caused Harry insomnia? Why, it was for the simple fact that his birthday was two days away and the fact Severus had actually agreed to have a small celebration for Harry. The green eyed teen had insisted that he wanted a chocolate cake on his birthday. Severus merely laughed and told the teen that too much sugar was bad for him. But Draco defended Harry and told his godfather that it wasn't' everyday a boy turned eighteen. And thus, with the help from Draco and Harry's irresistible puppy eyes, Snape relented. Harry almost jumped with joy and had half a mind to run around in circles. Draco and Severus laughed at him.

But sadly, Severus told them that would be gone for a good half of the day on Harry's birthday; the Potions Master had some errands to run and wouldn't be home until nighttime. Harry of course was miserable that his lover wouldn't be there until night, but he did noticed that Draco had some sort of an evil glint to his eyes when the blond found out.

As quick as the gleam came, it was gone in an instant and Draco was telling Severus that he would make sure Harry wouldn't eat the cake all by himself. Harry scoffed and Draco smirked and told Harry he knew about the Gryffindor's huge appetite. Harry thought of throwing his shoe at the blond head.

'… _I know I saw something in those grey eyes of his.' _Harry mused, '_He better not be throwing cake at me that day!'_ Harry smiled at the thought of a chocolate covered Draco Malfoy.

Ah, the innocent mind of Harry Potter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco was sitting comfortably in his room, reading a book when all of a sudden he found himself in the company of a very excited, almost to be eighteen, green eyed teen. Harry flopped down next to the blond and bounced in his seat. Draco rolled his eyes as he was jostled from Harry's movements. He set his book down and crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the Gryffindor.

"What is it Harry?" Draco drawled, "Did you eat sugar for breakfast?"

Harry laughed; Draco softened his glare and felt a small blush creeping up his face. The blond cleared his throat and uncrossed his arms and sat a bit closer to Harry.

"Draco tomorrow's the day!" Harry smiled widely, "The day where I'll be getting my chocolate cake and PRESENTS!"

Draco chuckled and grabbed Harry's arm and slowly made his way to the Gryffindor's hand where he linked their fingers together; Harry was too excited to even notice he was holding hands with Draco. The blond smirked and used the pad of his thumb to rub small circles on Harry's hand.

"Calm down you Gryffindork," Draco tilted his head to the side and smiled at Harry, "If you keep this up you'll not sleep tonight as well."

Harry stopped bouncing in the sofa and frowned, "How did you know I didn't sleep last night?"

Draco moved his head closer until his lips were next to Harry's ear.

"You have bags under your eyes and that's not pretty," Draco whispered softly; he sneered when he felt Harry shivered. Draco pulled back and looked into the slightly shocked green orbs, "That's how I know you didn't sleep much last night." Draco gave Harry's hand a squeeze and kept their fingers linked.

Harry was startled when he felt Draco's cold fingers; he looked down and gasped when he saw their hands were held tightly together. His own tanned fingers were pressed tightly with Draco's pale ones. Harry yanked his hand away and gulped.

"Er… yea… I was too happy last night," Harry stuttered; the corners of Draco's mouth curved slightly. "And I'm sorry for holding your hand so tight… I didn't notice…" Harry trailed off and looked completely uncomfortable.

Draco chose to ignore the last sentence.

"What were you thinking about?" Draco asked; he moved back and leaned back against the sofa, his hands behind his head, "Were you thinking about my present by any chance?"

Harry perked up when he heard the word 'present'. Everything that happened a few minutes ago was temporarily forgotten.

"Can't you tell me a small clue on what you're going to give me? Anything's fine really," Harry grinned, "Come on Draco don't be mean and tell me!"

"You know, just for calling me mean, I'm not going to tell you," Draco patted Harry's thigh and got off the sofa, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my bath."

"It's only three in the afternoon!" Harry exclaimed, "That's early for a bath…" Harry then narrowed his eyes as Draco went over to the closet to pick out some fresh clothes, "You take a bath after dinner every night as well… Do you take two baths?!"

"For your information Potter, yes I do." Draco closed his wardrobe, "So unless you would like to sit there for at least an hour I suggest you leave me to my warm, comfortable bath." Draco walked passed a sitting Harry and was halfway out when he twisted his head to look at the Gryffindor, "Unless of course, you would like to join me."

Harry's emerald eyes widened to the size of golf balls and sputtered; he was too traumatized to string sentences together. Draco smirked all the way to the bathroom.

'_And that's Day One…'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Do you really have to leave Sev?" Harry whined; his hands were fisted in front of Severus' dark robe, "You can do your errand another day can't you?"

"I'm sorry Harry but it's very important for me to go today," Severus apologized, "I promise I'll be back at nine."

"Okay…" Harry signed then forced a smile on his face, "I'll save a piece of the chocolate cake I'm going to bake later for you."

"That's only if there's any left by the time Uncle Severus comes home," Draco smirked; he was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

Harry sent Draco a glare as Severus shook his head and turned to wash his coffee cup in the sink. The Potions Master took a towel and dried it before he put it back in one of the kitchen cabinets. In three steps, Severus was standing in front of Harry; the Gryffindor looked up into Severus' eyes and grinned. Severus couldn't help but return the bright smile before he held Harry's face in his hands. Snape leaned down and claimed Harry's partially opened lips.

Draco watched as Severus slowly, sensually, and thoroughly kissed Harry through his narrowed grey eyes. A surge of jealously washed over him as Harry answered the kiss enthusiastically. Draco clenched his fist until the tips of his fingers dug into the flesh of his palms. He wanted to stomp over to the couple that was attached at the lips and pry them apart.

But acting in such a way would cause suspicion… And Draco didn't want that.

Once they were finally apart, Draco composed himself before approaching Harry and Severus.

"Are you leaving now Uncle Sev?" Draco asked innocently. Inwardly, Draco wanted Severus to just leave already.

"Yes, I shall be going," Severus murmured; he straightened his body then reached into his black robes. The Potions Master took out a flat rectangular box, wrapped with an emerald colored gift wrap.

"Here Harry, happy birthday," Severus handed the present to Harry.

The Gryffindor took the box, his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. Harry cradled the box lovingly in his hands and looked up at his lover.

"Thank you Severus…" Harry whispered; his eyes were beginning to water. Harry wiped his eyes hastily and smiled at Severus, "I'll open it when you're home."

Snape pulled the younger man into his embrace, "You can open it whenever you want Harry."

Harry smiled against Severus' robes and shook his head, "No, I'll open it when you come back."

Severus pulled away and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately; Draco growled under his breath.

"Alright I'll take my leave," Severus told the blond and Harry, "Try not to get a sugar rush Brat."

Harry giggled and Draco rolled his eyes. Both teens walked with Severus to the living room where the Potions Master grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the hearth. The fire turned green and Severus stepped his side, ducking his head as he did so. With one last wave, Severus was gone and the flames turned back to its original color.

Harry sighed and walked to the sofas; he flopped down into one of them and gazed at the present Severus gave him. The blond sat next to the birthday boy.

"Aren't you curious what Severus got you?" Draco asked; Harry smiled at the blond.

"I am, but I really want to wait until he's back… He gave me this so it's only right for him to be here when I open it."

Draco shrugged, "Whatever," He leaned back into the sofa and crossed his legs, "Do you want to see what I got you? You've been nagging me for days already."

"Well you can give it to me now, or you can give it to me when we actually finish making the cake," Harry chirped; he tucked the flat box in his robes.

Draco narrowed his eyes and slowly turned his head towards the brunet.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Draco asked slowly, "No way am I helping you make a cake Potter!"

"Yes you are Draco."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"NO. I'M. NOT!"

**(Ten minutes later)**

"Why am I here again?" Draco huffed; Harry beamed at him as he took out some eggs and a carton of milk from the fridge.

"You are here because it's my birthday and you should always listen to the birthday boy," Harry answered cheerfully, "And you're here because you want some cake."

"God damn Gryffindor," Draco grumbled, walking to Harry and stood next to him.

"Now Draco, I know you never cooked before and I'm not going to ask you to do anything extreme," Harry explained as if Draco was a young child, "All you're going to do is hand me things that I need. I wouldn't want you to cry when you mar your skin with flour stains."

"I don't cry Potter, and I certainly won't cry over a flour stain on my skin." Draco snapped.

That was a lie. Well okay, Draco wouldn't cry, but he would most certainly complain about it.

"Alright, can you hand me the mixing bowl?" Harry was counting how many eggs he had gotten.

"What, do you want the big, glass one?"

"Yes that one would work." Harry replied; Draco reached to the side and gave the bowl to Harry.

The blond watched, perplexed, as Harry cracked the eggs one by one. When Draco was still living with his parents neither of them cooked. Of course, he never expected them to know how anyway. Their house elves would do all the cooking, cleaning, and whatever needs the Malfoys requested. So this was Draco's first time seeing someone actually cooking. He continued watching as Harry was now dumping what Draco guessed was flour.

'_So flour is this white powdery stuff… How can that turn into a cake?!'_

The blond shrugged to himself; he would probably get his answer from Harry later on. His mind snapped back to reality when he heard Harry talking.

"Draco, get me a cup of water please," Harry had stopped mixing the egg yolks and the flour and was now holding a cup for Draco to take.

Draco took the cup without question and filled the cup with tap water. He handed it back to Harry who poured the whole thing into the mixing bowl. Draco looked inside the bowl and was slightly put off to see a wet glop of white goo, with the occasional squelches as Harry stirred the contents with a wooden spoon.

"Is that really going to turn into a chocolate cake?" Draco asked skeptically.

Really now, how can that wet mass of potion looking _thing_ turn into a cake?

"Draco… it won't 'turn' into a cake, I have to put it in the oven and bake it." Harry explained to the blond patiently, "The baking might take at least an hour."

"All this work just so you can eat a cake. Really Potter, it would be better if we bought one."

"I always thought cakes taste better when you make it yourself," Harry smiled, not looking up at Draco, "You'll see when this cake is done."

"I still don't see how that can turn into a chocolate cake, it's still white." Draco gestured into the bowl.

Harry chuckled and then opened one of the kitchen cupboards. He groped around before he took out a box. It was a box of chocolate cake mix.

"I bought this when I went shopping for food… I forgot when, but anyways, this will make the cake brown and of course I'm going to use chocolate icing!"

Harry's face broke into a wide smile; Draco also smiled, but it was because he thought Harry looked adorable when smiling. As Harry continued with the mixing (now with the added chocolate cake mix in it as well), Draco watched Harry intently. Not at the way Harry was mixing the cake batter, but at Harry's profile.

Draco liked the way how Harry's mouth was always in a small pout when the teen wasn't smiling. It made his lips more kissable. Then the Gryffindor's nose wasn't too small nor was it too big. It was just perfect to Draco. There weren't much facial hairs on Harry's face; he's clean shaven and thus, his skin appeared to be smooth and silky to the touch.

The blond was almost salivating as he took in Harry's facial features. He swallowed and tore his eyes away from the green eyed teen. The clinking of the wooden spoon hitting the rim of the bowl brought Draco's attention back to the now brown cake batter.

"It's done! Now all I need to do is pour it into a baking pan…" Harry looked around the kitchen; he walked over to the dishwasher and peered inside, with his arse sticking up.

Draco saw Harry bent down and almost fainted when he saw the other teen's arse.

"Fuck…" Draco muttered, rubbing his forehead, "Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked, his voice was a pitch higher than usual.

"Looking for a baking pan… OH!" Harry exclaimed; he straightened himself and pulled out a oval shaped pan, "This will do nicely! I wonder why Sev actually have a baking pan…" Harry went back to the cake batter and set the pan next to the bowl, "Now, I just need to pour the batter in and set it in the oven."

Harry tilted the mixing bowl above the pan; Draco watched in partial disgust as the brown mixture slowly filled the pan. Harry then took the wooden spoon and scraped the bowl clean. He walked to the oven, opened the door and set the baking pan inside. Harry turned the dial and set the oven to three hundred and sixty degrees.

"Well, that's it. Now we wait until it's done." Harry told the blond.

"That's it? You're done? That's our cake?" Draco asked, eyeing the now humming oven, "How long do we wait?"

"An hour or so," Harry answered, "In the meantime, why don't we go to the living room?"

Draco followed the brunet to the living where they sat down in the same sofa.

"You said that you don't celebrate your birthday… that wasn't true was it?" Draco asked all of a sudden, "Your family--"

"They're not my family," Harry spat; his eyes were clouded with hidden anger, "They never considered me as part of their family."

"But you always go back to live with them during the summers…"

"That's only because I had nowhere else to go," Harry said through gritted teeth; Draco looked down and saw Harry clenching his fists on the sofa seat.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. He did not know that Harry despised his relatives. The blond always thought everybody loved Harry Potter, including his relatives. But it seemed that wasn't the case. He mentally kicked himself for bringing such a topic up.

"I'm sorry Harry… I didn't know," Draco murmured.

Harry shook his head and sniffed. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand; the glasses were back on his face before Harry spoke.

"My relatives never liked me. My whole life had been miserable and filled with anger," Harry whispered; Draco scooted closer to the brunet and wanted to put his arm around Harry's shaking body, but didn't.

"I had to stay with them because I don't have any other family members," Harry continued, "So you see Draco, when I told you I don't celebrate my birthday was because I never did."

Harry's tears were coming down his face now and the teen didn't do anything to stop them. Draco watched sadly as Harry sobbed.

"Do you know what they did for the first eleven years of my life?" Harry asked; the question was rhetorical. Draco shook his head side to side, slowly, and waited for Harry to answer his own question.

"They lock me up inside a cupboard, called me a freak... Sometimes they wouldn't feed me and let me starve."

Draco gasped; his heart clenched painfully as Harry finally broke down. The blond threw his arms around the trembling Harry and pulled the smaller teen close to him. Draco then whispered soothing words into Harry's ears. Harry cried; he didn't care if Draco was holding him like a baby, he didn't care that Draco was whispering sweet things into his ears. All Harry wanted was for somebody to hold him tight, to tell him that everything was alright.

And Draco was there; he was there for him.

"It's okay Harry... They won't hurt you anymore," Draco whispered softly; he was rubbing the small of Harry's back, "You don't need them. You have Severus now..." Draco then pressed Harry's head deeper into his chest, "And you have me as well."

Harry sniffed and buried his face into Draco's shirt, "Yes... I have you and Severus. I also have my friends."

Draco nodded; he pushed Harry away and held the brunette's face in his hands. Harry looked up at Draco with red-rimmed eyes, puffy from crying. The blond used the pad of his thumbs and wiped away the trails of tears.

"You will not be hurt because of them," Draco promised, "You won't be..."

Harry gave Draco a teary smile; the blond returned the sad smile with one of his own. With Harry's face in his hands, Draco found himself drawing closer, and closer to the tear-stained face. Harry's emerald green orbs never left Draco's grey ones.

The final millimeters were gone as Draco closed in and kissed Harry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I am sooooo sorry that this chapter took so long. It's not that I'm stuck... I was just busy with my other story :x Hope you enjoy this:D Please Review!

**Next chapter: The Consequence  
**


	28. Chapter 28: The Consequence

**Disclaimer: I would love to keep Harry, Draco, and Severus all to myself. But my wish isn't granted.**

A/N: Draco kissed Harry! Draco kissed Harry! D: This birthday party had turned into a confusing piece of cr-p…

**Updates are slow… I'm so sorry! I have another story that I'm working on… But I'll try to update as much as I can :D**

**Chapter 28: The Consequence**

Draco pulled back, his hands still cradling Harry's face. The tip of Draco's tongue slowly made its way to his bottom lip, moistening it, savoring the taste of Harry. His grey eyes were trained on the other teen's emerald orbs. They were still and unfocused. Harry's mouth were parted, short puffs of breath warmed Draco's cheek.

"What… What did… What are you doing?" Harry stuttered; he snapped out of his trance and shoved Draco away, causing the blond to land on his back on the sofa, "What the hell Draco?!"

Harry moved away from Draco as far as the sofa permitted. Draco pushed himself off his back, reaching up to his chest and rubbed it.

"You didn't have to shove me like that Potter," Draco sneered, "I'm sorry for trying to make you feel better!"

'_Yes… Use that excuse Draco, well done.'_

Harry eyed the blond warily; he rubbed his face and let out a tired sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry for shoving you like that, and I thank you for consoling me," Harry muttered, "But why did you… why did you kiss me?" Harry then threw his arms up, "What if Severus saw us?! He would've hexed you and maybe me as well!"

"Snape's not here now is he?" Draco snapped, "And do you think I'm stupid enough to kiss you in front of my godfather?!"

"Hell Draco, if this is some sort of a sick game…" Harry shook his head then looked at the blond; Draco stared right back.

"No Potter, this isn't some game," Draco spat; Harry recoiled from the way Draco spat out his name, "I think even you aren't thick headed enough to not understand why I kissed you."

"Well I don't!" Harry retorted, "One moment I was telling you about my family, the next moment you were holding me, whispering in my ear, and then you fuckin' kissed me!" Harry's eyes flashed with anger, "If this isn't some sort of a game you planned then I don't know what it is!"

"It's not a damn game Harry!" Draco bellowed; his usually pale face was now blotched red, "Merlin, you are so… so stupid sometimes!" Draco took a deep breath to calm himself down, just a little bit, "Anything I do is a game is it? Is that what I am to you Potter? A person that always fools around with other people?"

Harry gaped at the blond next to him; he had never seen Malfoy so emotional before. The brunet swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat; it had made it difficult to speak. Harry felt as if he was suffocating, all he could do was keep on swallowing to make his throat not so dry. What Draco said, was that how Harry thought of Draco?

Maybe.

Harry suddenly felt ashamed of himself. The Draco sitting next to him was no longer the same as the person he knew back at Hogwarts. This Draco was now his friend, someone he talked to. Harry somewhat understood why Draco had kissed him, but he forced himself to believe that it was something else, not what he had in mind.

"I-I don't think of you that way Draco…" Harry said, all traces of anger were gone, "You're not like that…"

"Then why is it so hard to believe I'm not fooling around! For once, Harry, for once I actually know what I am fuckin' doing!" Draco yelled, "Do I have to kiss you again to tell you all of this wasn't a joke?"

Harry shook his head fervently, his glasses askew, "No! You don't… I just don't understand--"

Draco cried out in frustration and grabbed a handful of his blond hair, "You don't understand… That's great…" Draco stood up abruptly, leaving a speechless Harry Potter sitting on the sofa by himself, "Well I'm very sorry Potter, for ruining your birthday." With that Draco stomped away from the living room.

"Wait… You didn't… Draco!" Harry cried, standing up as well and ran after the Slytherin, "Draco wait! Please!"

"I need some time to myself Potter, and you probably need some as well." Draco growled and briskly walked up the stairs.

Harry stood at the bottom of the stairway, watching the blond turned left at the top and then heard the resounding slam of a door. Harry immediately deflated, his shoulders slumped forward, and made his way back to the kitchen. He pulled out a chair at the dining table and sat down. His arms folded, Harry rest his head on them and closed his eyes.

"I hate it when I'm right," Harry muttered, "Draco has feelings for me… Feeling which I cannot return." Harry sighed and opened his eyes; he glanced at the still humming oven, "I need to talk to him."

Harry knew the blond might had harbored feelings for him. From the night he saw Draco writing in the book, to that one day where he noticed Draco blushing around him. Not to mention yesterday when Draco had held his hand. Harry groaned and felt a headache forming.

"Why must these things always happen to me?!" Harry cried out, "Why can't I just have a normal life, without the love complications?" Harry banged his forehead on his folded arms, "Oh why me?"

* * *

Draco was laying face down, spread eagle, on his bed. He had forced himself not to shed a single tear. By nature, Malfoys were not weak; they hardly showed their emotions to anybody. But when Harry had shoved him away, Draco knew. He knew no matter what he did, Harry will never love him. Harry will not return his love; all his love was for Severus. Then Harry had said he did not understand why Draco was doing all this! Draco scoffed; he doubted that the green eyed teen truly didn't understand. 

'_Maybe there are no more reasons for me to win Harry's heart'_ Draco thought, '_His heart was never mine in the first place…'_

Draco buried his head deeper into his soft pillow; his left hand was clutched securely at the corner of it. After today's fiasco, Draco simply did not care anymore. The blond would rather not be able to find love than be laughed at for crying over something he never had ownership over. In this case, it was Harry. Draco reached under his other pillow and took out his little black journal. He opened it to the last page and plucked out the photo of the Gryffindor.

"This picture would be the closest thing to Harry I will have in my possession," Draco murmured, "The Fates simply didn't want us to be together…" Draco looked at photo Harry waving at him, his eyes was getting a bit blurry, "It was not meant to be."

Draco let his arm fell bonelessly onto the mattress, the photo still tightly held within his hand. As Draco's fingers slowly loosened, another first happened during his stay at Snape's Manor.

Tears of pain and sorrow made their way down Draco's face and landed silently on the pillow below.

He cried.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry balanced the plate, with the slab of chocolate cake on it, on his palm. The cake had been done over an hour ago, and Harry had already eaten two helpings of the homemade chocolate cake, complete with the chocolate frostings and sprinkles, despite the fact that his mind was swirling with different emotions. Harry had hoped that the blond would come down to at least eat the cake with him, but alas, it never happened. So, an hour after the little… debacle in the living room, Harry plucked up his courage, cut out a slice of cake, and was now making his way to Draco's room.

As Harry had sat in the kitchen, half enjoying the chocolate cake, Harry could no longer pretend that the kiss didn't happen. The softness (Harry mentally smacked himself when he thought of Draco's lip as soft) of the blonde's lips, the tenderness Draco had put into the kiss… Draco loved him, Harry concluded. Without any doubts, Harry was sure that was the case. And he hated to tell Draco that nothing would ever happen between them. Harry just… didn't love Draco that way. He cared about Draco as a friend, but definitely not as a lover.

Harry now stood in front of the mahogany door; the serpent carving stared stonily at him. The Gryffindor took a deep breath, his fist frozen in mid-air.

'_What if he throws a Stinging Hex at me?'_ Harry thought worriedly, chewing on his bottom lip, '_Or… Oh Draco wouldn't do such a thing!'_

His fist rapped twice on the door.

"Draco, I brought you a slice of the cake," Harry called.

Silence.

Harry knocked on the door again and waited to hear the soft footsteps from the other side. Again, Harry was awarded with complete silence.

"Draco Malfoy, if you are deliberately ignoring my knocks you got another thing coming!" Harry yelled.

Fuming, Harry twisted the doorknob; the door opened easily and Harry stumbled inside. He had not expected the door to be unlocked. The room was pitch black; the curtains were drawn, and the candles in the room were not lit. Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, so that he could adjust to the darkness. The brunet walked slowly, careful not to bump into anything and dropping the cake onto the floor. Then Harry cursed softly to himself and took out his wand. With a muttered spell, the candles around the room burst into life.

"Now that was stupid of me…" Harry mumbled as he tuck his wand back into his pocket, "I guess Draco was right to call me thick headed."

The first thing Harry saw, once the room was illuminated, was Draco lying on his stomach on the bed.

'_He's asleep…'_

Padding towards the couch, Harry set the plate down on the small table. The porcelain plate clinked on the glass tabletop; out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw a medium sized box wrapped in a red gift wrap, tied with a gold ribbon.

"Gryffindor colors…" Harry chuckled.

Harry then took a closer look at the card stuck underneath the gold ribbon. Written on the small card, with what Harry recognized as Draco's writing, was his own name. Harry held back a gasp as his right hand reached out and grasped the present.

It was the present Draco got for him. Harry would've been happily opening the present in Draco's room, if none of the disastrous events happened.

"Oh Draco…" Harry sighed; he fingered the gold ribbon before he set the present back down on the coffee table.

Harry quietly tiptoed over to Draco's still form. The blond was breathing evening, his hair tousled around his head like a golden halo. The brunet didn't have the heart to wake the sleeping man up; he smiled lightly and was about to turn back to the door when Harry noticed Draco was holding a photo in his fist. Not wanting to jostle Draco, Harry left it alone. What he saw next was Draco's little black book. Harry reached for the journal, his hand hovered about two inches above it.

'_It's not good to pry… He'll probably kill me if he found out I was looking at his things…'_ Harry chewed his bottom lip and continued to stare at the book.

Curiosity killed the cat, so people say. Well, in this case, Harry would've died ages ago.

Harry bent down, taking a closer look at the book. He picked it up and was debating whether he should open it and read the contents, or he should just leave it alone and drop it back on the bed. The first option won; Harry was truly a curious teen. With trembling fingers, Harry opened the book to the very first page and began to read.

Secrets were revealed…

* * *

_15 October 1996_

_Dear… Diary?_

_My first time ever writing in this book; I actually bought this two weeks ago. Well, let's see what to write about today…_

_It's been a month since I started my sixth year at Hogwarts. Nothing special happened lately; I have my usual classes… and yes, I have them with Potter. Slytherins are always paired up with those lions. _

_In Transfiguration, we learned how to turn a water goblet into a feather, then turn it into a cushion. From where I sat, I saw Potter's feather went up in flames. It took every ounce of self control not to laugh at Pothead. Granger, I don't call her Mudblood anymore, yelled at him and doused the flame. McGonagall went up to Potter and told him he needed to pay more attention to class and not daydream. She's right you know, Potter's mind is always wandering… Wonder what he's thinking about? Wait… Why do I care what he was thinking about?!_

Harry smiled and reminisced that day Draco wrote about. He said the spell to make the water goblet turn into a feather. But when he flicked his wand again, the feather burst into flames. Harry cried out and Hermione yelled at him and took care of the fire. Sighing Harry continued on to the next page.

_I'm not going to talk about Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures; nothing special happened. Potter is good with DADA and Hagrid teaches that other class. No mistakes can happen in either of them. I was hoping the Blast-Ended Skrewts would start chasing Potter around…_

_Then we have Potions, my favorite class. Today, Severus paired us up with random people. As luck would have it, I was with Potter. He jumped out of his seat and started complaining about why he was always paired up with me. I had the same question really. But as I watched Potter yelling and waving his arms around, I noticed the way his face flushes when he's angry… I thought that was… adorable._

Harry gulped when he read that last paragraph. He remembered that day. Harry felt, as he continued reading the journal entries, he was sifting through the very secret thoughts of Draco Malfoy. As Harry scanned down the page, there were thick, black marks across the bottom. The blond had written 'He's not adorable!!' in big letters.

'_I guess that's when Draco started to realize…'_ Harry thought sadly. He turned the page and it was a new entry.

_4 December 1996_

_Dear… I don't know,_

_I know I haven't written in here for a month… I had some things going on… and I'm still confused about it…_

_Christmas vacation is near. Father asked me to come back to Malfoy Manor, but I refused. I know what they're going to do once I'm home. He and Mother would just drag me off to one of those meetings with some pureblooded girl's parents. I never met any of those girls, how do they expect me to marry her?!_

_Anyways, I don't want to talk about those things… makes me angry thinking about it. During breakfast this morning, I overheard (yes overheard, I do NOT eavesdrop) Potter saying he's going to stay at Hogwarts during Christmas. Guess I won't be alone, I can torture Potter…_

_He's got a very nice backside… Oh damn—_

The entry stopped abruptly; Harry saw scratch marks on the page and guessed that Draco had angrily used his quill and made all the scratch marks. Harry touched the scratches with the tip of his finger; his breathing was coming in fast puffs. The more he read Draco's diary, the more he found out. Judging from the last entry, Draco had began to realize his feelings for Harry.

"You've liked me for that long huh Draco?" Harry asked, looking down at the sleeping blond sadly. Harry sighed and turned the page, skipping about six pages.

_13 September 1997_

_Well, I'm on the Hogwarts Express right now. I told my Father I'm not going back to live with them. I hated the way they pressured me into marriage. If they knew I don't exactly like girls… Well, they'll probably disown me. I mean, why would Father want me to be his son when I can't even give him an heir? That's all he cares about anyways. I wrote to Uncle Severus a couple of days before and asked him if I could stay at his house for the summer; he agreed and I'm glad I have him as a godfather. He loved me more than my real father… After the summer, I think I'm going to look for a place to live, and buy my own house or something…_

_Over the past few months I realized what my heart wanted. Since my sixth year, all I can think about was Pot—Harry. Funny isn't it? I hated his guts up till fifth year and all of a sudden I found out I'm in love with that boy. I wonder if he'll ever return my feelings. That's of course, if he doesn't kill me after I tell him… God, we never actually talked civilly face to face. The times we 'talked' was when we throw hexes at each other. That's not really talking is it?_

_I really hope he can at least try to accept. I… don't know what I would do if he said no. I'm going to tell him once I see him at school. For sure. Oh, I'm almost at Hogwarts, guess I'll write more tomorrow in the privacy of my room. _

"Silly Draco… Well I guess it's true, we do only talk back then when we're throwing curses at each other."

Harry chuckled softly; Draco stirred and Harry covered his mouth, not daring to breathe. The blond sighed and continued to sleep; Harry uncovered his mouth and looked down at the journal once more.

"I'll just read one more entry…" Harry told himself, "I've learned enough to know Draco wasn't playing around today… His feelings are true."

_15 September 1997_

_I haven't seen Harry around lately, not to mention Severus seemed to be gone as well. When I went to Potions today, it was another Professor in there. Then I heard Granger talking to one of the Gryffindors saying how Harry had left and wouldn't be attending school. I was… sad? I never got to tell him how I feel… And now, I probably will never have the chance to see him… Where did he go? Merlin, I sound like a bloody girl…_

_Maybe it's best if I forget about him._

Harry was about to close the black book when he noticed that one of the back page had a folded corner. Harry opened to that page and read the very short entry. It was written next to a very long entry, both written on the same day. Harry didn't bother to read the other one, he read enough.

_I've never realized how truly beautiful Harry was. His smile, his eyes, everything about him is attractively put together. Today, when I saw those emerald orbs lit up, I silently vowed I would do anything to make him happy._

_That is a promise._

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them again. He softly placed the book back down on the mattress next to Draco. The brunet backed away from the bed quietly.

"I'm… so sorry Draco," Harry shook his head, "Even if you told me and I didn't leave with Severus… I don't think I'll love you that way. I was already in love with Sev…" Harry sniffed and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sorry…" With that, Harry rushed out of Draco's room.

His birthday present sat there on the table, forgotten.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Sorry for taking such an awfully long time to update! ;-; I've been working on my third multi-chapter story… I should really stop coming up with new ideas and just stick to the old ones ;x Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Next Chapter: Afterwards and Then…**


	29. Chapter 29: Afterwards and Then

**Disclaimer: I… uhm… Okay. One moment please. –hides Draco in closet- They're not mine :D**

A/N: I didn't forget to update, or anything of that sort. I just got caught up with schoolwork and my time became limited –dies- Finally a new chapter! lol It's been almost two weeks huh… pushing to three! I suck. o-o

**I wish my school would blow up so that I don't have to go anymore xP  
**

I need more sleep :(

**P.S. I added a lemon in this chapter just to make up for the lateness. I wasn't even planning to write one, but oh well. :P**

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

**Chapter 29: Afterwards and Then…**

Harry ran all the way back to the room he shared with Severus. He slammed the door shut none too gently, ran to the bed, and crawled on top of it where he curled into a fetal position. Harry drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his sinewy arms around them. He let out a shuddering breath and calmed himself down.

The entries from the journal were all heartfelt words of Draco Malfoy.

And Harry read them.

It was as if he had opened a tightly locked door and released a torrent of unmentionables. They were things that weren't meant for him to read. Without doubt, Harry now knew for sure that Draco liked him. The blond had even wanted to tell him how he felt. It was just that chance wasn't on Draco's side. Harry sighed and clamped his eyes shut, willing all his emotional turmoil to go away.

"I'll… just pretend nothing happened," Harry told himself, "I never read his journal. I'll just tell him I left the cake in there and left right away. Yeah, that would work."

As Harry continued to tell himself he never even _peeked_ at the black book, his breathing slowly evened out, until at last, he fell asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus came back to a very quiet house; it didn't look like it was somebody's birthday at all. He took off his black coat and hung it on the rack by the front door. He toed off his shoes and walked down the hallway. Severus stopped by the kitchen and found it dark; the lights were all turned off. His nose picked up the lingering scent of chocolate and deduced that Harry had already made the cake. Snape waved his hand in the air and the lights came on. His eyes fell upon the half eaten chocolate cake on the kitchen counter. Severus smiled; he knew Harry probably ate most of it himself. Snape picked up the platter of cake and placed it inside the fridge. He turned away and walked out. With another wave of his hand, he turned off the lights; Severus didn't want cake at the moment, he'll eat it tomorrow.

As the Potions Master continued his way to the stairs, he noticed that his godson was also missing.

"Strange… What happened here…? Did they both get sick from Harry's cooking?" Severus murmured; he placed his left hand on the railing and began ascending the stairs.

At the top, he glanced at the doorway to Draco's room; the mahogany door was shut. From all the times Draco stayed at his house, Severus assumed that Draco was either sleeping or doing something private in his room. With a shrug, Severus turned right and went to his room, all the while thinking it was way too early to sleep.

It was only nine for crying out loud!

The door to his own bedroom was also closed; Severus pressed his palm on the wooden panel and twisted the doorknob to open the door. The spacious bedroom was wrapped with inky darkness; there was a square of light that came from the window where the moonbeam shone through. Severus closed the door softly behind him and tiptoed his way over to the bed. As he neared it, he saw a shadowy lump in the middle of the bed, with soft snores coming from it.

"Harry?" Severus asked; he reached forward and touched Harry's curled up body.

Harry snorted and scrunched up his face, "Go 'way…"

He yawned and used the back of his hand to rub his eyes; in two seconds, Harry was snoring again.

Rolling his eyes, Severus bent over the sleeping figure on the bed and reached for a pillow. Albeit being in the dark, Severus aimed the pillow and smacked Harry right across the head. With a yelp, Harry flailed his arms and tried to fend himself from the attacking pillow.

"Okay! I'm up!" Harry yelled, his voice husky from sleep, "Stop slapping me silly with the pillow!"

Snape smirked and dumped the now somewhat flat pillow back on the bed. Harry rolled over and made space for Severus to sit.

"Why are you up here, sleeping, out of all things?" Severus asked; he smoothed his palm over the top of Harry's unruly hair, "I thought you wanted a small celebration."

Harry sucked in breath and held it for about five seconds before he let it out through his nostrils. He looked up wearily at Severus, who in turn, was peering down at Harry, waiting for an answer.

Harry blinked a few times, trying to focus on Severus' face, "Well, uh, after I made the chocolate cake, Draco said he didn't feel so well so he came up and went to bed. I ate three slices of cake myself."

Severus snapped his fingers; candles around the room lit up and flickered, forming shadows across the walls. Snape arched one delicate eyebrow at Harry.

"You ate three slices of cake?" Severus asked, frowning, "Did Draco eat any?"

"I… uh… brought a slice to him, but he was already asleep." Harry swallowed a lump in his throat.

He hated lying to Severus.

"Oh and I didn't open your present yet Sev!" Harry faked a smile; he was trying to change the subject.

Severus knew Harry was hiding something, judging from Harry's expression and reluctance to answer questions. He had been with Harry long enough to know that when the teen stuttered, he was hiding something. Right now, Harry had stumbled over words so much; Severus just knew there was something Harry wasn't telling him. But, he played along with Harry. For now.

"Really?" Severus smiled wryly; Harry pushed himself up and sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Yeah, I wanted to wait until you came back," Harry said; he reached into his pocket and pulled out the flat box, "Hope I didn't squash it when I slept…" Harry furrowed his eyebrows and chewed on his bottom lip, "I was wondering why my upper thigh was hurting."

Severus chuckled and tugged at Harry's arm. The teen clambered into Snape's parted legs and sat between the limbs. Harry leaned back against Severus' solid chest and cradled the small box in his hands. Instinctively, Severus wrapped both of his arms around the slim waist. The Potions Master dropped his chin on Harry's shoulder and kissed the brunet's earlobe.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Severus whispered against the shell of Harry's ear, "Open it."

Harry shuddered lightly from the puffs of Severus' warm breath. With nimble fingers, Harry ripped the wrapping, revealing a black leather box. Harry let out a soft gasp and twisted his head so that he could see Severus face. Snape smiled and kissed Harry on the lips.

"Go on Brat, open the box," Severus urged, "Hope you like what I got you… It took me awhile to know what to get."

Harry sighed happily before he turned away from Severus' lips and pried open the black box. Nestled within a dark, violet satin cloth was a jet black Raven feather quill. Harry's mouth formed an 'o' as he gingerly plucked the quill out from its satin bed. The black leather box dropped from his hands as Harry ran his fingertips across the expanse of the black feather. The texture was soft and light, great for a quill. The tip was made of gold and as Harry peered closer at it, he found his initials carved in cursive.

"I-This is beautiful Sev," Harry whispered in awe; he waved the feather around in the air. Severus chuckled behind him and held Harry tighter.

"You don't need to worry about ink bottles anymore Brat and I won't have to worry either," Severus said, "Last time you were writing letters on the ground, I almost had a heart attack when you knocked a bottle over."

Harry puffed out his cheeks, "I cleaned it up didn't I?"

"After I told you ink was spilling," Severus cut in, "If I didn't tell you, I'm sure you would've been rolling around in black ink."

"You're just telling me I'm careless."

"Yes I am," Severus answered; the response earned him a smack on his calf from Harry.

The brunet twisted his body until he could press his face into Severus' shirt. Harry then held Severus and hung on as if his life depended on it. He took in a deep breath and snuggled deeper into Snape's chest.

"Thank you Severus…" Harry murmured; he rubbed the tip of his nose on the black dress shirt Severus was wearing, "I-I… Thanks."

Severus could feel Harry's lips curved downward through his shirt. He shifted his hand until he laid his palm on the back of Harry's head; he started stroking the teen's hair with his fingers. Harry sighed and started playing with the buttons on Severus' shirt.

"What happened Harry?" Severus deadpanned; he tone left no room for arguments.

Harry stopped fumbling with the tiny buttons and looked up into the dark, inky depths of Severus' eyes.

"It's… nothing."

"Don't tell me it's nothing. I've been with you long enough to know your expressions." Severus scowled at Harry, "And don't even think of telling me otherwise."

"You're too damn observant," Harry mumbled glumly, "You notice everything."

"Of course," Severus sneered, "Now, what happened in this house during the past nine hours?"

"I… Look Sev," Harry said pleadingly, his green eyes looked sadly at Severus, "It's my birthday today, and I don't want… to ruin the night by talking about what happened. Can't I tell you tomorrow or something?" Harry chewed his bottom lip, "Please?"

Severus took in the wide, pleading green eyes and the pouting lips before he sighed and nodded at his lover. Harry sent Snape an appreciative smile before shifting around between Severus' legs. He sat back, on his knees, and pressed both of his warm palms on the front of the Potions Master's shirt.

"Now that I'm done with opening presents…" Harry started; his fingers found their way to Severus' buttons again and began to unbutton them, "We should have a little celebration of our own. Just the two of us." Harry looked up at Severus, his smile filled with lust, "What do you say?"

Severus chuckled deep in throat. He knew exactly what Harry was talking about and wasn't about to disagree with him. With a small growl, Severus swooped down and claimed Harry's red, plump lips. The teen's eyes fluttered close and parted his lips for Severus. The older man took this chance to slip his tongue into the sweet cavern that was Harry's mouth. The Gryffindor groaned as both of their tongues danced together in a sweet tango.

"Severus… I love you so, so much…" Harry murmured as he pulled away from the deep, luscious kiss, "Never doubt I love you. Nothing will change the way I feel."

Severus closed his eyes, his breathing came in harsh pants. He pressed his slightly sweaty forehead against Harry's.

"I love you, too Brat," Severus whispered through each intake of breath, "I will never doubt. Ever."

"Good, I just want you to know." Harry smiled wanly and gave a peck on the tip of Severus' nose, "I cherished every day that I'm with you. I don't regret any of it." Tears were making their way out of Harry's eyes; he held it back the best he could.

"Harry… Why are you saying all this?" Severus asked; he was starting to worry. Then, Severus blinked as a drop of moisture landed on his cheekbone. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Shh…" Harry shushed Severus with a press of fingertip on the older man's thin lips, "Nothing's wrong… I'm just getting emotional." Harry pulled back and gave Severus a watery smile. He did nothing to get rid of his tears; Harry just let them trail down his face.

Severus frowned and cradled the teen's head in his hands. He used the pad of his thumbs to brush the teardrops away.

"Harry…"

Harry shook his head and took Snape's hand in his own. "Remember, I said I'll tell you everything later." He brought the long fingers to his lips and kissed each one, lovingly. "I love you." Harry said again. "We have the whole night ahead of us, let's use it properly shall we?"

Severus couldn't help but smiled as Harry said those words. Yes, they had a whole night ahead of them and Severus planned on using every minute to show just how _much_ he loved Harry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Clothes were thrown in every corner of their bedroom. Shoes were tossed aside, along with their socks. Even Harry's glasses were carelessly set aside in their haste to see each other without the cloth barriers. Two sweaty, panting, naked bodies laid on top of the bed, with Harry writhing with pleasure underneath the weight of Severus' body pressed on top. Severus was straddling Harry's muscled thighs, his hands pinned the brunet's hips down, preventing the younger man from thrusting upward.

Oh how Severus Snape loved to torture his young lover. Watching Harry beg, begging for his heated touches. Seeing Harry's face contort with pleasure and pain from arousal; he enjoyed every expression Harry made. Severus slowly pushed himself up from Harry's thighs and kneeled between the wantonly parted legs. He moved his warm hands from Harry's hips and slid them down the thigh, and inward to the inner thighs where he knew it was one of Harry's sensitive spots. Snape put fluttering touches to the heated skin; Harry moaned as Severus' fingers went higher and higher, closer to the one place he wanted the Potions Master to touch most.

"Sev… Severus, please…" Harry begged; his face tinged red, lips parted, "I want… I need…"

Severus smirked and let his hands travel higher, deliberately avoiding the aroused member.

"What do you want Harry?" Severus purred; he moved his body up, his hands moving up as well until he reached Harry's perked nipples. He gave the darkened buds a pinch. "Tell me."

Harry gasped in slight pain, but mostly pleasure, when Severus gave his sensitive buds a pinch. Harry looked down, through half-lidded eyes, at Severus.

"Love me Severus."

Snape stopped rolling Harry's nipples between his forefinger and thumb and moved up higher until he was face to face with Harry. Severus leaned down and sucked on the salty flesh of Harry's neck, right on the pulse. He nibbled on the skin, sucked until he was sure Harry was going to have a mark. Harry groaned loudly above him and Severus smiled against the tortured flesh. He released the patch of skin from his teeth and once again looked down at Harry. By now, the green eyed teen was thoroughly ravished.

"As you wish Harry, your wish is my command."

Severus lowered his head, and started to trail small, butterfly kisses down Harry's torso. He left wet kisses on Harry's chest, soft chaste kisses on Harry's abdomen, and nipped at Harry's hips. Harry mewled and thrashed his head side to side. The pleasure Severus was giving him proved to be too great. He just wanted Severus to be joined with him and he wanted it _now._

"Sev…" Harry moaned; he snaked his hands and grasped Severus' black, silky hair. He gave it a tug and Snape looked up at him, his face flushed.

"Be patient love," Severus whispered, "All in good time…"

Snape resumed what he was doing. He went lower until his eyes were leveled with Harry's extremely hard cock. Severus smirked and watched a drop of pearly white pre-cum formed at the tip. Severus sat back on his calves and wrapped his long fingers around the aroused flesh. Harry howled as he felt the coldness from Severus' hand came in contact with his heated, aroused member. It was to the point where it hurt.

Severus tugged and jerked on the rock hard cock. He smeared the pre-cum with his thumb, smoothed it across the head and lowered his lips and blew on the wet dome.

"Oh god, oh god…" Harry babbled, "I'm going to…"

Severus chuckled and squeezed the base of Harry's shaft, "Not yet Harry."

Harry whimpered above and bit down on his lip; his eyes clamped shut and nodded for Severus to go on. The next thing Harry felt on his cock was the warmness of breath, then the wetness of Severus' tongue.

"HOLY SHIT!" Harry screamed as Severus wrapped his lips around the sensitized flesh, "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Harry's hands tightened around the bed sheet.

A ripped bed sheet was the least of his worries.

Since Severus had his mouth around Harry's hard cock, all he did was hum around the thickness of the flesh. Severus went deeper, his eyes watered as his gag reflex kicked in. He breathed through his nose and relaxed. Severus sucked, his tongue molded perfectly underneath the cock. Severus felt every ridge, every bump of the warm member. This was their first time, and he made sure Harry enjoyed it. From the sounds the younger man made, Severus was quite sure Harry was enjoying it.

"Ohh… I can't hold…" Harry moaned; his fists were still clenched around the bed sheet.

Snape's tongue swirled around the head, pressed it down on the slit and tasted a bitter saltiness. He sucked harder on the cock, his cheeks hollowed. With his left hand, Severus went on to massage Harry's tight balls, rolled them around in his fingers. When he felt them tightened and heard Harry's pants becoming more rapid, Severus let go and just kept on sucking and swirling his tongue around the shaft. With a shout, Harry let go and shot his seeds down Severus throat. The thick, bitter liquid trailed down and Severus sucked out every last drop. Hearing and then seeing Harry's body twitch became Severus' undoing. His own neglected arousal came to a peak and Severus came just from seeing his lover climaxed. His semen dripped down to the extremely disheveled bedspread.

Harry's cock pulsed as the last of the orgasm subsided. Severus pulled away and the softening cock came out with a small 'pop'.

Harry's fingers slowly unclenched and then his whole body went limp, except for his heaving chest. It was the most amazing blowjob… Well, it was his first but it was still amazing.

"That was… That was…" Harry gasped; Severus moved off from Harry's body and crawled next to him and lay down. Snape smiled and turned to his side.

"How was it?"

Harry grinned and turned to his side as well. He moved his head and kissed Severus; he could taste himself on those thin lips.

"That was the best birthday present ever!" Harry laughed tiredly; he yawned and snuggled into Severus' chest. "Now, it's time for sleep."

"Mmm…" Severus hummed; he threw an arm across Harry and pulled the teen closer to him.

Minutes passed by and Severus had thought Harry was asleep already, judging from the light, even breathing coming from the teen. He was about to drift off himself when Harry shifted against him. A cool fingertip started making patterns on his lower abdomen.

"I… found out something I shouldn't have today," Harry murmured against Severus' chest.

Severus said nothing; he knew Harry was referring to what had happened during his absence. Snape rubbed Harry's back, a gesture telling the younger man to continue. Harry did.

"I wasn't lying when I said Draco left to his room, but it wasn't because he wasn't felling well… Something else happened," Harry said, "He asked why I never had a party before and I told him how my relatives hated me and all." Harry took in a breath and rubbed his nose on Severus' chest, "I told him how they thought I was a freak and I got all emotional and started crying. Draco comforted me… I was glad he was there to hold me and stuff…"

Severus pulled his hand from Harry's back and made the teen look up at him.

"He was comforting you, that's understandable." Severus said, "Your relatives were horrible people and I know talking about your pasts are painful for you. Actually I'm quite glad Draco was there while I was not."

"I… That wasn't all that has happened," Harry sniffed; his eyes were watery again, "Draco he… He--"

Severus sighed and ruffled Harry's already messy hair affectionately; Harry sobbed at the loving gesture.

"Did he say something offensive to you?" Severus asked; his eyes hardened. If his godson did anything…

Harry shook his head, "It… No."

"Then tell me, what did Draco do?"

Harry took a deep breath. It was now, or never. Harry chose not to lie to his lover. He'll tell Severus the truth. He deserved to know, even if it meant Severus hating him afterwards. Harry closed his eyes and let the tears fall.

"He kissed me Sev… Draco told me he loves me. He loves me."

At that moment their perfect world…

Shattered.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: -bows apologetically- omgosh! I'm very sorry! D: Three weeks! I haven't updated this story for three weeks! T-T Well, erm… here's the newest chapter o-o; Hope you guys enjoyed :D

**Next chapter: Broken Pieces**


	30. Chapter 30: Broken Pieces

**Disclaimer: I… uhm… Okay. One moment please. –hides Draco in closet- They're not mine :D**

A/N: Maybe this was faster than my last chapter, ionos. But here it is! I feel sorry for Severus… having to find out that his own godson loves Harry as well.**  
**

**I know nothing about chess whatsoever. My friend taught me once, and I forgot most of the rules and stuff. I know some basics… and that's probably it. For those that are chess players that are reading this chapter, I'm very sorry that what I wrote sounded like nonsense xP**

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

**Chapter 30: Broken Pieces**

Severus' eyes narrowed a fraction of a centimeter. When those words left his lover's mouth, Snape had thought—_prayed_—he had heard wrong. But when Harry's face crumbled into a look of hurt and guilt, Severus knew it was true.

Draco loved Harry… more than a friend.

Harry eyed the other man warily; multiple emotions crept across Severus' face. Those dark eyes never left Harry's face. They were searching, searching to see if what Harry said was the truth. Harry couldn't bear the way Severus was looking at him. He knew the moment he told Severus the truth nothing would be the same between them. The solid foundation they had formed over the past year now had cracks; it was no longer perfect. It was possible that pieces of that foundation had broken off, just like how the trust between Severus and Harry was now disrupted.

Minutes passed and Severus had yet to say anything. With a trembling hand, Harry slowly reached up and brushed a strand of hair from Snape's face. Severus furrowed his eyebrows and had Harry's thin wrist in a vice-like grip and pulled them both up to sit on the bed. Harry gasped at the sudden motion, but did not fight to free his wrist.

"Severus… Let-let go…" Harry whispered; there was a small throbbing pain where Severus was gripping.

"Did he do anything to you while I was gone? Did you do anything with him?" Severus growled; his fingers loosened slightly but he still held Harry in his hand. "Did he!?"

Harry's eyes widened as tears sprung in his eyes.

"How… You think I _did_ something with Draco?" Harry asked disbelievingly, "Severus… I would never do something that would hurt you, hurt me!" Harry held back a sob and knuckled his eyes with his free hand, "How can you even ask me such a question?!" Green eyes flashed, the tears no longer there, "Do you really think I would do something behind your back Sev?"

Severus looked down at Harry's face, jaw set and green eyes flashing with anger. Snape let out a sigh and lowered his hand and released Harry's wrist. The brunet jerked his hand away and rubbed at the reddened skin. Severus ran a hand through his black hair before dropping it.

"I-I'm sorry Harry…" Severus murmured, "It's just… I wasn't thinking… I mean… my own godson _kissed_ you… God!" Snape buried his face in his hands and shook his head, "I know you wouldn't do such a thing but… I was so… angry. My anger took over and prevented me to think rationally. Forgive me…"

Harry's face softened and took both of Snape's hand in his. Automatically, Severus curled his long fingers around the smaller hand. Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss their linked fingers.

"You have every right to be mad… but believe me, I will never do something that would hurt you." Harry said softly, "I love you Severus Snape. You and only you."

Severus let out a shaky breath and nodded. He tugged at Harry's hands and enveloped the younger man in a tight embrace. Harry nuzzled Severus' collarbone and placed a soft kiss on the skin.

"Promise me you won't do anything rash to Draco…" Harry said, "He hasn't done… The only thing he did wrong was falling in love with me." Harry laid his head in the crook of Severus' neck and sighed; the rush of warm breath left a small tingle on Severus' skin.

"How long?" Severus asked, "How long had Draco… had feelings for you?"

"He never really told me… I uhm… read it in his journal." Harry mumbled, "I went through his privacy…"

"I see," Severus murmured and pushed Harry away before he looked Harry in the eye, "How long?"

"Since sixth year." Harry looked away from the searching eyes, "It was before I stayed with you… He didn't know Sev."

"That long…" Severus moved farther away from Harry and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, his bare back facing Harry, "It's… just strange to think my own godson in love with the person _I'm_ in love with."

Harry reached out attentively for Severus but the Potions Master chose that moment to stand up. Harry's arm froze in mid-air; he watched Snape bent over to retrieve an article of neglected clothing on the ground. Severus pulled the wrinkled trousers over his hips and fastened the button and zip.

"I-It's not your fault Harry," Severus muttered; he shoved his hands inside the pockets of his trousers, "I need some time… alone. To clear my head, think about some things." He turned and gave Harry a small curve of lips and walked out the room, the door closing with a soft 'click'.

Harry stared at the closed door, hoping Severus would come back inside. But of course, that would not happen. Harry dug the heel of his palms into his eyes and let out a wavering sob. He drew his knees up, feet flat on the mattress, and laid his forehead on his knees. Harry then wrapped his arms around his legs and began rocking gently.

"It_is_ my fault isn't it? I chose to tell Severus…" Harry asked himself, "Admit it Potter, you screwed up."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco groaned and rolled over onto his back, his arm draped across his forehead. The blond slowly opened his sleep burdened eyes then closed it. They felt dry and crusted. Draco took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hands. His grey eyes snapped open and Draco sat up, his thin blanket slid off his upper torso and pooled across his hips.

"Fuck… How long have I slept…?" Draco shook his head once to clear out his sleep filled brain; his temples were throbbing. A headache.

Groaning slightly, Draco got off his bed and padded across the room—he wanted to go to the bathroom to freshen up—when he saw a plate of chocolate cake on the coffee table.

'_Harry was here?'_

Draco turned and rounded the corner of the sofa until he was standing next to the small table. He picked up the plate and sunk down into the soft couch.

"It's probably cold now…" Draco said, picking up the fork and wedging it into the brown cake.

He chuckled when small pieces of crumbs fell out and a piece of the cake crumbled away from the fork. Shaking his head, Draco placed the fork back on the plate and left the dish on the table. His eyes were then drawn to the birthday present still sitting on the wood table.

"Silly Gryffindor… he didn't even take his present," Draco mused, "Ah… he was probably still mad at me for kissing him… surprised he actually came in."

A pale hand reached across the table and took hold of the square box. Draco brought the present close to his chest and cradled it in his hands.

"I poured my heart out for you, Harry… And what do I get?" Draco asked, paused as if somebody would answer his question, "Shock, anger, tears… Frustration on my behalf." Draco sighed and let the box rolled off his hand, landing next to his lap. "I guess I was a bit… too straightforward. Scared you for life that's what I did."

Draco rolled his shoulders and hauled his arse out of the sofa. He picked up the plate of now really dry slab of chocolate cake and walked to the door. Just as he pulled the mahogany panel open, Draco caught a glimpse of his godfather going down the wide stairway; Severus looked as if he was out for the kill. Draco waited until Severus was safely downstairs before he stepped out of his bedroom, closing the door softly.

'_Wonder what happened?' _Draco thought as he made his way down the staircase.

The blond looked left and right; the living room was dark, except for the flickering light that came from the crackling fire. To Draco's right, the endless halls were not lit; all he heard was the soft snores emitting from the paintings hanging on the walls.

"Where did he go…?" Draco muttered. He then looked down, remembering he was still holding the plate and padded towards the kitchen.

Draco towered over the trash bin, the plate in his hand tilted toward the opening. He didn't want to consume the dry slice of cake, but didn't have the heart to throw it away either.

"Harry will probably notice it in the trash tomorrow morning…" Draco winced at the thought of Harry chastising him about wasting food.

And so, he banished the cake with a wave of his wand and left no traces whatsoever.

The blond washed the plate—until it was sparkling clean—and placed it back into the kitchen cabinet. He wiped his hands on a dish towel and left it on the counter. Draco hummed a soft tune as he turned around and was startled to find Severus, leaning against the archway of the kitchen entrance. Snape's dark eyes gleamed from the moonlight that shone through the kitchen window. Draco stopped humming and gulped; something in Severus' eyes made him quiver. His heart was beating out of his chest and nothing Draco did made it calm.

"Uncle Severus…" Draco started, "You… You came back." Draco forced a smile to blossom across his face; he acted as if he didn't see Severus going down the stairs. Snape's expression stayed cold and unreadable.

"Came back for an hour or two. I thought you were in your room sleeping Draco," Severus drawled, his eyes never left Draco's.

"Oh… I just woke up… and found Harry's slice of cake," Draco told the older man, "Didn't eat it. No appetite. I don't really feel like sleeping either."

"Really?" Snape arched one of his dark eyebrows, "I can't sleep either and Harry's knocked out. Why don't you join me in the living room for a game of chess? What do you say? Spend some time together." Severus' lips curved into a smirk. "Ever since you came here, I haven't really spent any time with you, besides the usual dinner conversations we had."

Draco knew something happened. He could tell by the tone of his godfather's voice. It was strained and filled with hidden anger. Not wanting to infuriate Severus further, Draco nodded.

"Sure… I'll just uhm… go set up the chess pieces shall I?"

"Go ahead, I'll be there in a moment; I'm going to make us some tea." Severus pushed his body away from the archway and glided past Draco. "Do you care for Jasmine or Lavender?"

Draco frowned slightly, "It doesn't really matter… but Jasmine's fine."

"Very well." Severus murmured and took down two cups from the cabinet above the counter. He took the kettle from the stove and filled it with water before setting it down again; Severus waved his wand and a fire started to heat up the water within.

Draco stood by the archway and watched as Severus quietly bustled around, getting the tea leaves and spooning some into both cups. Seeing that his godfather wasn't going to say anything any time soon, Draco left the kitchen and wandered into the living room. Draco walked over to one of the many bookcases in the room and stood on his tiptoes to reach for the chess set near the topmost section of the shelf. The whole set was made of clear crystal; the 'white' pieces were of course pure crystal while the 'black' pieces had a tinge of grey within; the chessboard was see-through and when light reflected on the board, it gave of a beautiful shimmer. Draco carefully walked back to the couches and put the set on the coffee table.

"This chess set must've cost a fortune…" Draco muttered as he put the pieces in the correct positions; it wasn't a Wizard's Chess board so Draco had to manually put them in the right space.

Draco remembered the first time Severus showed him the chess board. Back then, he never heard of or saw pieces that did not move by themselves. Draco was only thirteen then. Severus had laughed at him when Draco prodded and yelled for the chess pieces to move. It wasn't until Draco was out of breath from yelling that Snape told his godson it was a Muggle chessboard. As they started a game, Draco expected his pawn to be shattered when it was taken out by Severus' knight. But it would be stupid to ruin such a beautiful piece and Draco was glad that all his godfather did was take his pawn off the board and set it aside.

The blond smiled at the memories from way back when. He picked up one of the 'white' bishop and held it away from him to let the firelight shine through it. It was back in those days when Draco realized Severus was more of a fatherly figure to him than his real father. Severus taught him—when he was still just a young boy—about magic, how to play chess, the arts of potion making… and loved him. Severus loved Draco more than his father ever did.

"What I'm doing is so wrong… so wrong…" Draco murmured; he clutched the bishop tight in his hands. He brought the piece close to his heart and Draco closed his eyes. He opened them and then stared down at the crystal piece resting in his palm.

'_Uncle Severus loves Harry… and I thought of ruining their relationship… Potter probably hates me…Draco Malfoy, is that really how you repay Severus for all the things he's done for you?!'_ Draco yelled in his mind; he opened his eyes and was surprised when a drop of tear splattered onto the chess piece. He didn't even realize he'd been crying.

Draco knuckled his eyes and dried the small figurine on his shirt; Severus chose that moment to walk in with two steaming cups of Jasmine tea.

"Don't wipe them too hard or you might leave scratches," Severus said; Draco snapped his head up and quickly put the bishop back on his side of the board. Severus noted the slightly red eyes when Draco looked up at him. "You were crying." Severus stated.

"Was not! It's the… allergies!" Draco retorted; Severus smirked and sat down next to Draco, the two mugs of tea still held in his hands.

"I_might've_ believed you if you weren't taking the potions I brewed for your allergy attacks," Severus handed Draco a cup of tea, "Or if you didn't sound like your nose is all stuffed up."

Draco sniffed and brought the cup to his lips; he took a sip of the hot tea and felt himself relax a bit. After taking another gulp, Draco set the cup down on the coffee table.

"Shall we start the game?" Draco asked; Severus shrugged and placed his cup of tea on the table as well.

"You know Draco, of all the times we've played I think you've only won once," Severus said as he moved one of his pawns. "It was that one summer after your fourth year."

"I beat you two times Uncle Sev!" Draco said indignantly, "I've won a game before that time after my fourth year."

"I lost to you on purpose," Severus smirked at the blond, "I _let_ you win."

Draco frowned and moved his pawn forward. The game went on; Severus was beating Draco without effort. Draco sat and stared at the chessboard as his godfather took out one of his knights. He reached for his cup of tea and made a face when he found it cold. Severus waved his hand and cast a warming charm over both of their cups without taking his eyes off the board. Draco huffed when Snape gestured that it was the blonde's turn.

"Something is troubling you, am I correct?" Severus asked; he sat back in the couch and picked up his cup, "I can tell." Severus took a drink and cradled the warm cup in his hands. Snape was referring to what Harry had told him; he just wanted to see Draco's reaction to his question.

Draco's hand hovered above his bishop; he took a deep breath and moved the piece across the board.

"Nothing's troubling me. I'm fine," Draco murmured softly; he took his cup and sat back as well.

Severus smirked and leaned closer to the blond; Draco moved the cup higher and drank from it.

"I know what happened tonight Draco. You don't have to lie about it." Snape whispered; his black eyes trained on Draco.

Draco let out a gasp and the cup slipped from his fingers. It rolled off the couch and shattered on the hardwood floor. His hands trembled as he took out his wand from his pockets and banished the broken pieces. The blonde's arm hung limp on the side and then his wand also dropped onto the floor. Draco slowly moved his eyes up to look at his godfather—who was just staring at Draco without emotion—then he looked to the side once more.

"I don't know--"

"Harry told me what happened tonight while I was gone!" Severus snapped. All of his control disappeared when Draco denied. "I'm quite glad that Harry told me what you've done!"

Draco winced at the tone of Severus' voice, but he still refused to look at his godfather's angry face.

"Look at me Draco!" Severus seethed; he had put his own cup back on the table before it shattered in his hand.

Draco turned his face forward and stared at the older man's face nervously. Snape nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"How long Draco? How long?" Severus asked; he wanted to hear answers from Draco himself.

"… During our sixth year," Draco replied; he licked his now very dry lips, "I swear Uncle Severus! Back then I didn't you and Harry were…"

"We weren't together back then nor did I love him if that's what you mean," Severus said; he was glaring at Draco now, "I don't care that you liked Harry before, which was the past. What I want to know is why you kissed him tonight!"

"Harry was upset! I was comforting him! You can ask him, I'm not lying!" Draco cried; he brought his hands to his head and tugged at his blond hair. He cast his eyes down and continued, "I-I don't know what happened… I was hugging him, whispering comforting words in his ears. Then Harry looked at me with his eyes… and I snapped. I just closed in and… and I kissed him. I thought I put my love for Harry aside but apparently that's not the case! Then seeing him again a year later… it just came back." Draco finished in a whisper. He looked up at Severus with tears in his eyes, "Please Uncle Sev… I really… I don't--"

Severus sighed and held up his hand to silence Draco. The blond closed his mouth and sniffed while wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Draco… I love you like my own son," Severus said softly, "I don't mind you staying with me or live with me permanently. There are many things I don't mind sharing with you but Harry's not one of them. I love him Draco, you should know that. We have a bond together and I really hate that you're the one that's going to break it."

Draco hung his head and stayed silent as Severus went on.

"I know it's hard for you to see Harry being with me, Draco, and it pains me to say this," Severus whispered, "But if you continue this then I ask you now to leave. Harry's having a hard time dealing with all this and I don't like seeing him hurt." Severus stood up from the couch and stood next to Draco, placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "If you loved Harry, then you will stop all of this nonsense."

Snape patted the shoulder once and walked away, leaving Draco sitting on the couch, with the unfinished game of chess, and a cold cup of tea. Draco stared blankly ahead, the crystal pieces glittering from the firelight. Everything Severus said made sense. If he loved Harry, he should stop now before everything went pear shaped. Yes, he loved Harry. That was the past, a distant memory. Now, Harry loved Severus and vice versa. Draco thought he should really cherish the friendship he had with Harry now and the love of his godfather.

Draco_will_ stop this nonsense.

With his mind made up, Draco smiled softly as he studied the chess board in front of him. Severus gave him a chance to fix everything and he was going to take it. He leaned forward and took his queen, moved it across the crystal-made board until it was in front of Severus' king. With a soft 'clink', Draco knocked his queen with the king.

"Checkmate."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I'm sorry that his chapter was short! T-T Now, Draco made up his mind to fix his wrong doings. What's going to happen next? Find out:D Thanks for reading:)

**Next chapter: A Distant Memory**


	31. Chapter 31: A Distant Memory

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them :) They keep me going. **

A/N: I just want to tell you guys that this chapter will be second to the last. Yes, this fanfic is going to end soon. Just need the epilogue and I am finished. I have done what I wanted. It was fun writing it and I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed reading it. :D Thank you for your patience when I took so long to update.

**With this story over and done with, I will be writing a new Harry/Draco one soon. I planned on writing a de-aging fic. I know it's extremely common, but I want try my hand on it. :)**

This chapter will be short because I'll just be wrapping things up. Then you have the epilogue :D

**Chapter 31: A Distant Memory**

It was one of those rare days that all three of them—Harry, Severus, and Draco—sat together as they ate their breakfast. It was the day after Draco and Severus had talked over their game of chess. The blond had spent the night tossing and turning in his bed, thinking of how he can tell Harry why he did what he did. He finally came to a consensus on what he would do.

There was no turning back.

"Uncle Severus… Harry… I have to tell you guys something," Draco muttered after he took a sip of coffee.

Severus calmly placed his utensils down and dabbed his mouth with a napkin while Harry ungracefully dropped the spoon he was using to eat his oatmeal.

Harry, having thought that Draco found out he had read the black journal, gulped. He picked up the dropped spoon and placed it neatly next to his bowl.

"What do you want to tell us Draco?" Harry asked the blond; Draco looked at Harry with his steel-grey eyes and smiled lightly.

"I've… made up my mind."

"About what Draco?" Severus queried; he picked up his cup of coffee and took a drink.

Harry failed to see the looks Draco and Severus shared across the table.

"Made up your mind? About what?" Harry asked, looking intently at Draco.

Draco took a deep breath and let it all out in a 'whoosh'.

"I've… decided that it's time for me to leave. I'll go and find my own house." Draco said, his eyes never leaving Harry's, "I can't stay here forever."

"But it's so sudden!" Harry cried out; his hands curled into tight fists on top of the table. "You can't just say you're leaving just like that!"

Draco scowled and stood up from the table, "I made up my mind Harry whether you like it or not!" His face softened when Harry snapped his mouth shut and looked at him with wide eyes, "I can't stay here…"

'_I love you... therefore, I'm letting you go.'_

"Draco… What do you mean you--"

"I just can't!" Draco cut Harry off, "I… I'm sorry."

Draco gave Harry and Severus an apologetic look before walking away from a very stunned Harry and a somewhat shocked Severus.

"Severus, Draco… he's…" Harry stuttered as he watched the blond head upstairs.

"He made up his mind Harry," Severus said softly, "We should respect his wishes."

"But--!"

"Harry, please…"

Harry shook his head then slammed his fists on the table; Severus didn't even flinch. He simply stared at the younger man steadily.

"Damnit Severus! He can't just up and leave like this!" Harry said loudly, "That prat! Is he leaving because of what happened last night!?"

"Maybe you should talk to him Harry," Severus suggested.

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly. Severus seemed calm. Too calm.

"Fine! I will," the brunet pushed away from the table and stood from his chair, "He better give me some answers or I'll beat the crap out of him." Harry huffed and left the kitchens.

* * *

By the time Harry knocked on Draco's door, the blond had already started putting his things inside his trunk.

"Come in…" Draco mumbled and Harry came charging in, his face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Why are you doing this Draco?" Harry demanded, "Are you leaving because… because of what happened between us?"

Draco slammed his trunk closed and pivoted around to glare at Harry. He shoved his trunk aside and sat down on his bed.

"I'm leaving, Harry, because I cannot stay here anymore."

'_I'm letting you go.'_

"Why can't you stay?" Harry pressed; he moved closer to the blond and leaned against the bed post. "Tell me right now Draco, why can't you?"

Draco looked up into Harry's emerald orbs; they were searching Draco's face, searching and waiting for Draco to answer. The blond sighed and scooted over on the bed and made a spot for the brunet. Harry frowned but took the offer.

"I should start at the beginning; I owe you that much." Draco said, "You already know that I-I loved you right?"

Harry stiffened as the words tumbled out of Draco's mouth. He knew. Of course he knew. Harry had went through Draco's diary last night and read everything. Everything down to the last detail. Harry slowly nodded.

"Yes, I know…"

"Well then… I guess… I guess you have the right to know I began to-to have feelings for you during our sixth year." Draco paused to lick his dry lips.

Again, Harry nodded. He pretended as if he never read the journal; Harry let Draco tell his story.

"I started to have feelings for you… and I tried, did I try, to be as near you as much as I could without making it obvious," Draco murmured, "I would watch you… see you laugh, get angry, or just… whatever."

Harry made a noncommittal noise and brought his legs up, crossed under him. Draco sighed and raked through his blond hair with his fingers.

"I remember that one time in Transfiguration… you burnt the feather we were practicing on," Draco smirked and glanced at Harry, "I had thought that it was the funniest thing."

Harry snorted and a ghost of a smile flitted across his face.

"You were all laughing at me and stuff… weren't you?"

"Hm, I wanted to, but McGonagall would've docked points off just because I'm making fun of a classmate."

"Maybe…" Harry murmured.

"Anyways, as the year went by… I thought about telling you. I didn't care if you were going to hate me; I just wanted you to know. So then, I decided I will tell you. But when I made that decision our sixth year already ended. So I waited."

"I see…"

"Just when I gathered up my courage to tell you… you were gone. Nobody knew where you went. Even the Weasel and Granger didn't know."

Harry quirked his eyes at Draco and the blond sneered.

"I overheard them in the Great Hall; the Gryffindors talk really loud." Draco then shrugged and started twiddling his thumbs. "Anyway, I guess you could say I sort of lost all sense. I didn't know what happened to you, didn't know where you were… I think I was actually worried something bad had happened." The blond stopped playing with his thumbs and instead just curled his hands into tight fists. Harry looked down at Draco's hands and saw that the knuckles had turned white.

"You were worried? You were actually worried?"

"Yes I was alright?! And then I heard that Severus was gone as well… I didn't even think that you guys were together then… I'd hope you would come back soon… but of course that didn't happen. As time passed, I told myself to try to forget you. I told myself to stop worrying and acting like such a girl."

"And did you?" Harry asked the downtrodden blond, "Did you forget?"

Draco scowled, "Yes, yes I did. I forced myself alright? It took awhile but I did… I really thought I did." Draco then took in a deep breath and let it out, "But then I saw you at our graduation; I saw you and Severus together… so intimate with each other. A surge of jealously just flared… I think I lost my mind."

"That's why you came to Severus? You came here just to-to be around?" Harry's green eyes widened.

"No, what I told you then was true. I do stay with Uncle Severus for the summers. You just happen to be here as well this year." Draco smirked, "I promised myself that I would never think of you again and I succeeded. But when I saw you… my repressed feeling came crashing back." The blond closed his eyes and then buried his head in his hands. "You're going to be so mad when I say this but… The first thing I thought of was for me to make you like me. More than just a friend. I wanted you to love me. I was obsessed. I was thinking all wrong. During the past few months, when I see you with Severus, I get so… so angry. I hated it when you were with him."

"Oh Draco… You-I like you, as a friend," Harry sighed; he wasn't mad… he was disappointed that Draco actually thought of all those things. "You know I love Severus, you know that. You can't just make me fall in love with you… we don't-we don't have the chemistry you know?"

Draco lifted his head and turned his face to Harry, his blond hair covering a good half of his face.

"I know that! I know all of that! I knew I couldn't _make _you fall in love me. My conscience… it told me that what I was doing was wrong. But I didn't listen. I didn't. Do you know what I did Harry? I _planned_. I actually wrote down what I was going to do, what I was to do to make you like me."

It was so hard, so hard for Harry to listen to what Draco was telling him. But he knew that it was hurting Draco as well. It was painful for Draco to tell Harry his wrong doings.

"But in the end… you listened Draco. You stopped. You stopped before you really hurt Severus, hurt me." Harry smiled feebly, "At least you did realize what you were doing was wrong."

Harry then opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Draco saw the brunet's mouth moved and so he flapped his hand at Harry.

"You want to say something then say it."

Harry scowled then relaxed. "You-I… the kiss. What was that about?"

Draco scoffed, "That was my fault. My emotions got the best of me. You needed comfort… I was there to give it. When you looked at me with your wide eyes, I snapped. But sure in hell I wasn't expecting you to shove me away like that." Draco's grey eyes flicked at Harry, "Think I actually got a bruise from that. My skin is delicate, Potter."

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, "But-but you can't blame me! You KISSED me!" Harry cried; he threw his hands in the air, "What do you want me to do? Thank you for the kiss?"

"Guess not." Draco smirked, "After that kiss… I really thought about it you know? I didn't sleep at all last night… I made up my mind while I was tossing and turning in bed. I just couldn't stay here any longer. I don't want to you see you hurt… I love you enough to let you be happy."

"You really… think that?" Harry asked, "You're not leaving because of just feeling guilty?"

"Hell, I do feel a bit… I don't know. But no, I'm not leaving just because of what I did. I'm not a coward."

Harry smiled softly and patted Draco's hand, "No, you're not. Thanks for telling me the truth. Just from that, it takes a lot of courage."

"You got that right." Draco sneered then he smiled at Harry as well, "Be happy, Harry… and I'm sorry for everything."

Harry shook his head, "I've gained a new friend. I'm glad you came here." He turned his head and looked at Draco's trunk, "I'll just… let you finish packing yeah?"

Draco chuckled, "I'm done packing, didn't bring much to begin with." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Today's my last day. I'm leaving tomorrow."

* * *

Night came and went and before the three men knew it, it was next morning.

Harry shot up from bed and found Severus was already gone. He threw the thin duvet aside and slipped his feet inside his slippers. Within ten minutes, Harry freshened himself and rushed downstairs.

Draco was leaving today.

By the time the brunet reached the living room, Draco and Severus were already there, sitting on one of the couches.

"Sorry… I-I…" Harry said breathlessly. Draco chuckled and stood up, walking over to Harry.

"You always oversleep so stop trying to think of an excuse."

Severus also stood up and went to stand next to this godson. He clasped his hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed.

"Well? Are you all set?" Severus asked the blond, "You really didn't have to leave this sudden…"

"No, I've made up my mind." Draco reached up and covered Snape's hand with his own. "It's time guys."

Harry couldn't hold back his startle cry. He walked up to Draco and enveloped the taller teen in a hug. Draco was taken aback but slowly he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, returning the hug. Snape watched the emotions between his godson and Harry. He smiled; it seemed they seriously talked yesterday.

"Draco… I'm going to miss having you around. Who am I going to argue with from now on?" Harry asked, a watery smile on his face.

"You have Severus for that," Draco smirked then laughed when Severus sent him a death glare.

"Oh shush you," Harry smacked the side of Draco's arm. "You have to write to me! Send me letters! Tell me how you're doing." Harry shook Draco's form, a worried look etched across his face. "Where are you going?"

"God Potter, you're acting like a girl!" Draco laughed, "And no, I'm not sure where I'm going yet. Maybe France, maybe Italy… who knows?" Draco shrugged. "I'll let both of you know alright? When I'm settled I'll send a _letter. _Happy Harry?"

"Jerk," Harry muttered.

"Sure, whatever Potter." Draco looked at his godfather and gave Snape a hug, "Goodbye Uncle Severus."

"Take care of yourself Draco," Severus whispered, patting the blonde's head in an affectionate gesture.

"Don't worry, I will."

Draco let go of Severus' body and turned to Harry again.

"Remember what I said Harry," Draco smiled softly, "Be happy… okay?"

"Yeah… I remember." Harry blinked rapidly a few times to stop his tears as Draco walked away and stepped into the fireplace.

"Goodbye... and take care of each other." Draco whispered; Harry leaned against Severus, who took the teen into his arms.

"Oh god…" Harry whispered against Severus' shirt then looked up, "Write to me Draco, alright?"

Draco looked on, "Of course, I wouldn't forget it." And then he threw down a handful of powder.

Harry and Severus watched as green flames swallowed the blond and in a second, Draco Malfoy was gone.

_Good bye Harry… Severus… Thank you. For everything._

* * *

A distant past. That was all it was. 

After that day, Draco erased everything. Harry was happy; Severus was happy. They were together. Slowly, but surely, the love for the brunet diminished. All he kept were the good memories he had with Harry; things that he experienced in the past three months with them. Draco accepted his fate with the teen he loved.

Draco had finally, truly let Harry go.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Okay, crap ending… Sorry x-x The epilogue is next! And then, this story is done! :( I found this chapter sort of sad .-. Or maybe it's just me lol Thanks for reading! :D

**Next chapter: Six Years and Counting**


	32. Chapter 32: Six Years and Counting

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

A/N: Here's the last and final chapter of "Finding Love the Hard Way". This epilogue is written in Harry's POV. Italicized words equal to flashbacks. Harry is telling _us_ what has happened.

**Normal text – Harry's POV  
**_**Italics**_** -- third person/the past**

I enjoyed writing this story, and I'm glad you liked it. So thank you all for sticking with it! :D

**Chapter 32: Six Years and Counting (Epilogue)**

As I sit here, outside on the front porch under the mid-summer night sky, I look up and smile as the stars above me twinkle and shimmer like tiny lights draping across the black expanse. With the chirping of crickets and the soft rustling from the leaves, my mind went back to all the things that have happened during the past six years.

I still remember clearly the day Draco left us. I went up to his now empty room--Severus and I never used it after Draco left--and found on the table the present he never gave me. Never had a chance to give me. I remember how my tears were threatening to fall, but I kept it all in. I tore open the wrappings and opened the box. Inside was a beautifully crafted wand holder. Just from the looks of it, I knew then that it was extremely expensive. I held the holder close to my heart and then I blindly walked back to my room. Even to this day, I kept that holder inside a glass case, set in one of Severus' bookshelves.

Anyways, a month after the day Draco left, he wrote me a letter, telling Severus and I that he finally settled and had bought a small house in Paris…

* * *

"_Look Sev!" Harry called as he ran down the stairs and into the living room, waving a piece of parchment, "Draco sent me a letter! He finally wrote to me!"_

_Severus looked up from his book and arched one eyebrow at the excited teen._

"_Harry… calm down," Severus chuckled, "You're going to rip the parchment if you grip it any tighter." _

"_What? Oh. Anyways, look! He wrote that he finally decided where to stay," Harry sat down next to the older man and laid the crinkled letter on Snape's lap, "He's in Paris now and he just bought a house there, too! I can't believe he's living in France… but I'm just glad he's settled." Harry smiled and looked up at Severus. _

_Snape hummed and picked up the letter, read the contents, and not a few minutes later, a small smile appeared on his face. It seemed his godson was doing well._

"_Well, I'm glad he's alright. I was getting a bit worried, him leaving like that." _

_Harry's smile faltered and turned into a frown. He remembered that day. It was so hard for Harry not to cry… _

"_Yeah… I was a bit worried too… But look at him now!" Harry brought his smile back, "Draco's fine, he's happy… and I hope he'll find someone to love…" Harry trailed off and looked away. Severus sighed and took Harry's hand in his. _

"_Draco wanted you to be happy. He understood that much I'm sure. You know… the day before he left, I had a talk with him. Remember on your birthday?" _

"… _You mean when you left the room?" Harry asked softly, his eyes still averting Severus' gaze, "Yeah, I remember." _

_Severus rubbed small circles on Harry's hand with the pad of thumb, his hold on Harry tightened._

"_We played a game of chess. I knew something was off, I could tell by the looks of his face. He denied it at first but I told him I knew. I knew what he did and Draco just… told me everything. I didn't mind that he loved you before but I told Draco that I hate to see you hurt Harry." _

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, he was now staring at Severus with wide eyes, "Why didn't you tell me this happened?"_

"_I wanted Draco to explain things to you himself, it's better that way. Anyways, I told him that if he really loved you, he would let go and let you be happy. And he did, he chose the right decision." Severus whispered and held Harry close._

"_I-I guess so…" Harry mumbled, "I just hope that now he can truly be happy…"_

"_He will Harry, Draco will."_

* * *

I still have that letter; it's in a box, along with all the other letters Draco sent me throughout the years. Some were yellow with age, some look not over a day old. I wrote to him continuously and he always replied back. Then on a nice, cold Christmas Eve evening—my second Christmas shared with Severus—a beautiful raven came swooping into the living room and dropped a letter on my lap. It was Draco's raven, I recognized. I think its name is Abel or something; Draco mentioned it, once in one of his letters. After giving a small treat for the bird, it cawed and flew away and back to its owner. I opened the letter and read…

* * *

_Harry scanned the parchment in front of him and gasped, _"… _Oh sweet Merlin!" _

"_What?! What happened?" Severus looked up at his lover, scowling. Harry laughed and thrust the letter under Severus' nose, "Read it, you'll scream out just like I did when you're finished."_

"_Harry, I'm sure I won't… scream out like a girl after reading the letter." Severus drawled, "Is it from Draco?"_

"_Yup! Go on, read it!"_

_Severus snatched the letter from Harry's fingers; his eyes flickered back and forth as he read what Draco wrote. As he neared the end of the letter, Severus' eyes grew larger. _

"_He… Draco's engaged?" Severus choked out; he was so shocked that he was actually choked up on words._

"_I know! I just knew Draco will find somebody," Harry grinned and sat down next to Severus, taking the letter back from the older man, "He said the man's name is Richard right? And I'm guessing he's French. Richard's two years older, but Draco said he's really nice and loves him very much. Draco said he's really happy with Richard. I can actually see Draco laughing as he wrote this letter." Harry said as he folded the letter and laid it on his lap._

"_Indeed. I wish to see this Richard Draco talked about. They're getting married in April I believe."_

"_Yeah, they are," Harry sighed dreamily, "He invited us to the wedding… It's going to be my first time seeing Paris! I'm so happy for him."_

"_I seriously think Draco shouldn't marry at such a young age," Severus muttered, "He's not even nineteen!" _

"_Oh Sev… Stop worrying so much. You should be happy your godson found a guy and by the looks of it, they love each other completely." _

"_But still…"_

"_Severus, this means Draco has moved on." Harry said, "He moved on and he's not living with the past. I'm no longer a problem; he let that go."_

_Severus sighed and then his thin lips curled upward, "You're right. He's moved on."_

_Harry nodded and smiled, "Yes, he has."_

* * *

April came sooner than we think. Severus and I fussed around, worrying about what to wear, what we need to bring, when we should actually_ leave_ for Paris. It's funny now that I think about it. My first time stepping in French grounds and I was ecstatic. The weather was so different than England; it was warmer and more humid there. The first thing Severus had commented as we took a cab to the place Draco's wedding was held, was that he had never sweated so much in his life… and it was barely April! I had to wholeheartedly agree with him. The wedding was small. Most of the people there were from Richard's family; they were all nice people. Severus and I were the only ones that were from Draco's side. Draco said he didn't want other people to know of his whereabouts, especially his parents.

Oh, and Richard's a wizard as well, apparently a pureblood. Guess if Lucius Malfoy was still talking to Draco, he would be happy to know that his son _did_ marry a pureblood… it's just that the person is a male, not a female.

As the ceremony ended, Draco pulled me to the side and we had a nice little chat with each other…

* * *

"_Thanks for coming Harry," Draco said as he sat down in a table that was set up for the wedding._

"_Hey, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Harry told the blond, "Besides, I wanted to see if Richard is a good looking bloke or not."_

_Draco laughed and punched Harry on the arm. _

"_You prat! Well, either way, I'm glad you guys came. It means so much to me."_

"_Draco…" Harry said, looking down into his folded hands, "I-I'm just really happy you found someone… I-Sometimes I still think of all the pain I had caused you back then. It wasn't just me that was hurting, you were, too."_

_Draco smiled softly and turned to look at his husband, who was chatting with his family members. _

"_I'm happy, too. I really thought I wouldn't be able to find another guy that I will come to love. Like I said, I really did love you Harry."_

"_I know…" _

"_But you were happy with Uncle Severus already… what I did was wrong and stupid. I'm glad Severus set me straight and let me fix my wrongs. Severus told me that if I really did love you, I'll let you go and let you be happy."_

"_Severus told me about that…" Harry said softly; he looked up and smiled at Draco. "Seeing you happy with someone, I think a weight has been lifted off my chest."_

"_Yeah, the weights are gone for me as well," Draco grinned and waved as Richard walked up to the two men. _

"_Love, the limo is here… Are you ready to go?" Richard smiled at Draco; he turned his blue eyes on Harry and stuck out his hand. "Harry is it? Draco told me all about you." His voice was laced with a light French accent._

_Harry blushed and shook Richard's hand, "Oh. Yeah… I'm sure he did."_

_Richard let out a hearty laugh and took Draco's arm as the blond stood up. _

"_It's a pleasure, and thank you for coming to our wedding." Richard said, "Draco, I'll wait for you by the car alright?"_

"_Okay, I'll come in a minute," Draco said, kissing Richard on the lips. Richard turned and walked off. "Well Harry, when is Severus going to ask you to marry him?" His grey eyes glowed with mischief._

_Harry's face turned crimson, "Oh! I… I don't… Damn you Draco!" Harry flustered and Draco snickered at Harry's reaction, "I don't know… I don't even know if Severus wants to marry or not…"_

"_Do you?"_

"_Well… I-I guess I do." Harry whispered; Draco smiled softly and took Harry's hand and held it._

"_I'm sure, when the time is right, he'll ask you. Trust me, he will because Severus loves you." Draco looked over Harry's shoulder and gave the brunet a chaste kiss on the cheek, "I have to go now, take care Harry. Take care of my godfather as well." Draco let go of Harry and started walking away, towards the limo. _

"_Don't worry Draco… I will." Harry called out; Draco turned and looked at Harry one last time before walking farther, and farther away._

_Harry watched, smiling, as Draco got into the limo with Richard. He waved as the car drove away. _

"_I will."_

* * *

Now, five years later, I'm happy to say Draco's marriage is still going strong. In his last letter, Draco mentioned that he and Richard had just adopted a baby girl, seeing how they're both men and can't have kids of their own. Her name's Natalie. Draco also sent a picture along with the letter; it was a moving photo. The baby girl is adorable and so very small when she was held by Draco; he's smiling at the camera, bouncing his daughter, and then kissed Natalie on her chubby cheeks while the baby was happily yanking at Draco's blond locks. Then Richard also came into the picture and kissed both Draco and their new daughter. Both Draco and Richard looked at the camera and waved, even little Natalie was waving her arms. I laughed when I saw the picture. I guess Draco's the 'mother' of the family. He sure looked like it. You know... she actually kind of looks like Draco, even though she's not biologically his. The girl has blue eyes like Richard, pale skin, rosy cheeks, and wild, blond curls. Natalie was the perfect daughter for the couple. I wrote back saying that Draco should visit Severus and I with Richard and his new daughter. I even mentioned the 'mother' thing to Draco; he's going to flip when he reads the letter. I wish them all well.

As for me, marriage still hasn't happened yet. It's not like I don't want to; I asked Severus once and he said we should give ourselves a bit more time before taking the next step. I'll wait, whenever he's ready, but not too long I hope. You know, actually I think I'll pop the question… Yeah, I can't wait to see Severus' face when I ask him to marry me.

Looking across the front lawn of Severus' house, I can see how our wedding would be like. I don't think he would object to have our wedding held here. It's big enough. I think summer would be the best time. We don't have to worry about the weather and stuff like that…

I'll let you in on a secret… I actually have the engagement ring already. Just in case my courage explodes and I wanted to propose to him, confess my undying love. Can't do it without the ring now can I? Severus doesn't know about it of course. I sure hope I can do this right… don't want to screw up now. I'm marrying the man I love damnit!

"Harry?"

Oh. There's my lover, standing by the doorway with two cups in his hands. I think I smell coffee. Six years being with me and he still looks the same, except for a few strands of white hair. I told him about it and he shrugged; Severus said he knew he was going to get white hairs sooner or later for being with me. I denied him sex that night he said that.

"Hey Sev…"

"What are you doing sitting out here? It's windy at night, you'll catch a cold Brat."

Even when I'm twenty-three—almost twenty-four—Severus still calls me a 'Brat'. Oh well, I like being called a brat. It's endearing I think.

"Oh nothing. I just like sitting out here, watching the stars. Thinking about things."

"Really? Hm, I didn't know you actually think with that brain of yours."

He laughs; I love his laughter, so deep and rich. Like dark chocolate.

"Laugh all you want Sev, but seriously, I like the night sky during the summers. It's so nice and clear."

I looked up; there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"Well, it's cold out here so why don't you come back inside and we can look at the sky together?"

I look back at him and smiled. Pushing myself up, I walked up to Severus and smacked a wet one on his lips. He rolled his eyes at me and gave me one of the cups. Ah, nice dark coffee.

"Come on Harry, let's go." He took my hand and held it.

I look back and once again I imagine how our wedding will be like. It won't be long now. I swear, I'll ask Severus within the month. Then maybe, we'll get married on my birthday! That would be the best present ever…

"Hey Severus… what do you think about having a nice, big birthday party for me this year…?"

He shook his head at me as he closed the front door behind us.

I grew up believing that nobody will love a boy like me. I've been called a freak, kept in a cupboard, and ignored for a good part of my life. I loved—of course I did—I love Severus don't I? But I've always thought that my love wouldn't be returned. I learned. Throughout these six years, I learned.

You know, I've never really thanked Dumbledore for making me stay with Severus back when I was a seventh year. If he never proposed that idea, I think I'll probably still be single, trying to find the right person. I'll be alone, never knowing how it's like to love someone and have that person love you back. Just like Draco, I would have to forget Severus... Thank goodness I with Severus now. Hm, guess I'll invite Dumbledore to my wedding as my thanks.

Love can come with many obstacles, it comes in many forms and shapes. Gender and age shouldn't matter; you're falling in love with the person, not with the number and the sex. And sometimes love is very difficult to find…

But I believe love _can_ be found… when you look in the right place.

**.: FIN :.**

A/N: FINISHED! Omg! I finished! –cries happy tears- hope you liked the this epilogue… I just have to add one to the end of the story. It's done! Thank you all once again for reading! I greatly appreciate it! I'll see you all soon. I might have another Snarry coming haha :P


End file.
